Nuevos Proyectos (Antiguos)
by Ahriel19
Summary: Un nuevo proyecto de trabajo cambiara su forma de vivir el día a día.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Cuando escribí mi primer y único fic. Descarté muchas cosas porque la historia se alargaba demasiado además de que muchas situaciones se parecían demasiado unas a otras. Tanto es así que cuando he releído la historia original me he dado cuenta de que realmente tenía otra historia.

Aún a día de hoy me siguen llegando mensajes, siempre esteré agradecidas con vosotras, por leerme, ayudarme y apoyarme.

Finalmente he decidido subirlo como eso una, llamémosle versión alternativa de "No eres Corn". Soy consciente de que el parecido es excesivo, por eso lo voy a publicar a diario, no quiero crear expectativa con algo que ya está más que escrito. Simplemente, tras los últimos capítulos del manga he añadido alguna modificación acorde con el mismo.

Como en su día no lo hice, voy a provechar este momento para dar las gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que leísteis "No eres Corn", a las que me animasteis y me ayudasteis inmensamente con mis dudas y fallos. Seguro que seguiré cometiéndoles, así que también os agradezco los consejos venideros. Especialmente a las que me siguieron de principio a fin, solo hay que ver los reviews para saber que hablo de vosotras ;P

Gracias a: (Si me olvido de alguien mil perdones)

AdrySOE

Sakrllet Northman

Kotoko-98

Oxybry

PaulaGaTo

Mutemuia

JOYhime

Stsu kaChoi

Lafantasma216

Tsuki-chan18

Huésped

Tsuruga Lia1412

Fullmoon898

Setsuka e Caín

Carla Berenice

onechan Sumi

A92

pensar

La vida de apuestas

Akane Ackerman

Yacc32

Orquiedeazul

Asuna-sama

Nathaly-ab

Luz

.o

Kurosaki Miharu

Yurica

Kien

Whiteheart91

Fiangie

Sktkginko

Gabriela

AuticaAyazuchan

escuela politécnica

YueNessa

Diosa Luna

FabeGirl

Rouus94

Yacc32

TsukiyomiHana

Ken Hizuri

Solenaru


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

 **"..." Pensamientos**

 **— Dialogos**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. "No, no y no…".**

Por los pasillos de la agencia del magnate del espectáculo Lory Takarada se respiraba el agradable ambiente que caracterizaba a dicha compañía. Los empleados charlaban alegremente, se saludaban con cordialidad y trabajaban con el entusiasmo característico de la gente que lo hace en algo que realmente les gusta.

Así estaban las cosas hasta que un borrón atravesó esos pasillos emanando una ira tal que eliminaba a su paso cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento. Los, hasta ese momento, felices empleados se apartaban rápidamente de su trayectoria, sólo la figura que lo seguía sin conseguir alcanzarlo les proporcionaba una posible idea de su identidad.

—Espera por favor! — Rogó, por enésima vez, Yashiro Yukihito casi sin aliento y con la cara cenicienta. —No puedes entrar así en…— No pudo terminar la frase, pues sus palabras habían caído en saco roto.

Lory Takarada estaba sirviendo un té cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe y una figura interrumpió en él. —Buenos días…, adelante no te cortes, entra si quieres— Bromeó como sólo él era capaz hacer con semejante situación. —Justo estaba preparando un té— Le ofreció una taza.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?— Preguntó sin rodeos Tsuruga Ren, ignorando el ofrecimiento de la bebida y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dando con ella prácticamente en las narices a su manager.

—Pues últimamente no que yo recuerde…— Contestó Lory con inocencia.

—Viejo…— Le advirtió con voz lúgubre.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno…, así que vuelvo a ser el viejo, ¿eh?— Lory sonreía abiertamente, cosa que para cualquiera que viera la situación si podía ser tomado como un gesto de locura, porque había que estar muy trastornado, o tener unos redaños del tamaño de un camión para enfrentarse a la ira de la persona que tenía delante. —Cuanto tiempo sin vernos…— Sonrió con malicia.

—Déjate de gilipolleces, porque no estoy de humor— Ren se acercó hasta que sus narices prácticamente se tocaban. —¿En que estabas pensando?— Rugió.

—¿Yo? Pues en su carrera por supuesto— Estaba disfrutando muchísimo de toda la situación. —¿Tú no?—

—Su carrera y una mierda! — Exclamó Ren colérico, se aparto de él porque no respondía de sus actos. —Esta es otra de tus ridículas ideas, uno de tus planes descabellados…—

—Claro que no! —

Lory tuvo el descaro de mostrarse ofendido, cosa que naturalmente enfureció más al actor. —¡No lo voy a permitir! ¿Me oyes?—

—¿Y qué vas a hacer prohibírselo?—Lory levantó una ceja desafiante.

—Claro que no, yo no voy a prohibirle nada, porque ni siquiera voy a dejar que se lo ofrezcas—

—Pues llegas tarde—

—Perdona, ¿Qué?—Por primera vez a ira fue sustituida por la incredulidad. _"Es imposible…, no le ha podido…"._

—Recibió la oferta ayer por la tarde—

—¿Ayer por la tarde?— Ren se dio la vuelta, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe. —¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?— Rugió.

— Pasa— Pidió Lory mientras se acercó hasta ellos y empujo al actor para dejar paso a Yashiro. —Ren tranquilízate, ¿quieres…?—

El manager entró temeroso, jamás había visto a Ren tan fuera de sí. Sólo le había hecho un inofensivo comentario y todo se había descontrolado en un segundo.

—No ha hecho más que seguir mis órdenes, ¿de acuerdo?. —Le ofreció el té al tembloroso representante. —Además de que no tiene ni la más remota idea de que va todo esto, ¿recuerdas?— Le reprochó, pues por mucho que se divirtiera torturando a Ren, no le agradaba ver a Yashiro en medio del fuego armado.

Ren inspiro varias veces tratando de tranquilizarse. _"Mierda!"._ — Lo siento— Se dejó caer en el sofá frente al presidente y a su ya más tranquilo manager.

—No pasa nada— Dijo el último, respirando aliviado al ver que la cosa se calmaba.

—Explícate—Le exigió Ren al presidente, recuperando su pose airada, pero menos colérica.

—Ayer por la tarde le comenté a Kyoko que el director Konoe la reclamaba para su nueva película, para la protagonista como bien sabes—Explico Lory.

—Pero eso es estupendo, su primera protagonista! — Exclamó Yashiro emocionado. —¿O no…?— Añadió ya menos feliz al ver la mirada cortante de su representado.

—¿Y ella aceptó sin más?— Preguntó Ren, que tras fulminar a Yashiro hizo como que no había oído su comentario.

—Bueno más o menos…— Lory se mostro reticente.

—¿Cuanto menos?— Ren no estaba para evasivas, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

—Ya la conoces, primero se mostró reacia, que si no está preparada…, que si no se lo merece…, que si le queda mucho por aprender…—

—Ya— Ren se podía imaginar a la chica diciendo todo aquello con su habitual e injustificado auto desprecio. —¿Y la convenciste?— Preguntó de nuevo enojado.

—Para nada, más bien fue al confirmar con quién más trabajaría— Los ojos del presidente brillaron con malicia.

—¡¿Estaban aquí?! — Rugió Ren poniéndose en pie de nuevo y recuperando el aura que lo envolvía cuando llegó.

—No hizo falta, sólo con saberlo aceptó—

Ren comenzó a dar vueltas por el despacho, cogió uno de los cojines que decoraban su asiento y lo lanzó encolerizado.

—Bueno ya sé qué ellos no te agradan, pero…— Se atrevió a interrumpir Yashiro.

—No es solo eso, es el maldito personaje! — Ren estaba como un animal salvaje enjaulado.

—Seguro que Kyoko-chan es capaz de hacer cualquier personaje, y ellos no podrán…—

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando! — Ren sacó su teléfono y buscó algo en él. —¿De verdad os parece bien que ese bastardo o ese maldito acosador respiren siquiera el mismo aire que ella cuando esté así?—Les mostró una imagen.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes fotos de Kyoko-chan?— Preguntó Yashiro antes de enfocar la mirada detenidamente en la imagen.

—Eso ahora no importa, mira bien y dime si no crees que esto es una locura! —

—Oh… My Good! — Exclamó Yashiro casi sin voz. —¿Esa…, es nuestra Kyoko-chan?— Carraspeó.

—La misma— Ren apartó el móvil, no le gustaba nada la cara que se le había quedado a su manager y mucho menos eso de "nuestra". —Ni siquiera puedo creerme que ella quiera trabajar con ellos, así que perdonarme si no llevo bien que precisamente sean sus coprotagonistas los que la animaran a aceptar— Empezaba a sentirse enfadado también con la chica.

—Jajajajajajajajajajajaja— Se carcajeó abiertamente Lory.

—No tiene ninguna gracia!— Rugió Ren acercándose a él peligrosamente.

—Oh…, ¡ya lo creo que la tiene…! ¡Ellos nos son sus coprotagonistas! — Lory disfrutaba demasiado torturando al actor y su cara lo revelaba.

—¿No?— Preguntaron Ren y Yashiro a la vez.

—No, el grupo ese… ¿Cómo los llama ella?— Preguntó divertido.

—Beagles— Explicó Ren que sorprendido se había sentado de nuevo, pero esta vez junto a Yashiro.

—Sí eso, bueno ellos solo harán la banda sonora—

—¿Y ese…?—Le apremió Ren

—Fuwa tendrá un papel secundario, uno bastante insignificante de hecho. Por lo que me contó Konoe prácticamente se ha visto obligado a aceptarle por hacer un favor a su presidente.

Por primera vez Ren se permitió respirar tranquilo. _"Vale, ellos no estarán mucho a su alrededor. Pero alguien tendrá que ser su coprotagonista…"._ Mientras pensaba escuchó hablar a su manager.

—Pues podría habérmelo dicho, yo pensé… y claro le dije…—

—Un momento— Interrumpió Ren. —Si no ha sido por ellos, ¿por quién ha aceptado?—

—Ah pues por su coprotagonista, claro— dijo Lory con suspense, pero al ver que su estrella estaba a punto de volver a perder el control se apiadó. —Que no podía ser otro que su tan respetado…—. _"Y más querido que otra cosa"._ —… Sempai—.

—¿Yoooooooo?— Ren abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido.

—Pues claro! ¿A quién más que a ti va a querer Konoe para ese papel?—Preguntó divertido mientras se ponía de pie, fue hasta e escritorio y cuando volvió le tendió un grueso libreto. —Anda toma…—

—Perdón pero… ¿qué me he perdido?— Preguntó Yashiro, pues no entendía nada.

—Eh…— Ren miró al presidente, después al libreto y de nuevo al presidente.

—Yo te explicare Yashiro-san, ¿más té?— Le ofreció para después contarle la creación de los Hell y el resultado de todo ello.

Después de varias de tazas de té y de la degustación de unos deliciosos tentempiés, suministrados por el siempre atento Sebastian, Yashiro miraba de hito en hito a los dos hombres. —Tsuruga-san es Cain Hell…, eso quiere decir que interpretó a Bj…—

Ren estaba concentrado en su lectura y era más que evidente que no les estaba escuchando por lo que fue Lory quien habló. —Sí, ¿verdad que lo hizo bien?—

—Ya lo creo, daba tanto miedo, yo casi me me….—No pudo terminar pues Ren le interrumpió.

—¿Ella ha leído esto?—Preguntó el actor, parecía que su asiento tuviera clavos de tan rápido se erguía siempre.

—Pues no sé si habrá podido, se lo mandé con Sawara-san esta mañana—

—¿Sabe dónde está ahora?—

—Pues…— Consultó su reloj de bolsillo. — Seguramente esté en la sala de Love Me, ¿por qué?— Preguntó Lory extrañado.

Ren corrió hacia la puerta. —Porque si lo ha leído estará histérica…— La última palabra apenas fue audible para los dos hombres pues él ya había salido disparado.

—¿De qué está hablando? — Preguntó Yashiro sorprendido.

—No tengo ni idea…— Contestó Lory que con una ceja levantada cogió el libreto y leyó por donde Ren había estado leyendo momentos antes. —Ups…, esto va a ser un poco…—

—¿El qué?— Quiso saber Yashiro, por ello se levantó y leyó por encima de hombro del presidente. —¡Oh my Good! — Gritó.


	3. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. "No puedo…"**

Ren llegó ante la puerta de la sección en un tiempo record, se detuvo un segundo para recobrar el aliento y de paso intentar recuperar su pose de siempre comedido Tsuruga Ren, Dios sabía que últimamente le abandonaba constantemente. Estaba a punto de llamar cuando la puerta se abrió y una joven morena salió por ella cerrando tras de sí y golpeándose contra él.

—¡Qué demonios….!— Exclamó Kotonami Kanae al chocar contra algo, al levantar la mirada y ver de quien se trataba su gesto de permanente enfado se transformó en alivio. —Gracias a Dios, iba a ver si lo encontraba porque ella…— Negó con pesar.

—¿Tan mal está?— Preguntó Ren sorprendido, sabía que no era la persona favorita de la actriz, así que si le iba a buscar la cosa estaba muy mal.

—Pues ese es el problema, que no lo sé— Reconoció Kanae

—¿Qué quieres decir con…?— Preguntó mientras se apresuraba a entrar, pero no terminó porque al ver la imagen de dentro lo entendió. —¿Te importa dejarnos un momento?— Pidió mientras contemplaba la escena.

Kyoko se encontraba en el suelo con las rodillas abrazadas, parecía una bolita pelirroja. Se mecía adelante y atrás con la mirada fija en ninguna parte, sus ojos se veían lúgubres, inexpresivos.

—Claro, yo…, bueno manténgame informada, ¿vale?— Kanae se retiró inmediatamente, la angustia en la cara del actor dejaba más que en evidencia lo muchísimo que le preocupaba su amiga. _"Vaya par de idiotas!"._ Fue lo último que pensó antes de marcharse.

—Mogami-san?— La llamó Ren mientras cerraba la puerta, al no obtener respuesta se fue acercando a ella lentamente mientras seguía llamándola. —Mogami-san?— Finalmente, cuando ya se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella, la agarró por los hombros pero seguía sin respuesta por parte de la chica… —Kyoko…, por favor…—

El sonido de su nombre, aunque no lo comprendió, la trajo de vuelta del profundo pozo en el que se encontraba. —Yo…., no puedo, no puedo…— Susurró mientras seguía meciéndose, aún con los fuertes brazos de Ren en sus hombros—

En los labios de Ren se formó una mueca de disgusto mientras maldecía interiormente al presidente, al director y en definitiva a toda la humanidad. _"Mi pobre niña…"._ A pesar de haber hablado por fin, Kyoko seguía con la mirada completamente perdida dirigida hacia él, miraba pero no veía. —Shuuuuu, no pasa nada— La consoló Ren, y como ya hizo aquella vez cuando lo confundió con Corn, la abrazó fuertemente. —No pasa nada—

La calidez del abrazo hizo que Kyoko cerrara los ojos y se dejara consolar. _"No puedo, yo no puedo…"_. Se aferró más fuerte a la espalda de su sempai y respiró su aroma, lo que hizo que se relajara.

Ren, al notarlo, se apartó lo justo para poderla mirar. Sintió un gran alivio cuando vio que los preciosos ojos de la chica por fin se enfocaban, aunque fue un alivio momentáneo porque éstos enseguida comenzaron a brillar anunciando la futura llegada de lágrimas. —Eh…, no pasa nada, no tienes que…—

Kyoko, que no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía, le interrumpió. —No puedo hacerlo, no puedo…, no puedo hacer de ella…—

 _"Oh Kyoko…, no tienes que hacer de nadie porque tú ya eres ella… Tú eres Setsuka Hell, eres tú pero sin inhibiciones"._ Pensaba Ren mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Lo que le hizo a ella…, no puedo hacerlo…— Siguió Kyoko.

Ren abrió los ojos asombrado se apartó un poco más para poder mirarla mejor. _"¿Perdona? ¿Lo que le hizo quién? ¿Cain? ¿Yo? ¿Qué la he hecho yo?"_. —Lo siento, no entiendo…—

Kyoko levantó la cabeza para mirarle fijamente. —Él, el se lo hizo, él la engañó, la utilizó…— Prácticamente gritaba histérica. —Yo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo, no quiero ser ella, no quiero acabar como ella! — Miraba en todas direcciones como si estuviera buscando un lugar donde esconderse o una salida por la que huir.

 _"Valeeee, ahora sí que no entiendo nada"._ —Kyoko…— La envolvió de nuevo entre sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza. —No comprendo nada, ¿estás hablando de Setsu?—

Ahora sí, Kyoko fue consciente de que él la había llamado sólo por el nombre, la pareció tan bonito saliendo de sus labios. —Sí, bueno… no…— Murmuró contra el pectoral del actor. —Ella es mi madre…—

—¿Qué?— Ren se sorprendió, _"¿Qué tiene que ver esa horrible mujer con esto?"._ —¿Tu madre? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu madre con Setsu?—

Kyoko se congeló al darse cuenta de su error, no le había contado a nadie lo hablado con su madre aquel día. Pero al sentir como él la abrazaba aun mas fuerte al quedarse rígida, supo que había llegado la hora de hacerlo, y tenía justo delante a la única persona a quien necesitaba contárselo. —Yo…, necesito contarte una cosa—

—Lo que quieras, puedes contarme lo que quieras— Se apresuró a añadir Ren, mientras la soltaba para que viera su sinceridad.

—Es que…,¿recuerdas que quería respuestas?— Titubeo indecisa.

—Sí— _"Claro que lo recuerdo, te empeñaste en enfrentarte a ella tú sola, no dejaste que te ayudara…"._

—Bueno pues me reuní con ella…— La tristeza inundó su voz.

—¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te maltrató?— La interrumpió Ren a punto de encolerizar, pero disimulándolo muy bien.

—No ella…— Un ruido en el exterior interrumpió a la chica que se puso nerviosa.

—Ven…—Ren se incorporó totalmente y la ofreció ayuda para levantarse. —Vayamos a algún sitio donde no puedan interrumpirnos—.

Kyoko obedeció sin pensar, recogió sus cosas y sin quietarse su horrendo uniforme le siguió. No fue hasta después de llevar un buen rato en el asiento del copiloto, cuando se dio cuenta del rosa chillón que llevaba puesto. —No puedo ir a ningún sitio así…— Se mortificó.

—A donde vamos sí…— Aseguró Ren.

—¿A dónde…?— Pero no termino la pregunta, pues reconoció el lugar donde Ren estaba estacionando, estaban en su edificio.

—Aquí nadie nos molestará— Ren salió del coche, la abrió la puerta y la ofreció una mano para ayudarla a salir. Después, para sorpresa de la chica, la mantuvo cogida mientras la llevaba hasta el ascensor y posteriormente hasta dentro de su apartamento. —¿Quieres un té?—

—Yo lo prepararé— Se ofreció ella inmediatamente.

—Claro que no, eres mi invitada— Se quejó Ren con solemnidad.

—Me dará algo que hacer mientras…, será más fácil para mí hablar si tengo las manos ocupadas—

—De acuerdo…— Aceptó Ren a regañadientes, luego se sentó en uno de los taburetes para poder mirarla atentamente. Lo primero que hizo fue sorprenderse gratamente por la familiaridad con la que la chica se movía por su cocina, ni siquiera buscaba, solo cogía y hacía. —Vale, te reuniste con ella tu sola— No pudo evitar el tono de reproche, él había intentado por todas las formas que lo dejara acompañarla.

—Eh sí…— Kyoko llenó la tetera de agua. —Bueno pues eso, nos reunimos…— Le contó todo con pelos y señales, mientras palabra a palabra se iba entristeciendo.

—Yo…, lo siento tanto…—Fue lo único que pudo decir Ren cuando ella terminó de contar su historia.

—Siempre pensé…—Las lágrimas surcaban la cara de Kyoko sin detenerse. —Siempre que pensaba en él me imaginaba a un hombre bueno y cariñoso…— Se llevó la mano al pecho, como si se estuviera rompiendo de nuevo.

—Ya…— Él también lo pensaba, ya desde pequeño supuso que dado lo poco que Kyoko se parecía a su madre tendría que parecerse a él. Toda esa bondad y esa pureza inmaculada tenían que provenir de algún sitio.

—Y, ¿sabes qué es lo peor?— Pregunto la chica entre los hipidos del llanto.

—No—

—Que a pesar de que parecerse a él sería ser una persona horrible…—Cerró los ojos ante la crueldad que iba a decir. —Es mucho más doloroso saber que soy igual que ella—

—Tú no eres como ella— Ren se levantó del taburete para apagar el fuego donde la tetera pitaba sin control. —Ni tampoco como él—

—Pero sí lo soy, ¿no lo ves?— Kyoko negaba con resinación. —Él la engañó, la hizo creer que era alguien importante, pensó que la quería…—

Ren frunció el ceño, sabía a la conclusión que había llegado la chica, y la sola mención de ese bastardo podría hacer que encolerizara de nuevo, y ella no necesitaba eso ahora mismo.

—Y ella como una boba confió en él, hasta que la traicionó y la abandonó— Las lágrimas no paraban. —Y, ¿qué hizo ella? Dio la espalda a los sentimientos, justo como yo! — Esto último lo grito con rabia e impotencia.

—Tú jamás le daría la espalda a tu hijo, por mal que estuvieras…— Aseguró Ren, después cogió a la chica por la cintura y la levantó hasta dejarla sobre su barra americana, para que quedara a su altura.

—¿Eso crees?— Negó con la cabeza. —No estoy segura, sólo yo sé lo que sentí por dentro cuando Sho me lastimó, solo yo sé el monstruo en el que me convertí—

 _"¿Cuál monstruo pequeña? Tú no sabes lo que es un verdadero monstruos, créeme"._ —No digas tonterías…— Bufó Ren mientras se revolvía el pelo frustrado

Kyoko le ignoró y siguió hablando. —Y ahora que me había recuperado, que he dejado aquello de lado,…—

Ren no pudo evitar interrumpirla —¿Lo has olvidado?— Sin ser consciente había agarrado a Kyoko por los brazos con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—No, no lo he olvidado, pero ya no me importa, fue un mal momento que me llevó a donde estoy ahora, tengo un trabajo que adoro, buenos amigos…— Kyoko hizo una pequeña mueca por la presión que él ejercía en sus brazos.

—Perdona— Ren se disculpó y aflojó su amarre. —Lo ves, tú no ere como ella porque, aunque te lo niegues a ti misma, no te cerraste a todos los sentimientos, si lo hubieras hecho no tendrías tanta gente a tu alrededor a la que quieres y que te quiere—

—Puede ser…— Aceptó Kyoko pensando en ello. —Pero ahora tengo que hacer este trabajo, y yo no puedo…, no puedo… Estaba tan emocionada…, una protagonista!— Intentó sonreír pero no lo consiguió. —Ni siquiera me importó cuando el presidente me dijo que Sho también estaría en ella, ¿Sabes por qué?—

—No — _"Bueno según el presidente…"_ —

—Porque estaría Tsuruga-san, porque por fin podría trabajar con mi sempai— Reconoció Kyoko sin dejar que Ren terminara su pensamiento. —Pero ahora…— Negó con tristeza.

—Ya lo sé, no sé en que estaba pensando el presidente— Ren también negó, solo que el con más furia que tristeza. —Eres una gran actriz, Dios sabe que yo creo que la mejor, pero por favor…, tu primer protagónico así… y siendo aún menor…,—

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver?— Preguntó Kyoko sorprendida. —¿De qué estás hablando?—

—¿De qué estás hablando tú?— _"¿Me he vuelto a perder?"._ Ren la miraba con la misma cara de sorpresa que ella.


	4. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. "No puede ser…."**

—De la primera escena—

—Eh…— Ren se quedó paralizado, él ni se había parado a leer los primeros actos. Al tratarse de la historia de los Hell, imagino cómo sería y avanzó rápidamente para ver hasta donde había llevado la historia el director.

—Pensé qué ya habrías recibido el guión—

—Sí bueno, me lo han dado como hace una hora así que no he tenido tiempo…— Se excusó. _"Estaba demasiado ocupado con un sublime ataque de celos"._

—Creo que le he metido entre mis cosas, si me deja…— No pudo terminar porque Ren la alcanzó su mochila para que ella no se moviera de donde estaba. —Sí aquí está…— Le puso delante el libreto.

Ren leyó con la rapidez adquirida de tantos años de ojear guiones. _"Vaya…, esto no me lo esperaba"._

 **Los Hermanos Hell. (Introducción de la historia)**

 **Siglo XI…**

 **Amiya Kensi, el mejor samurái de Japón , traiciona a su siempre fiel compañera Sora Akeshi para poder ascender al poder del clan Samurái hasta entonces dirigido por el abuelo de la joven (Escena 1).**

 **Destrozada, Sora acude al lago sagrado y pide a los Dioses que la perdonen y la ayuden a dejar de sufrir. Éstos conmovidos ante el sufrimiento de la joven más pura de corazón que queda en la tierra deciden ayudarla y, debido al ser aún más puro que lleva en su vientre y que ya no llegará al mundo, la prometen a cambio una vida futura. Así la joven cae sin vida en el suelo, sin signo alguno que pueda esclarecer las razones de su muerte. (Escena 2)**

 **El ahora Jefe de los Samuráis, dormita entre sus amantes cuando cae inconsciente. Los Dioses, furiosos le condenan a sufrir en sus carnes el dolor de querer algo que no se puede tener en su vida futura. Y así, igual que la joven, su cuerpo no vuelve a despertar. (Escena 3).**

 **Diez siglos después…**

 **Cain Hell vive atormentado por los prohibidos sentimientos que su traviesa hermanita, Setsuka Hell, despierta en él.**

—Joder…—Susurra Ren, pero se arrepiente por la palabrota y se disculpa con la chica. —Perdón— Sin apartar la vista del libreto ojea por encima los diálogos de la escena. _"Madre mía…, Konoe tiene una imaginación que no es normal…"._ —Entiendo que ahora mismo sea difícil para ti grabar una escena así, con lo de tu madre tan reciente…—

—No es eso, bueno si un poco, pero no es eso lo que me angustia tanto— De pronto sus lagrimas se quedaron en sus ojos pero sin deslizarse y su piel adquirió un leve sonrojo.

—Bueno me imagino que…, ya que sabes que Fuwa estará también— _"Seguro que eso también te ha puesto como loca"_. —Sé qué él te hizo mucho daño, pero ahora eres otra persona, más fuerte y una gran profesional, estoy seguro de que encontrarías la forma de realizar bien tu trabajo—. _"Espera, se supone que no quiero que haga esta película, ¿no?" "Corrección, no quería que la hiciera con esos dos, conmigo… ¡La cosa cambia"._

—El presidente me dijo que él aparecerá en un par de escenas, pero tampoco es eso—

—¿Ah no?—

—Si me hubieran dicho que el papel de Sho era quien traicionaba a Setsu pues me hubiera dolido revivirlo, lo reconozco, pero no por él o lo que hizo, sino porque una vez más me recordaría lo idiota que fui y lo mucho que me parezco a ella. —

—Ya te he dicho que no te pareces a ella…! Y bueno…, no es con él con quien tienes que hacer la escena— Era una afirmación pero escondía una clara pregunta. _"¿Cuál es el problema entonces"._ —

—Lo que…— Kyoko se armó de valor y fue sincera. —Lo que no soporto es que sea con Tsuruga-san—

Ren dio un pequeño respingo, pero como ella estaba agachando la mirada en ese momento no lo percibió. —¿Por… por qué?— Titubeó nervioso.

—Porque…, como has dicho me acabo de enterar de la verdad y está muy reciente. Sé qué soy una cría, que no es profesional, pero…— Volvió tomar aire. —No soporto la idea, aunque se en la ficción, de que la persona en la que más confío, la que más cuida de mí me pudiera traicionar, que me pudieras traicionar—

Ren sintió como su sangre se helaba, como el suelo bajo sus pies se abría haciéndole caer al séptimo infierno. Toda su vida pasó ante sus ojos como en una película, todos sus errores, sus mentiras, sus secretos, todo el daño que había causado. Pero nada parecía tan horrible, ni siquiera el momento más oscuro de su vida cuando perdió a Rick, con la imagen que se estaba formando ahora, la de una Kyoko devastada por su culpa. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la volvió a cerrar mientras su mirada se quedaba fija en ningún punto aparente, solo mortificándose con la imagen que se había creado.

Kyoko fue consciente del repentino cambio de humor de su sempai, se alarmó cuando vio la expresión que poco a poco tomaba su rostro. La conocía muy bien pues ya se había enfrentado a ella en varias ocasiones, sobre todo como Setsuka. _"No te alejes…, vuelve"_. Sin bacilar hizo lo único que sabía que podía hacer, cogió una de sus manos y la apretó con ternura. —Tsuruga-san?—.

Como ocurría siempre, el contacto de aquella mano hizo que Ren saliera de la oscuridad que lo envolvía, levantó la vista algo confusa. —Pe…, perdona, ¿qué me decías?— Bajo la cabeza lo justo para contemplar la unión de sus manos.

Lo primero que sintió Kyoko fue alivio al ver de vuelta al Ren de siempre, pero cuando éste miro sus manos la invadió la más grande de las vergüenzas. Por ello, soltó su agarre inmediatamente y cambió de tema con mucho nerviosismo. —Eh…, nada…, me preguntaba…— Se estaba rebanado los sesos en busca de cualquier trivialidad que comentar cuando se percató de parte de su anterior conversación. —Un momento…— En sus cejas se formó una pequeña arruga de concentración. —Si no sabías nada de esa escena…, ¿de qué pensabas que estaba hablando?—

—Eh…— Ahora fuel el turno de Ren de titubear. —Pues es que…—

—¿Qué? — Kyoko se extrañó, él por lo general nunca daba rodeos cuando ella le hacía una pregunta, como buen sempai era rápido y directo.

Ren carraspeo algo incomodo, pero los ojos abiertos de Kyoko la mostraban como ella era normalmente, una jovencita ávida de información, siempre dispuesta a aumentar su conocimiento. —Bueno… supongo, después de lo que hemos hablado, que no leíste mucho más del guión, ¿no?—

—No, lo siento…, me impactó tanto que…— De avergonzó Kyoko como buena kohai.

—No te preocupes, bueno el caso es que…— Ren meditó sus palabras, pues antes había dicho que no tuvo tiempo de leer el guión. —Cuando Yashiro me habló del papel y me dijo que te habían ofrecido el papel protagonista, cosa que es lógica ya que quien mejor que tú para ser Setsu— Añadió esto último para que no pensara, como siempre, que él no la consideraba adecuada o algo así. —Bueno, me dejó caer que habría alguna escena…—

—Ah ya…— Le interrumpió Kyoko.

Los ojos de Ren casi se salen de sus cuencas. _"¿Ah ya?" "¿Cómo que ah ya?" "Desde cuando Mogami Kyoko dice ah ya a una escena romántica, (por decirlo suavemente)?"._

—El presidente me lo comentó— Siguió Kyoko sin percatarse de la estupefacción de su compañero. —Me advirtió que era muy probable que tuviera una escena en la que el personaje de Sho me besaba, para que lo pensara bien antes de aceptar—

El aura de Ren se volvió totalmente negra y la temperatura de la habitación incluso bajó. _"¡Y una mierda! Por encima de mi cadáver. Se acabaron los hermanos Hell, ni película ni leches" "¿Besarla?" "Ese pedazo de mierda…"._

Kyoko, como siempre ajena a todo, siguió con su propio monólogo mientras torció el labio. —Claro que también me podría haber avisado de lo otro, porque para mí es lo importante. Besar a Shotaro en una escena…, psss no pienso darle ninguna importancia a algo que no la tiene— De pronto se quedo parada, por un momento creyó a ver el aura de Ren, pero no pudo estar segura de haber visto bien, porque al segundo había desaparecido dejando a un Ren sonriente. De hecho era una sonrisa que no había visto nunca, era como si estuviera aliviado y orgulloso a la vez.

—Me alegra oírlo— No pudo contenerse, pero sin querer que ella reflexionara mucho sobre sus palabras continuó. —Pero no me refiero a eso… Déjame un segundo— Recuperó el libreto que había dejado en la barra americana junto al trasero de Kyoko. —Creo que me dijo que estaba por…— Disimuló, él sabía perfectamente en que página había dejado de leer. —Sí, aquí está— Le tendió el libro a Kyoko y antes de dejárselo coger añadió en un susurro: —Creo que tendrás que dar algo más que un beso…—

Kyoko cogió con recelo el guión, miró una vez más a Ren con la esperanza de descifrar sus palabras pero ante su fracaso comenzó a leer la página que le señalaba.

Debido a su memoria fotográfica y a la gran expresividad de Kyoko, Ren fue capaz de seguir mentalmente la lectura a la vez que ella. Gracias a eso, y a sus ágiles reflejos, pudo moverse a tiempo de evitar que Kyoko se estrellara contra el suelo del otro lado de la barra cuando con un grito intento alejarse de él sin medir la fuerza ni el lugar en el que se encontraba sentada.

Al encontrarse fuertemente agarrada contra el pecho de Ren, Kyoko se puso todavía más nerviosa, le empujo para alejarse de él. —Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa— Gritó histérica echando a correr sin rumbo fijo hasta que se topo con la puerta del cuarto de invitados donde, sin pensar claramente, se encerró.

—Fuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh— Exhaló Ren antes de andar el mismo camino que había hecho la joven, pero con menos prisa.


	5. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. "Ahora sí que no puedo…"**

—Mogami-san?— Ren llamó con delicadeza a la puerta y la habló con la voz más suave que pudo lograr. —Abre la puerta por favor—Llevaba allí plantado más de quince minutos y no había conseguido que le respondiera, ni siquiera cuando la pidió que le dijera si se encontraba bien, pues al huir le había parecido que se pegaba un buen golpe contra la mesita de cristal del comedor.

Al otro lado Kyoko se estaba dando cabezazos contra la pared más alejada de la puerta, escondida detrás de la enorme cama. " _Eres idiota! Empujas a tu sempai, huyes de él…, correteas por su casa sin su permiso… ¡Y para colmo lo haces hacia donde te quedas sin salida!"._

—Mogami-san, abre la puerta…— Volvió a advertirle con bastante menos clama esta vez, contó hasta veinte, tomo una gran cantidad de aire y… —Apártate—

PUM! La luz iluminó el cuarto que hasta hace un segundo estaba en penumbra. Ren miró la puerta que ahora mismo colgaba medio torcida. _"Genial…, esto le va a encantar al de mantenimiento…"._ Abandonó el pensamiento y se quedó parado un instante pues esperaba encontrarla sentada en la cama o justo frente a él, pero no se la veía. Se puso en marcha frenético, pero no tuvo que andar mucho pues enseguida la localizo, hecha una bolita en el suelo, agarrada a la ropa de cama, con los ojos reflejando el gran susto que se acababa de llevar y la cara cenicienta.

—Lo siento…— Se disculpó verdaderamente arrepentido, no le gustaba asustarla y lo había hecho a lo grande. —No quería asustarte pero me estaba empezando a preocupar que ni siquiera hablaras, pensé que te había pasado algo— Como ella seguía sin reaccionar se agachó junto a ella y se atrevió a acariciar su cara. —De verdad, lo siento—

Aquel delicado e intimo contacto hizo que Kyoko se recuperara del shock y enfocara la vista, pero al hacerlo recordó lo que había leído hacia ya un rato y rápidamente recuperó el color. —Kyaaaaaaaaa— Volvió a gritar y con una rapidez sobrehumana se puso en pie, salto sobre la cama y pudo distancia entre ellos, antes de que él pudiera bajar la mano que antes la acariciaba. —Lo siento!— Se puso a dar vueltecitas como una loca, mientras negaba con la cabeza. —No puedo, no puedo….¡ahora sí que no puedo!—

De nuevo Ren suspiró, se incorporó y con la lentitud que lo haría un depredador con un cervatillo asustadizo, se acercó ella. —Mogami-san para…— Intentó detener sus constantes movimientos.

—Oh Dios mio! No puedo , no puedo…—

—Ya vale…— Ren estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y más cuando se fijó en la rotura que lucía una de las perneras del estrambótico peto rosa —Koyko! Para ahora mismo —Fue una orden rotunda.

Una palabra tuvo el poder de detener lo que ni siquiera un enorme muro hubiera podido parar. "Kyoko", sonaba en su cabeza como si tuviera eco. _"¿Me ha llamado…? ¿Me ha llamado…?"._

—Eso está mejor— Suspiró Ren con más tranquilidad. —Ven, siéntate— La llevó hasta la cama y la empujó suavemente, luego encendió la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesilla. Sin contemplaciones levantó el pantalón hasta la rodilla de la joven—Dios…, pero si estás sangrando!— Se levantó y abrió un cajón donde tenía guardadas algunas prendas que no usaba a menudo, sacó una de sus camisetas y se la ofreció a la chica. —Quítate ese espantoso mono y ponte esto para que pueda curarte—

—¿Qué…?— Kyoko reaccionó justo a tiempo de ver como él desparecía, no tuvo tiempo de pensar a donde iba pues le oyó volviendo, por lo que se apresuró a obedecer. Él reapareció justo cuando terminaba de bajarse la camiseta que cubría hasta sus muslos, más o menos como una minifalda, con un botiquín entre las manos.

Ren comenzó a limpiar la herida —Shhhhhh— Siseó cuando ella dio un respingo por el dolor, pero sopló dulcemente. —Es muy profunda, debería llevarte al hospital.

—No hace falta qué…—

—Como digas que no hace falta que me moleste me voy a cabrear— La interrumpió Ren severamente.

— _…_ — _"Yo diría que ya lo estás…"._

—No deja de sangrar, es más profunda de lo que pensaba, creo que vas a necesitar puntos— Ren sacó el teléfono del bolsillo.

—¿Puntos? — Preguntó a terrada Kyoko. —No, no hace falta, seguro que con una vendita se pasará.

—Te he puesto "una vendita" y ya está empapada— Dijo Ren con énfasis antes de señalar la herida cubierta por una inmaculada gasa blanca que se había vuelto roja en un segundo. —Hola, ¿Dr. Nabuki? — Se apartó de la mano de Kyoko que intentaba quitarle el teléfono. —Soy Tsuruga Ren….— Continuó hablando con el médico unos minutos y luego colgó. —Llegará en diez minutos, dice que pongas la pierna en alto— Sin miramientos, agarró las piernas de Kyoko y las subió a la cama haciéndola girar levemente para que quedara tumbada. Luego puso unos cojines bajo la pierna herida y con ayuda de otra gasa presionó la herida. —Te has preparado una buena, ¿Sabes?—

—Lo siento…, lo siento mucho Trusuga-san, no debería….— No sabía sobre qué disculparse primero.

—Dejaló, ahora esperaremos al doctor y…— No terminó pues ella le agarró fuertemente del brazo. Al mirar vio que se había vuelto a poner blanca y que le miraba frenética. _"¿Y ahora que le pasa? Espera, esos ojos…¡Tiene miedo!"._ —Tranquila, él está casi llegando y te curará enseguida, seguro que ni te queda cicatriz— Añadió con una sonrisa para quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Eso no me importa, da igual si queda un poco de cicatriz, seguro que con una bandita se puede solucionar, ¿Verdad?— Los ojos de Kyoko le miraban suplicantes.

—Eso no está bien, eres actriz y nuestro cuerpo es nuestra herramienta, hay que cuidarlo— La sermoneó, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. —No me digas que…¿tienes miedo al doctor?—

—No, claro que no— Quiso mostrarse indignada pero el puchero que se le formó no se lo permitió. —Pero me aterran las agujas y si me cose…— Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

—Eh…, tranquila— Ren no dejó que esa lagrima llegara muy lejos, con suma delicadez y usando su dedo pulgar la retiró. —Apenas dolerá y yo me quedaré contigo, ¿vale?— Prometió con mucha dulzura. Pudo ver como Kyoko estaba volviendo a recordar el dichoso libreto e iba a intentar salir corriendo de nuevo. Ya estaba preparándose para detenerla cuando sonó el timbre, evitando así que ninguno hiciera nada. —Quieta ahí— Advirtió antes de salir a toda prisa.

En la puerta esperaba el chico de mantenimiento, le comentó lo ocurrido sin entrar en detalles y vio maravillado como éste, milagrosamente, lo solucionaba en unos minutos.

* * *

Una hora después…

Ren había salido junto al buen doctor para acompañarlo hasta la puerta y Kyoko estaba intentando incorporarse y ponerse en pie.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte— La voz de Ren sonó tajante al volver al cuarto y ver sus intenciones.

Kyoko se paró en el acto, quedando sus piernas suspendidas en el aire y su cara estirada hacia delante, dejándola en una posición bastante cómica.

Ren tuvo que morderse el carrillo para no reírse, se acercó a ella y con cuidado de no tocar la herida la obligo a volver a tumbarse. —El doctor ha dicho que tienes que guardar reposo durante tres días—

—¿Tres días…? — Se lamentó Kyoko mientras intentaba recordar si tenía algún trabajo pendiente.

—Sí señorita con sus tres noches— Añadió Ren mientras se sentaba a sus pies.

—Pero…—

—Nada de pero…, he avisado al director de lo ocurrido y de las órdenes del doctor. Ha dicho, y cito: Dile a esa niña loca que haga el favor de cuidarse y no dar estos sustos a un pobre viejo como yo"— Ren sonrió para sus adentros era viejo cuando quería el muy astuto. —Tu agenda está despejada y Yashiro ha hecho lo mismo con la mía—

—¿La tuya?— Preguntó Kyoko extrañada. —¿Por qué?—

—Pues es de lógica, ¿no?— _"Y allá vamos…."_ —Porque tengo que asegurarme que cumples las ordenes del doctor—

—¿Cómo qué…?— Los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir. —¿No pensaras que voy a quedarme aquí?—

—Oh no— Negó con seriedad. —No lo pienso, lo sé, lo afirmo y lo aseguro— La desafió con la mirada.

—Pero yo no puedo quedarme aquí! — Exclamó presa de la histeria. —Debo volver a casa, mis caseros se preocuparán mucho.

—Oh por eso no tienes que preocuparte, ya les he avisado— Sonrió triunfante. —De hecho la mujer se ha sentido agradecida y aliviada pues estos días dice que están muy liados, que apenas puede vigilarte adecuadamente y que temía no poder cuidarte como te mereces—

—…—Kyoko abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, no encontraba argumentos a su favor.

—Así me gusta— Ren se levantó orgulloso. —Ahora debes descansar, iré a pedir algo de cena— La tapó con el edredón. —Y antes de qué empieces… no, no puedes cocinar, ni ayudar, ni nada de nada, debes permanecer quieta— Se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto dejando a Kyoko renegando.

Cuando llegó a la cocina sacó de un cajón varios panfletos de los restaurantes donde solía encargar comida, pero ninguno le convencía, quería algo que Kyoko disfrutara después del mal rato que había pasado.

 **Flashback**

Cuando Ren regreso a la habitación seguido del buen doctor, se encontró a Kyoko escondida bajo un más que evidente tembloroso edredón.

—Buenas noche, soy el Doctor Nabuki he venido a cuidarla señorita, veamos que le ocurre…— Se acercó hasta la cama.

Kyoko dio un respingo bajo su refugio y luego tembló todavía más. Ante esto Ren soltó una disimulada risita y se acercó por el lado contrario al doctor, se sentó junto al tembloroso bulto y agarró el edredón. —Vamos…, el doctor tiene que explorar la herida para poderla curar—

Kyoko agarró con más fuerza el edredón para impedir que se lo retiraran y negó efusivamente con la cabeza, a la vez que emitía un gemido lastimero.

Ren suspiró con paciencia, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y con un hábil movimiento consiguió introducir medio cuerpo en el refugio fortificado de la chica. —Venga…, ¿dónde está la Kyoko que yo conozco?—

Kyoko dejó de temblar en el mismo momento que oyó su nombre. _"Suena demasiado bien cuando me llama así",_ pensó una pequeña parte de su cerebro, la única que no estaba ocupada con el miedo que tenía. Giró la cabeza hacia el sonido de la voz se encontró a apenas unos centímetros del hermoso rostro de Ren. Se sonrojó muchísimo y su respiración se aceleró, pero por alguna extraña razón (que ella no comprendía aunque el resto de la humanidad sí), no era capaz de moverse y esconderse como normalmente haría.

—Ejem…— Carraspeó el médico, haciendo que la chica comenzara a temblar de nuevo.

—Venga…, yo estoy aquí, sabes que nunca dejaría que te pase nada malo, ¿verdad?— Ren tenía más autocontrol sobre su cuerpo que ella, pero si la luz pudiera atravesar totalmente el edredón cualquiera podría ver la intensidad con la que sus ojos brillaban, a pesar de la presencia permanente de sus lentillas.

—Va…, vale…— Claudicó Kyoko soltando el edredón.

Ren salió y retiró el edredón hasta los pies de la cama, dejando a Kyoko completamente a la vista, pero al mirar sus piernas apenas cubiertas por su camiseta en un impulso cogió una colcha que tenía en el sillón de pie de cama y la cubrió hasta la rodilla.

El doctor sonrió de medio lado pues no había pasado por alto ese gesto tan celosamente sobreprotector, a la par que innecesario. —Bueno, vamos a ver cómo está esto…— Retiró el vendaje y examinó la herida. —Déjeme decirle que ha realizado unos primeros cuidados excelentes— Felicitó a Ren, pero después frunció el ceño mientras con sumo cuidado tocaba la herida. —Pero me temo que es demasiado profunda para eso, voy a tener que coser la herida—

El color abandonó oficialmente la cara de Kyoko, Ren se sentó de nuevo junto a ella y la cogió una mano para transmitirle fuerza.

—¿Con que dice que se hizo la herida? — Preguntó el médico mientras rebuscaba en su maletín.

—Con la mesita del salón— Respondió Ren ya que Kyoko parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar.

—¿La de cristal con esquinas metálicas?— Estaba claro que se había fijado bien al entrar.

—Eh…, sí— Suspiró Ren, pues sabía lo que el doctor iba a decir a continuación y también como iba a reaccionar Kyoko. _"Me va a tocar correr tras ella, seguro…"._

—En ese caso…— Sacó un frasquito y una jeringuilla estéril. —Tengo que suministrarle la vacuna del tétanos, es mejor prevenir que curar, ¿Verdad? — Añadió a modo chistoso.

Ren que estaba preparado para tener que aplacar y razonar con Kyoko se quedó pasmado cuando ella se movió, se abrazó a su cintura y escondió la cabeza en su pecho quedando de medio lado. Tardó unos segundos en poder reaccionar, cuando lo hizo acarició la espalda de la chica para tranquilizarla pues sabía que estaba llorando. —Shhhhhh, tranquila, solo será un momento, ni te vas a enterar—.

—Esto…— El médico se acercó intentando conseguir un buen ángulo para pinchar a Kyoko en el brazo, pero su postura se lo impedía. Miró a Ren seriamente y mantuvieron una conversación silenciosa.

Después de asentir, Ren agacho la cabeza y la hundió en el pelo de la chica para no poder ver nada que no debiera y ya de paso aprovechar para besársela suavemente el pelo.

Tras la vacuna llegó el momento de los puntos, Kyoko no dejó de lloriquear ni soltó el fuerte abrazo sobre Ren. Él, por su parte, no dejó de propinarle delicadas caricias en la espalda, la cabeza, los brazos…, ni de decirle tiernas palabras reconfortantes.

Antes de despedirse, el doctor dio instrucciones a Ren. —Sería conveniente que estuviera vigilada esta noche, no es muy frecuente que la vacuna produzca reacción, pero en el caso de que suceda convendría tratarlo cuanto antes—

—De acuerdo—

—Vigile que no suba su temperatura, si le diera fiebre o dolor la cabeza no dude en avisarme, ¿de acuerdo?—

—Sí, entendido— Mientras abría la puerta, Ren quiso saber más. —¿Y con respecto a la herida?—

—Ah sí…, esta noche que se mueva lo menos posible, es recomendable que esté en reposo al menos 24 horas, lo ideal serían 72. No es necesario que sea absoluto, pero que procure apoyar la pierna lo menos posible. — El médico estaba saliendo ya cuando se giró. —Me gustaría verla en unos días para comprobar cómo va y saber con más certeza cuándo podrán retirarse los puntos, mientras tanto sería conveniente curarle dos veces al día—

—¿Cree que debería contratar una enfermera?—

—Jajajaja, claro que no— Se rio el médico por la seriedad con la que Ren se planteaba la necesidad de un profesional— Con que lo haga igual de bien que lo hizo antes de que llegara bastará—

—Vale— Aceptó Ren no muy convencido.

—Bueno nos vemos en unos días, cuídese Tsuruga-san— Antes de entrar en el ascensor se volvió con una sonrisa. —Y le felicito, tiene una novia encantadora y muy guapa—

—No es mi…— Pero no se molestó en terminar porque le hablaba a la nada.

 **Fin Flashback**

Ren no pudo evitar sonreírse con el recuerdo. Si bien era cierto que la pobre Kyoko había pasado un momento difícil, para él el hecho de que lo abrazara así en busca de consuelo había sido un momento glorioso. Frunció el ceño hacia los insatisfactorios panfletos pero de pronto le vino una idea, cogió su móvil, realizó una búsqueda en internet y después marcó para pedir la cena.


	6. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. "Perdona…, ¿qué?"**

—Hola? —La llamó Ren en tono suave al ver que la chica se había quedado dormida. Como no respondía estuvo tentado de dejarla dormir, pero luego recordó los medicamentos que el doctor la había suministrado y los que debía tomar en un rato y decidió despertarla. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la acarició el pelo. —Eh…, bella durmiente despierta—

Kyoko parpadeó varias veces, pero sus ojos se negaban a abrirse. —Ummm…, ¿qué?— Preguntó mientras se hundía aún más en la almohada.

—Despierta dormilona, la cena está a punto de llegar— Ren dejó de acariciarla por miedo a que se espabilara del todo y se diera cuenta, no porque lo descubriera sino porque se imaginaba su reacción.

—No tengo hambre…— Afirmó ella en medio de un bostezo.

—Tienes que comer para poder tomar el analgésico que te dejó el doctor…— Le advirtió Ren. —Además si no cenas yo tampoco lo haré y deberías saber que hoy no pude comer…—

Kyoko abrió los ojos como si tuviera en ellos dos muelles. —¡Y por qué no comiste! — Le regañó severamente.

Ren sonrió, había conseguido justo lo que quería, si bien era cierto que no había comido absolutamente nada desde el desayuno. Cuando sonó el timbre se levantó. —Necesito que te incorpores para cenar, en unos minutos te lo traigo, ¿vale?—

—¿No puedo cenar contigo?— Preguntó con cierta tristeza.

—¿Quién ha dicho que por cenar en la cama no lo harás conmigo?— Ren se giró tras soltar esas palabras con una sonrisa triunfante al ver por el rabillo del ojo como se sonrojaba la chica.

Kyoko respiraba aceleradamente mientras se reñía mentalmente por la forma en la que su cerebro había cogido ciertas palabras de esa frase y las había modificado a su antojo. Volvió a la tierra cuando un evocador aroma inundó la habitación, miró a la puerta y allí estaba Ren con una gran bandeja cubierta por una tapadera de plástico rojo. —Mmmmmm, huele genial, ¿qué es?—

—Ah…, pues es brócoli— Mintió Ren sonriendo ante el gesto de disgusto de ella. —Es muy bueno para la cicatrización, ¿sabías?—

—Aaaaa…— _"Puag, que asquito no me gusta nada el brócoli. No entiendo por qué huele tan bien, normalmente huele a infierno putrefacto"_.

La cara de Kyoko era tal que Ren no pudo evitar carcajearse antes de sentarse junto a ella. —¡Era broma! — Exclamó aún entre risas, abrió las patas de la bandeja y la puso sobre los delgados muslos de la chica. —Tachan! — Retiró la tapadera dejando al descubierto su contenido.

—Oooohhhh…— Kyoko dio unas infantiles palmaditas. —¡El Rey de las hamburguesas! — Exclamó eufórica al ver dos enormes hamburguesas con huevo por encima.

La sonrisa de Ren se esfumó inmediatamente mientras, una vez más, los remordimientos le carcomían por dentro. —Yo…— Pero no pudo continuar pues la chica le tendió una de las hamburguesas.

—Acércate o mancharás la cama— Le advirtió Kyokoko, después inclinó la cabeza. —¡Qué aproveche! — Y atacó demasiado lentamente aquel manjar.

Ren negó con una sonrisa, recuperado su estado de ánimo, subió las piernas a la cama y se sentó con ellas cruzadas para poder acercarse a la bandeja.

Cenaron en un absoluto, aunque cómodo silencio. Después de llevar las sobras a la cocina, muchas para tratarse de ella, Ren volvió a la habitación y sonrió al ver como Kyoko, con la cara iluminada, miraba un anuncio de cosméticos en la tv que él le había instalado frente a la cama. —Ten, te traje agua y la pastilla que debes tomar—

—Gracias— Aceptó lo que le daba y se lo tomó. —Esto…— Se puso nerviosa y un poco pálida.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te siente mal?— Preguntó Ren alarmado. —¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te duele la cabeza?— Colocó su mano sobre la frente de la chica para comprobar su temperatura.

Entonces el color regresó al rostro de Kyoko elevado a la séptima potencia. —No es que…, ¿de verdad tengo que estar de reposo absoluto?—

—Sí, no puedes moverte, el médico dijo que tres días…—

—¡Tres días sin moverme absolutamente nada!— Exclamó impresionada.

—Bueno de momento esta noche no te puedes mover, mañana dependerá de cómo vaya la cosa—

Kyoko sintió un momentáneo alivio, pero después su cuerpo le recordó que tenía necesidades que seguían pidiendo atenciones, así que agachando la cabeza susurró. —Ya pues…, es que necesito ir al baño con urgencia—

—¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes? — Preguntó él al ver como la chica apretaba las manos y se removía impaciente. —Yo te llevaré—

—Nooooooooooooo— Kyoko no pudo negarse más pues él ya la cargaba en brazos hacia el baño de la habitación de invitados.

—Bien ya estamos aquí, supongo que necesitas intimidad…—

—¡Por supuesto! — Se indignó Kyoko.

Ren solo levantó una ceja divertido. —Te doy cinco minutos, lo justo para que uses el baño, no puede apoyar la pierna herida ni los más mínimos, ¿de acuerdo?— Advirtió. —Todo lo demás que quieras hacer lo tendrás que hacer con mi ayuda, quieras o no— Sin más la dejó sobre su pierna sana, la soltó y se dio la vuelta sin dar lugar a la futura replica de la chica.

Kyoko anonadada se quedó mirando la puerta que Ren había cerrado tras de sí. _"¡Pero bueno! ¿Cómo que cinco minutos? Ayudarme, ¿con qué?._

—Cuatro minutos…— Anunció Ren apoyado en la puerta mientras contaba mentalmente.

Kyoko dio un respingo y se apresuró pues él se había tomado muy en serio su advertencia y parecía capaz de entrar sí o sí a los cinco minutos. Apenas pudo terminar y subirse la ropa interior cuando la puerta se abrió completamente, por lo que se tuvo que apresurar para bajarse la camiseta.

" _Demasiado lenta pequeña…"._ Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse, Ren se acercó a ella y la cogió de nuevo en brazos. —Bien…, ¿Qué más necesitas?—

—Eh…, lavarme las manos y…— Kyoko dudó—

—¿Sí? —

—No nada…— Pensó Kyoko mientras lamentaba no haber cogido de su taquilla el cepillo de dientes que tenía allí.

Ren la acercó al lavabo y se agachó un poco para que ella llegara al jabón y al agua. —Abre el primer cajón— Ordenó al no poder abrirlo él mismo.

—¿Para q…— Kyoko no terminó la pregunta pues al hacer lo que le había pedido vio un juego de aseo que parecía bastante femenino, un cepillo de dientes y una esponja rosas, un cepillo del pelo…etc. Se apresuró a lavarse los dientes mientras mentalmente maldecía pensando en lo play boy que era Ren que tenía ese tipo de cosas. _"Seguro que lo tiene para alguna fresca de las que traerá a su apartamento"._ Kyoko se sorprendió de sus pensamientos, era un sentimiento completamente nuevo para ella pues jamás los había sentido con nadie más ni siquiera con el idiota de Sho.

La respiración de Ren se interrumpió al ver la cara de Kyoko a través del espejo. _"Por un segundo me ha parecido…"._ Pensó mientras recordaba la cara de la chica vestida como Setsuka el día que había apartado al pequeño roedor de su hermano.

—Ya he terminado—

Ren movió la cabeza intentando despejarse, después con toda la calma del mundo la llevó de vuelta a la cama y la arropó. —Buenas noches— Después apagó la luz y se dirigió al sofá orejero que había entre la cama y la ventana, decidió no cerrar la persiana para que la claridad que entraba le permitiera vigilarla.

—¿Qué haces?— Kyoko se incorporó para poder mirarle.

—Acomodarme en este precioso y agradable sillón—

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó sorprendida.

—Porque el doctor dijo que había que vigilar que no tuvieras fiebre durante la noche, así que eso voy a hacer…—

—Pero no puedes pasar la noche ahí…— Se quejó Kyoko apenada. —Lastimarás tu cuerpo y mañana no te podrás ni mover.

—¿Prefieres que duerma en el suelo?— Ren levantó una ceja a modo censurador, pero en realidad estaba bromeando.

—Claro que no!— Exclamó Kyoko rápidamente. —Quería decir que era mejor que te fueras a tu cuarto, que descanses como es debido, no en un sillón—

—Ya…, pues eso no va a pasar, así que duérmete— Ren cerró los ojos dando a entender que la discusión se había terminado.

—Pero…— Se interrumpió al ver como él abría de nuevo los ojos y la miraba con una rotundidad absoluta.

—Eso está mejor…— Ren se acomodó buscando una mejor postura, (cosa que era imposible dada su gran altura), sonrió triunfante por haber sido capaz de tener la última palabra y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Kyoko le observaba ceñuda mientras en su cabeza tenía lugar el mayor de todos los debates existidos hasta la fecha entre ángeles y demonios, cuando estos dieron un veredicto tuvo que inspirar varias veces para armarse de valor.

—¿De verdad vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?— Preguntó, para darse tiempo a sí misma y al corazón que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

Ren no se molestó ni en mirarla, asintió con la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos. —Duerme…— Pidió con paciencia.

Kyoko se reacomodó y escondió la cabeza en la almohada. —Entonces deberías acostarte en la cama, hay sitio para los dos—

Ahora sí que Ren abrió los ojos, presa del impacto. A pesar de que ella había hablado contra la mullida almohada cosa que mitigó sus palabras, el silencio que reinaba en todo el lugar le había permitido oírla perfectamente. —Perdona…, ¿qué?— Preguntó solo para darse el placer de volver a oír semejante declaración saliendo de los labios de la chica.

Kyoko enrojeció hasta más no poder, hiperventilaba presa de los nervios y estaba convencida de que sería ella y no la vacuna quien iba provocarle la fiebre. —Digo que…, que la cama es muy grande y que…— Tartamudeó incapaz de seguir.

Contra todo el buen juicio de Ren, que conseguía mantener a raya sus impulsos más descontrolados, Kuon tomó las riendas de la situación y en menos de lo que se tarda en parpadear ya estaba junto a la cama. Pero cuando fue a retirar el edredón para meterse se percató del ligero temblor que se había apoderado de ella y se detuvo. —¿Estás segura? No hace falta que…—

Como no era capaz de hablar, Kyoko, sin mirarle en ningún momento, aparto ella misma el edredón invitándole a acostarse.

Tras acomodarse Ren sintió más el temblor de Kyoko. —¿Tienes fiebre? — La tocó la frente, suspiró aliviado al ver que no tenía calor. —¿Tienes frio?— Ella no dejaba de temblar y se estaba preocupando.

—Sí, tengo frío…— En parte era verdad, pero no era frío debido a la temperatura de la casa, ni a la fiebre, si no al acaloramiento interno que estaba sufriendo en su cuerpo. _"Dios mío…, ¡como he podido decirle que se acueste conmigo! Soy una desvergonzada!"_.

Ren sonrió, podría levantarse y subir la temperatura del apartamento, pero no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Se puso de lado, se acercó a su espalda, agarró la colcha con la que antes tapó sus piernas, la extendió sobre su cuerpo, y aprovechando el movimiento dejó su brazo sobre esta, atrapándola contra él. —Hasta mañana Ky…, Mo… Buenas noches—

Kyoko se percató en ese momento, de que ni una sóla vez había vuelto a llamarla desde que lo hizo por su nombre de pila. Tan concentrada estaba intentando buscarle un significado a dicho descubrimiento, que no se percató del brazo que la rodeaba y la vergüenza o el nerviosismo fueron desapareciendo hasta que inconsciente susurró. —Buenas noches Ren…—

Los ojos del aludido brillaron capaces de iluminar la estancia, sabía que ella estaba dormida cuando había dicho su nombre, pero era tan placentero oírlo que no le importó. —Buenas noches mi pequeña— Con ternura la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y la envolvió completamente con el suyo, cuidando de no lastimarla.


	7. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. "Cuidando de ti"**

Ren no recordaba haber dormido nunca tan bien como aquella noche. A pesar de haberse despertado varias veces para comprobar la temperatura de su compañera, enseguida volvía a dormirse plácidamente. Miró el reloj que estaba en la mesilla del lado de Kyoko, eran las 10 de la mañana. _"¿Cuándo he dormido yo hasta tan tarde?"._ Divertido negó con la cabeza, ahí estaba él, supuestamente cuidando de ella, y era al revés, Kyoko le acababa de regalar el mayor de los descansos que había tenido desde…, bueno desde hace una eternidad.

Fascinado estuvo contemplándola mientras dormía. _"Eres tan sumamente hermosa pequeña…, y ni siquiera lo sabes"._ Con sumo cuidado se permitió acariciar una de sus mejillas, bajó la vista hasta verse hipnotizado por los movimientos que su cuerpo realizaba al respirar tan lentamente. _"Tan…, tan…, tan jodidamente perfecta…."._ Se moría por colocar la mano sobre ella para poder seguir sus movimientos así como sentir su corazón, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj se sorprendió, llevaba más de una hora observándola y para él había parecido un segundo. Se obligó a sí mismo a soltarla y a levantarse, antes de salir del cuarto volvió la vista atrás un instante. _"No sé si voy a ser capaz de vivir sin ti a mi lado por más tiempo pequeña, y menos después de esta noche…."_. Pensó al salir.

Se aseó lo más rápidamente que pudo y luego se puso manos a la obra. Tuvo que consultar varías veces en internet y sufrió varios percances, pero finalmente consiguió preparar un desayuno más que aceptable. Tras colocarlo todo en la bandeja buscó los medicamentos que debía tomar la chica. Estaba dejándolos junto a los cubiertos cuando llamaron muy flojito a la puerta, se apresuró a abrir.

—Buenos días señor— el joven repartidor se inclinó respetuoso. —Le traigo lo que ha pedido, espero sean adecuadas—

—Bueno días, sí son perfectas, muchas gracias. — Se apresuró a pagar al joven y añadió una más que generosa propina.

El chico miró la cantidad que le había dado y se sonrojó. —Señor no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado…—

Ren le interrumpió con una sonrisa más que sincera. —Es lo justo, apenas has tardado diez minutos en prepararlo y traerlo, es de ley recompensar el buen trabajo— Se despidió con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

Tras dar los últimos retoques a su trabajo culinario se dirigió a la habitación muy satisfecho consigo mismo, era la primera vez que se esmeraba tanto con algo que no fuera el trabajo. —El desayuno está listo…— Susurró junto a la cama de Kyoko.

Ella estaba ya medio despierta aunque todavía no había abierto los ojos, se desperezó como una gatita y exclamó aprobatoriamente al percibir el rico aroma. —Enseguida me levanto…— Susurró en medio de sus estiramientos.

—Oh…— Ren tuvo que carraspear para controlarse. _"Guuurrrr… es irresitible"._ —Eso no va a ser necesario—

Kyoko extrañada por fin abrió los ojos. —Oh dios mio…— Exclamó con voz queda al ver frente a ella semejante festín. —Es…, es…, es maravilloso…—

—Gracias— Ren sonrió si cabe aun más orgulloso. Sus palabras con voz entrecortada y su rostro fascinado eran el mayor cumplido que nadie pudiera darle. Colocó la bandeja en la misma posición que la noche anterior y se volvió hacia la puerta. —Empieza, vuelvo en un segundo—.

Kyoko enmudecida contemplaba el suculento desayuno, la torre de tortitas cubiertas con nata y chocolate, el zumo recién exprimido, un tazón lleno de fruta fresca, una pequeña tetera que desprendía un delicioso aroma y su tacita a juego, un par de tostadas untadas con mermelada…

—Eh…, no has empezado, ¿no te gusta?— Preguntó a penado.

—Claro que me gust…— No pudo terminar, al levantar la vista vió a Ren entrar con un ramo de flores sumergidas en un bello jarrón. Era el ramo más bonito que había visto jamás, era del tamaño ideal, sin adornos estrafalarios, simplemente una mezcla de hermosas rosas blancas con pequeñas flores del mismo color pero que emitían sutiles brillos. — Ooohhhh… ¿qué es eso?¿Quién…?—No supo seguir.

Ren sonrió con ternura, los ojos de la chica brillaban como diamantes. —Pues esto son flores,son para ti por supuesto, y sobre quién…, pues yo—

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó Kyoko con voz estrangulada mientras veía como él las colocaba sobre a la mesilla.

Ren se hizo el sordo ante la pregunta. _"Porque quiero pequeña, porque quiero"._ Tras rodear la cama se sentó junto a ella. —Pensé que tendrías hambre, pero parece ser que no es así, con lo que me he esforzado por prepararte algo rico que te animara en tu recuperación…— Hizo un pequeño puchero, no llegó al grado de los de Cain, pero se le acercaba bastante.

—Espera…— Kyoko dejó de mirar el ramo para mirarle con cierta sorpresa. —¿Preparaste esto? ¿Sólo?—

—Pues sí, lo hice todo yo solito— Afirmó orgulloso.

—Vaya…— Exclamó Kyoko mirando con nuevos ojos aquel delicioso desayuno. Cogió los cubiertos dispuesta atacar las humeantes tortitas, pero algo le pasó por la mente que le hizo fruncir las cejas. —¿Tú has desayunado?— Preguntó suspicaz.

—Sí—

—¿El qué? — Le miró ceñuda. — No me digas que solo tomaste un café…—

—Vale, no te lo digo— Respondió Ren divertido.

—No tiene gracia— Gruño mientras cortaba un trozo de tortita y lo pinchaba con el tenedor que levantó hasta su boca pero lo quedó suspendido delante. —Debes atender más tu alimentación, el desayudo es la comida más importante del día, no cuidas tu cuerpo en absoluto, es algo fundamental para tu trabajo— Le estaba soltando un buen sermón y con cada palabra se enfadaba más. —Y en vez de hacer lo que debes, pierdes el tiempo preparándome…—

—¿Perder el tiempo?— La interrumpió, la diversión abandonaba su rostro dando lugar a la máscara de calma que utilizaba siempre que se enfadaba.

—No…, no quería decir eso…— Se defendió rápidamente Kyoko. —No me malinterpretes, estoy muy agradecida por este maravillosos desayuno, sólo es que me apena comer estás delicias sabiendo que tu solo tomaste un mísero café negro y amargo... —

—Entonces…—Se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de la chica y sonrió al ver la cara de alarma en su rostro, finalmente y con un rápido movimiento se comió el trozo de tortita. —Lo compartiremos—

Kyoko enrojeció completamente, su corazón martilleaba en sus oídos y sentía que la cama daba miles de vueltas. No podía apartar la mirada de sus labios mientras masticaba, pero se obligó a si misma a hacerlo y cuando vio el desafió que emitían sus ojos le recordó muchísimo a Cain Hell y no pudo evitar comportarse como lo haría Setsuka, aceptando el desafío. —Perfecto—

 _"¿Qué? No lo decía enserio…, solo lo he hecho para que dejaras de reñirme"._ Pensó Ren mientras analizaba el rostro de Kyoko buscando alguna señal de duda o vergüenza, pero no la encontró. _"Vaya…, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Parece que mi hermanita decidió aparecer…. ¿Lo ves pequeña? Tu eres ella… y me vuelves loco"._ Se sorprendió ante ese último pensamiento, haciendo un gran ejercicio de autocontrol, adoptó su cara de póker total. —Pues come, para que yo también pueda comer—

Esta vez mantuvieron una conversación banal, claramente estaban más nerviosos de lo que querrían reconocer, mientras compartían la comida.

—¿Puedo levantarme y fregar?— Preguntó Kyoko sin muchas esperanzas.

—Por supuesto…— Ren sonrió con picardía. —Que no… Debo curarte la herida— Dicho esto, retiró la bandeja y la dejó sobre la otomana situada el pie de la cama. Después fue a recoger de su cuarto de baño las cosas necesarias para la tarea, cuando volvió retiró, con suma delicadeza, el apósito que había colocado el médico.

—¿Tiene mala pinta?— Preguntó Kyoko al ver que él fruncía el ceño.

—Esto…, no— Vaciló un instante y al ver que ella se preocupaba sonrió. — La verdad es que no lo sé, seguro que es normal, solo han pasado doce horas—. _"Está demasiado roja…"._ —De todas formas el doctor me dijo que le mandara una foto para comprobar…— Mintió, necesitaba asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Sin dudarlo agarró su teléfono, fotografió la herida y la envió con un texto breve.

Para su alivio el buen doctor respondió enseguida. "Es medio normal que tenga ese aspecto, pero de todos modos pasaré en cuanto pueda".

 _"Oh, mejor, así estaré más tranquilo. Es muy amable el Doc."._ Cerró el teléfono mientras un malévolo pensamiento le cruzaba la mente. _"Claro que el viejo le paga una fortuna por ser el médico de sus estrellas, así que tampoco es raro que sea tan complaciente"._ Prosiguió aplicando con mucho mimo el líquido antiséptico y después la volvió a cubrir. —Listo, ahora descansa un rato, el doctor pasará más tarde quiere revisar como va todo, ¿de acuerdo?—

Kyoko asintió y le observo recoger la bandeja, ahora vacía, y marcharse de la habitación. Encendió un rato la televisión para pasar el rato.

Ren estaba en la cocina cuando el teléfono de Kyoko comenzó a sonar, ella al oírlo le pidió alzando la voz que le alcanzara sus cosas. Como estaba fregando, cuando consiguió llegar habían cortado la llamada. —Lo siento, tenía las manos mojadas y no me dio tiempo— Se excusó dejando junto a ella el bolso con todas sus cosas.

—No te preocupes, seguro que sería Kanae estará preocupada porque ayer…— De pronto enmudeció.

Ren supuso que era porque estaba recordando en la situación en la que su amiga la había dejado en la sección Love Me para ir a buscarle a él. Pero al ver que ella se había quedado congelada observando algo dentro del bolso cayó en la cuenta. _"Mierda! No me acordaba que volví a guardar el maldito libreto. ¡Seré imbécil!._ —Eh… oye…— La agarró del brazo, no quería que volviera a huir.

—Soy una idiota, jamás conseguiré ser una actriz profesional, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Kyoko sorprendiéndole, sonreía pero era una sonrisa triste.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Ya eres una profesional, eres una gran actriz—

—No es verdad, si lo fuera no hubiera tenido el ataque de pánico que tuve ayer— Reconoció con mucha tristeza. —Si lo fuera no tendría problema con lo otro…— Enrojeció incapaz de definir qué era lo otro.

—No seas así…— Ren sentía mucha pena por ella. —Lo ocurrido con tu madre te ha marcado mucho y es normal, a todo el mundo le afectaría algo así—

—Seguro que a ti no…, tú siempre has sido capaz de actuar, de realizar grandes trabajos con todos los papeles que te ofrecen—

 _"Oh pequeña…, no tienes ni idea…"_. Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Ren mientras meditaba las palabras de la chica. _"He estado años sin poder aceptar algunos roles, hasta que…, bueno hasta que llegaste tú. Antes de ti no podía hacer papeles románticos porque no sabía interpretar algo que no había experimentado nunca, el amor verdadero. Antes de ti…, no podía realizar roles como el de BJ porque la oscuridad me hubiera consumido. Es todo por ti, tú eres la luz que me da fuerzas para hacerlo todo. Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo por ti, ¿podría…?"_. —No es cierto, yo no hago todos los papeles que me ofrecen…—

—Pero si harás de Cain…— La tristeza en sus palabras era más que evidente.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —

—Claro—

—¿Y me contestarás sinceramente? —

—Por supuesto— Prometió Kyoko solemnemente.

—Realmente te gustaría poder hacer de Setsu, ¿verdad?—

Kyoko dudo durante unos segundos, después un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. —Sí— Fue toda la contestación que dio. _"No quiero que otra interprete a Setsu, ella es mía y Cain también. Queeeeeeeeeee! Que estoy pensando!"._ Sus demonios sonrían con malicia por el desliz del subconsciente de su ama.

—Yo creo que eres capaz de hacerlo, ¿sabes?— Ren acababa de tomar una decisión transcendental, ahora solo necesitaba encontrar el modo de hacerlo. —Nadie mejor que tú, porque en definitiva tú eres Setsu. En cuanto a las primeras escenas…— La obligo a levantar la cabeza. —Estoy seguro de que encontraremos el modo de hacerlo, después de todo ya pasamos por momentos difíciles como los Hell, bueno yo los pasé, y tú fuiste capaz de ayudarme, ¿verdad?—

Kyoko asintió asombrada, era la primera vez que Ren hacía referencia a los oscuros episodios que vivieron aquellos días.

—¿Me dejarías devolverte el favor?—

—Sí— Aceptó Kyoko, viendo algo de luz en todo ese asunto. _"Él pude ayudarme, como lo hizo con Mio o con Natsu…"._ —Pero…—

—¿Si? —

—Es que…, es que…— Kyoko se puso muy nerviosa y volvió a agachar la mirada. —Es que también está lo otro…— Apenas fue un susurro.

—Ya, eso es más… peliagudo— _"Maldito director pervertido…"_ —Entiendo que te muestres reticente a hacer ese tipo de papel, como te dije ayer sigues siendo menor y es más que comprensible—

—Bueno…, seguramente cuando empiece el rodaje ya seré mayor de edad—

—Cierto— _"Es verdad apenas queda para su cumpleaños…"._

—Pero es que…— Kyoko cerró los ojos y habló apresuradamente. —Es que me da mucha pena, nunca he hecho nada parecido y quiero hacerlo bien. ¡Y me da mucha vergüenza por ti!—

 _"¿Vergüenza por mí? Deberías sentir vergüenza por ti y pena por mí, por lo difícil que va a ser para mí no atacarte a cada segundo, porque va a ser físicamente doloroso para mí._ —¿Te sentirías más a gusto si fuera con otra persona? — Está vez fue él quien escondió ligeramente su rostro.

—¡Qué! No claro que no— Exclamó Kyoko. —Me refiero a que es la primera vez que voy a ser tu coprotagonista, quiero ser digna de ello, que te sientas orgullosos de que lo sea. Siempre me has ayudado en todo y esta vez seguro que tienes que hacerlo y mucho, pero…—

—Dime— Pidió Ren que tras un suspiro de alivio había vuelto a mirarla de frente.

—¡Cómo voy a pedirle a mi sempai que me ayude con ese tipo de cosas!— No existía un nombre para definir la intensa tonalidad de su rostro.

Y ahí estaba, el momento que Ren estaba esperando, la forma perfecta de hacer algo que tenía que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, de quitarse de encima un remordimiento que día tras día estaba consumiendo parte de su alma. —¿Y si no le pidieras ayuda a tu sempai?—


	8. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia e incluirla entre vuestras favoritas. Y mil gracias por vuestros reviuws, SetsukaChoioh y PaulaGato . Ahí va uno más de agradecimiento, mañana más ;P  
_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 "No por favor…, no"**

—¿Y si no le pidieras ayuda a tu sempai?— Preguntó Ren con los ojos más abiertos de lo habitual, claramente estaba asustado. —¿Y si fuera a un amigo? —

—¿Te refieres a que le pida ayuda a otra persona?— Preguntó un poco dolida.

—Claro que no…— A pesar de que sus pensamientos estaban totalmente concentrados en lo que iba a hacer, su parte dominante fue capaz de sentir unos tremendos celos al imaginarla pidiendo ese tipo de ayuda a otro hombre.

—Entonces…, ¿te refieras a si tú fueras mi amigo?—La incredulidad era evidente en la pregunta de Kyoko.

—No, me refiero…— Ren se sentía aterrorizado, sabía que había llegado un momento transcendental que marcaría un antes y un después en el camino de su relación, pero no era capaz de vaticinar si en buena o mala dirección. _"Todo dependerá de ti pequeña, todo dependerá de tí…"_ —Tengo que contarte una cosa muy importante, bueno en realidad dos—.

—Va…, vale— Kyoko estaba un poco asustada, jamás había visto a Ren tan serio ni tan nervioso.

—He hecho algo horrible, algo que probablemente no puedas, ni quieras perdonarme— No se molestó en ocultar la pena ni el desprecio que sentía en esos momentos por sí mismo.

—Eso es imposible…—

—Sólo te pido que por favor me dejes contártelo todo antes de…, antes de…—

—Escucharé todo lo que quieras decirme— Prometió ella.

Ren, que estaba sentado a la altura de los pies de Kyoko, se acercó un poco más a ella, cuadró la espalda, soltó fuertemente el aire de sus pulmones y comenzó con sus explicaciones.

—Yo no soy japonés, no del todo al menos, mi madre es americana y mi padre japonés, mi verdadero nombre no es Ren Tsuruga, es solo mi nombre artístico…— Hizo una pausa para valorar la reacción de la chica, parecía menos sorprendida de lo que esperaba. —Mi verdadero nombre es Hizuri, Kuon Hizuri— Ahora sí pudo ver como los ojos de Kyoko se abrían de par en par y su boca formaba una perfecta O.

—¿Hizuri? — Susurró Kyoko. —¿Eres el hijo de otôsan…, quiero decir de Kuu Hizuri?—

—Sí, Kuu Hizuri es mi padre y mi madre es la modelo internacional Julliena Hizuri—

—Pe…, pero…, cuando él estuvo aquí no parecía que se conocieran, él no dijo nada en ningún momento y yo…— Kyoko estaba en shock. —Yo interpreté a su hijo y…—

—Ya lo sé, no pienses ni por un segundo que él quiso mentirte, tuvo que hacerlo, es todo culpa mía— Reconoció con tristeza. —Verás, mi vida en América no fue fácil, de niño sufrí una gran discriminación por no ser americano ni japonés, me despreciaban por ser mestizo, me lo llamaban constantemente— Miles de desagradables recuerdos inundaron su cabeza.

—Eso es horrible y asqueroso! — Se ofendió Kyoko.

—Ya bueno…, es lo que me tocó vivir— _"Mi dulce y compasiva niña…"._ —Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre he querido seguir los pasos de mi padre, convertirme en un gran actor, pero no pude. La gente que me contrataba lo hacía solo por dos razones, una era que esperaban que fuera una réplica exacta de mi padre, cosa que naturalmente era imposible para mí. La otra razón era conseguir el gran favor del actor número uno de Japón que comenzaba a triunfar también en tierras americanas—

—Pues claro que era imposible, él era un adulto con experiencia y tú apenas un niño que comenzaba—Explicó lo que para ella era una gran evidencia. —Y los otros unos seres despreciables, egoístas y aprovechados….—

Ren sonrió con amargura, Kyoko había llegado en apenas dos segundos a una conclusión que él había tardado años en comprender y aceptar. —A medida que me fui haciendo mayor mi carácter se fue endureciendo y mi conducta dejaba mucho que desear, primero comencé a defenderme cuando me atacaban, pero al final era yo quien buscaba las peleas, quién disfrutaba con cada golpe que daba, con cada cicatriz que producía. Caminaba por un sendero muy tenebroso y no era capaz de salir de él, lo que es peor, tampoco quería hacerlo, no de forma consciente al menos. Un día, mientras estaba metido en una pelea muy fea, conocí a un chico mayor que yo, él se interpuso entre nosotros pensando que era un pobre chico al que aquel gran número de matones estaba atacando— Recordó con triste nostalgia. —Aun recuerdo su cara de asombro cuando descubrió que era yo quien había iniciado todo aquello…—.

Kyoko escuchó en silencio toda la historia de Rick, lo importante que había sido su amistad, el accidente y sus nefastas consecuencias… Sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos deslizándose lentamente por sendas mejillas. —Lo siento tanto por Rick… y por ti…—

—No lo sientas por mí, fue todo culpa mía, yo maté a Rick— Pidió Ren categórico y encolerizado consigo mismo. —Mis padres pidieron ayuda al presidente cuando comprendieron que estaba hundido completamente, claro que no se esperaban lo que él iba a proponerme. Así acabé aquí, en Japón, comencé a actuar y decidí adoptar un nombre artístico para que no me asociaran con el gran Kuu Hizuri ni para lo bueno, ni para lo malo. Necesitaba ver si era capaz de conseguirlo por mí mismo, aunque también debo reconocer que lo hice para romper con todo el pasado que traía a cuestas. Y así nació Tsuruga Ren, el verdadero gran papel de mi vida—.

—Ya…— Kyoko no supo que más decir.

—Claro que también en esta vida he seguido haciendo daño a personas muy importantes para mí—

—¿Cómo?— Kyoko no le comprendía.

—Por ejemplo a mis padres, ellos son tan buenos y me quieren tanto…Tuvieron que aceptar que su único hijo se fuera tan lejos de ellos, que les negara como padres, y que no volviera a comunicarse jamás con ellos—

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que…?

—Demasiados años— Reconoció con culpabilidad. —Tantos años… y ellos no se merecían nada de todo esto—

—No, estoy segura de que no— Reconoció Kyoko. —Pero también estoy segura, porque tú mismo has dicho que te quieren, que entienden que necesitaras hacerlo, yo al menos lo entiendo…—

—Espera, no he terminado— Suplicó Ren. —Ellos no son los únicos a los que he hecho daño, también te lo he hecho a ti—

—¿A mí? ¿Cuándo? — La sorpresa de la chica era mayúscula. —A mí nunca…, jamás me has hecho daño!—

—Te he mentido— Ren agacho la cabeza.

—Bueno es verdad que no sabía que Tsuruga Ren no era tu verdadero nombre, pero tú querías llevar tu carrera por ti mismo, entiendo que cambiaras de nombre y que decidieras guardarlo en secreto…—Kyoko estaba meditando sus palabras. —Yo también te oculté el verdadero motivo de mi venganza hacia Sho y tardé mucho tiempo en ser capaz de confesar lo ocurrido con mi madre…—

—Ese es el problema, que tú nunca me has ocultado nada—

—Claro que sí, acabo de decirte…— Pero él seguía negando con la cabeza por lo que le miró aún mas extrañada. —¿Qué quieres decir?—

Ren sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca, los oídos le retumbaban y el aire parecía no querer entrar en sus pulmones. —Puede que lo que te he dicho hasta ahora no te haya hecho daño, pero lo que te diré a continuación se que sí lo hará— Levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. —Tú nunca me has ocultado nada porque yo ya lo sabía todo…—Agarró la mano de Kyoko, necesitaba que le trasmitiera fuerza. —Vine a Japón con mis padres cuando tenía diez años, papá tenía varios trabajos que realizar aquí y no quería estar tanto tiempo separado de nosotros, por eso decidió que tanto mamá como yo le acompañásemos. En uno de sus descansos entre grabaciones nos llevó de viaje a Kyoto y allí, en una preciosa laguna, conocí a una adorable niña de 6 años que creía en las hadas y…—

—No! Dios Mío, por favor noooooo— Kyoko interrumpió la confesión de Ren y gritó angustiada. —No puede ser…Corn…, tú eres Corn!— Esta vez eran lágrimas de impotencia las que surcaban sus pálidas mejillas. Retiró la mano de la sujeción de Ren y se abrazó las piernas.

—Yo…, lo sien…— Enmudeció horrorizado al ver como ella se apartaba cuando intento tocarla.

—No me toques!— Gritó ella a pleno pulmón. —No vuelvas a tocarme nunca!—

—Espera…, por favor yo…—

—Nooooooooo— Kyoko lloraba desconsoladamente, intento ponerse en pié. —Necesito salir de aquí, necesito irme… Aaaaaaaaa— Aulló de dolor cuando apoyó la pierna.

—No puedes caminar, tu herida se agravará…— Intentó ayudarla a volver a la cama pero ella le aparto de un manotazo.

—Entonces déjame, déjame sola por favor…—Rogó Kyoko que, tras dejarse caer de nuevo sobre la cama, se hizo una pequeña bolita.

—Por favor…, espera, déjame…— En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. —Debe ser el Doctor Nabuki…— Por un segundo su mano se quedó suspendida sobre la cabeza de Kyoko, pero ésta a pesar de no verlo se encogió aun más como si presintiera sus intenciones. Derrotado y abatido salió a abrir la puerta dejando a Kyoko consumida por la tristeza.


	9. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 "Confesiones susurradas"**

Ren estaba sentado en el amplio sofá de su salón, se sujetaba la cabeza fuertemente entre las manos y se mecía nervioso. A sus pies un vaso vacio evidenciaba la necesidad imperiosa que había sentido, al abandonar esa habitación, de tomar algo que le quemara por dentro, buscando así deshacerse de parte del miedo que lo estaba consumiendo. Cuando sintió como la puerta del cuarto de invitados era cerrada con mucho cuidado se incorporó rápidamente. —¿Cómo está?—.

—Bueno…— El doctor se subió las gafas y le miró a con mucha seriedad. —En lo referente a la herida, he tenido que volver a coserla porque se habían saltado varios puntos—

—Lo siento mucho ha sido culpa mía…— Se disculpó sinceramente Ren.

—No se atormente, a pesar de lo aparatoso ha sido una suerte porque me ha permitido ver que estaba infectada, así que hemos podido evitar que vaya a más—

—Si bueno pero…—

—Y en cuanto a cómo está anímicamente…— Le interrumpió. —He tenido que administrarla un calmante ligero porque estaba muy nerviosa. Pobrecilla, ha tenido que pasar dos veces por el calvario de los puntos y está claro que eso la ha trastornado bastante—

 _"Ojalá hubiera sido por eso… Pero no, todo esto es por mi maldita culpa, porque soy la escoria del planeta unificada en un solo individuo"._

—En fin, ahora está más tranquila, creo que incluso consiguió dormirse. La he administrado un antibiótico más potente, mañana tendré que volver para inyectárselo de nuevo, así también podre comprobar la herida, necesito que esta noche se la cure de la siguiente forma…— Le tendió unas instrucciones. —Será un poco más aparatoso que las otras curas pero es lo mejor. Si tiene cualquier duda no dude en llamarme, sea la hora que sea—

—De acuerdo—

—Y por favor, ahora es más importante que nunca vigilar su temperatura. Cuide que coma bien, me ha dicho que hoy ha tomado un buen desayuno pero no me gusta nada la velocidad de infección que ha sufrido, no es normal— Dijo ya en la puerta.

—¿Qué quiere decir?— Preguntó alarmado.

—Oh…, nada, nada…, solo es algo que quiero comprobar, por eso la he sacado sangre, pero no se preocupe, seguro que no es nada— Sonrió tranquilizador. —Sólo cuídela bien, ¿de acuerdo?. Nos vemos mañana—

—Así lo haré, gracias por todo Doctor, hasta mañana—

Ren intentó resistirse al enorme impulso de ir a comprobar cómo estaba Kyoko, naturalmente fracasó estrepitosamente, apenas habían pasado dos minutos de la salida del doctor y ya se encontraba abriendo sigilosamente la puerta. Lo primero que hizo fue correr las cortinas para que ella pudiera descansar, con la poca luz que entraba por la puerta, se acercó hasta la cama y se dejo caer al suelo mientras la contemplaba.

Kyoko respiraba lentamente, se la veía calmada y profundamente dormida, sólo el resto de lágrimas en los ojos evidenciaba que hasta hace un rato estaba completamente desolada.

Ren hizo varios amagos para acariciarla, cada vez que se acercaba la culpabilidad le obligaba a retirarse. Pero cuando una de esas lágrimas decidió abandonar el ojo y deslizarse por su cara no pudo resistirlo más, con la delicadeza de una pluma, usó su pulgar para limpiarla. Abatido, dejó caer su cabeza junto al hombro de la chicha.

—Lo siento tanto…— Susurró acongojado, sabía que ella no le dejaría explicarse nunca, que en cuanto pudiera saldría de su casa y nunca volvería, así como sabía que nada de lo que pudiera decir excusaría su comportamiento. Pero necesitaba desesperadamente contarle las cosas tal como él las había vivido aunque estando dormida como estaba no fuera a escuchar nada. —Aquel día, hace doce años, me había escapado de la vigilancia constante de mis padres, ellos estaban muy preocupados por mí ya que veían lo mucho que estaba sufriendo en América y los cambios que día a día se iban produciendo en mi personalidad. Yo me sentía fatal, por mucho que se esforzaban no conseguían apaciguar mi estado mental, por eso esa tarde me escabullí en cuanto pude ya que en soledad por lo menos no tenía que fingir, cosa que hacía muy a menudo para evitarles dolor. Durante mi paseo, di con una casita abandonada, no sé por qué pero al verla sentí una gran impotencia, algo en ella me recordó a mí, por fuera era muy bonita pero por dentro un caparazón vacío, sin alma. Sin darme cuenta, me encontré arrojando piedras a aquella estructura, gritando con más rabia de la que había expresado nunca. Un anciano que parecía volver de pescar me sorprendió y me reprendió por mi comportamiento, salí corriendo para no escuchar más sus reproches, y así fue como fui a dar a nuestra laguna. Cuando atravesé aquellos árboles y escuche que alguien lloraba mi intención fue marcharme, tan enfadado como estaba con el universo, ese sonido solo significaba una cosa para mí, debilidad—Ren no se había percatado que era a él al que ahora se le atascaba humedad en los ojos. —Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando de refilón vi asomar unas coletitas de pelo negro, el negro más bonito que había visto jamás. La curiosidad venció y decidí acercarme sin ser visto. Recuerdo esa primera visión como si fuera ayer, era una niña pequeña llorando desconsoladamente, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue, que a pesar de que se la veía claramente afligida, algo en ella seguía resplandeciendo de forma pura y deslumbrante. No puedo describir el sentimiento que se apoderó de mí, porque era una mezcla de muchos, pero el que destacó con mayor fuerza fue el instinto de protección, lo único que supe a ciencia cierta es que tenía que conseguir que dejara de llorar a como diera lugar. Como el inconsciente que era, lo único que se me ocurrió fue dar aquel peligroso salto con la intención de que ella se quedara tan impresionada que dejara de llorar. Hay pocos momentos de mi vida que me hayan marcado tanto como aquél, el momento en que ella me miró…, el momento en el que vi tus ojos por primera vez. Me encontré perdido en su belleza, en su pureza y puede resultar ridículo teniendo en cuenta que era solo un niño, pero supe que algo dentro de mí había cambiado, no sabía darle nombre, pero sí era consciente de que había ocurrido.—

Las lágrimas corrían ahora por su rostro sin que se avergonzara en lo más mínimo por ello. Una pequeña risita nostálgica aunque cargada de pesar se escapó de entre sus labios. —Y luego…, jamás hubiera podido imaginarme la conclusión a la que llegaste— Negó incrédulo. —Que era un hada, yo un príncipe de las hadas ni más ni menos…, cuando me tenía más bien como un despojo de la sociedad, pero defendiste tu conjetura con tanto fervor, con tanta ilusión… En ese momento supe dos cosas, una que me era inconcebible la sola idea de reventar esa burbuja que tan feliz te estaba haciendo, y dos…, que sería para ti lo que tu quisieras que fuera, un amigo, un príncipe hada, como si me pedías que me convirtiera en tu macota, no me importaba porque a tu lado y tras comprender que tenía la capacidad de hacerte reír, de hacerte feliz, me sentí un superhéroe—

Cogió la mano que descansaba justo a su cabeza y con sumo cuidado la garró y descansó su frente contra ella. —Día a día me contabas cosas de tu vida, sentí tanta repulsión por lo que te hacía tu madre… Es que no podía comprender como ella no era capaz de ver lo que tenía delante, del maravilloso regalo que le había concedido la vida al crear un ser tan fantástico como tú. Es gracioso que tu vieras a un ser mágico en mí, que creyeras en hadas, brujas, príncipes y princesas…, y no te dieras cuenta que el verdadero ser celestial era tú, porque eso era lo que eras para mí, un ángel puro y bueno. El día que tuvimos que separarnos…, sentí que mi corazón se rompía, tenía que dejarte allí sola con toda la miseria que te rodeaba, con toda esa gente que decía cuidar de ti y que realmente no te merecía. Esa fue la primera vez que deseé de verdad ser mayor, para haber podido llevarte conmigo, porque eras mi amiga, mi mejor amiga…y sabía que te decía adiós para siempre. A partir de ese momento, mi vida fue llenándose de oscuridad, creo que separarme de ti aceleró el proceso destructivo. Luego llegó Rick… ¿Sabes? Él es la única persona a la que le hablé de mi Ángel, a la que le hable de ti, y me dijo algo que no entendí nunca, bueno hasta hace poco al menos —Negó con la cabeza, no estaba preparado para seguir en esa dirección, no ahora, ni esta situación.

Sin cambiar de postura se limpió las lágrimas que corrían a raudales por sus mejillas. —Bueno…, después de la muerte de Rick…— _"Después de que yo lo matara…"._ —Me vine a Japón con el presidente, tomé mi nombre artísticos y comencé a actuar. Me esforcé mucho por hacerlo bien, trabajé sin descanso y al final conseguí abrirme hueco en la industria. Pero lo más importante es que conseguí cierta tranquilidad, enterré todos mis sentimientos con el fin de llevar una vida lo más tranquila posible. Hasta aquel día, el día en el que apareciste en la agencia sin intenciones de irte hasta que te dieran una oportunidad porque querías conseguir tu venganza— Mentalmente rememoró aquel momento. —Desde ese mismo instante pusiste mi mundo patas arriba, ¿lo sabías?, había conseguido mantener el control de todas y cada una de mis emociones durante años, pero de repente algo en ti, en tus acciones me enfureció como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Al principio pensé que eras una niñita estúpida que perseguía a ese cantante como una fan girl, luego me di cuenta de que no lo perseguías, más bien lo querías aplastar, y eso me cabreó todavía más. Reconozco que me sorprendió mucho que alguien tan joven tuviera tanto resentimiento hacia el amor, claro que quien era yo para juzgar eso…, teniendo en cuenta mi pasado y mi absoluta incapacidad emocional—. _"Y más con lo referente al amor, que he sabido yo de eso…, nada, nada hasta que apareciste tú"._ —Cuando aquella piedra llegó a mis manos… y gritaste Corn…, me quedé congelado al ver que era tuya, era imposible, tenía que ser una coincidencia, tenía que haber escuchado mal, por eso te pregunté si habías vivido en Kyoto, aun con tu respuesta positiva pensé que era imposible, luego vi tu cara mientras le hablabas aquella piedra, como brillaban tus ojos... ¿Cómo era posible que la niña de mis recuerdos hubiera cambiado tanto? No digo físicamente, que también, sino emocionalmente, ¿Cómo era posible que mi dulce ángel pareciera ahora un demonio roba vidas?. No te dije nada porque en mi cabeza seguía diciéndome a mí mismo que no era posible, que tenía que ser un error. Después día tras día, te fui conociendo mejor, me di cuenta de cuan trabajadora eras, de que aunque decías no creer en el amor, te preocupabas muchísimo por las personas, igual que cuando eras niña. Aún así no te dije nada porque tampoco teníamos una relación muy estrecha y me preocupaba mucho que se supiera que en realidad no existía Tsuruga Ren. Pero después… poco a poco te fuiste metiendo en mi día a día hasta ser parte de mi vida y pensé en decírtelo varias veces, pero no encontraba la forma, y luego… me di cuenta de lo fervientemente que sigues creyendo en ese fantástico mundo al que sólo gente tan especial y maravillosa como tú tenéis acceso, y me encontré dividido entre hacer lo correcto, destruir todas tus mágicas ilusiones y descubrir ante ti lo bajo que había llegado tu príncipe hada, o dejarte aquel hermoso recuerdo y permitirte que le siguieras queriendo como lo hacías—

Llegados a este punto, Ren estaba llorando abiertamente, su respiración se había vuelto muy irregular y pequeños espasmos recorrían su cuerpo. —No te voy a engañar, porque no pienso hacerlo nunca más, una parte de mí tenía tantos celos de ese sentimiento que desbordabas por él…., porque Corn seguía siendo para ti tan importante…, casi tanto como lo era ese idiota de Fuwa, pero yo… yo no lo era, quiero decir…bueno el yo de ahora no lo era…— Su voz sonaba más angustiada que nunca. —Sé qué no merezco perdón por lo que he hecho, que no soy digno de tu amistad después del daño causado…, pero aun así… Te lo suplico Kyoko por favor…, no me apartes de ti, no podré soportarlo…—No pudo continuar pues los sollozos ya no se lo permitían.

Si Ren hubiera levantado la vista en algún momento de su relato, se hubiera dado cuenta de que por el rostro de Kyoko las lágrimas se deslizaban a tanta velocidad como por el suyo.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews.

SetsukaChoi a mi me pasa lo mismo, llamame negativa pero... me cuesta muchisimo creer que Kyoko se lo tome bien en el manga la verdada, me horroriza pensar que después de tantos años leyendo...


	10. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 "Reacciones"**

En cuanto el doctor la administró el calmante, Kyoko había notado los efectos físicos de éste, su cuerpo se iba relajando a cada segundo más y más. En cuanto a su cabeza…, no tuvo esa suerte, a pesar de que el medicamento claramente la estaba forzando a sumirse en el sueño, sus pensamientos y su angustia no la permitían hacerlo. El buen hombre ya la había preguntado dos veces si se encontraba bien, pues cuando entró en el cuarto la encontró fuera de sí. Por ese motivo, y para evitar que lo hiciera una tercera, obligó a sus ojos a cerrarse mientras contenía los sollozos e intentaba ignorar los gritos agónicos de su cerebro.

Apenas la dio tiempo a suspirar aliviada por verse sola, cuando volvió a sentir como se abría la puerta de la habitación. Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para contenerse y fingir que estaba dormida, lo único que realmente quería hacer era huir de allí e irse lejos donde nada, ni nadie, pudieran herirla nunca más. Cuando él comenzó a hablar intentó con todas su fuerzas cerrar los oídos, escapar mentalmente a algún sitio donde no pudiera oírle, pero no fue capaz, además el dolor manifiesto en la voz de Ren la hizo prestar atención a todas y cada una de sus palabras. Las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo a deslizarse hacia la almohada prácticamente desde el principio, agradecía que él no se estuviera dando cuenta y que pensara que estaba dormida, era demasiado cobarde para escuchar aquella historia cara a cara.

Es curioso cómo funciona la mente humana, lo lógico sería que estando escuchando algo tan importante todas las neuronas estuvieran concentradas en ese trabajo. Sin embrago, se habían dividido en grupos perfectamente sincronizadas entre sí permitiéndola escuchar, recordar cada momento que él mencionaba, y meditar sobre las palabras y la veracidad de las mismas por el sentimiento con el que las expresaba.

Como es lógico, también había hueco para el gran juicio que se estaba produciendo entre Kyoko, sus demonios y sus ángeles. Todos estaban furiosos, los demonios le daban mil razones para no volver a acercarse nunca más a él, pero curiosamente no fueron los ángeles quienes argumentaron a favor del actor, sino que en algún momento del relato fue ella quien se encontró defendiéndolo. Y cuando él nombró a Sho, la mente se le aclaró completamente, y solo una cosa le cruzaba por ella, la gran diferencia entre ambos hombre, mientras una lista con dos columnas apareció ante ella.

Sho

\- Nunca fue su amigo sin condiciones.

\- Nunca supo consolarla, ni lo intentó.

\- Se aprovechó de ella siempre.

\- Se enteró de la verdad porque le escuchó mofarse de ella.

\- Siempre tuvo que cuidarlo.

\- Jamás se disculpó, ni siquiera consideraba que hubiera hecho algo malo.

maiz

\- La ofreció su amistad desde un principio.

\- Sólo hizo que consolarla e intentar que sonriera.

\- Jamás la pidió nada, ni siquiera la cargó con sus problemas.

Ren

\- Había dado muchas vueltas para encontrar la forma de contarle la verdad, y lo había hecho por propia voluntad.

\- La había cuidado siempre.

\- Se había disculpado incluso antes de contar la verdad y la estaba suplicando perdón.

Con todo esto en mente, termino de procesar la última parte de aquella confesión: "No te voy a engañar, porque no pienso hacerlo nunca más, una parte de mí tenía tantos celos de ese sentimiento que tú desbordabas por él…., porque Corn seguía siendo para ti tan importante…, casi tanto como ese idiota de Fuwa, pero yo… yo no lo era, quiero decir…bueno el yo de ahora no lo era y… Sé qué no merezco perdón por lo que he hecho, que no soy digno de tu amistad después del daño causado…, pero aun así… Te lo suplico, te lo imploro… por favor…, no me apartes de ti, no podré soportarlo…".

Sin abrir los ojos, Kyoko alargó su mano libre y acarició su cabeza. —Nunca fue más importante que Corn…— Susurró muy bajito.

Ren dio un respingo al escucharla, levantó la cabeza con tanta brusquedad que su cuello protesto. —¿Qué…? ¡Oh Dios mío!— Justo cuando iba a limpiar sus lágrimas ella abrió sus enrojecidos ojos y se quedó a medio camino. —Lo siento, lo siento tanto…, no llores por favor…— Rogó con voz estrangulada.

—Sho jamás fue más importante para mí que Corn, nada en mi vida ha significado más que Corn—Le costó pronunciar las palabras debido a sus sollozos contenidos, pero aun así se ratifico en lo dicho anteriormente.

Los ojos de Ren se abrieron presas del pánico, pues aunque era algo maravilloso saber que en algún momento de su vida él había sido más importante que ese bastardo o que cualquier otra persona, oírlo ahora aumentaba su culpa. —Yo…—Las lagrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas pero no hizo nada para retenerlas ni para disimularlas. —Lo siento…, lo siento mucho, yo…, necesito que me dejes explicarte…—

—Ya lo has hecho— Le interrumpió Kyoko.

—¿Cómo? — Preguntó con incredulidad. —¿Lo has oído?—

—Sí, desde el principio, estaba despierta cuando has entrado—

Ren intentó analizar el rostro de la chica en busca de la sentencia que estaba seguro recibiría enseguida, pero ella solo seguía llorando mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos. —Lo siento muchísimo Mogami-san, de verdad…, al menos cree eso por favor, que lo siento con toda mi alma—.

—Vuelves a llamarme…— Suspiro Kyoko cerrando un segundo los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos ya no lloraba ni sollozaba.

—¿Qué?—

—Después de lo sucedido ayer, ya sabes en la sección Love Me y todo eso, no habías vuelto a dirigirte a mí en persona— Se explicó.

Ren no entendía a lo que se refería y además estaba sorprendido porque ella no apartaba nunca la mirada, cosa que hacía siempre que se dirigía a él en cualquier tema que no fuera estrictamente profesional. —No entiendo…—

—Me has hablado claro, pero sin dirigirte a mí por mi nombre o mi apellido— Le interrumpió ella.

—Ya eso…— Parecía que el mundo se había invertido, pues fue él quien ocultó su mirada. —Cada día me costaba más llamarte Mogami-san, siempre quise llamarte por tu nombre y ayer lo hice cuando no conseguía que reaccionaras. Después de eso…, me era imposible volverte a llamar Mogami-san, pero sé que no te gusta que te llame nadie por tu nombre, así que…, supongo que inconscientemente omitía hacerlo—

—¿Te cuesta llamarme Mogami-san?—Preguntó Kyoko, que una vez más no estaba teniendo la reacción que cabía esperar.

Ren ladeó la cabeza. _"En que estás pensando…, ¿Por qué no me gritas? ¿O me alejas?"._ —Sí, lo odio—

—Pues no lo hagas…— Kyoko suspiró y luego hizo algo que él había hecho mil veces con ella, con delicadeza levanto su barbilla para que la mirara. —No me llames así, no cuando estemos solos al menos—

—¿Solos?—

—Sí, como ahora, claro que habrá que tener cuidado que no se te escape cuando estemos con gente, porque habría que explicarles…—

—¿Es que acaso aún quieres…?— Ren no estaba escuchando nada después de la afirmación de ella. —Me vas a dejar permanecer cerca de tuyo….—Apenas fue un susurró que su compañera no escuchó. —Yo…, perdóname pero no entiendo…—

—Deja de disculparte— Exigió Kyoko.

Ren dio un respigo, ahí estaba la sentencia, debía haberse imaginado las palabras anteriores de la chica porque claramente iba a ser expulsado de su vida para siempre. —Lo sient…—Enmudeció al ver como ella fruncía el ceño y como un cobarde agachó totalmente la cabeza esperando el golpe de gracia.

—No es necesario que sigas disculpándote—

—Pero…, es que necesito que me perdones, aunque no lo merezca, realmente necesito…— Temblaba incontrolablemente.

—Ponte en pie— Ordenó mientras ella misma se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada en la cama. Después, y con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía, agarró la mano de Ren y le obligo a sentarse a su lado en cuanto se incorporó del suelo. —No quiero que sigas disculpándote…— Se interrumpió un segundo pues los ojos de Ren pasaron en un segundo del asombro por los rápidos movimientos de ella, a convertirse en los ojos sin vida que se le ponían cuando le engullía la oscuridad. Ahora, tras saber la verdad, entendía mucho más ese lado tan tenebroso de Ren.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Kyoko agarró fuertemente sus manos. —Eh…, mírame. No quiero que sigas disculpándote porque no es necesario, ¿entiendes?— Como Ren volvía hacia la luz, soltó una de sus manos para ponérsela en la mejilla. —Me has contado la verdad, tus razones y te has disculpado por ello, no tienes que seguir haciéndolo—

—Pero…—La congoja seguía oprimiendo el pecho de Ren. —Es que necesito que me perdones—

—Ya lo he hecho— Kyoko por primera vez le sonrió tímidamente.

—¿De verdad?—Ren dejó de llorar de la impresión, pero unas última lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

—De verdad— Sentenció Kyoko mientras limpiaba dichas lagrimas finales.

—Oh Kyoko-chan…— Ren se abrazó a su regazo presa del alivio y la alegría.

Ella sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, como él seguía temblando probablemente por el estrés de estas últimas horas, le acarició tímidamente la espalda hasta que poco a poco se fue relajando. —Claro que no se si quiero que me llames así, nunca me gustó cuando me intentabas llamar así. Es que es como si hablaras con una niña pequeña, y si ya entonces no quería que me trataras así ahora…—

—Nunca fue por eso, no era por ser una niña antes o una adolescente ahora, es por cariño, porque eras y sigues siendo adorable— Explicó Ren contra el regazo de la chica. —Por eso para mí siempre fuiste Kyoko-can—.

—Ah…— El rostro de Kyoko se sonrojó por primera vez desde que se enterara de la verdad. _"No sé si es bueno que el hombre que amas te considere adorable. ¡Pero que estoy pensando! Yo amo a Ren, pero él ahora es Corn…" *¿Acaso eso cambia algo las cosas? No es todavía más lógico que te hayas enamorado de alguien que resulta ser el mejor amigo que tuviste nunca?*_ Puntualizó un tímido angelito con aspecto de maestro de escuela. —Entonces vale, puedes llamarme Kyoko-chan—

—Gracias…— Suspiró Ren con gran alivio. —¿Y tú? —

—¿Yo qué?—

—¿Dejaras de llamarme Tsuruga-san?—

—No puedo…, eres mi superior, mi sempai…—

—Ya no, ahora sabes quién soy de verdad, no quien todos creen que soy— Se apretó más contra ella. —Cuando estemos solos…— Añadió temeroso de estarse aprovechando demasiado de su buena suerte. —Por favor…—

—Valeeee, ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?—Claudico Kyoko al ver que para él era algo importante.

—Como quieras supongo, aunque…—

—¿Qué? —

—Pues que dependerá un poco de quien quieres que sea cuando esté contigo, de a quien veas ahora cuando me mires—

—Ya…— Kyoko escucho la inseguridad que escondían esas palabras. —¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —

—Por supuesto, lo que quieras— Ren se incorporó rápidamente.

—¿Me dejas verte? ¿Verte de verdad?—

Ren asintió comprendiendo lo que ella le pedía. —¿Puedo usar tu baño?— Preguntó mientras se separaba de ella, no sin cierto pesar.

—No es mi baño, es tu casa…— Se avergonzó Kyoko.

Ren sonrió por primera vez después de una mañana tan dura, la dio la espalda y entro al baño. No se molesto ni en cerrar la puerta, cogió un bote para las lentillas de los de repuesto que tenía escondidos por prácticamente toda la casa para una emergencia y se las quitó con facilidad. Se contempló durante unos segundos mientras mentalmente agradecía a Jelly Woods, sonrió recordando algo.

 **Escena retrospectiva**

—Sigo sin entender por qué quieres que haga esto, ¿qué necesidad hay? Ahora que has terminado con lo de Cain, podías seguir usando la peluca para Tsuruga Ren…—Preguntó Jelly mientras con gran pesar mezclaba productos en un cuenco. —¡Vas a terminar estropeando este maravilloso pelo!—Tenía lágrimas de frustración asomando a sus ojos.

—No es más que pelo…—Susurró Ren con los ojos cerrados.

—¿No es más que pelo? — Bramó Jelly furiosa. —Eres el actor numero uno de Japón, ¿cómo crees que te verías totalmente calvo? ¡Porque es lo que terminará pasando si castigas así a esta maravilla que te dio Dios!—.

—Um…., no sé hoy en día los calvitos están muy de moda, ¿no crees?— _"Y más que de Dios, yo diría que es regalo de mis padres"._

—No bromees, ¿sabes lo que supone para alguien como yo hacer esto?— La ,mujer había adquirido unas cualidades teatrales cuya procedencia era más que evidente, salvo que las suyas, por ser menos frecuentes eran más creíbles que las de cierto director adicto a los culebrones.

—Eh…— La llamó Ren al creerse por completo la tristeza de la estilista. —Lo siento, ¿vale?— Se giró en su asiento para mirarla. —Te prometo que no lo haría si no fuera realmente necesario, es que ahora no puedo arriesgarme—

—¿Y no tendrá, por casualidad, algo que ver con el encuentro que se produjo entre ciertos actores que deberían haberse quedado en sus cuartos en Guam pero que no lo hicieron, dando así lugar a un encuentro más que sospechosos en cierta playa? ¿Y qué tienes miedo a que ella pueda descubrir tu verdadero color de pelo verdad?—

—¿Cómo te has enterado de..?—Ren no pudo evitar la incredulidad de su voz, ni la sorpresa que reflejaba su cara.

—Venga…— Le interrumpió la mujer. —¿En serio pensaste que deje a Kyoko sola y sin vigilar en algún momento?— Su ceja levantada dejaba latente que el muchacho había sido un bobo si de en algún momento lo había pensado. —¡Era su cuidadora!—

—Ya…— Ren agachó la cabeza un segundo, pero algo en sus pensamientos le hizo volver a mirar enseguida a la mujer. —¿No se lo contaste a él?—

—Por supuesto que no— Jelly fue rotunda. —Por mucho que qui…, bueno que me entienda con el presidente, se guardarme para mí las cosas importantes, sobre todo aquellas que considero no deben de ser sabidas por nadie a quien no le incumban—

—¿De verdad?—

—De verdad, además por alguna razón sentí que aquel momento era más importante de lo que ninguno de nosotros pudiera entender, así que decidí callar— Jelly sonreía triunfante, como si se mereciera el premio a la más discreta del país.

—Gracias…— Ren hizo una reverencia más marcada de lo habitual, realmente estaba agradecido. —De verdad, muchas gracias—

—De nada— Jelly sonrió con cariño ante aquel gesto tan sincero. —Pero como agradecimiento… ¿Qué te parece si para darme las gracias por lo maravillosa que soy le das a tu pelo por lo menos unos meses del descanso que necesita con urgencia?— Jelly parecía una muñeca tristona.

—De acuerdo…— Aceptó Ren a regañadientes. —Tres mese, ni un día más—

—Genial! —Dicho esto Jelly tiro la mezcla a la basura sonriente.

 **Fin Flashback**

Con un rápido movimiento, Ren se desprendió de la peluca dejando ante el espejo al verdadero Kuon, o como era conocido por la que era, aunque ella no lo sabía, el amor de vida… Corn. Sin vacilar salió del cuarto en silencio y se acercó a la cama donde Kyoko esperaba con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

Mil gracias por sus reviews.

PaulaGato este te le dedico, no sufres mujer.


	11. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 "Reencuentro"**

Con un rápido movimiento, Ren se desprendió de a peluca dejando ante el espejo al verdadero Kuon, o como era conocido por la que era, aunque ella no lo sabía, el amor de vida… Corn. Sin vacilar salió del cuarto en silencio y se acercó a la cama donde Kyoko esperaba con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Te has dormido? — Susurró al sentarse de nuevo junto a ella.

—No, es que quiero verte de golpe, así podré decirte a quien veo, y sabré como llamarte— Aclaró mientras apretaba más los párpados.

—Pues hazlo—Pidió sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz.

Kyoko obedeció a la petición pero lo hizo muy lentamente, hasta que al fin le miró fijamente mientras una muda exclamación se formó en sus labios. —¿Puedo?—

—…— Ren solo pudo asentir y cerrar los ojos ante la caricia que recibió.

—Ah…— Suspiró Kyoko con satisfacción al sentir esos rubios y sedosos mechones de su pelo, era algo que nunca se atrevió a hacer de niña y que se moría por experimentar. Tras permitirse unos segundos disfrutando de la suavidad y sin soltarlo, puso toda su atención en aquellos hermosos ojos que la miraban, a falta de una definición mejor, suplicante. _"¿Suplicando qué? No lo sé"._ —Son preciosos, ¿lo sabías?—

—Eh…, gracias— susurró Ren demostrando que también él sabía ruborizarse tímidamente. —¿Y bien?— No pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Kyoko todavía distraída con aquellas gemas verdes.

—¿A quién ves?— Varías emociones pasaron por dichos ojos, primero esperanza, luego miedo, y finalmente resignación.

—A ti—.

Ren dio un pequeño respingo pues ni se esperaba esa respuesta, ni la comprendía. —¿A mí?— La incredulidad en su voz era notoria.

—Sí a ti, te veo completo, tal como eres, una perfecta combinación del niño que conocí, el hombre que me lo ha enseñado todo y también al joven que me perdí. Les veo porque todos son parte de ti, porque tú eres todos ellos—

El corazón de Ren se saltó varios latidos para luego comenzar un vertiginoso martilleo, sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, de corazón. Agradeció al cielo, una vez más, por la suerte de tener a Kyoko en su vida, ¿qué mayor regalo que el que acababa de hacerle con sus palabras? ¿Qué mayor prueba de aceptación que esa podría obtener de nadie más? Ella le aceptaba de verdad, tal como en realidad era, con lo bueno y con lo malo. —Gracias— Se inclinó con autentica adoración todo lo que su postura le permitió. Ante la tierna sonrisa que recibió en respuesta, supo que si antes ya la amaba, ahora no existía termino lo suficientemente amplio para describir lo que sentía por ella. Y aunque era consciente de que en estos momentos tendría que conformarse con haber recuperado a su mejor amiga, también sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que confesarla sus sentimientos o explotaría. —Siento haber roto tu mundo de hadas—

—¿Por qué dices eso?— Preguntó Kyoko seriamente. —Ahora creo todavía más en ello—

—Pero…— Los ojos incrédulos de Ren la miraban anonadados. —Después de saber la verdad…—

—Uy, ahora no me cabe ninguna duda de que mis amigas existen, puede que no sea como yo pensaba, pero no me cabe la menor duda de que ellas te guiaron hacia mí para que me cuidaras y protegieras como siempre lo has hecho—

 _"Eso no lo he hecho por las hadas Kyoko, eso es porque te amo"._ Aun con ese pensamiento, Ren no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

—Además, solo hay que verte…— Un halo luminoso rodeó a Kyoko, estaba formado de miles de estrellitas que sus ojos desprendía. —No conozco la señora Hizuri, pero estoy segura que es tan bella como otôsan— De pronto empalideció. —Perdón, quería decir Hizuri-san, viéndolos a los dos no me queda duda de que son sin duda descendientes de mis hadas— De nuevo recuperó su estado chibi total.

—¿Sí, tú crees? — Ren negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía, no sería él quien la llevara la contraria, hacía tiempo que había asumido que sólo ella tenía acceso a esa forma de ver el mundo y el resto de los mortales solo podían envidiarla por ello. —Pero tengo que pedirte un pequeño favor, bueno no tan pequeño si tenemos en cuenta que de ello depende mi vida—

—¿¡Tu vida!? — Se alarmó Kyoko.

—Oh ya lo creo…— Ren fingió estremecerse, pero al ver que ella estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa se apiadó, la pellizco la nariz con ternura y la sonrió— Sin duda mi padre se enfadará si su hijita deja de llamarle padre por mi culpa, probablemente me matará—

Kyoko abrió la boca asombrada y después le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro. —Corn! Me habías asustado, no bromees con esas cosas, pensé que te pasaba algo malo— Se quejó.

Ren se carcajeó con verdadera alegría al ver la reacción de la chica, y al oír cómo le llamaba con naturalidad Corn, sin dudas ni esfuerzo. —Uy y lo es, es algo malísimo…, sin duda alguna tendría que huir a algún planta lejano, y aun así me perseguiría diciendo: Tú mal hijo! Has hecho que mi pequeña no quiera más a su otôsan…— Imitó a la perfección a su padre en modo berrinche.

—Jajajajajajajajajaja— Kyoko tuvo que agarrarse la barriga de la risa que la entró al ver lo bien que había imitando a Kuu, incluso lloraba por culpa de las carcajadas.

Con una sonrisa tímida, Ren limpió rápidamente dichas gotas de sus ojos, luego retiró la mano para no incomodarla. —Como he echado de menos ese sonido, deberías reír siempre así…— Pero la sonrisa de sus labios se esfumó al pensar en todas las cosas que había vivido Kyoko, responsables de que ella hubiera cambiado tanto, algunas provocadas por él.

—Así qué…— Kyoko llamó la atención de Ren al ver que se había quedado muy pensativo y que su ceño se fruncía cada vez más.

—¿Sí? — Como siempre, ella era una artista en el arte de distraerle de pensamientos o recuerdos lúgubres.

—Que si no te importa…, te llamaré con el nombre que me salga en el momento— Se ruborizó un poco.

—Me parece prefecto— Ren sonrió, estaba claro que la iba a costar acostumbrarse a tratarle de forma tan cercana como cuando eran pequeños, cosa que en el fondo tenía su encanto porque adoraba ver como se ruborizaba. —Siempre y cuando no utilices añadidos, no me llames Tsuruga y por Dios…, no vuelvas a llamarme sempai—.

—De acuerdo…—Se obligó a si misma a soltar el pelo que con tanto deleite estaba acariciando. _"Venga Kyoko…, un poquito de autocontrol por lo que más quieras"._ —Pero en el trabajo…—Añadió arrugando graciosamente la nariz.

—Uff… sigues siendo tan terca como de pequeña…—Bromeó Ren, después sonrió al ver como fruncía el ceño también —De acuerdo…, en ese caso puedes utilizar el dichoso –san.

Kyoko sonrió agradecida a la vez que suspiró con cierto alivio, tenía demasiado arraigados sus buenos modales nipones para no ser respetuosa con su superior en el trabajo.

—Aunque…— Añadió él con picardía. —Solo detrás de Ren—

—No, pero…—

—Nada de pero…, es eso o no hay trato, y tendrás que llamarme solo Ren —Se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia la puerta del cuarto porque sonaba el teléfono de casa. —Piénsatelo en lo que contesto la llamada—

Con la sensación de haber perdido una batalla importante sin haber llegado a lucharla, Kyoko se dejó caer sobre las mullidas almohadas, aunque lo hizo sonriendo. Mientras esperaba la vuelta de su ahora amigo, bueno de su recuperado mejor amigo, rememoró los recuerdos que tenía de su príncipe hada, se detuvo en uno muy concreto, el más cercano, vivido en una playa de Guam. Sus ojos de abrieron de par en par y su mandíbula inferior se quedó floja, levantó la vista al sentir que Ren se acercaba. —Oye…, necesito preguntarte…— Pero se calló al ver la seriedad con la que él había entrado. —¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó alarmada.

Ren se acercó hasta la cama y recuperó la posición que tenía unos minutos antes. —Era el presidente, para avisarnos que viene de camino—

—¿Viene para aquí?—

—Sí, dice que hay algo muy importante que debe decirnos—

—¿Qué crees que será? ¿Será que pasó algo?— Ella no comprendía porque él se veía tan preocupado.

—No lo sé, pero dice que el doctor Nabuki viene con él—

—Acaso… ¿pasará algo malo con la herida?— El pánico se apoderó ahora de Kyoko.

—Eh…— Ren reaccionó por fin, al ver lo mal que se estaba poniendo ella ahora, agarró su mano y la apretó con ternura. —No te preocupes, seguro que solo viene con él para asegurarse de que está todo bien, ya sabes lo sobreprotector que es. Vamos te llevaré al salón y así podrás recibirles, pero prométeme que no te moverás del sofá, ¿de acuerdo?—

—De acuerdo— Kyoko se agarró a Ren, al sentir que este la levantaba de la cama cual princesa. —¿Kuon?— Susurró contra su cuello, que era donde descansaba su cabeza al tener los brazos rodeándolo.

—Dime—

—¿Te crees lo que acabas de decir?—

—No…—Como había prometido…, sin mentiras. —Pero no nos alarmemos antes de tiempo, ¿vale?— La apretó un poco más y comenzó a andar.

—Vale…— En respuesta ella se agarró más fuerte también.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo para acomodar bien a Kyoko en el gran sofá frente a la televisión cuando la voz del portero les informó de las visitas que subían ya en el ascensor. Ren cubrió a Kyoko con una mantita que tenía normalmente sobre el respaldo ya que él nunca la utilizaba, corrió al baño para colocarse las lentillas y la peluca aceleradamente y abrió para recibir a los dos hombres.

—Buenos días presidente, doctor…— Saludo con seriedad, no por antipatía sino porque estaba algo nervioso, y les dejó pasar.

Lory, que cedió el puesto al médico dejándole entrar primero dio un respingo al ver asomar un poco de pelo rubio por la peluca levemente torcida de Ren. Disimulando, como si le quitara una pelusa, la recolocó rápidamente, después frunció el ceño al ver que el chico no se sorprendía ni se alarmaba por su descuido. —Querrás decir buenas tardes, ¿sabes qué hora es?—

Ren dirigió la mirada al reloj de la cocina. _"Mierda…, nos hemos saltado la comida. ¿A qué hora debía tomar la otra pastilla?"_. Echó la cuenta mentalmente y se alivió al comprobar que por lo menos eso no se lo habían saltado. Siguió a los dos hombres hasta donde se encontraba Kyoko. —¿Les apetece tomar algo? Estaba a punto de prepararle algo a Kyoko ya que…—

—¿Ya que qué? — Preguntó Lory con censura, pues se imaginaba que si pensaba que era por la mañana no habían comido, mientras se acomodaba en los sillones que estaban a los lados del sofá invitando al médico a imitarle.

—Ya que me encontraba un poco mal antes y no tuve apetito para comer— Explicó Kyoko rápidamente, había encendido la tv con ayuda del mando a distancia y al ver la programación se percató de la hora que era.

—Ya veo…— A Lory no le convenció nada su explicación y menos la conversación silenciosa que estaban manteniendo con los ojos sus dos estrellas, a ver… le encantaba ver esa compenetración y esa intimidad entre ellos, pero no le gustaba no saber qué estaba pasando. _"Aquí ha pasado algo grande!"_ — En ese caso…, permitirme un segundo— Cogió su teléfono y habló con Sebastian, que en apenas cinco minutos se encontraba en la cocina de Ren preparando una suculenta merienda llena de cosas deliciosas, propias de la más refinada tetería inglesa.


	12. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Mil gracias por los reviews, me alegra que os esté gustando, (o matando de amor ;p), y por Dios PaulaGato, deja de sufrir! Yo no mato personajes, llamarme rara pero soy de la teoría de que la vida ya tiene mucha fealdad, así que en mi imaginación soy como una Kyoko (pero envejecida), jajajaja.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 "Pillada"**

—Bien, ahora que nos hemos asegurado de que Mogami-kun se he alimentado…—Lory levantó una ceja de manera censora hacia sus dos estrellas, ella estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas estiradas y él se había acomodado justo a sus pies. Por supuesto dicha cercanía no paso inadvertida para él y aunque se moría por interrogarlos, recordó el motivo de su visita. —Mi buen amigo tiene algo que decir— Con un movimiento de la mano invitó al nombrado doctor a hablar.

Mientras el hombre abría torpemente su maletín en busca de algo, Kyoko solo observaba al presidente. La tenía muy extrañada que vistiera tan formalmente dado lo estrafalario que solía ser, lucía un traje completo de color gris.

Ren por su parte estaba poniéndose de los nervios y contaba mentalmente hasta cien para no levantarse y abrir el mismo el dichoso maletín. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que el presidente no dejara de mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

—Aquí está…— El buen doctor puso cara de disculpa. —Bien, como recordarán esta mañana la extraje una muestra de sangre Mogami-san, la he mandado analizar de urgencia y gracias a un buen amigo me han dado los resultados en apenas unas horas— Presumió levemente.

—¿Hay algo malo con su análisis?— Ren no estaba para escuchar las buenas relaciones que mantenía el doctor y sonó un poco brusco.

—Bueno verá…— El médico tragó saliva mientras miraba al actor.

Kyoko, al percatarse de lo nervioso que Ren estaba poniendo al doctor con la mirada intimidante que le estaba regalando le dio un pequeño toquecito con el pie, consiguiendo que se relajara nada más sentir el contacto.

—Perdone doctor no pretendía ser mal educado, continúe por favor— Y olé…, sonrisa de mil megavatios cortesía del actor numero uno de Japón, lo que hizo que se ganara otro toquecito del pie de Kyoko, que sabía perfectamente que estaba fingiendo y seguía de mal humor.

—Bueno por donde iba…— El buen hombre se quedó pasmado ante semejante sonrisa. —Eh…, si…, verán decidí hacerle el análisis porque no me cuadraba la rapidez con la que la herida se había infectado y ahora que tengo esto…— Colocó los análisis encima de la mesita. —Entiendo el por qué—.

Ren se apresuró a sacarlos del sobre que los protegía y a leerlos, no es que entendiera mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para ver que varios valores estaban marcados con asteriscos.

—Parece ser que su cuerpo no ha podido encargarse de proteger su lesión actual porque estaba ocupado con otras cosas— Señaló el doctor con mucho tiento, Ren le estaba empezando a dar miedo, su aura estaba enfriando toda la habitación.

—No entiendo…— Kyoko estaba prestando más atención a la furia que percibía de Ren que al doctor.

—Verás querida, lo que nos gustaría saber es desde cuando estás enferma— Lory tenía los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la miraba con bastante enojo.

—¿Enferma?— Se sorprendió Kyoko.

—Sí, sus defensas estás muy bajas, ayer cuando la ausculté me percaté de que sus respiración no estaba del todo correcta y tras ver los resultados…— Le explicó el doctor.

—Bueno yo no…—

—Kyoko…— Advirtió Ren enfadado previendo que ella iba a negar la mayor.

—Bueno…— Ella agacho un poco la mirada. —Hace poco cogí un ligero resfriado, pero no fue nada serio, tomé remedios y no fue a más—

—Ya, no dudo que los tomara, el caso es que no acudió al médico, ¿verdad? — Ahora hasta Nabuki lucía enfadado. —Mira que lo digo siempre, no hay que auto medicarse…—

—Pero solo era un resfriado…—

—Era un resfriado que no se ha cuidado bien, y estoy seguro de que desde entonces ha tomado varias cosas para ocultar los síntomas, ¿verdad?—

—Bueno…, es que tenía trabajo que hacer, apenas estoy comenzando con mi carrera, no puedo permitirme parar y además no quería dejar sólo a…— Se calló impactada por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿A quién?— Lory, a pesar del enfado que también sentía no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

—¿Desde cuándo? — Ren interrumpió la explicación, sin duda falsa, que iba a dar la chica pues lo había entendido perfectamente. —¿Cuándo sentiste el resfriado por primera vez?—

—Antes de viajar a Guam, pero Ren-san yo…— Reconoció apretando los ojos.

—No me lo puedo creer! — Ren se levantó del asiento frenético. —¿Y desde entonces te estás auto medicando? ¡Eso son meses Kyoko!—

Lory les miraba de hito en hito, era la segunda vez que se tuteaban, definitivamente algo había pasado, pero no era momento para esto, no con el doctor presente, por muy buen amigo que fuera. —Ren…, ahora no— Advirtió más serio de lo que le había visto nunca.

—Si bueno…— El doctor intentó retomar la conversación. —El caso es que al no cuidarlo bien, el resfriado a dado lugar a una bronquitis bastante seria, no quiero ni saber la cantidad de jarabe para la tos que está tomando a diario Mogami-san para que nadie se percate de ella. Además su mala alimentación no ha ayudado precisamente—

—¿Mala qué? — Ahora sí que Ren parecía el mismísimo Bj en persona.

—Ren…— Lory se puso en pie y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. —Vamos a dejar que Nabuki-san le realice un chequeo más a fondo y luego hablamos, ¿de acuerdo? — Le hizo una seña a Sebatian para que llevara a la chica a la habitación.

Pero Ren, al ver sus intenciones se acercó hasta ella. —No! Yo la llevaré a su cuarto, denos un minuto doctor y estará lista para que la examine— Sin más levantó a Kyoko y se encaminó a la habitación a grandes pasos.

—Corn…— Le llamó ella tímidamente.

—Tú y yo hablaremos luego— La depositó encima de la cama con cuidado pero completamente enfadado.

—Kuon por favor…— Kyoko le agarró la mano antes de que pudiera irse. —No te enfades…— Pidió con un puchero.

—Ufffffff— Bufó Ren, pero se dejó caer junto a ella. —Eres…., no sé cómo puedes ser tan descuidada contigo misma cuando te pasas el día sermoneándome a mí—

—Lo siento…, pero no te enojes por favor— Agachó la cabeza apenada.

—Luego hablamos, ¿vale? — La acarició la cabeza para tranquilizarla mientras poco a poco se calmaba. —Ahora haz el favor de portarte bien y obedecer al doctor—

—Vale…— Soltó su mano y le dejó levantarse.

—Con permiso…— El doctor llamó a la puerta y entró.

—Toda suya— Fue la despedida de Ren antes de volver al comedor junto al presidente. —Ya lo sabías todo, ¿verdad? — Le preguntó nada más que se sentó frente a él.

—Si te refieres a que estaba enferma antes…, no, claro que no. Nabuki-san me llamó nada más recibir los resultados para informarme, es una norma que tengo estipulada, tengo que saber lo que pasa con mis estrellas—

—Bueno, y ya te ha dado las recomendaciones, o esperaba a ver a Kyoko—

—¿Kyoko eh? — Lory levantó una ceja con diversión. —¿Qué es lo que me he perdido? ¿Y cómo es que has sido tan tonto de ponerte mal la peluca?—

—Ah….— _"Mierda, ya se me había olvidado…, en fin"._ —Bueno lo último ha sido porque apenas he tenido un minuto para volver a convertirme en Tsuruga Ren ya que cierto presidente ha avisado cuando ya casi le tenía en la puerta de mi casa—

—¿Quieres decir que ella ya sabe…?— Ante el asentimiento de cabeza que obtuvo como respuesta su mandíbula inferior casi toca el suelo. —¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?—

—Es una historia muy larga y ahora mismo me preocupa más saber lo que le ha dicho el doctor—

—Oh vamos! No seas así, no puedes soltarme semejante bomba y pretender que no quiera saber más—

—Pues es lo que hay, que ha dicho el doctor— Exigió tajante.

—Eres un aguafiestas…— Lloriqueó Lory, pero podía ver que era una batalla perdida. — Ha dicho que tendrá que descansar durante varias semanas, y que la convendría un ambiente más cálido, descanso y cuidados— _"Y tres, dos, uno…"._

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que comience la grabación?—

 _"Jajajajja, cerooooooo"._ —La grabación no podrá empezar hasta después de las navidades, hay que esperar a que Mogami-kun sea mayor de edad. Sé que el director quiere que comiencen a ensayar sus partes antes, que ella se vaya haciendo a la idea de lo que va a tener que hacer—

—¿Cree que él nos dejará hacerlo por nuestra cuenta?— _¡Familiarizarse! Va a ser horrible para ambos, ella se va a morir de vergüenza y yo voy a sufrir una apoplejía de intentar controlarme"._

—Supongo que sí, de todas formas no le dejaré otra opción ella tiene que recuperarse totalmente, si no…, no podrá contar con ella—

—Ni conmigo— Aseguró Ren, dejando así claro su postura, sin Kyoko no habría Ren. —¿Sabes si ellos este año también…?— No terminó la frase, se llevó las manos a la cara y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—Eh…, creo que llevan allí varias semanas, normalmente se quedan hasta después de las fiestas — Lory estaba sorprendido, no esperaba ese giro de la situación. —¿De verdad vas a hacer lo que creo?—

—Sí, es algo que ya debería haber hecho y es ideal para ella, y ellos…, bueno supongo que les gustará tenerla allí—

—Gustarles? ¡Se van a morir del gusto! —Lory dio unas palmaditas. —Pero espera…, volveréis antes de su cumpleaños, ¿no? —

—Eh…— _"Esto no es tan buena idea, ¿quitársela antes de su cumpleaños? No me dejarán._ —Bueno…, sí supongo que sí—

—No te dejarán— Lory dijo en voz alta lo que Ren había pensado un segundo antes, luego se llevo la mano a la barbilla y sonrió con malicia. —Bueno…, ya lo arreglaré. ¿Quieres que me comunique con ellos? —

—Supongo que debería hacerlo yo pero…— Ren miró hacia la habitación, pensando en que primero tenía que arreglarlo con ella.

—Tranquilo, déjamelo a mí, yo me encargaré de todo—

—Gracias— Ren no prestó atención al rostro de maquinación que portaba Lory porque había oído cerrarse la puerta del cuarto de Kyoko.

—Ya he terminado— Anunció el doctor al llegar al salón.


	13. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 "Tontería"**

—Despierta Kyoko, estamos a punto de aterrizar—Susurró Ren al oído de su amiga.

—Ummm, no estoy dormida— Aclaró ella mientras abría los ojos y se desperezaba como un gatito.

—¿A no?— Ren sonrió con cariño. —No sé si había visto a alguien dormir tanto alguna vez, creo que has batido un record—

—Eso es porque alguien me ha obligado a comer tanto que para no morir de indigestión mi cuerpo ha tenido que desconectarse por un tiempo— Kyoko se quejó con un puchero. —Además creo que a Doc. se le ha ido la mano con los medicamentaos— Susurró mientras señalaba al doctor Nabuki que se encontraba enfrascado en una conversación con Sebastian varios asientos delante. —¿Crees que sea su venganza por verse obligado a viajar conmigo?—

—Jajajajajajaja— Ren no pudo evitar carcajearse al ver como ella ponía cara de haber descubierto la mayor conspiración de la historia. —Lo dudo mucho, no creo que le moleste haberse ganado unas vacaciones como estas, recuerda que nos acompaña para asegurase que todo vaya bien, si te comportas no tendrá porque trabajar apenas, ¿verdad?—Era un clara advertencia.

—Todavía sigues enfadado?— Preguntó Kyoko con otro puchero. —Ya me disculpé…—

 **Flashback**

—¿Ya se han ido?— Preguntó Kyoko cuando Ren entró en la habitación media hora después de que saliera el doctor. —¿Qué ha pasado? Habéis estado mucho tiempo hablando, ¿ha dicho algo el doctor que no queráis que sepa?—

—Claro que no, no digas tonterías— Ren se había quedado plantado a los pies de la cama, la miraba como un dios todo poderoso que juzgara desde las alturas. —¿Para qué vamos a ocultar nada? Has dejado bien claro que de eso ya te encargas tú solita, ¿no?—

 _"Upsssss, está realmente enfadado…."._ Kyoko tuvo la deferencia de avergonzarse y mostrarse arrepentida. —Yo…, lo siento, no sabía que le estaba causando daño a mi cuerpo, de verdad que pensaba que era un simple resfriado—

—¿Un resfriado de meses?—Ren ni siquiera alzaba la voz y eso le hacía parecer aún más peligroso.

—Bueno…, uno un poco insistente— Reconoció Kyoko que en esos momentos retiraba pelusas inexistentes de la manta que la cubría, evitando así mirarle a la cara.

—Ya claro, insistente…— Ren se llevo la malo al pelo. —Es que no me puedo creer que hayas sido tan tonta, ¿sabes el daño que podrías haberte causado? Si no llega a ser por la herida, podrías haber tardado meses en visitar un medico, podrías haber acabado con neumonía o vete tú a saber— Esta vez sí que alzó la voz, pero al ver como ella se encogía se obligó a calmarse. —Perdona…, no quería insultarte, pero es que…—

—No te disculpes, es verdad que he sido una niña idiota e inútil—

—Eh…— Ren se acercó hasta el lateral de la cama y se sentó junto a ella. —Eso no es verdad, lo has hecho por el trabajo y eso lo entiendo mejor que nadie— Acarició su cabeza unos segundos hasta que ella lo miró a la cara. —Pero como tu amigo…, odio que hayas hecho algo que pueda dañarte, ¿lo entiendes?—

—Sí— Afirmó a la vez que asentía con la cabeza como una niña pequeña al recibir una reprimenda.

—Ahora…,¿podrías explicarme por qué narices no has estado comiendo adecuadamente?— Ren hizo verdaderos esfuerzos para parecer sereno.

—Yo…— Titubeo ella buscando una excusa creíble.

—Kyoko…— Ren estaba haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para permanecer tranquilo, pero el hecho de conocerla ya tan bien implicaba que sabía de antemano cuando ella iba a mentir.

—Es que es una tontería, te vas a reír.— Se quejó ella con pena.

—Eso lo dudo mucho, ya que no le veo nada de divertido a esta situación—

—Bueno…, después de hablar con mi madre tuve un par de días bastante malos, no podía comer porque tenía el estomago cerrado, de verdad que lo intentaba…, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a digerir nada—

—Ya— Ren comprendía que para alguien tan bueno y puro como ella ese suceso hubiera estresado su cuerpo hasta ese punto.

—Después de volver a hablar con ella la cosa mejo…—

—¿Volviste a verla?— Ren la interrumpió sorprendido.

—No, cuando fui a su despacho Toudou-san me dijo que había salido de viaje por un caso— Sonrió con cariño recordando algo.

—¿Quién es ese? — El humor de Ren no estaba para poder soportar un ataque de celos.

—Ah bueno…, él es un compañero de mamá, que…—

—¿Qué?—

—Verás, como ella no estaba me invitó a comer, según él para recompensarme por haber hecho el camino en vano— La incredulidad era palpable en su voz.

 _"Venga ya…¡Otro que ha quedado prendado de mi princesa!._ —¿Y qué quería en realidad? — Vale, los celos habían hecho acto de presencia.

—Jijijijiji— Sonrió Kyoko ajena al aura que comenzaba a desprender Ren. —Creo que en realidad sólo quería estar conmigo porque se sentía más cerca así de ella—.

—¿Quieres decir que él…?—

—Creo que le gusta un poco mi mamá—

—¿Estás segura?— Ren estaba sorprendido, pero aun así quería asegurarse de no tener a otro hombre en su lista negra.

—No, pero por su actitud…, yo diría que sí— Kyoko miraba al techo como si estuviera viendo alguna imagen. —Estuve tentada de preguntarle pero me pareció de mala educación—

—Ya…— _"Dios! Te adoro, de verdad que sí, pero ese embrujo que causas en la gente que hace que no puedan resistirse a ti… ¡Me va a tener en guardia toda mi vida! Estoy seguro que si le hubieras preguntado no habría dudado en confesarse"._

—Pero lo que sí me quedó claro es que él se preocupa mucho por ella, aunque no estoy muy segura de que ella se lo agradezca…— Confesó con cierta tristeza.

—Joder con tu madre…— Gruñó Ren.

—Ya bueno…, ella estuvo muy mal al principio…— Kyoko estaba compadeciendo a su madre, cosa que si se hubiera fijado estaba poniendo a su amigo de muy mal humor, es decir de todavía peor humor. —Por lo que un poco sí se dejó ayudar, quiero decir cuando dudaba si abortarme o no…, él cuido de las dos…—

—Ella…, ella…, ¡te dijo que quiso abortarte! ¿Cómo pudo decirte eso? — Rugió Ren como un león frente a la visión su leona herida.

—Ah… sí, estuvo tanto tiempo dudando que al final no lo hizo porque se le paso el tiempo—

—Eso es horrible, ninguna madre debería decirle eso a un hijo… ¿Por qué diablos querías volver a verla? Ella no se merece que pierdas ni un segundo más de tu vida, ni siquiera con su recuerdo—

—No seas así, yo ya la he perdonado. Ella lo pasó realmente mal, se sintió engañada, utilizada, menospreciada…, eso lo puedo entender, ¿sabes?—

 _"¡Bastardo Fuwa…, bastardo de tu padre…! Tú no tendrías que entender nada, tú debería haber vivido feliz e ingenua de la vida. ¡Los odio, los odio a todos!"._

—El caso…— Kyoko redirigió la conversación. —He decidido que ya no quiero guardarla más rencor y, como la dije a ella, voy a seguir hasta que consiga que me quiera, pero me he dado cuenta de que para eso primero tiene que quererse a sí misma—

—…— Ren la miró sin palabras, la bondad de su amiga seguía, aun ahora, sorprendiéndolo.

—Así que la llamé para decirle que había ido a verla, y por primera vez no se mostró molesta, más bien parecía sorprendida. Estuvimos hablando unos minutos, incluso me preguntó que tal me iba con el trabajo, fue una conversación un poco rara, la verdad es que las dos parecíamos fuera de lugar. Después recordé a Toudou-san y no sé qué fue lo que me pasó, pero termine dándole a mi madre una charla sobre la importancia de aprender a dejarse querer. ¿Te lo puedes cree? Yo, el número uno de la sección Love Me, dándole a alguien un sermón sobre el amor—. Negó con la cabeza. —En fin, ella se hizo la sorda un rato, pero al final se enfadó y me colgó—

—¿Y aun así dices que la perdonas?—

—Bueno, lo intento al menos, creo que nunca ha dejado a Toudou-san acrecerse a ella porque no cree merecerse lo que él le ofrece—

—¿A quién me recordará eso?— Murmuró Ren de forma incomprensible.

—¿Has dicho algo? —

—No nada, continua—

—El caso es que creo firmemente que no es justo que sea infeliz toda su vida por lo que la hizo mi…, bueno ese hombre. Quiero creer que ella pueda llegar a ser feliz si es capaz de dejar a la gente entrar, ya me entiendes—

—Eres asombrosa Kyoko— Susurró Ren con voz estrangulada. —No creo que exista nadie más bondadosa que tú, capaz de perdonar las monstruosidades que los demás cometemos, yo el primero—.

—Yo no lo creo así, y sabes que tú no eres ningún monstruo… Como sea, sólo creo que tengo un modo más simple de ver el mundo que los demás— Se rio avergonzada. —Ya ves, una simplona que lo ve todo simple—

—Tú no eres ninguna simplona— La riñó Ren. — Eres una mujer maravillosa que sabe ver la maravilla de todo— Con miedo a que sus palabras siguieran saliendo en cascada, cambió de tema. —Vale, por lo que has dicho, después de eso mejoraste, ¿Por qué no comiste correctamente entonces? —

—Bueno es que…, esta es la parte en la que te vas a reír de lo tonta que soy….— Se puso completamente colorada. — Ese mismo día, cuando estaba esperando para comenzar la grabación, un par de compañeras pasaron por delante de mi camerino conversando y las escuché. Estaban comentando que últimamente parecía que estaba perdiendo peso y una de ellas dijo…: "Mejor para ella, así pierde los kilos que la sobran". Así que pensé que a lo mejor…—

—Vale, en una cosa si tienes razón, no en que me fuera a reír desde luego, pero…— Ren la cogió su cara y la miró encolerizado. — Eres tonta, pero tonta del todo. ¡Qué kilos de más ni qué coño!— Se puso en pié y caminó por la habitación. —Es que no me lo puedo creer, como has podido dejar de comer porque dos niñas snob hayan dicho que te sobraban kilos, cuando:

a) A saber el concepto distorsionado que tienen esas dos de un cuerpo.

b) Eres mucho más inteligente que todo eso.

c) Tienes un cuerpo perfecto Kyoko.

Kyoko, completamente sonrojada susurró. —Yo no tengo un cuerpo perfecto, soy simplona y…—. Ren la miró de tal forma que las palabras se atascaron.

—No, ahora no, porque estás claramente demasiado delgada, pero créeme cuando te digo que si lo tienes, si no mira como los hombres caen rendidos ante Natsu o Setsuka—

—Eso es por los personajes y por el trabajo de las estilistas—

—Venga ya! ¿Y quién es todas ellas? Porque que yo sepa no te cambian el cuerpo cada vez que interpretas a alguien, ¿no? — Ren se detuvo delante de ella, no pensaba seguir diciendo cosas que pudieran poner en peligro la única parte de su vida que no la había contado, pero no estaba dispuesto a que ella volviera a hacer una locura como esta. —Como tu superior en la actuación, te ordeno que no vuelvas a hacer algo así jamás—

—Pensé que no querías que te viera como mi sempai…— Se sorprendió Kyoko.

—Ya lo sé, mira si estaré enfadado…—

—Vale…— Kyoko agachó la cabeza. —Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad… Te prometo que jamás volveré a hacer nada parecido, te juro que me cuidaré—

Ren, algo más calmado, retornó junto a ella y se sentó. —¿Tanto como me cuidas a mi?—

—Sí…— Fue a penas un susurro porque estaba muerta de vergüenza. —Te lo prometo—

 **Fin Flashback**

—Lo sé…— Contestó Ren con ternura, después de recordar aquella tarde. —Anda abróchate que ya llegamos—


	14. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 "Llegada"**

—Oye, ¿estás bien?— Preguntó Kyoko al notar como Ren movía la pierna aceleradamente.

Después de aterrizar, Sebastian había aparecido a los pocos minutos de salir del avión con un coche todoterreno. Kyoko no entendía mucho de coches, bueno más bien nada, para ella era enorme y bonito, pero al ver como se iluminaba la cara de Ren supuso que debía ser un gran coche. Ambos se montaron en la parte trasera mientras Sebastian cargaba el equipaje, después el buen doctor decidió hacer de copiloto.

—Estoy bien, lo importante es…¿Cómo te sientes tú? Ha sido un viaje largo— Respondió Ren haciendo un esfuerzo por que su tic nervioso se detuviera, lo consiguió pero entonces fue su mano quien comenzó a moverse con vida propia.

—No ha sido largo, ha sido larguísimo, pero estoy perfectamente, recuerda que Doc. me tiene drogada…— Se quejó con un puchero, no la gustaba nada tener que medicarse tanto, ella siempre había sido más de remedios caseros. No pudo evitar fijarse como Ren abría y cerraba la mano intentando que los movimientos involuntarios de ésta se detuvieran, por eso se la agarró y apretó con cariño. —Tranquilo, todo irá bien— Le prometió.

—Ya…— Ren estaba realmente nervioso y su mirada lo corroboraba, ahora más que nunca parecía más Corn que ninguna de sus otras personalidades.

—Estoy contigo…— Kyoko lo susurró tímidamente porque sabía que tampoco era un gran consuelo, después de todo ella tampoco era la gran cosa como para que al él le sirviera de mucho tenerla cerca.

Ren frunció el ceño ante el tono que había utilizado su amiga, como si para él no fuera de vital importancia tenerla allí junto a él en este momento. —Lo sé, y doy gracias a Dios porque así sea, sin ti no creo que pudiera hacerlo— La dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa y sincera.

Kyoko se sonrojó muchísimo por lo que decidió desviar el rostro como si quisiera comprobar el paisaje. Oyó la conversación susurrada que mantenían Sebastian y el doctor, pero no podía saber que decían. —¿Es seguro que el doctor te haya visto así?— Preguntó muy bajito para cambiar de tema y así distraer a su amigo, y ya de paso calmar su sobresaltado corazón.

—Tranquila…— Ren pasó la mano sobre sus rubios cabellos. —Es de confianza, es el médico de la empresa, además…— Susurró con picardía. —Ni te imaginas los acuerdos de confidencialidad que el presidente le habrá hecho firmar—

—Ah…, entonces no podrá contar nada— Aclaró Kyoko más tranquila.

—Bueno…, no podrá contar lo que el presidente no quiera que cuente…— _"Seguramente estos dos lleven algo así como un diario de nuestro viaje para contarle al viejo con todo lujo de detalles, probablemente nos estén garbando en este momento"._ Con ese pensamiento en mente se puso a buscar distraídamente alguna cámara escondida.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —

—Pues que…—

—Perdonen pero hemos llegado— Les interrumpió Sebastian que acababa de detener el todoterreno. —Denme unos minutos para arreglarlo todo— dicho esto se bajó y entro en el edificio que tenían delante acompañado del doctor.

—Bueno…, pues ya estamos aquí. ¿Estás lista?— Ren apretó esta vez él la mano de ella, pues se estaba tocando el pelo con el ceño fruncido. —Deja ya el pelo Kyoko…no le des tantas vueltas—

—Es que se me hace muy raro verme así… y saber que no es una peluca—

—Te queda muy bien, créeme— _"Dios mio…, voy a tener que estar todo el día alejando a los moscones"._ —Aunque me encantaría, algún día, poder volver a ver ese precioso color de pelo natural que tienes—

Kyoko se coloco una vez los mechones que se le venían hacia la cara y se miró en el reflejo del cristal tintado de su puerta. Seguía asombrándose cuando se veía, no es que no hubiera lucido nunca algo similar, pero esta vez Jelly Woods se había superado. Había tenido su cabello de rubio oscuro, Kyoko pensaba que la iba a poner extensiones o algo, pero la diosa se negó asegurando que ya lo tenía bastante largo pues hacía meses que se lo estaba dejando crecer, le había dado unas mechas californianas más oscuras y finalmente le había cortado un coqueto flequillo desfilado. Se parecía al personaje de Setsuka, pero de una forma más madura. — Es que es muy rubio, ¿no? —

 _"Y ahí va…, un alago más de mi parte que te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro sin hacer el más mínimo contacto con tu cerebro_ —Anda vamos…— Ren resignado tiro de ella para bajar del coche al ver que Sebatian volvía a buscarles.

—Ya está todo arreglado, les he registrado con otro apellido por si alguien anduviera husmeando—

—Sebastian, estamos muy lejos de casa como para que alguien…—

—Mejor prevenir que curar— Aseguró el mayordomo tajante interrumpiendo a la chica —Me he tomado la libertad de elegir yo el nombre, como he oído a la señorita llamarle a veces Corn, he decidido usarlo como su apellido, nadie se extrañará si la oyen llamarlo así—

—Bien pensado como siempre, gracias Sebastian— Le felicitó Ren.

—¿Los dos? ¿Qué somos los hermanos Corn?— Preguntó Kyoko sorprendida.

—La verdad es que no he dado ningún tipo de explicación innecesaria, para ellos son Kuon y Kyoko Corn, el tipo de relación que tengan no es de la incumbencia de nadie—

—Ah…—Kyoko no supo que decir. _"¿Qué quiere decir con el tipo de relación? ¡Nosotros no tenemos ningún tipo de relación! Bueno sí, somos amigos, pero es que dicho así, relación…, parece que fuera… kyaaaaaaaa. ¡Kyoko para ahora mismo de imaginar cosas pervertidas"._

 _"Ya… a nadie le incumbe, ¿eh? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que acierto adicto de culebrones tampoco le importa lo más mínimo, ¡no te lo crees ni tú, Sebastian!"._ Pensó Ren mientras una pequeña risilla se le escapaba al ver lo nerviosa que se había puesto Kyoko.

—Si me acompañan…, les mostraré su bungalow— Extendió el brazo invitándoles a caminar. —Déjelo señorita, ya me encargaré de ello después— Señaló al ver a Kyoko hacer amago de coger una de sus maletas.

—Pero…— Dudó la chica mientras miraba la gran cantidad de bultos, en su opinión innecesarios, que Jelly la había obligado a cargar.

—Nada, nada, yo me encargo— Repitió el mayordomo y después comenzó a andar para guiarles.

Kyoko miraba todo con la boca completamente abierta, estaban en una especie de Resort rodeado de árboles tropicales. Se extrañó mucho al comprobar que en vez de adentrarse en la tierra se estaban dirigiendo hacia el mar. _"¿No se supone que vamos a instalarnos? Será que primero quiere enseñarnos la playa…"._

—Ya hemos llegado, es este— Anunció Sebastian deteniéndose junto a una gran cabaña, o como él lo había llamado bungalow, que estaba justo en la orilla, quedando la mitad sobre arena y la otra mitad sobre el agua.

—Dios mío…— Susurró Kyoko alucinada. —Es precioso…— El agua de un intenso azul relucía y se veía tan transparente que estaba convencida de que estaba viendo peces desde allí.

—Bienvenida a las Seychelles Kyoko…— Surró Ren junto a su oído. —¿Te gusta?—

—¿Bromeas?¡Me encanta! — Estalló eufórica mientras agarrando las manos de su amigo daba saltos de emoción, esta excitación provocó que la tos hiciera acto de presencia.

—Me alegro, pero intenta no excitarte demasiado, ¿vale? — La riñó cual niña pequeña.

—¿Podemos entrar?— Preguntó ignorando la petición de Ren.

—Claro, seguro que están esperándonos dentro…—

—Perdonen…— Sebastian interrumpió su conversación. —Pero eso lo dudo mucho—.

—No saben que llegamos hoy, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Ren disimulando una sonrisa.

—No señor—

—Y este no es su bungalow— Ren levantó una ceja, al contrario que Kyoko que le miraba sin comprender, él ya había comprendido la situación.

—No señor, el presidente dio órdenes muy claras sobre como tenía que proceder. Este será su hogar en lo que dure el viaje, dijo claramente que necesitaban un sitio para ustedes solos, lo más tranquilo, discreto e intimo posible— Sebastian se mostraba impasible ante las expresiones de los dos jóvenes.

Kyoko se había puesto colorada al escuchar la palabra íntimo, su cabeza daba vueltas y era incapaz de formular palabra.

Ren por su parte se estaba divirtiendo al ver como ella estaba pasando una vergüenza enorme, a saber en qué estaría pensando. —¿Y no te explicó los motivos para dichas instrucciones?—

—Sí señor, dijo que aunque es un viaje de placer también tiene trabajo que hacer y para ello necesitan estar solos, para evitar cualquier tipo de filtración— El mayordomo susurraba como si estuvieran debatiendo un asunto de estado y no quisiera que nadie más les oyera.

 _"Claro… porque estando en la otra punta del mundo y completamente transformados es seguro que alguien va a descubrir la trama de la siguiente película del director Konoe. En fin…si ya lo dice el refrán: Dios los cría y ellos se juntan, este hombre es tan teatrero como el viejo."_ —¿Y ellos saben que no nos alojaremos con ellos?— esta vez levantó una ceja de forma reprobatoria, no le gustaría nada tener que ser él quien les informara.

—Pues no sabría decírselo con toda certeza señor, pero…—Por primera vez Sebatian sonrió ligeramente divertido. —Teniendo en cuenta el paquete que recibió el presidente antes de irnos yo diría que sí—

—¿Fue muy malo?— Preguntó Ren sonriendo.

—Digamos que el presidente no volverá a tener el mismo tono de piel en una temporada— El mayordomo estaba rememorando ese momentazo en el que Lory todo feliz abrió el regalo que le enviaba su buen amigo y al hacerlo su cara quedó totalmente cubierta por una sustancia pegajosa y de color morado intenso.

—Ya veo…— Se carcajeó Ren.

—No entiendo…— Dijo Kyoko con inocencia.

—Jajajajaja, da igual Kyoko no te preocupes, te aseguro que ella sabe hacerlo mejor y él lo ha podido comprobar en otros momentos— La aseguró Ren aun riéndose.

—Bueno, les dejo, cualquier cosa que necesiten sólo tiene que marcar el 1 para que el servicio del resort se encargue y si me necesitan a mi o al doctor marquen el dos y estaremos aquí en un segundo, nosotros nos hospedamos detrás de esos árboles— Señaló una mata de vegetación que proporcionaba bastante intimidad al bungalow de los actores. —Descansen, Nabuki-sama vendrá mas tarde para la revisión de la noche, y mañana podrán visitarlos— Dicho esto se alejó tras darle a Ren una llave electrónica.

—¿Crees que el director se encuentra bien? — Preguntó Kyoko preocupada.

—Claro que sí, seguramente esté planeando su venganza— Aseguró Ren, no dejaba de divertirle el intercambio de bromas pesadas que llevaban años cruzándose. —Venga, vamos… ¿no quieres ver tu habitación? — La preguntó para que dejara de preocuparse pues su explicación no parecían haberla convencido mucho.

—Sí! — Contesto Kyoko de nuevo entusiasmada con el lugar donde se encontraban.


	15. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 "Insomnio"**

Kyoko se encontraba tumbada en una de las confortables tumbonas que tenían en el porche trasero de la casa, para ella llamarlo cabaña o bungalow era una ofensa para tan magnífico lugar pues era más grande que la casa de sus caseros. Miraba adormilada pero con añoranza la piscina frente a ella, estaba colocada de tal forma que sus azules aguas se unían a la vista con las del mar dando una sensación de continuidad infinita.

Ren se encontraba a su lado leyendo un libro, también estaba tumbado, saber que tenía unas horas más para mentalizarse parecía haberle relajado bastante. —¿Tienes sueño?— Preguntó al ver por el rabillo del ojo que su compañera cada vez tardaba más en abrir los ojos entre parpadeo y parpadeo.

—Ummmm, no lo sé— Kyoko se desperezó lentamente. —Creo que es la tranquilidad de este sitio, me provoca tanta paz que mi cuerpo desconecta, bueno eso y la comilona que me he dado…—

—Sí, parecías el monstruo de las galletas— Bromeó Ren, pero en realidad estaba encantado al verla comer como lo había hecho.

—Es que todo tenía una pinta estupenda y claro no me podía resistir a probar tantas cosas nuevas…— Kyoko puso un adorable puchero.

—Jajajaja, era una broma tonta— Se carcajeó él. —Es un verdadero placer ver como disfrutas de la comida, haces que hasta a mi me apetezca probarlo todo, cosa que es verdaderamente una rareza—

—Ya, no entiendo por qué normalmente te cuesta tanto comer…—

—Oh tranquila, muy pronto lo entenderás— Esto le hizo recordar lo que debería hacer al día siguiente y su pierna, traicionera como horas antes, volvió a sufrir el dichoso tic.

Dada la cercanía de sus tumbonas, Kyoko alargó la mano para detener el movimiento de su extremidad. —Tranquilo, todo saldrá genial, seguro que no te dejan ni hablar y te atropellen con su cariño—

—No lo sé…— Susurró para sí mismo. —Mañana se verá, supongo— Esta vez habló en voz alta, y no sonaba muy convencido.

—Hola? ¿Se puede?—

La voz del doctor anunciando su llegada interrumpió lo que Kyoko estaba a punto de decir. —Adelante, estamos en el porche Nabuki-sama— Gritó para que el hombre la oyera desde la puerta.

—Llegó la hora de tu tortura…— Bromeó Ren mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse y la servía de apoyo para entrar dentro.

Un ratito más tarde…

—Bueno jovencita, la herida tiene muy buena pinta, ahora que el antibiótico ha hecho su trabajo está cicatrizando bastante bien, creo que en unos días podré quitarte los puntos—

—¿De verdad? ¿Y podré bañarme?— Preguntó Kyoko emocionada y esperanzada, pero luego un pensamiento la hizo dejar de sonreír. —O será que es malo para…, para el resfriado—

—Por enésima vez…, no tienes un resfriado…— La riñó Ren que estaba sentado junto a ella, como hacía siempre que el doctor la examinaba porque quería estar al tanto de todo.

—Si la herida sigue como hasta ahora… sí se podrá bañar, además el agua del mar le hará bien a sus sistema respiratorio, por eso estamos aquí, ¿no? — Aseguró el doctor con una sonrisa, le divertía mucho aquella peculiar pareja de, según se denominaba ellos mismos, amigos, aunque a él le parecía que eran mucho más que eso dada la complicidad que existían entre ellos.

—Genial! — Los ojos de Kyoko brillaban de emoción anticipando el momento en el que pudiera sumergirse en aquellas aguas. —Lo estoy deseando—.

—Eso sí, tendrá que prometerme que se seca bien, incluido el pelo, nada de irse a dormir con él húmedo. Debe tomar el sol pero con moderación y siempre usando protector, no queremos que se queme—

—Sí, sí.. —Aceptaba Kyoko cada una de las recomendaciones. —Se lo prometo—

—Bueno en ese caso…— Nabuki la miró haciéndose el misterioso. —Mañana la dejo darse un chapuzón en su piscina privada, es de agua marina y además está tratada por lo que el riesgo de infección es mínimo—

—Kyaaaaaaaa, gracias doctor! —

—Pero…— Levantó el dedo como advertencia. —Nada de estar horas a remojo, entrar, refrescarse y salir, ¿de acuerdo?—.

—Valeeee— Aceptó ella ahora menos conforme.

—Tranquilo, así lo haremos, un baño rápido después tenemos muchas cosas con la que podemos ocupar el tiempo, ¿verdad?— Añadió Ren, recordándola que mañana tenían cosas importantes que hacer.

—Cierto— El humor de Kyoko volvió a mejorar.

—Lo sé, Sebastian me dijo que tendré que chequearla pronto, así que…— El médico se toco la barbilla pensativo. —¿Qué les parece si después del desayuno aprovecha para el baño y así la puedo revisar después del mismo? —

—Oh eso sería perfecto— A Ren le dejaba más tranquilo, pues aunque decía que no pasaba nada, él preferiría que Kyoko reposara un poco más.

—Bueno pues quedamos así, que descansen— Dicho esto salió de la casa dejándolos en el salón.

Ren sonrió al ver como Kyoko daba pequeños saltitos de expectación sobre el asiento. —Te mueres por meterte, ¿eh?— Señaló hacia la piscina que se veía desde su posición pues las puertas francesas de la terraza estaban abiertas.

—Sí— Kyoko dio unas palmaditas.

—Entonces será mejor que te acuestes, así podrás estar descansada para disfrutarlo plenamente—

—Vale…— Kyoko negó con la cabeza, su amigo había resultado ser una especie de dictador, benevolente eso sí, pero un dictador en lo que a su salud y descanso se refería.

—Venga, te ayudo a ir hasta tu habitación— La ayudó a incorporarse una vez más la sirvió de apoyo.

—Deberíamos haber conseguido unas muletas o un bastón…— Habló Kyoko con tono de disculpa.

—No veo por qué, me encanta este trabajo, incluso estoy planteándome cambiar de profesión, dejar de ser Tsuruga Ren el actor y pasar a ser Kuon el bastón de Kyoko— Bromeó al entrar al cuarto.

—Que bobo eres…— Se rió Kyoko .

—Lo sé, pero lo digo en serio, no me quites el placer de cuidarte y servirte de apoyo— La dejó sentada sobre la cama. —¿Qué necesitas?—

—Corn, ya puedo hacer las cosas solita, puedo apoyar la pierna un poco— Se quejó ella.

—Solo para vestirte e ir al baño, en lo demás te toca dejarte ayudar señorita— Se cruzó de brazos dejando bien claro que no pensaba moverse.

—Está bien…— Se rindió ella. —Me pasas por favor la maleta más pequeña, creo que es donde Jelly metió la ropa para dormir.

Ren obedeció en el acto, fue hasta el armario y cogió dicha maleta, luego se la acercó y se la colocó sobre la cama. —Aquí tienes—

—Muchas gracias, ahora…— Hizo un gesto con el dedo invitándole a salir de la habitación.

—Pero tengo que volver a dejarla en su sitio…— Se quejó.

—La dejaré en el suelo—

—Pero…—

—Buenas noches Corn…— Le advirtió entre divertida y autoritaria.

—Vale…— Ren cogió su mano y mirándola divertido la depositó un tierno beso en ella. —Buenas noches— Luego salió triunfante, puede que ella le hubiera echado, pero él se había vengando dejándola estupefacta en el sitio. —Dejaré las puertas abiertas por si necesitas algo— Alzó la voz ya desde su cuarto que estaba junto al de ella.

* * *

Llevaba horas tumbada, había dado mil vueltas para encontrar la postura pero al final había desistido y se había quedado boca arriba mirando, a través de las grandes ventanas que quedaban justo en frente, el movimiento de las olas al llegar a la orilla. A pesar de que la temperatura era muy agradable se había tapado completamente, no porque tuviera frio, sino para ocultar la prenda que estaba usando para dormir. _"¿En qué estabas pensando Diosa-sama?"._ Cuando abrió la maleta se sorprendió al ver que no había nada parecido a un pijama, solo había un montón de prendas de telas muy suaves y delicadas que se resbalaban de sus manos. Si bien era cierto que como Setsuka había tenido que utilizar cosas mucho más minúsculas, algo en su suavidad hacía que estas le parecieran más vergonzosas. Afortunadamente cada prenda llevaba un batita a juego, demasiado corta en su opinión, pero por lo menos la cubría los brazos y el escote. Había elegido un conjunto color blanco que comparado con los demás la parecía el más aceptable, estaba compuesto por un top de tirantes con encaje en el escote y en la zona de la cintura y unos pantaloncitos cortos, puede que demasiado, que terminaban de igual manera.

—Uggggg…— Gruñó al no ser capaz de dormirse, después se puso en pie y con lentitud, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, comenzó a caminar cojeando. Cuando salió de su cuarto y pasó por la puerta de Ren aceleró el paso para no despertarlo, luego se ayudó de la pared del pasillo para caminar. _"Vaya sin mi muleta personal esto es más difícil…"._ Por fin consiguió llegar completamente a oscuras hasta el salón, paso junto al gran sofá con forma de "L" y abrió el mini-bar.

—Deberías haberme llamado—

—Kyaaaaaaaa! — Kyoko se dejo resbalar hasta el suelo mientras se agarraba la bata a la altura del corazón. —Casi me matas del susto—

Ren se encontraba sentado en el mencionado sofá, su rostro, ahora iluminado por la luz procedente del refrigerador, se veía ligeramente enojado, pero al ver que ella se dejaba caer al suelo se levantó inmediatamente. —Perdona, no quería asustarte—

—Pues menos mal, porque si llegas a querer…— susurró Kyoko dejándose llevar hasta el sofá. —¿Qué hacías aquí a oscuras?—

—¿Y qué hacías tú caminando, sin ayuda y apoyando la pierna a estas horas? — La desafió Ren.

Se miraron durante unos segundos manteniendo un duelo silencioso de titanes, los ojos clavados en los del otro y sin pestañear, hasta que ambos cedieron y contestaron al unísono.

—No podía dormir, así que vine a por un poco de agua—

Ren se agacho y extrajo una botella del mini bar, se la tendió a Kyoko, recogió la suya que había dejado apoyada en el suelo contra la pata de mimbre del sofá y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Por qué no puedes dormir? ¿Te encuentras mal?— Tocó su frente unos segundos para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

—Tranquilo, me encuentro bien—Aseguró ella. —No lo sé, puede que sea porque dormí tanto durante el vuelo, o porque extraño la cama, o mi pijama…— _"O porque él no está tumbado a tu lado…"._ Señaló un demonio mientras bostezaba. _"¿Perdona….? ¡Claro que no, yo no…". "¿Seguro?". "Puffff, no lo sé, déjame en paz"._

—Si ya me he dado cuenta…— Ren la hizo un repaso de arriba abajo, después carraspeo. —De que luces un bonito pijama nuevo—

—No sé si a esto se le puede llamar pijama…— Se quejó ella mientras tiraba ofuscada de la bata.

—Difícilmente ya que creo que ya tiene nombre y es bata— Se burló Ren.

—Que gracioso… me refiero a esto— Se abrió la bata para mostrarle a su amigo a lo que se refería. —No sé por qué Diosa-san me ha mandado esto…—

Ren abrió la boca con una exclamación muda mientras la devoraba con los ojos. Por fortuna, o por desgracia, ella estaba intentando estirar el bajo del top y no lo vio. —Puede que pensara que aquí haría calor— Añadió tras tragar sonoramente. _"Dios jamás podre borrar esta imagen de mi mente… Gracias Jelly"._

—Ni que fuéramos a viajar al séptimo infierno— Se quejó mientras cerraba de nuevo la bata. —Y tú…, ¿por qué no puedes dormir?— Preguntó ajena a la mirada de su amigo.

—Eh…, ejem…, sí…— Ren tuvo que pellizcarse disimuladamente en la pierna para centrarse. —Supongo que estoy nervioso, por lo de mañana ya sabes—

—¿De verdad piensas que va a ser tan malo? — Kyoko subió sus desnudas piernas al sofá y se giró para mirarle.

—No, sí…, no lo sé— Reconoció él, todavía le costaba centrarse porque no podía dejar de mirar esa esbeltas y níveas piernas.

—Seguro que se alegran muchísimo de verte, ya lo verás— Aseguró ella completamente convencida. —Después de todo, indudablemente serán tan geniales como tú, Corn. ¡Ya se! ¡Porque no me cuentas algo sobre ellos!— Pidió con brillo en los ojos.

—Bueno…, a ver…— Ren imitó su posición y comenzó a contarle cosas.

Tras un rato de charla, y bastantes risas por parte de la chica que escuchaba ensimismada, Ren paró de hablar al notar como Kyoko cambiaba de postura y se iba dejando resbalar hasta apoyar la cabeza en su regazo.

—¿Kyoko? —

—¿Ummmm? —

—Te estás quedando dormida, venga debes acostarte—

—No un ratito más, sigue contándome cosas…— Susurró.

—Ya habrá tiempo…, aquí vas a coger frio, recuerda que el objetivo es que mejores y no lo contrario—

—Pero es que contigo duermo mejor…— Kyoko estaba ya casi dormida y no era capaz de utilizar el filtro que empleaba siempre antes de hablar.

Los ojos de Ren se abrieron sorprendidos, después una cálida sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Se puso en pie y la cogió en brazos.

—No…— Protesto ella.

—Me quedaré contigo y te contaré hasta que te duermas— Prometió apretándola contra su pecho.

—Vale…— Suspiró agradecida.

Una vez que la depositó en la cama y la tapo un poco, se debatió entre hacer lo que había dicho o ser un poco sensato y dejarla sola. Pero ella terminó con la cuestión pues le agarró del pantalón para impedirle que se fuera. Así que hizo lo único que podía y realmente quería hacer, la movió un poco, se hizo hueco y se tumbó junto a ella.

—Corn? —

—¿Sí? — _"Mierda se ha espabilado y ahora me va a echar…"._

—¿Dónde está tu camiseta?— susurró ahora completamente dormida mientras se acurrucaba sobre el pecho de su amigo.

Ren soltó una pequeña risita, luego la arropó con sus brazos y cerró los ojos aspirando el delicioso aroma a frutas del pelo de la chica. —Buenas noches—


	16. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 "Dormilones"**

Toc, toc, toc…

Unos tímidos golpes despertaron a Ren, se sintió desorientado y se sorprendió al ver que una cabellera rubia cubría sus pectorales, pero solo tardo unos segundos en recordar donde estaba y con quién. Con mucho cuidado, para no despertarla, salió de la cama para ir hasta la puerta.

—Buenos días señor…— Sebastian saludó desde el umbral de la casa cuando Ren abrió. —Siento molestar, pero he llamado a recepción para asegurarme que les habían entregado correctamente el desayuno y me informaron de que aun no lo habían pedido. No les hubiera molestado, pero como ya es un poco tarde y la señorita debe alimentarse a las horas marcadas…— Se notaba que en el fondo el servil mayordomo hubiera preferido dejarles dormir tanto como quisieran, pero tenía órdenes muy claras de su jefe.

—No…, no te preocupes has hecho bien…— Ren le invitó a entrar. —Es culpa mía, debería haber pedido que me despertaran, ¿qué hora es? —

—Pues son las once señor—

—¿Tan tarde?— Se sorprendió Ren, desde luego dormir con Kyoko tenía sus ventajas, pero estaba claro que la puntualidad no era una. —¿A qué hora iba a venir Doc.?—

—A las doce, señor—

—Vaya… a Kyoko no la va a gustar nada saber que se perderá su baño…— Se lamentó Ren. —Iré a despertarla, ¿me haces el favor de encarga que nos traigan el desayuno? —

—Me he tomado la libertad de hacerlo ya, estará aquí en unos minutos—

—Gracias Sebastian, eres el mejor— Ren miró la piscina a través de las puertas. —¿Crees que podríamos retrasar un poco la revisión de la mañana con Nabuki-san?—

—Lo siento señor, pero el presidente ha llamado y ruega que haga lo que ha venido a hacer cuanto antes, su despacho ha sufrido alguna clase de percance con una mercancía enviada, al parecer por error—El mayordomo no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta disfrutaba muchísimo del ir y venir de bromas.

—¿Qué ha sido esta vez? — Preguntó Ren mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz y negaba.

—Por lo que pude oír de fondo diría que kilos y kilos de pescado en estado poco salubre, ya me entiende—

—Ya me imagino… En fin, ¿podría por favor decirle al doctor si podemos cambiar el plan del baño y la revisión posterior a esta tarde?—

—Claro, ahora mismo, pero…— Ya estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando se detuvo. —¿No prefiere preguntárselo cuando venga en una hora?—

—Prefiero que ella no escuche la petición, porque decirle que no es bastante difícil, y no quiero que el buen hombre acceda si no es conveniente para ella, ¿me entiendes verdad?—

—Ya lo creo…— Sebastian estaba recordando las dos horas que Kyoko se había pasado en el avión suplicando que él la perdonara por haberse visto obligado a viajar con ella. Por más que la aseguraba que no había nada que perdonar, que era su trabajo y lo hacía encantado, tuvo que claudicar ante la joven y aceptar una disculpa que ni quería, ni necesitaba. —Bueno, ahora me retiro, vendré después de la revisión para darles los detalles—.

—Gracias— Ren le despidió, cerró la puerta y volvió al cuarto. —Kyoko….— Susurró al entrar, como ella estaba profundamente dormida, se sentó a su lado y la comenzó a acariciar la nariz haciéndola cosquillas. —Kyoko…, despierta…—

Tras varios intentos fallidos, en los que los ojos de Kyoko sólo alcanzaban a pestañear, la chica abrió sus adormilados perlas ambarinas. —Ummmm, hay demasiada luz…— Protesto mientras se desperezaba cual larga era.

—Eso es porque son las once de la mañana. Lo siento, creo que nos hemos quedado dormidos— La explicó con pena— Están a punto de traernos el desayuno y el doctor no tardará en llegar—

—Oh…..— Kyoko hizo un puchero. —Me he quedado sin mi chapuzón—

—Lo sé y lo siento, ha sido culpa mía, debería haberme despertado más pronto, pero con la charla nocturna de anoche me ha costado más de lo que creía—

—No te disculpes, yo también podría haberme puesto una alarma o algo…— Kyoko se quedó pensativa unos segundos. —Aunque no recuerdo muy bien en qué momento me quedé dormida…—

Toc, toc, toc…

—El desayuno— Aclaró Ren al oír que llamaban, sintió cierto alivio por librarse de momento de explicarla cuando y en qué condiciones se quedó dormida.

Kyoko que todavía seguía plácidamente estirada bajo la sabana hizo un pequeño mohín al pensar en levantarse.

—¿Te apetece un desayuno en la cama?— Preguntó Ren, siempre atento a sus caprichos aún cuando no les enunciara.

—Si tú quieres…— A pesar de hacerse la desentendida, los ojos de Kyoko la delataban.

—Jajajajaja, espera aquí, vuelvo en un segundo—

El amable camarero insistió en llevar el carrito hasta donde lo necesitaran pero Ren se negó en redondo, ni loco dejaría que otro hombre viera a su preciosa Kyoko tan encantadora como estaba recién levantada, y mucho menos con ese minúsculo pijama. Suficiente tenía con controlarse a sí mismo como para tener que estar pendiente también de ningún otro hombre babeando por ella. Por eso, había sido él quien lo había llevado junto a la cama y quien había servido a Kyoko todo lo que se la antojó.

Para satisfacción de ambos, tanto ella como él desayunaron bastante. Después Ren se fue a su habitación para asearse y vestirse, no sin antes ayudar a Kyoko a llegar al baño de su propio cuarto y acercarle la maleta que necesitaba.

Cuando Ren volvió al cuarto, la encontró intentando mover la maleta. —¿Sabes? — Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella, la quitaba el pesado bulto y lo llevaba él mismo hasta el interior del vestidor. —Deberías dejar que Sebastian deshaga tu equipaje, así podremos dejar descansar a tus pobres maletas—

—No puedo dejar que un hombre ande con mi ropa…— Se quejó Kyoko, como buena chica educada en las más convencionales costumbres niponas.

—Bueno…, pues deja que lo haga yo— Añadió Ren como si fuera lo más lógico. —Soy tu amigo, ¿no? —

—Pues claro, pero que yo sepa…, el hecho de ser mi amigo no ha hecho que repentinamente tu sexo cambie, ¿verdad?—

—No, gracias a Dios! — Exclamo Ren fingiendo sentirse horrorizado, pero terminó carcajeándose.

—Pues entonces…, nada de andar con mi ropa— Sentenció ella tajante.

—Al final voy a tener que conseguirte ese bastón…— Se quejó Ren con un puchero. —Si no me dejas ayudarte…—

—No! — Negó Kyoko.

—¿No?— Ren inclinó la cabeza sorprendido por la velocidad con la que ella había respondido.

—Esto…, bueno…— Kyoko se sonrojó. —Quiero decir…, Nabuki-san dijo que pronto podrá quitarme los puntos, así supongo que ya podré andar mejor por lo que me será más fácil desempacar yo sola, ¿no? — Intentó explicarse, pero su sonrojo delataba que no estaba siendo del todo sincera.

—Ya claro…— _"Que mal mientes Kyoko-chan, ojalá fuera capaz de intuir lo que pasa por tu cabeza"._

Mientras pensaba en ello, la miró detenidamente, no lo había hecho al centrarse sólo en que ella no se sobre esforzara. Se había puesto un encantador vestido blanco con pequeños volantes, su diminuta cintura quedada enmarcada con la ayuda de un lazo azul y la parte superior, palabra de honor, destaca su busto. Sonrió al ver como ella, indecisa y visiblemente nerviosa, no hacía más que cambiar de calzado una y otra vez. —Oye…, el que debería estar nervioso soy yo, no tú— La regañó con una sonrisa.

—Ya claro, perdona…, tienes razón…— Se disculpó ella ruborizada.

—Eh…— Se acercó a ella y se colocó a su espalda quedando los dos reflejados en el espejo. —Que era broma, solo quería que te relajaras—

—No, si tienes razón, eres tú el que importa, pero…— Volvió disculparse mientras ese movía nerviosa y se recolocaba innecesariamente el vestido.

—¿Pero qué? —Puso las manos sobre los delicados hombros de su amiga para detener sus movimientos.

—Es que es la primera vez que la voy a ver y no quiero causarle una mala impresión…— Kyoko se había sonrojado aún más. —Aunque ya sé que es ridículo que me sienta emocionada porque es verte a ti lo que les va a alegrar…—.

—Lo primero, tu no causarías mala impresión ni aunque lo intentaras. Segundo, no es ridículo que te sientas emocionada por verla. Y tercero estoy seguro de que les hará mucha ilusión verte, espero que vernos a los dos— Añadió esto último demostrando que él también estaba nervioso por la parte que le tocaba—

—Tranquilo…— Kyoko puso su mano sobre una de las que cubría su hombro. —Les encantará—

—Bien, vamos a la sala que el doctor te espera—

Después de un rápido chequeo, el doctor se retiró, Ren ayudaba a Kyoko a salir al exterior cuando llegó el siempre puntual Sebastian.

—Buenos días…— Saludo por primera vez a Kyoko y de nuevo a Ren. —Su bungalow se encuentra al otro extremo de la playa, ¿quieren que les acerque con el coche?—

Ren no dejaba de mirar a Kyoko que en esos momentos miraba emocionada la blanca arena de la playa. —No tranquilo, iremos dando un paseo—

—Como quieran, ¿le gustaría que consiga algún apoyo para que la señorita pueda caminar mejor?—

—No es necesario, el doctor la ha dado permiso para que apoye un poco más la pierna, y yo la ayudaré para que no se esfuerce demasiado— Aclaró Ren.

—De acuerdo, si me necesitan llevo el teléfono siempre operativo, que tengan buena mañana— Sebastian se despidió con una reverencia.

—¿Preparada?— Preguntó Ren acercándose a ella y sujetándola por la cintura.

—¿Y tú? — Kyoko giró el rostro para poder mirarle directamente.

—Ni un poco…— Confesó, pero sonrió antes de comenzar a descender, ayudando a Kyoko, la pasarela de madera que les conducía a la arena.

Realmente iban en modo paseo, andaban bastante lento ya que la arena no era precisamente el suelo más cómodo para caminar después de llevar tantos días sin apoyar la pierna. Aun así, como él no la soltó en ningún momento y cargaba con bastante de su peso, no la resultó muy molesta la caminata.

Durante el trayecto iban conversando sobre lo maravilloso que era aquel lugar, la arena era blanca y fina, el mar de un precioso azul turquesa, y se veían las zonas de corales con suma claridad aun desde la orilla. Unos niños, que por su acento parecían americanos, jugaban en la orilla haciendo un castillo, justo cuando pasaron a su lado, la niña reñía a su hermano por algo que había hecho, él la respondió con una sonrisa pilla y un guiño de ojos.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Kyoko y la trajo a la mente una pregunta que hace unos días ya había querido hacer, pero que por los acontecimientos que surgieron no llegó a formular. —¿Corn? —

—Dime— Ren estaba calibrando la distancia que les quedaba, cada vez era menor. De hecho hacia unos minutos que había visto el movimiento de una melena tras la ventana del lugar al que se dirigían.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—

—Claro…— contestó todavía pendiente de aquella figura que estaba claramente de espaldas al lugar por el que ellos llegaban.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me besaste en Guam?— Apenas si susurró la pregunta.

Ren se paró en seco, no es esperaba que ella le hiciera nunca esa pregunta, no de forma tan directa al menos. —Yo…— Daba miles de vueltas en su cabeza para buscar una excusa, pero luego recordó su promesa. —¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí el día que te conté toda la verdad?—

—Sí, que nunca más me mentirías— Contesto Kyoko sin comprender.

—Y quiero mantenerlo, siempre, por eso te pido que me des algo de tiempo antes de contestar a esa pregunta— Pidió mirándola con mucha intensidad.

—Vale, pero…¿puedo saber por qué? — Ella no pudo, ni quiso negarse a la petición, pero su curiosidad podía con todo.

—Porque han sido unos días frenéticos, de confesiones y descubrimientos, acabo de recuperar a mi mejor amiga y ahora mismo no me siento capaz de explicar nada más, pero te juro que lo haré— Prometió solemnemente. —Además…— La obligó a mirar hacia el lugar al que se dirigían, que estaba ya a solo unos metros. —Nos esperan ya—

Kyoko siguió la mirada de Ren para encontrarse que en el porche de un bungalow muy similar al suyo, dos personas los observaban fijamente.


	17. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16 "My littel baby"**

El matrimonio Hizuri se encontraba inmerso en la planificación de su siguiente movimiento dentro de lo que ellos habían denominado "Venganza en cinco pasos". Kuu estaba sentado consultando en internet y Jullie caminaba de un lado a otro dándole instrucciones.

—Vale, solo queda confirmar y…— Kuu levantó la vista del ordenador y sonrió a su mujer con malvada complicidad. Pero al hacerlo, vio algo detrás de ella que transformó su rostro rápidamente.

—Querido, ¿qué ocurre?— Jullie cruzó los brazos. —No me digas que… ¡Yo no pienso echarme atrás!— Protestó al creer que su marido tenía remordimientos.

—No…— Kuu se puso rápidamente en pie y se acercó hasta ella mientras hablaba. —Echarte atrás no—

—Entones, ¿qué..? —

—Mejor…, mira para atrás— Añadió él con voz estrangulada mientras agarrándola por los hombros con más fuerza de la necesaria la obligaba a girarse hacia la playa.

—Oh Dios mio! Querido…, dime que no es un dueño por favor…— Susurró Jullie mientras a trompicones salía hasta la terraza y se agarraba a la barandilla con todas sus fuerzas.

Kuu, la siguió como un autómata, tan impresionado como ella. —No estás soñando cielo—

—Entonces…, ¿de verdad es él? —

—Sí, es él—

—¿Y quién le acompaña?—

—¿Quién va a ser? La única persona capaz de traérnoslo de vuelta— Kuu se mostró orgulloso, aunque estaba extrañado por el cambio de imagen de la chica.

— De verdad…, ¿de verdad son ellos?— Jullie no podía creérselo y por eso seguía buscando la confirmación de su esposo.

Kuu acercó hasta situarse a su lado y la agarró fuertemente por la cintura. —De verdad…— Sonrió.

Jullie se llevo las manos temblorosas a la boca mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos.

* * *

Cuando Kyoko miró en la dirección que Ren la señalaba, se encontró con que a escasos metros, una pareja les observaba desde la terraza de un bungalow similar al suyo. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue la sonrisa radiante de su otôsan, estaba tal como lo recordaba, excepto por la salvedad de que ahora se encontraba rodeando a alguien por la cintura. Esa primera imagen de la mujer de Kuu, la dejó claro de inmediato por qué el hombre que tenía al lado era tan endiabladamente guapo. Desde que se enteró de la verdad se regañaba a sí misma por no haberse dado cuenta de lo muchísimo que se parecían padre e hijo, pero ahora que tenía delante a la otra parte de la ecuación, supo que no solo era a su padre, también se parecía muchísimo a su madre, sin duda esa belleza helénica la había heredado de ella.

—Llegó la hora…— Anunció Ren, volvió a agarrar a Kyoko y comenzó a acortar la distancia que los separaba de su destino.

* * *

Jullie no se pudo contener, cuando les vio emprender la marcha de nuevo, se soltó de su marido, bajó prácticamente de un salto la rampa de acceso a la playa y corrió hacia ellos. Como es lógico, Kuu la siguió hasta ponerse a su altura.

Ren se quedó paralizado, no sabía si de la impresión de ver a su madre, siempre tan serena, perder la compostura, o si era el miedo el causante, el caso es que fueron sus padres los que terminaron de acortar la distancia.

Kyoko tuvo el tiempo justo para separarse de Ren antes de que su madre se le abalanzara encima colgándose de su cuello.

—My baby…— Lloró Jullie sobre el pecho de su hijo.

Tras la sorpresa inicial ante el ataque de su madre, Ren reaccionó y la abrazó por la cintura. —Mom…— Dejó caer la cabeza y llenó sus pulmones del evocador olor de su madre.

—My beloved son...— Jullie sollozaba presa del llanto.

—Mom please don't cry— susurró Ren compungido. — I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry…— También sus ojos comenzaron a brillar cuando levantó la cabeza, miró a su padre y extendió un brazo hacia él. —¿Dad…?— Le llamó preocupado al ver que no se les unía.

Kuu no necesito nada más, se pegó a ellos, posó un brazo en la cintura de su esposa y el otro sobre el cuello de su hijo.

—I ... God does not even know where to start! I have made you suffer a lot and I'm really sorry, but I could not ... — Les susurró Ren. (Yo ... Dios no sé ni por dónde empezar! Os he hecho sufrir mucho y lo siento, pero no podía ...)

—Shuuuuuu— Jullie negó contra el pecho de su hijo. —No matter, now everything is fine— (No importa, ahora todo está bien)

—But…— Se sorprendió Ren. (Pero…)

— It's all good son, you are here and that's what matters — Añadió Kuu apretandoles más. (Todo esya bien hijo, estás aquí y es lo que importa).

Kyoko se quedó un poco apartada, estaba muy emocionada, pero también se sentía un poco fuera de lugar al presenciar un momento privado entre aquella familia.

Kuu, levantó la vista hacia ella y la miró con más cariño, si cabe, del que ya la procesaba. Sin emitir sonido articuló claramente una palabra: "GRACIAS". Luego se quejó con un suspiro al ver como ella se sonrojaba hasta el cuello y negaba tímidamente a la vez que agachaba la cabeza y se limpiaba disimuladamente las lágrimas que, vanamente, intentaba contener.

Ren miró la dirección de los ojos de su padre y comprendió inmediatamente el motivo de queja, como siempre, verla llorar producía en él el deseo inmediato de consolarla, soltó a su madre y extendió la mano hacia ella. —Mamá, quiero presentarte a alguien— intentó que lo soltara porque su amiga no se atrevía a tomar la mano que él la ofrecía.

El cambio, más que evidente, en el tono de voz de su hijo fue lo que hizo que Jullie accediera a soltarle. Le miró asombrada, jamás lo había visto así, tan perdido en la mirada de otra persona.

—Kyoko, ella es mi madre— Finalmente la obligo a agarrar su mano. —Mamá ella es Kyoko—

Kyoko se inclinó y la saludo respetuosamente. —Encantada de conocerla Hizuri-san— Después la sonrió tímidamente.

Aquella adorable sonrisa fue lo único que necesito Jullie para quedar, como le había pasado al resto de su familia, perdidamente hechizada por ella. Pero antes de poder responder, un borrón pasó a su lado y se tiró sobre la muchacha como momentos antes ella lo hizo con su hijo.

Claro que no era Kuu quien quedaba a la altura del pecho de Kyoko, sino al revés. —Mi niña! — Gritó mientras la cogía en volandas y la levantaba del suelo. —Gracias, gracias…—

Kyoko estuvo a punto de llamarlo por su apellido, pero una rápida advertencia, a modo de carraspeo de su amigo, hizo que se corrigiera. —Otôsan…— A pesar de no estar acostumbrada a tanta efusividad Kyoko se carcajeó cuando Kuu la empezó a dar vueltas cual niña pequeña.

Jullie, aprovechó para volver a acaparar a su hijo, apoyó la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros mientras contemplaba el numerito que estaba montando su marido. —Honey ... she is lovely and a real beauty, I now understand why your father is so taken with her. Although what I see is not the only...— (Cielo…, ella es encantadora y una verdadera belleza. Ahora entiendo porque tu padre quedó prendado de ella. Aunque por lo que veo… no es el único)

Su madre no se molestó en susurrar la palabras que estaba promocionando en su lengua natal, por eso se vio obligado a interrumpirla. —Mamá…, ella entiende y habla perfectamente ingles— Advirtió Ren, aunque con cariño. _"¿Tan evidente es, que a mi madre le ha bastado un segundo para verlo? O habrá sido mi padre…"._

—Jajajaja, otôsan…, jajajaja me voy a marear— Se carcajeaba Kyoko feliz por la muestra de afecto que Kuu la estaba reglando, hasta que debido a esas mismas risotadas tuvo un fuerte ataque de tos.

Como era de esperar, Ren tardó un segundo en arrebatársela de los brazos y reñir a su padre. —Papá, debes tener más cuidado, Kyoko-chan está enferma—

Kuu les miraba sorprendido, por no conocer la noticia, pero sobre todo por la gran intimidad que había surgido entre ellos. _"Algo ha cambiado desde la última vez que les vi. Un momento! ¿Será que él le ha hecho algo indecente a mi princesa"._ Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a reprender a su hijo, pero su mujer lo interrumpió.

—¿Está enferma? — Preguntó Jullie preocupada.

—No es nada, es un simple…— Se dispuso a explicar Kyoko.

—Como digas una vez más lo que creo que vas a decir…— La interrumpió Ren. —Iré a por el doctor y me aseguraré de que te obligue a estar en cama lo que dure nuestra estancia aquí, y de paso, le convenceré para que mantenga los puntos unos días más por el bien de tu pierna—

—Corn no…—

—¿Puntos? — Preguntó alarmada Jullie interrumpiendo a Kyoko.

—¿Necesitas llevar a un doctor contigo?— Añadió Kuu horrorizado ante la idea, olvidándose completamente de su pensamiento anterior. —Creo que será mejor que nos expliquéis todo con calma, incluido quien o que es Corn—

—Sí— Dijeron Ren y Kyoko al mismo tiempo, ella sonrojada y el resignado.

—Vayamos dentro!— Exclamó Jullie emocionada. —Podré preparar una comida especial—

—Eeeehhhhhh…— Esta vez fueron padre e hijo quienes exclamaron de forma ahogada a la vez.

—No es necesario querida, pediremos al servicio de habitaciones, así podrás disfrutar de la compañía de los chicos, ¿no crees?— Añadió Kuu con poca esperanza.

—Bobadas, os sentareis cerca mientras cocino, una estampa familiar en la cocina— Sus ojos brillaban emocionados. —Además, es la primera vez que tengo a mis dos niños juntos, tengo que agasajarles como se merecen—

—Eh? — La voz de Kyoko sonó un poco histérica.

—Oh querida…— Jullie se acercó hasta ella y la ofreció el brazo para ayudarla a caminar. —Se que acabas de conocerme, pero él…— Señaló a su marido sin darse la vuelta, pues los hombres las seguían. —Me ha hablado tanto de ti, que es como si te conociera de toda la vida…, así que me gustaría que me trataras de igual forma que lo haces con él—

La mandíbula de Kyoko calló hasta el suelo y se paró en seco—Pe…, pero Hizuri-san… ¿Quiere que la llame otôsan? —

—Jajajajaja, claro que no cielo— Jullie la sonrió con cariño y la agarró por la cintura para obligarla a seguir caminando. —Primero porque, sin intención de ofender, nunca me han gustado los formalismos japoneses, y segundo, yo no soy un hombre—

—¿Entonces…?— Kyoko no se podía creer lo que estaba pensando que ella quería decir.

—Pues está claro, el termino adecuado es Mom…—Aclaró Jullie como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo, pero al ver que la chica se había quedado congelada cambió el tono a uno menos efusivo. —Bueno yo…, Kuu ya me contó que para ti lo de madre-hija es un tema un poco peliagudo, y no quiero forzarte, pero… es que yo ya te quiero tanto como lo hace mi marido y como él ya te considera su hija y tú al él como un padre…, yo…, me gustaría que conmigo fuera igual. Pero si no quieres lo comprenderé, no te preocupes—

Kyoko miró detenidamente la cara de aquella hermosa mujer que ahora mismo tenía un puchero de los que hacen historia. _"Dios mío, es igual que ella",_ pensó refiriéndose a Ren. —No…, no es eso…— Se disculpó por causarle pesar a aquella encantadora mujer. —Es que no me lo esperaba, pe…, pero si es lo que quiere…— Añadió algo incomoda.

—No te preocupes cielo, ¿Qué te parece si de momento me llamas Jullie?—

—Eh…, vale— Kyoko se sonrojó.

—Perfecto, lo demás ya vendrá con el tiempo, cuando no sea tan difícil para ti—

—Bueno…, ahora ya no es un tema tan arduo, sigue siendo complicado pero las cosas han mejorado un poco—

—Cuanto me alegro cielo, vamos a casa y me lo cuentas todo— Jullie se mostró encantada por saber que la relación con su madre biológica, (para ella no se la podía considerar nada más después de todas las cosas que había averiguado a través de Kuu y Lory), había mejorado, pero estaba dispuesta a demostrarle lo que era una madre de verdad.

—Oh que bonito…— Kuu, tan melodramático como siempre soltó un par de lagrimitas de cocodrilo. —La familia junta, ahora es como si fueseis hermanos.

—Nooooo! —

—Nooooo! —

Ren y Kyoko se pararon en seco una vez más y miraron horrorizados a Kuu durante un segundo, pero luego centraron toda su atención en ellos mismos, sorprendidos con la reacción del otro. Como es lógico, ambos pensaron lo mismo mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos. _"Ser hermano de la persona a la que amo…, no gracias ya lo conocemos, los Hell nos lo han hecho, y van a hacer, vivir en persona". "¿Pero por qué él/ella ha reaccionado así? ¿Ni siquiera soportaría la idea de ser tan cercano a mí como un herman ?"._

—¿Por qué no? — Preguntó Kuu con un puchero, ofendido porque ellos no aceptaran su idea.

Jullie, como siempre mucho más perceptiva que su marido, sonrió ante el intercambio de miradas y de preguntas no formuladas que estaba presenciando. —Querido, deja en paz a los niños… Y hacer el favor de seguir andando porque a este paso no llegaremos nunca y tengo mucho que cocinar— Dicho esto, reemprendió el camino ayudando a su recién estrenada hija a seguirla.

—Mi princesa no puede cocinar, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Kuu con verdadero pesar dejando que la distancia con las mujeres aumentara.

—No...— Ren estaba casi verde pensando en la comida de su madre.

—Dices que tenéis un doctor con vosotros, ¿verdad?—

—¿Crees que será para tanto?—

—Tu madre cocinando, con su hijo adorado de vuelta, su nueva hija y una isla con miles de cosas exóticas que seguramente, en su mayoría, sea poco aconsejables consumir… Sí, es muy seguro que lo necesitemos—

—Puffff— Se quejó lastimero Ren.

—Vamos…, aseguremos al menos que no queme toda la casa…— agarró a su hijo por el cuello y las siguieron.


	18. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 "¿Comestible?"**

Cuando los hombres entraron en la casa vieron que Jullie ya se había puesto un delantal y comenzaba a husmear por todos lados en busca de ingredientes. Mientras tanto Kyoko, a la que la modelo había dejado en un taburete alto junto a la barra, se removía algo incomoda.

Ren, sabedor de que no existía forma humana de que su madre les dejara mantenerse alejados de ella, cogió una pesada mecedora con reposapiés del salón y la llevó hasta ellas. —Ven, aquí estarás más cómoda— sugirió mientras prácticamente la cogía en volandas y la depositaba en ella.

—Oy perdona cielo, que tonta soy…— Se disculpó Jullie mientras observaba como su hijo la acomodaba con suma delicadeza. —Muy amable por tu parte hijo— Añadió con picardía.

—Demasiado diría yo— Renegó Kuu en voz apenas audible.

—¿Qué dice otôsan?— Preguntó Kyoko aún sonrojada por aquel contacto.

—Bueno chicos…— Interrumpió Jullie dedicándole una mirada envenenada a su marido, mientras como quien no quiere la cosa ponía sobre el fuego la cazuela más grande que Kyoko hubiera visto jamás, y eso que trabajaba en un restaurante. —¿Por qué no nos lo contáis todo? —

Fue una conversación larga pero fluida, los dos jóvenes se intercalaban al hablar de forma verdaderamente sincronizada, añadiendo detalles a las frases del otro.

El matrimonio les escuchó atentamente y procurando guardar silencio, aunque se les escapó alguna que otra exclamación ahogada, sobre todo cuando por primera vez conocieron lo que antes solo suponían, todo lo que Kuon vivió en América de niño. Cuando llegó la parte de por qué les había abandonado así, ambos fruncieron el ceño, hasta que la parta de Rick les hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que había sufrido su hijo, más de lo que podían suponer.

—Y allí estaba yo, trabajando duramente, más centrado y tranquilo que nunca cuando me reencontré con cierta joven…— Estaba contando Ren mientras se acercaba a Kyoko y se sentaba en uno de los reposabrazos de su mecedora, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara de nuevo.

 _"Bueno Corn…, tampoco hace falta que te acerques tanto, que estamos con tus padres…"._ Pensó Kyoko mientras desde su posición más baja le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Pero cuando él le devolvió la mirada desapareció el frunce para dar lugar al levantamiento incrédulo de cejas. _"O más bien, Ren ¿Por qué te acercas tanto?"._

—¿Cómo que reencuentro?— Interrumpió Kuu el cruce de miradas.

—Shuuuu, déjales hablar— Le riño Jullie usando una gran cuchara de madrea para amenazarle.

Escuchar esta parte de la historia fue mucho más divertido para el matrimonio. Su lugar secreto, sus encuentros, las hadas, los príncipes…, ambos sonreían con cada palabra que escuchaban. Además era una gozada ver la luz en los ojos de sus hijos mientras hablaban, sin parar, de aquella época.

A pesar de estar concentrados en la historia, Kyoko no pudo dejar de observar disimuladamente los ingredientes que Jullie añadía a lo que supuso era una especie de guiso. No lograba comprender como iban a casar unos con otros en lo referente al gusto, pero supuso que sería alguna receta americana y ella no conocía mucho su cocina.

—Querido prueba esto y dime si debo añadirle alguna especie más— Pidió Jullie mientras le extendía una cuchara rebosante a su marido.

Kuu suspiro y armándose de valor engulló lo que ella le ofrecía. —Coof, cof, cof…— Kuu sufrió un atragantamiento en toda regla, aunque intento disimularlo con una sonrisa. —Querida, creo que con el tabasco ya fue suficiente— Sus ojos lagrimeaban sin poderlo detener. — A lo mejor deberíamos pedir algo…—

—Claro que no!… Es verdad que a lo mejor se me fue la mano…— Jullie su acarició la barbilla y de repente sonrió. —Pero no pasa nada, le añadiré más sal y unas cuantas hierbas y eso lo rebajará— Dicho esto se puso en acción, vertiendo miles de cosas más.

Kuu empalideció y negó con la cabeza. —Bueno, ¿ podéis explicarnos por qué mi amigo…—

—Querrás decir secuestrador— Puntualizó Jullie mientras añadía algo que parecía una especie de fruta tropical con pinchos.

—Esto…, si bueno…, ¿por qué Lory no nos ha permitido alojaros en nuestra casa?— Finalizó Kuu ignorando la pulla de su mujer.

—Bueno…, Kyoko necesita descansar— Se apresuró Ren a explicarse.

—Aquí podría hacerlo perfectamente, y nadie la molestaría, ya sabes que esto es nuestro— Protestó Kuu.

—¿El bungaló es suyo?— Preguntó Kyoko sorprendida.

—Todo el resort es nuestro cielo— Aclaró Jullie mientras removía con demasiado esfuerzo el guiso.

—Ahhhhh— Ahora Kyoko empalideció impresionada a la par que escandalizada. _"Dios mío…, deben ser muy ricos"._ Este último pensamiento la hizo sentirse insignificante, una hormiga en un mondo de gigantes.

—Ellos lo compraron como inversión y lo han convertido en una especie de resort solidario…— Explicó Ren poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, sabedor de lo que estaría pensando ahora mismo.

—¿En serio? —

—Si cielo, muchos famosos acuden aquí en sus vacaciones y además de descansar, consiguen ayudar a diferentes causas. Tenemos un programa para ayudar a las tortugas marinas y muchos otros sobre todo destinados a conseguir un mayor autodesarrollo en el continente, ya sabes eso de enseñarles a pescar y no solo darles el pescado— Añadió Jullie que miraba ceñuda su creación culinaria.

—Eso es muy generoso por su parte…—

—Sí, sí, sí…, pero a lo que íbamos, ¿por qué no os podéis quedar con nosotros?— Interrumpió Kuu no dispuesto a cambiar de tema.

—Estamos al lado papá…—

—Estáis a la otra punta del complejo—

Las dos mujeres observaban en silencio el partido de tenis verbal entre padre e hijo, que a cada momento se iban estirando cual largos eran de forma desafiante a la par que se acercaban peligrosamente.

—Además de por la recuperación de Kyoko, también hemos venido por trabajo—

—¿Y qué? Podéis trabajar aquí? —

—Tenemos cosas que hacer y necesitamos tranquilidad e intimidad…—

—¡Qué clase de cosas requieren intimidad! —

—¿Sabéis qué? — Interrumpió Jullie al percatarse del tremendo sonrojo que se había apoderado de su nueva hija, se acercó hasta ellos con un plato de su guiso y se lo puso bajo sus narices, consiguiendo que ellos se apartaran y dejaran el concurso de testosterona. —He cambiado de idea, me apetece comer en el restaurante. Quiero que mi niña pruebe el exquisito menú Criollo que prepara Dominic, ¿te apetece?—

—Nunca he comido algo así! — Exclamó extasiada Kyoko.

Ante la ilusión de la chica los dos hombres abandonaron su batalla dialéctica para darla el gusto de comer lo que quisiera, y ya de paso librarse de comer el ungüento de Jullie que ahora parecía un buen producto de unión para ladrillos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por vuestros Reviews, aunque eso de que algunas lloreis..., no se yo, no me gusta hacer llorar al personal, jajajaja. Leyendo vuestros comentarios me da cosica decepcionaros un poquito con la historia, como ya dije en el prologo este fic está hecho con las cosas que descarté del anterior y no se si va a cumplir vuestras espectativas. Aunque..., vuestros comentarios y opiniones digamos que inspiran..., nunca se sabe lo que puede salir en un futuro. ;P


	19. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18 "Poniéndose al día"**

Durante la comida hablaron de muchas cosas, sobre el recuentro de Kyoko con su madre, sobre sus trabajos pasados, aunque en ningún momento mencionaron su próximo proyecto conjunto. El matrimonio Hizuri, por su parte, comenzó a contar mil y una anécdotas divertidas que habían vivido a lo largo de sus extensas carreras, así como varias intimidades de Kuon cuando era bebé, incluso Jullie llevaba consigo alguna que otra foto guardada en el bolso.

Durante el postre, que Kuu devoraba en cantidades astronómicas, Ren se permitió preguntar por las personas más cercanas a la familia a las que tantos años no veía. Escuchó relajado mientras su padres, felices por ver que realmente se interesaba le contaban algunas cosas que no se esperaba, como que su nana, (el ama de llaves de sus padres, que a su vez ejercía de cuidadora de Kuon cuando ellos viajaban), había tenido que ser hospitalizada tras sufrir un leve infarto mientras estaba "en compañía" de uno de sus muchos amantes, afortunadamente ahora se encontraba bien y había añadido un enfermero veterano a su lista de conquistas.

—No me lo puedo creer…— Ren les miraba anonadado. —Jajajajaja, y yo que siempre pensé que lo que necesitaba era un buen pol…—Enmudeció de golpe ante la ceja levantada de su madre. —Perdón, ya saben lo que quiero decir, es que era tan estricta…—

—Jajajajaja, yo pensaba que era monja, así que no te digo más— Kuu se unió a la inocente broma.

De pronto Ren notó una ligera presión sobre su brazo, sonrió con ternura ante la estampa que vio al comprobar su procedencia.

Mientras escuchaba las historias de la vida en América, Kyoko se había ido quedando poco a poco dormida hasta que finalmente su cabeza cedió contra lo que tenía más cerca que era, por supuesto Ren.

—Pobrecita, la hemos aburrido de tanto hablar de nuestras cosas — Se lamentó Kuu, aunque sonrió mientras le quitaba a Kyoko la cuchara de la mano aun cargada con parte del postre.

—No es eso, créeme que conociéndola como la conozco os escucharía hablar horas y no perdería las ganas de hacerlo— Aseguró Ren, mientras sacaba el móvil y escribía un rápido mensaje. —Pero se cansa mucho y las medicinas la dejan k.o. —

—¿Tan grave es la cosa?— Quiso saber Kuu inmediatamente, mientras su mujer se quitaba la gran pañoleta que llevaba elegantemente a modo de chal y cubría a la chica.

—Bueno, ahora ya está un poco mejor, pero aún así…— Ren negó con la cabeza recordando, luego les contó sobre lo negligente que ella había sido al no cuidarse bien, y las consecuencias que eso había conllevado.

— Ya veo…, no debería sobre esforzarse tanto, alguien debería decirla algo— Aseguró Jullie.

—Ja! Pues suerte con eso…— Ren soltó una sonrisa sarcástica. —Porque a mi desde luego no me hace caso—

—Permíteme que lo dude…— Susurró Jullie picarona.

—¿Qué quieres decir…?— Preguntó Kuu mientras tragaba un trozo de tarta que había robado del plato de su hija.

—Ah pues que va a ser…, que estoy segura de que a su mejor amigo sí que le hace caso, ¿a qué me iba a referir si no? — Añadió fingiendo una inocencia que desde luego no tenía.

—Ah…— Kuu siguió engullendo las sobras del plato.

Ren recibió un mensaje y con cuidado de sostener la cabeza de la chica se puso en pie. —Tengo que llevármela a casa—

—¿Tan pronto?— Preguntaron sus padres con idénticos pucheros.

—Sí, lo siento de verdad, pero tiene que descansar y el doctor la tiene que controlar dos veces al día— Con el mismo cuidado que si se tratase de un bebé, Ren la cogió en brazos y la refugió contra su pecho.

—¿Podremos cenar juntos? — Quiso saber Kuu.

Pero en esos momentos Kyoko tosió fuertemente mientras dormía y se removió algo inquieta, la mirada de Ren mostraba preocupación y pesar mientras pasaba de ella a sus padres.

—Tranquilo cielo, llévatela y que descanse, tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos— Jullie, aunque quería cuidar de su pequeña, no había pasado por alto los sentimientos de su hijo y la clara necesidad que demostraba de ocuparse él mismo de ella. —Eso sí, cuida bien a mi niña porque si no…— Bromeó haciéndole un gesto de cachetada en el culo.

—No pienso hacer otra cosa…— Ren la sujetó todavía más contra su pecho y se agachó para darles un beso de despedida. —Nos vemos mañana— Después se dio la vuelta y salió hasta la puerta del restaurante donde Sebastian ya les esperaba con el coche, no era mucha distancia pero no quería llamar la atención del resto de los huéspedes cruzando medio resort con ella en brazos.

El matrimonio les observó hasta que desaparecieron en el interior del coche y después este salió de su campo de visión.

—Dios mío…— Susurró Jullie emocionada. —Tenías razón, está completamente enamorado de ella—

—Te lo dije…— Susurro victorioso por llevar razón Kuu, aunque no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

—Oh vamos! Quita esa cara de abuelo amargado— Jullie se acarameló contra su marido y le dio un tierno beso en el hombro, para después apoyar en él su cabeza. —¿No te parece magnífico que nuestro niño sea capaz de amar así? —

Kuu le devolvió el gesto apretándola contra él y besando su pelo, cerró los ojos y susurró. —Sí, claro pero… ¡eso no quiere decir que tenga que ser a mi princesita!—

Jullie abandonó tan cariñosa posición para colocarse frente a su marido y amenazarle con el dedo. —No sé cómo acabará todo esto porque no estoy segura de lo que siente ella… Pero como me entere de que interfieres aunque sea lo más mínimo Kuu Hizuri…— Jullie desprendía un frio amenazador por cada poro de su piel. —No habrá lugar en este planeta lo suficientemente lejano para que puedas escapar de mi ira. ¿Está claro?—

Kuu abrió los ojos y tragó saliva. —Cristalino— Aceptó a regañadientes, aunque en su cabeza veía mil y una formas de mantener alejado las manos de su hijo de su princesa.

Con la intención de moverla lo menos posible, Ren entro en el espacioso vehículo y dejó a Kyoko sobre su regazo y antes de emprender la marcha le pidió Sebastian que condujera despacio por la imposibilidad de ponerse el cinturón. Éste se lo tomo tan al pie de le letra que el actor puso los ojos en blanco cuando, a través de la ventana, vio como unos niños que jugaban al balón les adelantaban, no una, sino varias veces.

Cuando el mayordomo detuvo el coche bajó enseguida para ayudar a Ren con la puerta. —Si me permite ayudarle, la cargaré por usted—

—No hace falta gracias— Aseguró Ren emprendiendo el camino hacia su bungaló. —Pero si te agradecería que me abrieras las puertas—

Dicho y hecho, el siempre atento Sebastian precedió la marcha abriendo puertas hasta que Ren deposito a Kyoko en su cama.

—¿Puedes hacerme un último favor?— Pidió Ren tras acariciar la frente de la chica. —Intenta localizar al doctor y pídele que adelante la visita, creo que tiene fiebre—

—No es necesario señor, sé donde está— Aseguró Sebastian rápidamente, aunque luego se quedó un poco cortado. —Quiero decir…, estará aquí enseguida— Con una reverencia se despidió y salió apresuradamente.

 _"¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Sebastian sonrojado? Creo que no le había visto demostrar sentimientos humanos jamás…"_. Pensó Ren mientras veía al hombre salir apresurado.

El mayordomo no mintió, el doctor Nabuki llegó en apenas unos minutos. —¿Se puede? — Preguntó desde la entrada.

Ren se asomó a través de la puerta de la habitación y le invitó a pasar, después se quedó apoyado en la pared mientras dejaba al hombre trabajar.

—La herida está muy bien, está claro que le ha venido bien el paseo por la playa— Aseguró el doctor girándose hacia Ren mientras se quitaba los guantes. —Es verdad que tiene un poco de fiebre, pero apenas son unas décimas, probablemente producido por el cansancio después de tan largo viaje—

—Entonces lo de poder bañarse…—

—Tranquilo, la temperatura hoy es muy buena y la piscina tiene regulador, si me asegura de que después se seque completamente, no hay problema—

—Cuente con ello—. Ren se separó de la pared y se acercó hasta la cama, una vez allí se sentó junto a Kyoko. —¿Y lo demás? Hace un rato tosió bastante fuerte— Hizo amago de acariciarla pero se detuvo en el último momento al percatarse de la mirada del doctor.

—Bueno, eso va a llevar más tiempo, primero se tiene que aclimatar al aire de aquí y segundo los medicamentos aun no han comenzado a hacer efecto, ya le dije que no es un proceso rápido— Nabuki no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como la mano del actor se movía involuntariamente acercándose cada vez más a la cara de la joven. —Afortunadamente, este año está lloviendo lo justo y el grado de humedad es idóneo, así que eso será de mucha ayuda—

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —

—Bueno, nosotros salimos a inspeccionar la zona y hablamos con los nativos de la isla. Son gente muy sabia y entienden de estas cosas, nos han asegurado que el tiempo será bueno en su mayoría—

—¿Os? — Ren levantó una ceja divertido.

—Bueno.., Seb., quiero decir Sebastian-san me acompañó— Aclaró el doctor algo nervioso. —Necesitábamos conocer la zona para cerciorarnos de poder conseguir las cosas necesarias en caso de que ella empeore—

—Ya…— _"Esto sí que no me lo veía venir…, ¡qué fuerte, cuando el presidente se entere…!_ — ¿Y fue productiva la inspección?—

—Oh sí lo fue, de hecho…— Abrió su maletín y sacó un botecito muy cuco de él. —He encontrado unas hierbas que son muy buenas para el sistema respiratorio, las he traído para la señorita—

Ren cogió lo que le ofrecían mientras pensaba lo mucho que aquel recipiente le iba a gustar a su amiga. —¿Se prepara como un té? —

—Sí, no hace falta que lo cargue mucho porque tienen un sabor…, digamos que bastante intenso— Sonrió pensando en algo. —Sería conveniente que las tomara dos veces al día, digamos que en el desayuno y antes de acostarse— Cogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias doctor—

—Por favor, llámame Hiroto, vamos a pasar aquí bastante tiempo y me incomoda que ambos sean tan formales y se pasen el tiempo hablándome de usted, no soy tan mayor, ¿sabe?— Pidió amablemente. —Ah y… ¿Tsuruga-san? —

—Llámame…, Kuon…— Pidió el actor como respuesta a la petición anterior del hombre, no sin antes dudar en que nombre elegir, pero dado que el buen hombre ya sabía todo, dado que les acompañaba, optó por el real —¿Dime? —

—Suerte… y será mejor que le añada bien de azúcar— dicho esto y con una extraña sonrisa se marchó.

El actor extrañado abrió en bote y olisqueó su interior. —Puag…, esto huele a rayos— Lo volvió a cerrar y lo dejó sobre la mesilla.

Estuvo observándola dormir por dos horas, hasta que considero que como siesta ya era más que suficiente, no quería que por la noche no pudiera dormir.

—Kyoko-can…— La movió dulcemente. —Es hora de despertarse…—

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, cosa rara porque normalmente se hacía la remolona. —Nooooo…— Protestó afligida. —Me quede dormida…, que vergüenza, habrán pensado que soy una mal educada desconsiderada—

—Claro que no— Negó Ren con rotundidad. —Saben que no estás al 100% estos días, además ya les explique que la medicación te produce somnolencia. No tienes por qué apenarte, mañana les veremos de nuevo—

—¿Mañana? ¿No les veremos más hoy?—

—No tienes que descansar—

—Pero…— No pudo protestar porque él puso un dedo en los labios para silenciarla.

—Además, pensé que te apetecería más hacer otra cosa…— Añadió misterioso con un leve matiz del emperador de la noche.

—¿Cómo qué? — El corazón de Kyoko martilleaba fuertemente. _"¿Querrá empezar con los ensayos" "¿Eso es lo que te gustaría a ti hacer?",_ preguntaron sus demonios, consiguiendo que se sonrojara al darse cuenta de que en parte era verdad.

—Jajajajajajaja, pues probar esa magnífica piscina que hay fuera— Ren apretó su nariz para molestarla.

Pero no funcionó ya que la sola mención de dicha parte de la casa hizo que Kyoko no pudiera pensar en nada más. —¿De verdad? —Agarró sus brazos fuertemente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

—Eh…, claro, ¿por qué tienes esa cara de sorpresa?—

—Porque pensé que no me dejarías bañarme nunca…— Confesó tan sincera como siempre. —Eres un poquito sobreprotector Kuon—

—Así que soy sobreprotector, ¿eh? — Frunció el ceño, fingiendo que le molestaba.

—Bueno como Kuon eres sobre protector, tardarías en dejarme bañar y seguramente me mantendrías sujeta prácticamente fuera del agua— Le confesó enumerando con los dedos. —Como Ren, me complacerías enseguida pero me mandarías salir pronto—

Ren la miró boquiabierto, no se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que era para ella distinguir las partes de su ser, ahora entendía un poco más la forma que tenía el cerebro de Kyoko de usar sus nombres inconscientemente, aunque también le confundía como, siendo tan observadora para algunas cosas, no era capaz de darse cuenta de otras. Tras asimilar sus palabras una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios. —¿Y qué haría Corn?—

—Oh pues Corn…— Kyoko se acercó un poco más a él y le sonrió con complicidad. —Se bañaría conmigo, probablemente saltaría en bomba y me salpicaría—

—Muy bien visto Kyoko-chan…— Sonrió enigmático y se acercó a su oreja para susurrarla. —Pero te equivocas en una cosa… cualquiera de los tres se bañaría contigo—

Dejándola totalmente descolocada y sonrojada, se puso en pie y se fue hasta la puerta donde, antes de desparecer y de espaldas a ella, la sugirió ponerse el traje de baño


	20. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19 "Chapuzón"**

Kyoko respiraba aceleradamente, tanto que tuvo que agarrarse el pecho para no sufrir uno de sus ataques de tos. Se pasó la mano por la oreja, donde todavía sentía el aliento de Ren. " _¿Qué ha sido eso? Dios Mio…, por poco me desmayo… ¡Un poquito de autocontrol!"._ Regañándose a sí misma camino despacio hasta el armario, al abrirlo se sorprendió al ver toda sus prendas colocadas. A punto de sufrir un colapso mental, abrió rápidamente la maleta más pequeña, donde sabía que llevaba la ropa más delicada, las prendas para dormir, la ropa de baño y la interior. Suspiró aliviada al ver que esa seguí intacta, negó con la cabeza y buscó entre ella algo que ponerse.

Ren esperaba sentado en la cama a que Kyoko saliera del baño, consultó de nuevo su reloj y finalmente se puso en pie y tocó a la puerta. —Eh Kyoko… ¿va todo bien? Llevas ahí dentro un buen rato—

—Sí…, sí…, todo va bien— Tartamudeó ella desde el otro lado.

—¿Entonces por qué no sales?— Preguntó Ren mientras poyaba la frente contra la puerta.

—Es que…, es que no puedo…— La voz de la chica sonó un poco histérica.

 _"Ya estamos otra vez, ¿Qué diablos le has metido en esa maleta Woods?"._ —No tienes que sentir vergüenza Kyoko-chan, soy tu mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas?— _"Esto de la friend-zone va a terminar costándome tan caro como la sempai-zone"._

—No es eso…— _"Bueno, lo sería si no tuviera otro problema mayor"._

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué ocurre? —

Kyoko contemplaba el dichoso cierre que la estaba haciendo desesperarse, era una especie de flor compleja que se suponía se encajaba de una forma determinada, pero ella no encontraba dicha manera. Además no poder mantener bien el equilibrio, al no apoyar mucho la pierna, no ayudaba. Claro que tampoco lo hacía el hecho de que fuera tan endemoniadamente pegado al cuerpo que no diera mucho juego a la hora de manipularlo. —Es que no consigo abrocharlo correctamente…— Reconoció derrotada, y lamentándose por no haber escogido otro. _"Pero es que este era el que más cubría…"._

—Cúbrete, voy a entrar— Avisó Ren y espero a que ella le diera permiso. Cuando entró ella estaba cubierta con su mullido albornoz y le miraba sonrojada. —Date la vuelta y déjame…, bueno lo intento yo—

Kyoko asintió muerta de la vergüenza y creyendo que su corazón iba a salir a dar una vuelta utilizando sus oídos como autopista. Haciendo verdaderos malabares, consiguió dejar al aire solo la espalda hasta el lugar donde esperaban las dos cintas, mientras el resto permanecía oculto tras la inmaculada prenda.

Ren cogió los dos extremos con cuidado y trago saliva mientras los ojos se le iban a la poca piel que quedaba a la vista. —¿Un bikini? — Era un pensamiento pero se le escapó en voz alta—

—Eh…, no es un bañador, pero se ata ahí—

—Ah…— No pudo evitar sentir un poco de decepción. _"aunque bien pensado…, quizás sea mejor para mi salud mental"._ —Bien, veamos…— Se hizo el remolón unos segundos, sabía perfectamente como abrocharlo, pero mientras lo hacía estaba disfrutando de la suavidad e la piel de Kyoko bajó sus manos. _"Gracias mamá, por ser siempre un incordio pidiendo que te abrocháramos…"._ —Vale, ya está—

—Gra…, gracias— Tartamudeó Kyoko, cubriéndose enseguida de nuevo y dando la vuelta para verle. Se quedó perpleja ante la visión der hercúleo cuerpo de su amigo.

Ren levaba un bañador tipo surfero de cintura caída y una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cuello, sujetó ambos extremos con sus manos y la sonrió. —¿Vamos? —

—Eh…, sí ahora mismo…, tengo que buscar mi toalla—

—Está en la balda inferior…— Le comunicó Ren sin ningún remordimiento por no haberla hecho caso con lo de colocar sus cosas. —Pero no hace falta, utiliza mejor el albornoz, será mejor para cuando salgas del agua, estarás mejor abrigada.

—Pero se mojará y no podré utilizarlo después…—

Ren abrió el armario. —No pasa nada, he pedido que enviaran más, ¿ves? — Señaló un par de albornoces igual de esponjosos e inmaculados que los que llevaba la chica. —Venga vamos, pensé que querías bañarte, a este paso te lo perderás otra vez— Añadió al ver que ella estaba a punto de comenzar todo un sermón sobre la ropa colocada sin su permiso, la ofreció el brazo como apoyo.

—Vale…, vamos…— Kyoko acepto la ayuda y dejó que la sacara de la habitación. —Pero…, ¿Ren? —

—¿Sí? —

—Me vengaré de esta…—Advirtió quedando claro que el tema de la ropa no había quedado zanjado.

—Jajajajaja jajajaja, eso habrá que verlo— La desafió cuando llegaban a las puertas que daban a la terraza trasera. —Dame un minuto que compruebo como está el agua—

—¿Qué? —

—La temperatura, es que tiene sistema de regulación. — Explico Ren mientras sumergía la mano en la piscina y la movía en círculos. —Son órdenes de Hiroto—

—¿De quién? — Preguntó Kyoko mientras algo nerviosa se desprendía del albornoz y lo colocaba sobre una tumbona.

—El doctor Nabuki— Ren manipulaba los mandos del panel oculto bajo una piedra falsa. —Me ha pedido que le llamemos por su nombre, dice que se siente incomodo con tanto formalismo ahora que prácticamente convivimos como veci…— Ren no pudo terminar la frase pues se había incorporado y girado hacia ella, dando un pequeño traspié que disimuló haciendo que pareciera un movimiento involuntario. _"Dios mío… ¿por qué me odias tanto?"._

—¿Pa…, pasa algo? — Preguntó intimidada Kyoko al sentirse tan observada.

—Ejem, ejem…— Ren tuvo que carraspear en busca de su voz. —En absoluto, no ocurre nada— _"Sólo que voy a sufrir aquí y ahora, una combustión espontánea…" "En serio Jelly, ¿un trikini? ¿Era necesario? Y además no le había más sexy, ¿verdad?"._ *(Les dejo el diseño a su imaginación).

—Me veo ridícula…—Murmuró apenada Kyoko que no había pasado por alto del respingo involuntario que había dado su amigo.

Ren se incorporó y se acercó a ella ofreciéndola una mano para ayudarla a bajar la escaleras, consiguiendo así unas vistas espectaculares de la espalda, (y lo que no es espalda), de su amiga. —Créeme, te ves muchas cosas pero ridícula te aseguro que no es una de ellas—

—¿Qué quieres dec…? ¡Auuuuu!— Exclamó Kyoko cuando el agua hizo contacto con su herida, olvidando la pregunta.

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó alarmado Ren, tirando la toalla al suelo y preparándose para saltar a socorrerla.

—Nada perdona, es que me ha escocido un poquito, pero ya se ha pasado— Aseguró mientras movía las piernas bajo el agua para demostrar que no mentía. —¿Y bien?— Preguntó de repente divertida.

—Y bien, ¿qué? —

—¿Quién se va a bañar conmigo?— Sus ojos y sus sonrisa le desafiaban abiertamente.

—Jajajajajajaja, no lo sé, deja que me lo piense….— Ren se colocó la mano bajo la barbilla y desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte pensativo, siguió varios segundos en esa postura hasta que ella dejó de prestarle atención y entonces, (siempre con cuidado de no lastimarla), saltó a la piscina haciendo que el agua se levantara casi un metro.

Kyoko, como bien había predicho, quedó completamente empapada y se frotaba los ojos cuando él salió a la superficie.

—Te pillé, jajajajajaja— Se carcajeó Ren, pero su sonrisa se quedo atascada cuando vio que ella se frotaba sin parar los ojos y que además lagrimeaba. —Dios, lo siento Kyoko-chan, no debería haberlo hecho, las sal…—

De pronto Kyoko empezó a morirse de la risa mientras se agarraba la barriga. —Te pillé!—

—Tú, pequeña farsante…— Ren se acercó a ella, la levantó por la cintura y la hizo una aguadilla en toda regla.

Así continuaron un rato, entra aguadillas, salpicaduras y bromas, hasta que Ren decidió que por hoy era suficiente. Como era de esperar, ella se hizo la remolona y alargó el baño todo lo que pudo, pero cuando él amenazó con terminar de colocar la única maleta que quedada en su armario sin deshacer, salió a la velocidad del rayo.

—Ven aquí…— Ren extendió sus brazos ofreciéndola el albornoz.

Kyoko aceptó sonrojada y se introdujo en él, no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando él usó su propia toalla, (el seguía chorreando), para secarla el pelo con un delicado masaje. —Pu…, puedo hacerlo yo solita…— Tartamudeó.

—Lo sé, pero lo estoy haciendo yo— Sonrió por encima de la cabeza de su amiga. —Además, debes empezar a perder la vergüenza conmigo Kyoko-chan—

—¿Por qué somos amigos? —

—Sí, principalmente por eso, pero también porque así se te hará más fácil todo lo que viene…—

—Ah…, ya…, la película…— Kyoko se sonrojó, no había vuelto a pensar en ello. —¿Cuan…, cuándo empezaremos a ensayar?—

—Dependerá de tu salud, bueno o al menos de lo que diga Hiroto sobre ella— Ren retiro la toalla mientras hablaba para comprobar si había conseguido quitar la mayor parte de la humedad. —Entremos, debes cambiarte y secarte bien…—

—Respecto al doctor…— Preguntó Kyoko dejándose guiar al interior.

—¿Sí? — Preguntó Ren distraído.

—¿Cuándo dices que no quiere que le llamamos de forma cordial te refieres a los dos? — Frunció el ceño ante el asentimiento de su amigo. —No creo que me sienta cómoda haciendo eso—

—No esperaba menos— Ren la sonrió, pero después frunció el ceño pensando en algo. — ¿Sabes qué? Creo que mejor te das un baño calentito, y luego te secas bien—

—Ren…, acabo de darme un baño calentito…— Se burló con paciencia.

—Bueno, pues una ducha rápida, además pronto vendrá Hiroto, no querrás que te examine con ese bonito Trikini, ¿Verdad? —

Kyoko enrojeció. —Ah! Vale, vale…, iré enseguida!—

—Buena chica…— Ren la acompañó hasta el baño de su habitación. —¿Crees que podrás apañártelas sola? ¿O necesitarás ayuda?— Preguntó con una sonrisa que sólo se podía definir como la de Play-boy.

— ¿Ah sí…?— Le siguió el juego sin pesar. —¿Y cómo me ibas a ayudar? —

—Uy…, se me ocurren muchas formas, no se…— Ren torció la cabeza y la miró de arriba abajo— Quizás necesites que consiga la temperatura adecuada…— Abrió el grifo para que corriera el agua. —O tal vez…, sea necesario que te ayude a quitarte cierta prenda de baño…— Se acercó peligrosamente.

Alarmada, Kyoko salió del trance en el que sin saber cómo, se había visto envuelta por las palabras de su amigo. —Claro que no necesito ayuda! —No podía estar más roja ni aunque hubiera querido. —Fuera ahora mismo Kuon…— Le empujó para que saliera.

—Jajajajajajaja— Ren se dejó empujar, pues era bien consciente de que ella apenas tenía la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle tambalearse. —Iré a darme una ducha rápida—

—Bien! —

—Pero si me necesitas…—

—¡Que te vayas! — Kyoko le tiró una toalla y le fulminó con la mirada hasta que desapareció. _¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? Acaso… ¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo…?"._ Kyoko anonadada se miró en el espejo, pero su reflejo hizo que su sonrojo desapareciera dando lugar primero a un fruncimiento de cejas y después a una sonrisa cargada de tristeza. _"Deja de pensar idioteces Mogami Kyoko, él jamás se fijaría en ti de esa manera". "¿Acaso no has visto el respingo que ha dado cuando ha visto tu insignificante cuerpo dentro de ese bañador?" "Necesitas alguna prueba más?"._ Abatida, se metió bajo la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente se llevara un poco de su pena.

Ren salió de la ducha y comprobó su teléfono, estaba esperando el mensaje que el doctor le escribía siempre antes de ir. —Bien, voy a avisarla— Susurró cuando leyó dicho texto. —Kyoko-chan? — Tocó a la puerta. —¿Puedo entrar? —

—Adelante— Kyoko estaba sentada a los pies de su cama, se había puesto un vestido azul con bastante vuelo y unas bailarinas a juego.

Estaba preciosa, eso fue lo primero que pensó Ren, pero luego se percató de su postura y de la mueca de sus labios. —Ehhhhh… ¿qué te pasa?—. _"Pero bueno…, si hace un rato estaba bien…" "Será que se ha dado cuenta de que estaba coqueteando con ella? ¿Me habré pasado? ¿Me habrá descubierto?"_

—Nada, no me pasa nada…— Susurró Kyoko sin mirarle.

—Mientas fatal…— Se acercó hasta ella y se arrodillo. —¿Te encentras mal?. —Preguntó preocupado, cuando ella sólo negó en silencio, cogió su cara con delicadeza y la obligó a mirarlo. —Dime que te ocurre, por favor…, déjame ayudarte—.

Kyoko le observó detenidamente, la evidente preocupación es sus ojos, la postura angustiada de su cuerpo, y la suma delicadeza con la que distraídamente acariciaba sus mejillas con el pulgar. _"Vamos Kyoko…, has recuperado a tu mejor amigo, el único que siempre se ha preocupado por ti de verdad… ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente? ¿Acaso no puedes ser feliz con ello? ¿Prefieres vivir amargada por algo que no puedes tener y perderte vivir lo que no sólo si puedes, sino que ya tienes?"._ —Ya lo has hecho…— Aseguró volviendo a sonreír, no era la sonrisa de antes, pero se le acercaba. —Siempre lo haces—

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —

Alguien llamó a la puerta principal, ahorrando a Kyoko tener que dar más explicaciones. —Será el doctor— Vio como Ren fruncía el ceño mirando hacia fuera. —No te enfades…, te prometo que ya estoy bien, sólo ha sido un momento de bajón, pensando en cosas sin importancia—

—No serán sin importancia cuando te han puesto tan triste— Aseguró Ren, aun con el ceño fruncido, incluso siseó cuando volvieron a oírse golpecitos en la puerta. —Que espere…—

—Kuon…— Le regañó cariñosamente, le obligó a retirar las manos de su cara pero antes de soltárselas las apretó con cariño. —Te juro que estoy bien— Esta vez sonrió de verdad.

—Vale…— Aceptó él aunque no convencido del todo.


	21. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Gracias Setsukachoi y PaulaGato por vuestros reviews, no faltan nunca y es verdaderamente de agradecer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 "Eclipse"**

Después de la visita del médico, que para su alegría decidió quitarla los puntos, Kyoko se quedó tumbada en el sofá ojeando unos panfletos sobre la isla mientras Ren atendía una llamada. —¿Quién era? — Le preguntó cuando se dejó caer a su lado cansado.

—Era el presidente, quería saber cómo sigues— _"Y de paso torturarme con sus locas ideas románticas"._

—Mira…— Le mostró su pierna.

—Te ha quitado los puntos…, ¡eso es estupendo! — Exclamó Ren con alegría, olvidando así el leve enfado que tenía por haberse perdido la revisión por culpa de la llamada. —¿O no? — Añadió al ver que ella fruncía el ceño.

—Si supongo que si…— Susurro Kyoko.

—Entonces…, ¿por qué esa cara?—

—Es que el doctor dice que el sol y la cicatriz no son buenos aliados…—

—¿Y por qué coño no pensó en eso antes de venirnos a un lugar, tan soleado? —

—Esto…— Kyoko se impresionó ante la furia de su amigo.

—Perdona, no quería gritar, es que no lo entiendo, que se supone que vas a hacer ahora, ¿quedarte aquí todo el día encerrada? —

—No, me ha dado unos parches especiales para protegerla del sol, además de una crema solar de protección total— Explico Kyoko, aunque seguía apenada.

—Bueno…, eso es otra cosa, es fantástico—

—Ya pero es que…— Se sonrojó visiblemente.

—¿Pero qué?— Ren cada vez entendía menos.

—Es que son enormes! — Confesó apenada. —Y me quedará una marca horrible, porque claro el resto de mi cuerpo se pondrá moreno y de de pronto… ¡Zas un blancón en medio de la pierna! —

—Jajajajajajaja— Ren no pudo evitar carcajearse cuando lo comprendió.

Kyoko frunció los labios y después hizo un enorme puchero. —No seas malooooooo, jolines no te rías de mi—

—Jajajajajaja— Ren no podía parar. —Jajajaja…, no perdona…, jiji…, si no me rio de ti…—

—Sí que lo haces…— La rabia estaba a punto de hacerla llorar.

—Ejem, ejem…— Tosió para controlar la risa, no le gustaba verla tan enfadada. —Te prometo que no me estoy riendo de ti, es que no sabía que fueras tan coqueta—

—No yo…, no soy coqueta…— Avergonzada comenzó a entrelazar los dedos. —Es que nunca he podido visitar un sitio como este, y pensé que conseguiría un bonito bronceado que me haría parecer un poco hermosa…— Ahora sí que se sonrojó a más no poder. —Quiero decir, que a lo mejor lucía bien con él…—

Ahora sí que Ren recuperó toda la seriedad, no le gustaba nada la costumbre de su amiga de menospreciarse a sí misma. ¿Cómo no podía ver lo sumamente hermosa que era? ¿Cómo no veía que los hombres se volvían a su paso allá por donde iba? Cosas que por cierto a él le hacía hervir la sangre y le volvían loco, una de deseo y la otra de celos. —Kyoko-chan…—Advirtió seriamente para que lo mirara. —No sé como tengo que decirte que no necesitas que nada te vuelva hermosa, ni el sol, ni el maquillaje, ni las caracterizaciones de tus personajes, porque tú ya eres hermosa, y mucho de hecho—

Sonrojada volvió a esconder el rostro. —Gracias Corn, eres un buen amigo—.

 _"Ves, sabía que la fríen-zone podría ser tan molesta como la sempai-zone. Dame paciencia Dios mío…"._ —¿Y ya podrás bañarte con tranquilidad? — Decidió cambiar de tema.

—Bueno…—No quería decirle lo que había dicho el doctor porque sabía que la obligaría a cumplirlo.

—Puedo llamar a Nabuki si lo prefieres…— Con la ceja levantada Ren imponía bastante.

—Vale…, con respecto a la herida sí que puedo perder cuidado, pero me ha dicho que hasta que mejore de lo demás tendrá que ser como hoy— Cedió a contarle la verdad.

—Sólo a las horas en que haga bastante calor, por corto tiempo y siempre y cuando te seques bien— Enumero Ren para asegurarse.

—Sí…— Reconoció ella desilusionada porque su amigo no olvidaba nada.

—Bueno…, podría ser peor, podría habértelo prohibido—

—Ya…—

—En fin, no le des muchas vueltas Kyoko-chan, después de todo hoy obedeciste y te divertiste, ¿no?— No pudo ocultar la duda en su voz. _"A lo mejor para ella no ha sido tan especial como para mí…"._

—Tienes razón— Sonrió de pronto. —Todavía puedo jugar un rato cada día con Corn. ¿Sabes?, siempre quise bañarme contigo en aquella laguna— Confesó risueña. —Ha sido genial poder hacerlo, aunque sea en una piscina—

—Sí, lo ha sido— Ren sonreía feliz, por un lado por el hecho de complacer un deseo de hace tanto tiempo, y por otro porque estaba claro que quería repetirlo a diario. —Te propongo un trato—

—¿Cual?—

—Si te portas bien, y sigues las recomendaciones de doctor, te prometo que algún día iremos juntos a nuestra laguna, ¿te parece? —

—¡Siiiiiií! — Extasiada saltó sobre el sofá.

—De acuerdo, tenemos un trato—

Estrecharon la mano mientras se miraban el uno al otro con la misma inocencia y alegría con la que lo hacían años atrás en ese lugar tan especial.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta, Ren se levantó extrañado para abrir. —¿Quién será? —

—Oh se me había olvidado— Kyoko se sentó correctamente en el sofá. —He pedido que nos trajeran la cena, no sabía cuánto tiempo te iba a llevar la llamada—

—Me parece bien— Pero cuando vio al camarero que estaba al otro lado ya no le pareció tan buena idea. Era el mismo que había insistido en llevar el desayuno hasta donde se encontrara Kyoko, el mismo que por la mañana no dejó de regalarle sonrisas más que amistosas en el restaurante. Gracias a todos los dioses, ella era muy despistada para esas cosas y ni se había percatado. Claro que eso no quitaba que Ren sintiera deseos de borrarle la sonrisa de un guantazo. Con una de sus caras más encantadoramente falsas, le quitó el carrito de las manos, le dio una propina y le despidió, todo ello sin dejar siquiera que echara un vistazo a la habitación. Después le cerró la puerta en las narices y obligándose a no hacer pagar a su amiga el mal humor que el empleado le provocaba, se dispuso a colocarlo todo en la mesa del comedor.

Cuando ya casi habían terminado, Ren se acordó de las hierbas que el doctor había traído para su amiga. Mientras ésta disfrutaba de su postre se acercó a la cocina, que no habían usado ni una sola vez, y puso agua en una tetera. Cuando abrió el bote, volvió a sentir la misma repugnancia que sintió la primera vez. Con cuidado le cargó lo menos que pudo, le dejó reposar unos minutos y le sirvió en una taza. A pesar del mal olor, la curiosidad pudo con él y probó un poco.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Kyoko, levantando la vista de su plato, al oír como Ren tosía de forma exagerada.

—Sí, sí tranquila…— _"Puag…¡menuda guarrería!"._ Buscó como loco hasta que dio con el azúcar, casi vació medio bote, esperando que eso mejorara aquel potingue. —Kyoko-chan, no termines todo tu postre! — Gritó al percatarse del mal sabor que esto la dejaría y más después de comer algo tan dulce.

—¿Por qué….?¡A qué diablos huele! —Arrugó la nariz cuando Ren apareció con la tacita de té.

—Lo siento mucho…, pero son ordenes de Nabuki— Ren la miró apenado cuando puso frente a ella la infusión. —Dice que es muy bueno para el sistema respiratorio y que te hará bien—

Ella desconfiada removió el líquido verdoso. —¿Está seguro? Porque a mí me huele a calcetines sucios conservados por décadas en un estercolero—

Ren tuvo que contenerse para no desternillarse y darla la razón, porque aunque fuera verdad, y él podía dar fe de ello, tenía que tomarlo de igual modo.

Con el primer trago, la chica casi se atraganta, además su rostro adquirió un tono verdoso muy similar al del líquido. —Puag! Esto no hay ser humano que lo pueda beber…—

—Ya lo sé…, pero es por tu bien— Ren masajeo un poco su espalda para evitar que el atragantamiento la provocara la tos.

—No puedo Ren…, no me obligues a beberlo por favor…—

 _"Por favor no me mires así…"_. —Lo siento pequeñaja, te juro que si pudiera te ahorraría este trago, pero tienes que ponerte bien, y esto ayudará—

—Pero es que no sabes lo mal que sabe…— Lloriqueaba de forma infantil Kyoko.

—De hecho sí que lo sé, lo he probado antes de traértelo—

—¿Y por qué has hecho eso? ¡Sólo con olerlo es suficiente para querer salir huyendo de la casa!—

—Porque no iba a darte algo que olía tan mal sin probarlo antes, ¿y si el doctor se hubiera confundido?, ¿y si fuera venenoso? —

—Pues te habrías envenenado tú…— Kyoko el miraba sorprendida, estaba claro que el grado de lealtad de su amigo era enorme.

—¿Te imaginas? — Bromeó Ren. —Ahora estarías en una casa que huele al séptimo infierno y encima tendrías un cadáver de adorno—

—Ren idiota! — Enfadada le dio un codazo en el estómago. —¡No bromees con esas cosas! —

—Vale…, perdóname, no ha tenido gracia— Se disculpó sinceramente.

—Vale te perdono, pero… Cómo recompensa por ser tan benevolente, ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos la pócima del infierno? — Abrió los ojos esta vez como un gatito suplicante.

—Buen intento…— Ren empujó la taza para acercársela más.

—Jolín…— Cuando vio que su puchero no estaba dando resultado miró ceñuda la taza.

—Venga, si lo bebes todos los días como Nabuki ordenó…—

—¡Queeeé! ¿Está loco? ¿Es que acaso piensa que voy a beber esto todos los días? —

—De hecho tienes que beberlo dos veces al día…—Antes de que ella volviera a interrumpirle se adelantó. —Si lo haces…, te podrás quedar con el recipiente que las contiene—

—Y para qué demonios voy a querer yo semejante cosa, seguro que el tufo está incrustado en…— No pudo seguir pues ante sus ojos apareció el objeto mencionado. —Pero seguro que si lo friego bien, no quedará ni rastro. Kyaaaaaaaa! —

Ren sonrió cuando ella le quitó el bote de las manos, luego, como una buena chica comenzó a beber mientras lo observaba. —Buena chica…—

Ella le sacó la lengua, y mientras terminaba acarició el elaborado diseño de la lata, donde hermosas hadas danzaban sobre un riachuelo a la luz de las estrellas.

—Esto Kyoko-chan, hay una cosa que quería comentar contigo— Se puso serio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —

—Verás, he pensado que dado que la recuperación de tu enfermedad va a ser un poco larga, a lo mejor deberíamos empezar a trabajar.—

—Ah…— El corazón de Kyoko empezó a martillear, pensó que habían decidido esperar a ver que decía el doctor.

—Tranquila, iremos poco a poco, podemos empezar por leer el guión al completo, ya que ninguno lo ha hecho. Familiarizarnos con el personaje no debería ser un problema pero, por lo poco que he visto, parece que Konoe-san ha añadido sus propias licencias y sería conveniente que las conozcamos bien—

—Ya…—

—De todas formas, el presidente ha dicho que de momento sólo estas autorizada para un par de horas de trabajo, el resto tienes que dedicarlo por completo a tu recuperación. Así que si te parece bien mañana, después del baño, podríamos leer un rato. ¿Qué me dices? —

—Sí…, claro supongo que está bien…—

—Perfecto— Aseguró Ren, aunque no había pasado por alto que su amiga se había sonrojado y parecía petrificada. —Bueno, eso mañana, ¿ahora te apetecería ver el eclipse lunar que se verá esta noche? — Consultó su reloj.

Kyoko saltó de su asiento emocionada. —Siiiiií! —

—Jajajaja, de acuerdo— Ren la revolvió el pelo como a una niña— Te iba a decir que te pusieras el pijama mientras iba a por unas mantas, pero dado lo…, esto…—

—¿Ligeros? — Le ayudó Kyoko.

—Sí, eso, dado lo ligeros que parecen ser, será mejor que te busque algo que abrigue más—

—Vale…—

Ren desapareció por el pasillo, a los pocos minutos volvió con dos mantas no muy gruesas, una sudadera y unos calcetines para Kyoko. —Seguramente te quedará todo enorme, pero por lo menos estarás abrigada—

—Eh…, gracias— Se sonrojó un poco. —Dame unos minutos, enseguida vengo—

—Claro, iré preparándolo todo fuera—

Ya en su cuarto, Kyoko se quitó el vestido y se puso otro de sus "pijamas", por llamarlo de algún modo. Esta vez eligió un camisón, después se introdujo en la enorme sudadera. No pudo evitar deleitarse con lo mucho que olía a él, mirándose al espejo se regañó a sí misma. —Ya basta! No seas pervertida— Sacándose la lengua, se puso los calcetines y salió a la terraza.

Mientras tanto, Ren había orientado las tumbonas hacia la luna, apagado las luces de la terraza y las del comedor. Esperó sentado hasta que la vio a parecer a través de la penumbra, la boca se le abrió sin poder evitarlo. _"Qué curioso, ¿por qué me parece que está todavía más irresistible con mi sudadera, que la queda enorme, que con el conjunto sexy que lucía ayer?"._

— Siento haber tardado— Se sonrojó mucho ante la mirada de su amigo.

—No tranquila, todavía faltan unos minutos— Se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de mirarla como un lunático. —Ven, debes abrigarte bien— Esperó a que ella se sentara para estirar las dos mantas.

—Pensé que tu usarías una— Protestó ella.

—A ti te hace más falta, y una me parece poco abrigo—

—Pero son muy grandes, podríamos compartirlas— Soltó ella sin pensar.

Ren la miró fijamente, sabía que lo correcto era negarse porque ella era tan inocente…, pero antes de poder evitarlo, se vio a sí mismo acercando su tumbona hasta que las dos formaron una especie de gran sillón. Luego, abrió de nuevos las mantas y los cubrió a ambos con ellas.

—Ummmm— Suspiró satisfecha Kyoko bajo el calorcito. —Que bonito es esto….—

— Estoy de acuerdo…— Una vez más no era el paisaje lo que a él le fascinaba.

En un cómodo silencio ambos disfrutaron de la visión de la luna despareciendo y volviendo a aparecer, y cuando terminó ninguno se atrevía a moverse.

Ren estaba sorprendido por la tranquilidad que reinaba entre ambos, estaban sentados completamente juntos, la cabeza de Kyoko estaba prácticamente apoyada en su hombro, y las mantas les cubrían creando una especie de burbuja aislada del mundo. Lo normal sería que ella estuviera incomoda, o por lo menos avergonzada, sin embargo miraba el cielo completamente relajada. Era tal la paz que sentía en esos momentos, que por primera vez, fue él quien se quedó dormido.

Por su parte, Kyoko, observaba abstraída el cielo estrellado y la hermosa luna llena que volvía a lucir en toda su plenitud, por este motivo dio un respingo al sentir que algo había caído lentamente sobre su cabeza. Moviéndose lo menos posible se las apañó para comprobar que lo que descansaba sobre su coronilla no era otra cosa que la cabeza de Ren. Por unos segundos se quedó petrificada, pero un suave suspiro la hizo darse cuenta de que él se había dormido. Pensó en despertarlo para irse a dormir, pero el recuerdo del desasosiego que había sentido la noche anterior, o la necesidad imperiosa de seguir hablando hasta que se durmió en aquel sofá, decidieron por ella.(Eso es lo que ella recuerda). Así que hizo lo único que, sin querer darle muchas vueltas, todo su ser la pedía, se acurrucó contra su pecho, revisó que estuvieran bien cubiertos por las mantas y con un suspiro de satisfacción se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.


	22. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21 "Testosterona"**

El matrimonio Hizuri paseaba por la playa en dirección al bungaló de sus hijos. Se levantaron muy pronto y decidieron ir en su busca para desayunar todos juntos. A escasos metros, Jullie frenó en seco con la mirada perdida, y en una milésima de segundo, sin darle tiempo a su marido a preguntar siquiera, se tiró a su cuello y le dio un más que apasionado beso.

—Guau… Jullie querida…— Exclamó Kuu sorprendido.

—No te había dado los buenos días como se debe— Explicó seductora antes de volver a atacarle consiguiendo que el girara su cuerpo quedando de espaldas a la dirección que segundos antes llevaban.

—Grrrrrr, buenos días amor…—

Jullie sonrió mentalmente al sentir como su marido la cogía por la cintura y comenzaba a desandar el camino, de vuelta a su propia cabaña. _"Jajajajaja, hombres! Son tan primitivos a veces…"._ Con este pensamiento se dejó llevar no sin antes sonreír en la distancia a una terraza convertida en habitación improvisada.

* * *

Una hora después, tras salir de la ducha, Kuu insistió en reanudar con el plan inicial, y su mujer no objetó al respecto, claro que antes de emprender de nuevo el mismo recorrido se encargó de llamar a recepción.

RING, RING… RING, RING…

El sonido persistente del teléfono, hizo que la pareja se levantara de un salto, prácticamente sin abrir los ojos ambos se lanzaron dentro para contestar. Ren fue el primero en alcanzar el aparato pues Kyoko, tan dormida como él no había calculado bien las distancias y había volcado literalmente sobre el sofá.

—Si?…— Gruñó Ren con carraspera.

—Buenos días señor, perdone que le moleste, pero la señora Hizuri insistió en que les avisáramos de que van de camino— El recepcionista, mortificado cumplió con su deber.

—Eh…— Ren tardó unos segundos en procesar la información, cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron completamente. —Muchas gracias— Colgó y se giró hacia su amiga para informarla, pero lo que se encontró le hizo carcajearse.

Kyoko, con la impresión de un despertar tan tosco, había arrastrado consigo las mantas, por eso, cuando se topó con el sofá en medio del camino, sus pies habían tropezado con éstas cayendo medio espatarrada y enredada completamente.

—Kyoko-chan! — Se cubrió la boca para que ella no se enfadara por su risa. —Ven déjame que te ayude…—

—Por Dios…— Ella luchaba por liberarse de la prisión que aquellas mantas habían creado. —¿Quién llama a estas horas? Me ha dado un susto de muerte…— Decidió dejar de moverse y permitirle a él que la liberara.

—Ya está…— Retiró las mantas y las tiró al suelo. —Era el recepcionista, mis padres vienen vienen de camino—

—Ah…—

—Buaaaaaaa— Sin disimular lo más mínimo Ren bostezó y se estiro completamente. —Será mejor que nos preparemos, son capaces de sacarnos de la casa tal como lucimos ahora— Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse de su chistosa posición. —¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó mientras comprobaba la temperatura de su frente. —No deberíamos habernos dormido ahí fuera, lo siento mucho—

—Estoy bien— Aseguró avergonzada. —No te disculpes, yo debería haberte despertado—

—Si bueno pero… Un segundo, ¿me quedé dormido primero? —

—Ah…, esto…— _"Por favor cerebro, ¿te importaría mucho filtrar lo que digo antes de que lo suelte sin más?"._

Toc, toc, toc.

—Salvada por la campana— Ren caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrir se giró a mirarla. —Aunque sea sólo por el momento… Ve a cambiarte anda—

Como si se quemara algo, Kyoko salió disparada y se encerró en su habitación. —¿Por el momento? ¿Qué quiere decir por el momento? ¡Oh por favor Ren…, déjalo estar! — Susurró para sí antes de meterse en el baño.

—Hijo! Buenos días! — Kuu entro como un vendaval de alegría.

—Mi niño…— Jullie se abrazó a su cuello y le dio cientos de maternales besos.

—Buenos días…— Cuando su madre lo libreó, cerró la puerta y les invitó a pasar al salón.

—¿Dónde está mi princesa? — Kuu la buscaba por la habitación como si pudiera estar escondida detrás de algún cuadro.

—Se está cambiando— Ren se acercó a la cocina. —Necesito un café, ¿quieren uno? —

—De eso nada, vamos a salir a desayunar todos juntos— Le advirtió Kuu acercándose hacia él.

Jullie, aprovechando que la habían dejado sola, recogió las mantas del suelo y las escondió detrás de los cojines del sofá. _"No queremos que los celos de papi nos estropeen el día"._

—De acuerdo…— Accedió Ren, estaba claro que todavía no se había espabilado.

—Hijo… ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan marmota? ¡Son las diez de la maña y todavía estás medio dormido! — Le regañó Kuu.

— Déjale tranquilo cariño, está claro que está durmiendo bien— Le guiño un ojo a su hijo.

Ese gesto confirmó lo que Ren estaba pensando, de alguna manera ella sabía que habían dormido juntos, por eso había insistido en que les despertaran antes de su llegada. Sin intención de negarlo, sonrió y le devolvió el gesto a su madre. —La verdad es que como nunca—

—Sí, sí…, esta isla da mucha paz, bla, bla, bla…— Tan despistado como siempre, Kuu no entendió el doble sentido de la conversación madre-hijo. —Ve a ponerte presentable, tengo hambre! —

Ren decidió obedecer, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió, todo ello en escasos minutos, antes de volver con sus padres, llamó a la puerta que quedaba junto a la suya. —¿Puedo pasar? —

—Adelante— Kyoko estaba envuelta en un albornoz.

—¿Todavía no estás lista? Mis padres quieren que salgamos a desayunar—

—Lo siento, no sabía muy bien que ponerme— Se sorprendió al ver que el llevaba el bañador y una camiseta.

—Ponte algo cómodo, he pensado que podemos pasar la mañana en la playa, si te apetece claro…—

—Sí! — Corriendo se metió en su vestidor.

—Jajajajaja, de acuerdo… Te esperamos, no tardes, ¿vale? —

—Salgo en cinco minutos…— Gritó desde el otro lado.

Tras el desayuno, como era de esperar, el matrimonio Hizuri se negó a separarse de los jóvenes. Kyoko y Jullie estaban tumbadas en sendas hamacas, mientras que los hombres estaban sentados en la arena. Todos disfrutaban de los rayos de sol que el día les estaba regalando.

—Mi niña, deberías darte la vuelta, llevas mucho rato en esa posición— Jullie le dio unos toquecitos cariñosos en el hombro a Kyoko.

—Ummmm— Se había adormilado un poco. —No pasa nada, así estoy bien—

—Buffffff— Bufó Ren. —Kyoko…, gírate— La riñó Ren.

—Jolines…—

—¿Por qué no quiere darse la vuelta? —Preguntó Kuu dejando caer sus gafas de sol por el puente de la nariz para así mirar a su hijo y a su esposa. —¿Es por tu traje de baño? ¡No tienes que avergonzarte cielo, estamos en familia! — Aseguró ignorando la mirada envenenada de su mujer y su hijo ante el significado que él le daba a eso de familia. —Estas muy guapa, claro que tengo que hablar con Lory, no puede ser que esa estilista ande mandado a mi pequeña esa clase de prendas, aquí no hay problema claro, como he dicho estamos en familia, pero no puedes ir por ahí luciendo así con tantos tipos indecorosos que hay por el mundo…—

Nadie estaba haciendo caso del monólogo del veterano actor, su mujer le tiró disimuladamente una de sus chanclas a la espalda. Ren, después de fulminarle una vez más por querer verles como hermanitos, se concentró en mirara a Kyoko y mantener con ella una conversación silenciosa.

 _"Haz el favor de darte la vuelta o te quemaras"_

"No quiero, no quiero…"

"Kyoko…, date la vuelta ahora mismo"

"Pero no quiero que me quede marca…"

"Tienes dos opciones, te das la vuelta y seguimos disfrutando de una agradable mañana, o nos vamos para casa y me aseguraré de que Nabuki no vuelva a dejarte hacer nada divertido jamás".

—Puffff, vale….—

Tanto Jullie como Kuu miraron asombrados a la chica cuando habló, pues no entendían a que venía ese comentario, nadie la había dicho nada.

—Eso está mejor— Afirmó Ren triunfante cuando ella se giró. — ¿Te has puesto bien de crema? ¿Está bien puesto el apósito? —

—Si Kuon…, está todo bien—

—¿Seguro? Creo que deberías ponerte un poco más por si acaso, déjame que…— Cogió el bote de protección solar y se acercó a ella.

—Trae cielo, yo se la pongo— Jullie intervino, no por molestar a su hijo, sino porque a Kuu le estaba empezando a salir humo de las orejas y no quería que les estropeara el día.

—Claro, toma— _"Mamá! ¿Por qué…?"_. Pero no terminó de formular la pregunta en su cabeza porque su madre le indicó con los ojos que mirara hacia atrás, y pudo ver como su padre le miraba ceñudo.

—Bueno…— Jullie decidió cambiar de tema mientras extendía la crema en la pierna de Kyoko. —¿Qué planes tienen para hoy? —

—¿Cómo que qué planes tienen? — Kuu olvidó la actitud perdonavidas que mantenía hacía su hijo para dirigirla hacia su mujer. —Pues pasar el día con nosotros, ¿qué otro plan van a tener? —

—No se querido, a lo mejor tienen cosas que hacer…—

—No, claro que no—

—Pues la verdad es que sí que tenemos cosas que hacer— Intervino Ren con poca paciencia.

—¿A sí? ¿Y qué es eso que tienen que hacer si se puede saber? —

—No sólo estamos aquí para descansar, también tenemos que trabajar…—

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver para que no podáis pasar el día con nosotros? — Kuu se había incorporado un poco para imponer su opinión. —Yo puedo ayudaros—

En ese momento, Jullie dejó de prestar atención a sus dos hombres de las cavernas para centrarse en su nueva hija, que ante las palabras de su otôsan se había quedado petrificada.

—Eso no para nada necesario— Ren imitó la postura de su padre.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Yo soy mucho más veterano, soy la persona ideal para ayudar a mi princesa con los problemas que le surjan! —

—No tiene por qué surgirle ningún problema, y si surgiera… Ya estoy yo para ayudarla, como he hecho siempre—

—Ya bueno…, eso no voy a negártelo, porque ella misma me lo ha dicho varias veces que eres un buen sempai— Kuu sonrió con malicia.

—Gracias, eso intento— Ren le desafió con la mirada. —Claro que es muy fácil cuando ayudas a tu mejor amiga— Recalcó estas palabras a conciencia.

—Si bueno…, de todas formas yo puedo ayudarla dándole otra perspectiva—

—Esto es algo entre Kyoko-chan y yo, y es mucho mejor que trabajemos en la intimidad—

A estas alturas ambos hombres estaban prácticamente en pie y discutían como solo ellos sabían hacerlo, manteniendo el gesto perfectamente comedido, de tal forma que podría parecer desde fuera que estaban manteniendo la más agradable de todas las conversaciones.

—Otra vez con el rollo de la intimidad, ¿Qué diablos es lo que tienen que hacer para necesitar intimidad? —

—Eso no…—

—Chicos! — Jullie intervino. —¿Por qué no os dais un baño y relajamos un poco el ambiente?—

—No! Estamos comunicándonos— Contestaron ambos a la vez.

—Vaya, pues nada cariño— Miró a Kyoko que seguía congelada y además estaba hiperventilando. —No podremos resolver nuestra apuesta—

—¿Qué apuesta? — Gruño Kuu.

—Oh nada…— Jullie hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. —Sólo es que le comenté a mi niña que eras un buen nadador y ella dijo que podía imaginarlo porque Ren también lo era y que seguro le venía de ti—

—¿Y qué? — Kuu no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo, quería respuestas a la conversación con su hijo.

—Bueno que yo dije que no estaba segura de que lo hubiera heredado en realidad, que seguro tú eras mejor… Y ella no se lo creía, estaba convencida de que era imposible…—

—Imposible, ¿eh? — Kuu levantó una ceja desafiante. —Tranquila cielo, que papi te lo va a demostrar—

Jullie sonrió triunfante y decidió meter un poco más de baza porque vio que su marido había entrado de pleno en el juego pero su hijo no. —Kuon cariño, ven un momento que tienes algo en el pelo— Cuando obedeció le susurró al oído. —Si le ganas, me encargaré de que os deje trabajar tranquilos— Después le beso en la mejilla. —Ya está cielo, era un mosquito—

—Bueno…, ¿Vas a ayudarme a demostrar que yo soy mejor? ¿O te rindes sin intentarlo? —

—Más quisieras…— Dicho esto Ren corrió hacia el agua, carcajeándose al ver la cara de estupefacción de su padre antes de seguirle.


	23. Chapter 22

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22 "Intuitiva"**

—No se hagan daño…— Les sugirió Jullie divertida, luego se giró hacia su nueva hija. —Ya se han ido cielo, vamos intenta respirar—

Kyoko obedeció mientras la miraba sorprendida. _"¿Ha hecho todo esto para que nos dejaran solas? ¿Por qué?"._

—Bien, eso está mejor— Se levantó de su hamaca y se sentó a los pies de Kyoko. —A ver cielo, solo quiero ayudarte, ¿vale? —

—Va…, vale—

—Me ha dado la impresión de que estos hombres de mi familia, con su ataque de testosterona, te estaban haciendo sentir muy incómoda. Pero luego me he percatado de que no eran ellos sino el tema de discusión lo que te estaba haciendo entrar en pánico. ¿Me equivoco? —

—No, es la verdad— Kyoko lo reconoció tímidamente—

—De acuerdo, una vez aclarado esto, quiero que sepas que ahora voy a hablar contigo como figura materna, pero no de Kuon, sino tuya, ¿Lo entiendes? —

—Eh…, no mucho—

—Quiero decir que todo lo que hablemos ahora será entre madre e hija, ahora mismo ni soy su madre ni su mujer— Señaló a la orilla donde ambos hombres se preparaban para dar la salida. —Por eso no quiero que te sientas cohibida, ni nerviosa, ¿vale? —

—Vale— Kyoko enrojeció, como es bien sabido su madre jamás ha querido tener esa clase de relación con ella y no estaba acostumbrada a esa sinceridad. Además, empezaba a ver que Jullie era muy intuitiva y temía que se hubiera percatado de más cosas de las que ella querría que nadie notara.

—Sobre el trabajo, entiendo que tenéis que preparar los personajes para una nueva película, ¿no? —

—En realidad…, no tenemos que prepararles, porque nosotros ya creamos a los Hell hace tiempo—

—¿Ah sí…? Cuéntame, cuéntame…—

Sin entrar en detalles concretos, y por concretos me refiero a los momentos más íntimos, Kyoko le habló sobre cómo había surgido aquella peculiar pareja de hermanos, y como ahora querían llevar esa historia inventada a la gran pantalla.

—Entiendo, ese director tiene buen olfato, está claro que es una historia fascinante, que orgullosa estoy de mis niños— Jullie apretó las manos de Kyoko. —Ahora bien, si llegar a dar vida a los personajes no es el problema, ¿Qué es lo que os tienen tan sensibles a los dos con el tema? —

—Bueno…, es que…— Kyoko volvió a enrojecer. —No…—

—Tranquila mi niña, soy una tumba— Guiñó un ojo y después hizo como que se cosía los labios.

—Es que… ¡Es que no es solo una historia de dos hermanos, el director…!— Kyoko no sabía dónde meterse.

—Ah…— Jullie por fin comprendió— Debéis actuar como una pareja romántica… —

—Por lo poco que sé…, más que romántica diría yo—

—Y tú nunca has hecho un trabajo así, ¿no? —

—No, siempre he hecho papeles antagónicos, este será mi primer papel como protagonista—

—Eso es estupendo cielo— Jullie ladeó la cabeza —¿O no? —

—Si claro, es fantástico, por fin voy a ser algo más que la mala del cuento…—

—¿Pero? —

—Es que no sé si voy a saber hacerlo—

—Claro que sí, Kuu no deja de hablar de lo buenísima actriz que eres, de cómo sabes llegar a los personajes, de cómo vuelcas en ellos todas tus emociones hasta involucrarte tanto que es imposible distinguir entre ambos—

—Bueno, Kuon decía la verdad cuando ha dicho que él siempre me ha ayudado, pero es que en esto no tengo ninguna base…— Se interrumpió porque la vergüenza ya no la permitía decir más.

—Ah…, ¿tú nunca…?—

—¡Claro que no! — Kyoko se molestó un poco.

—Perdona, perdona cielo…— La mujer se apresuró a disculpares. — Es que no termino de acostumbrarme a vuestra forma de ser en lo referente a la intimidada, ya sabes que nosotros somos mucho más…—

—¿Libertinos? —

—Jajajajajaja, yo hubiera dicho liberales, pero supongo que para una buena chica japonesa como tú debemos de parecer eso, sí—

—Perdón no quería ofender—

—Y no lo has hecho, tampoco yo quería que pensaras que juzgo tu forma de ser— Jullie la acarició la cara. —De hecho, me siento orgullosa de que seas así de inocente y pura, eso te hace todavía más adorable cielo—

—Ya, pero Setsuka es todo menos adorable…—

—Bueno…, seguro que Kuon te puede ayudar, él tiene experiencia y ya ha hecho este tipo de trabajos antes, ¿no?—

Kyoko frunció el ceño, nunca se había parado a pensar en la "experiencia" que Ren tendría sobre ese tema en particular. Es cierto que siempre pensaba que era un Playboy, pero de eso a las imágenes que ahora estaba creando su cerebro en las que aparecía él con decenas de mujeres sin rostro…

—Jajajajaja, ya veo…— Jullie la sonrió con mucha ternura. —¿Sabes cielo? Había decidido no inmiscuirme en este asunto y ni siquiera preguntar, pero viendo tu cara…—

—¡¿Qué….!?— Kyoko se quedó congelada mientras su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

—Que eres como un libro abierto, no sé como el tonto de mi hijo no ha podido darse cuenta—

—No…, no sé a qué te refieres…— Kyoko escondió el rostro.

—Claro que lo sabes, por eso ahora mismo te estás muriendo de la vergüenza— Jullie la obligó a levantar la mirada. —Sientes algo por él, ¿verdad? —

—Yo…, no…, es que…— Los ojos de Kyoko se pusieron vidriosos, estaba aterrorizada, cómo temía su nueva madre era muy intuitiva y la había descubierto. —Por favor, no se lo diga…—

—Eh cariño…— Jullie la abrazó fuertemente. —No llores cielo, no pasa nada— Acarició su cabello con todo el amor maternal del mundo. —No es algo malo sentir cariño por alguien—

—No es cariño, yo…— Kyoko sollozaba enterrada en su pecho.

—¿Le quieres? —

—Yo…, yo…, creo que me he enamorado de él—

—¿Lo crees? — Jullie extrañada con esa respuesta se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

—Es que…, yo nunca… Bueno una vez pensé que sí, pero luego resultó que él solo me utilizaba, entonces ya no quise saber más del amor…, y claro ahora…— Kyoko se atropellaba de tan rápido hablaba.

—Espera, espera, más despacio, ¿Quién te utilizó? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Y qué es eso del amor? —

Intentando tranquilizarse, y ya puestos a sincerarse, Kyoko le contó resumidamente todo lo acontecido hasta su entrada en la sección Love Me.

—Ya veo— Jullie emanaba furia por cada poro de su piel. —No puedo creer que exista alguien tan…, tan…— No encontraba una palabra suficientemente despectiva para el "amigo" de infancia de Kyoko. —Siento muchísimo que tuvieras que pasar por una cosa así y más siendo tan joven—

—Ya bueno, la verdad es que lo he superado, ya no me importa—

—Me alegra saberlo, aunque no me gusta nada que perdieras algo tan importante como el sentimiento de amar y ser amada. ¿Por eso dices que crees que lo amas?—

—Bueno la verdad es que antes no lo sabía, pero el presidente me ayudó a darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos—

—Ese secuestrador…, ¿lo sabía?— Jullie no pudo evitar demostrar su sorpresa.

—Sí, el me descubrió mientras trabajábamos como los Hell, yo…— Se sonrojó de nuevo. —Bueno había una chica que siempre iba detrás de Cain, quiero decir, el personaje de Kuon y yo… No sé que me pasó, pero se la quite de encima de un empujón y Kuon tuvo que salvar la situación abrazando a su tonta hermanita y yo no pude meterme en el papel a tiempo y él lo vio—.

—Ya veo, así que él lo sabe desde hace tanto…— _"¿Y a que espera ese bueno para nada? Él fue quien le dijo a Kuu que mi niño estaba enamorado de ella, si sabía esto… ¡Por qué diablos no lo ha utilizado para juntarles!_. —Tranquila no diré nada si es lo que deseas pero no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué—

—Es que yo…, hace mucho tiempo le prometí que no lo haría—

—¿A Lory? —

—No a Ren, bueno a Kuon—

—¿Y por qué prometiste algo así?— Jullie se horrorizó. —¿Por lo que te había pasado con ese cantante de tres al cuarto? —

—Bueno…, es complicado— Kyoko se llevó las manos al pelo y suspiró. —Cuando nos reencontramos Ren no me podía ni ver, creo que me odiaba—

—Eso es imposible…—

—Es la verdad, las razones por las que comencé a actuar fueron las peores, yo sólo quería vengarme de Shotaro y para él, que ama esta profesión tanto como yo ahora, eso era imperdonable. Así que cuando me retó a no hacerlo, fue una mezcla de todo supongo, del rencor que sentía hacia Sho, de lo insoportable que él me parecía y, supongo que también del odio que le tenía al sentimiento del amor, por eso acepté sin pensarlo—

 _"Mi hijo es idiota, ¡ he dicho!. Cómo se le ocurre tratarla así, ¿Qué pasa que va por ahí de playboy perdona vidas? Oh Kuon Hizuri…, tú y yo vamos a tener unas palabritas un día de estos._ —Ya veo, sí que es complicado…—

—Ya…, por eso no puede enterarse—

—Bueno, aun así estoy convencida de que seréis capaces de sacar este trabajo adelante, así como de que él no tendrá ningún problema en ayudarte—

—Eso espero, no me gustaría que me volviera a pasar lo que fuera que ocurrió, me da miedo no ser capaz de volver a meterme en la piel del personaje—

—Bueno querida…, con eso si puedo ayudarte—

—¿Con lo que pasó? — Preguntó esperanzada.

—Sí, creo que lo que te hizo pifiarla fue el no saber reconocer que era lo que te pasaba—

—¿Qué me pasaba? —

—Jajajajajaja, eres tan dulce…— Jullie se acercó a ella para susurrarle. —Lo que te pasó, es que tuviste un ataque de celos en toda regla cielo—

—¿Celos? — Kyoko se sorprendió, había dado muchas vueltas a su comportamiento aquel día, pero jamás pensó que fueran celos.

—Ya lo creo, tranquila cielo, las mujeres de esta familia somos así—

—Bueno yo no soy realmente…—

—Oh sí, sin duda…— La interrumpió Jullie, y siguió hablando como si no supiera lo que ella iba a decir. —Nosotras somos así, no nos gusta que nadie revolotee cerca de lo que es nuestro—

—Kuon no es mío…—Murmuró Kyoko, estaba avergonzada pero en su voz se adivinaba un poco de pena y de añoranza.

—Jajajajajajaja, de verdad eres tan dulce y tan ingenua…—

—¿Qué quieres decir…?—

—Ganeeeeeeé— Kuon, carcajeándose a mandíbula abierta, llegó hasta ellas salpicándolas de agua e interrumpiendo su conversación—

—Así se hace hijo! — Jullie aplaudió entusiasmada, pero luego frunció el ceño. —¿Dónde se ha quedado tu padre? —

—Está tirado en la orilla lloriqueando—

—Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo y suba un poco su autoestima— Jullie se puso en pie y beso a Kyoko en la mejilla y le susurró—Tranquila cielo, confía en él, todo irá bien—.

—No creo que necesite que lo animes, más bien querrá quejarse de las supuestas trampas, que según él, he hecho — Bromeo Ren.

—No lo dudo cariño, no sabe perder— Se unió a la broma antes de emprender camino hacia la orilla.

—Dile que la próxima si quiere le doy ventaja— Gritó Ren antes de sentarse a los pies de Kyoko y empezar a secarse.

—¿Has hecho trampas? — Le preguntó Kyoko sorprendida.

Él levantó una ceja y la miró con mucha seriedad. —Acaso…, ¿no me crees? ¿No vas a reconocer que soy el campeón absoluto? — Mientras se carcajeaba, se sacudía de un lado a otro salpicándola.

—¡Vale, vale! — Contagiada por su risa Kyoko se intentaba protegerse del agua. —Eres el número uno de las carreras Hizuri! —

—Eso me gusta más…— Con cariño la revolvió el cabello.

Aun riéndose observaron la escena entre el matrimonio, vieron como Jullie le susurraba palabras al oído a su marido, hasta que éste sin previo aviso se levantaba de un salto, la cargaba al hombro y salía corriendo.

—Pero…, ¿a dónde…? ¿Y sus cosas?— Kyoko realmente desconcertada miraba a Ren, a la pareja y luego a las cosas que estaban junto a ellos, para volver en segundos a repetir el proceso.

—Puffff…— Ren negó con la cabeza. —Prefieres no saberlo—

—¿Y eso…?—

—Y yo también preferiría no hacerlo créeme…— Se sonrojó un poco.

—Aaaaaaaa— Kyoko le demostró como se hacía, lo de parecer un tomate maduro.

—Será mejor que vayamos a casa, no creo que volvamos a saber de ellos hoy— Ren se puso en pié y comenzó a recoger todo.

—De…, de acuerdo—


	24. Chapter 23

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23 "¿Acorralada?"**

Después de comer, y de que Kyoko descansara un rato, decidieron comenzar con el trabajo. Como habían acordado, lo único que hicieron fue leer el guión relajados en el sofá durante un par de horas.

Ren se inquietó cuando vio que aquella tarea tan simple la había agotado más de lo que esperaba. Kyoko, como siempre, le restó importancia asegurando que estaba perfectamente, pero al ir a meterse en la piscina para su ansiado baño diario se mareó.

 _"Que tu mejor amigo esté pendiente de todos y cada uno de tus pasos tiene sus ventajas, el hecho de no haber terminado besando el suelo cuando me mareé es una de ellas, pero también tiene sus inconvenientes, como haberme visto obligada a acostarme, esperar a que viniera el doctor, y tener al actor numero uno de Japón sentado en un silla de mi habitación pendiente de cada gesto o movimiento sospechoso que hago"_.

—No…, no…, yo no…, quiero decir…—Kyoko se removía inquieta. —De verdad que no…, lo siento, perdóname…, no por favor…, no te vayas…, noooooooo—

—Kyoko-chan…, Kyoko…, despierta…, estas soñando— Con cariño retiró el pelo del rostro húmedo de su amiga.

—Tsuruga-san! — Kyoko asustada, se incorporó de golpe con el brazo extendido, como si estuviera intentando alcanzar algo, o a alguien.

—Shuuuuu, no pasa nada Kyoko…— Se había extrañado un poco al oírla llamarlo así de deseperada, pero al mirarla detenidamente comprendió que no le miraba a él, sus ojos aterrados estaban perdidos como si todavía estuviera dormida. Por eso, con mucho cariño, acarició sus brazos. —No pasa nada, sólo era un sueño—

—Yo…— Su voz estrangulada y las lágrimas de sus ojos eran testigos de que no había tenido un sueño muy agradable. —Oh Corn, menos mal que estás aquí…— Sin pensarlo se acurrucó contra el pecho de su amigo, mientras intentaba contener el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

—Tranquila…, claro que estoy aquí, ¿Dónde iba a estar? — Intentó apartarla un poco para que lo mirara, pero cuando sintió como ella negaba con la cabeza y se agarraba aún más fuerte a su camiseta, la envolvió entre sus brazos para tranquilizarla.

Después de aquella noche Ren estuvo, si es posible, aún más pendiente de Kyoko, sobre todo cuando ella se negó a hablar de lo sucedido y fingió no recordarlo. Ambos buscaban la forma o la excusa para terminar durmiendo juntos hasta un momento en el que se hizo costumbre y ya no lo necesitaron.

Todas las mañanas las pasaban con sus padres, y las tardes las dedicaban a trabajar. Primero, como los personajes ya les eran tan conocidos, empezaron por señalar las diferencias existentes entre los Hell originales, los que ellos inventaron, y los del director. No fue una búsqueda extensa, pues tras la introducción que Ren había considerado excesivamente fantasiosa, comprendieron que solo había una.

No pasaron por alto la ironía del asunto, ahora los Hell se iban a parecer más a ellos, pues antes interpretaban a una pareja de hermanos siendo dos actores con una relación muy alejada de dicho afecto fraternal, y eso había supuesto un gran problema a la hora de controlarse en el caso de Ren y de mantenerse en el personaje en el de Kyoko. Ahora interpretarían a dichos personajes sabiendo que en realidad no eran hermanos, pues Cain y Setsuka Hell no estaban emparentados realmente.

Conocer aquel giró del guión les ayudó a comprender de donde salía aquella introducción, evidentemente no revelaba la trama, pero sí que daba al espectador una pista muy importante. Como es natural, no era tan simple, y existían muchos personajes que podían dar lugar a dudas, más teniendo en cuenta que el director no había añadido al libreto las últimas escenas. Cuando le llamaron para asegurarse de que no fuera un error, les contó emocionado que existían varios finales posibles para la película y que sería una decisión de última hora.

A Ren aquello le sorprendió gratamente, estaba acostumbrado a utilizar hasta el último detalle para dar vida a su personaje, y esto lo hacía más emocionante, era como un reto. Por su parte, Kyoko solo rezaba para que en dichos finales no existieran escenas que pudieran ponerla aún más al descubierto.

Cuando comenzaron a ensayar lo hicieron por aquella introducción que tanto había preocupado a la actriz en su día. Como es lógico, ahora que Ren había revelado todos sus secretos y prometido no volver a mentirla jamás, no debería ser complicado sacar un buen resultado. Sin embargo, Kyoko estaba teniendo dificultades para meterse en el papel, se desconcentraba constantemente y se perdía en sus pensamientos.

—Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy— Suspiró Ren, la décima vez que la chica se quedó en blanco.

—Lo siento mucho…— Se disculpó mortificada.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo— La tranquilizó él. —Estás cansada, es comprensible en tu estado—

—Ya…— Kyoko ocultó el rostro, pues sabía bien que no era su situación médica la que impedía que hiciera bien su trabajo.

Tras la conversación con Jullie y la posterior pesadilla, se había dado cuenta de que ahora era ella quien estaba ocultando algo. Mientras intentaba meterse en la piel de la pobre Sora en vez de temer, como hizo cuando lo leyó por primera vez, al sentimiento de ser traicionada, se encontraba sintiendo lo que el personaje de Ren sentía. Así fue como, aunque ya había perdonado la traición de su amigo, por primera vez comprendió por qué lo había hecho y se hizo una idea de lo difícil que tenía que haber sido para él.

—Vamos, no le des muchas vueltas, ya volveremos a ello— Ren la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. —¿Te apetece algo en particular para la cena? —

—No tengo mucha hambre la verdad—

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para poner en guardia al actor y que prestara, como si eso fuera posible, más atención —¿Qué te ocurre Kyoko? —

—No es nada…— Se abrazó a sí misma. —Tienes razón, estoy un poco cansada—

—Vale…— Ren no terminaba de creerla pero en todo este tiempo había aprendido que con Kyoko era mejor no presionar o saldría huyendo. —¿Por qué no descansas un poco mientras pido algo ligero? Cenaremos cuando tengas apetito, ¿vale? —

—De acuerdo…— Incapaz de disimular su pésimo estado de ánimo se fue a su cuarto.

Una vez que dejaron de lado aquella escena los ensayos fueron un poco mejor, meterse en la piel de Cain y Setsuka no era complicado para ellos después de todo, esos personajes eran parte de su personalidad. En el caso de Ren, personalidad que había mantenido oculta y en el de Kyoko aquella que todavía no había descubierto que poseía.

Algunos días dejaban a Kuu ayudarles un poco, claro que su hijo tuvo buen cuidado de entregarle solo copias de la parte del guión que ensayaban ese de día. Sebastian se encargaba de conseguirlas y eliminar cualquier dato que pudiera dar lugar a uno de los berrinches sobreprotectores del padre. Aun así era divertido ver como Kuu, aun siendo tan veterano, hacia muecas de disgusto cada vez que veía lo provocativa que era Setsuka, no le gustaba ver a su princesita actuando de ese modo.

Jullie por su parte, mera espectadora de aquellos ensayos, disfrutaba abiertamente de la complicidad más que evidente de sus niños. También se regocijaba torturando a su marido diciéndole que su hijo le había superado con creces ya que Cain era el personaje más atractivo, sexi y arrebatador de la historia, y que su hija iba a ser la tentación personificada para todos los hombres del planeta. Esto último también molestaba a su hijo, cosa que ella sabía perfectamente y lo hacía aun más divertido.

Pero a pesar del buen ambiente, Kyoko no terminaba de estar como siempre, seguía muy desconcentrada y pensativa.

El día que se cumplían tres semanas desde su llegada a la isla, estaba sentada en el porche mirando al horizonte, llevaba allí parada desde que habían desayunado. La noche anterior habían ensayado los diálogos que Kyoko tendría con Sho, Ren había hecho las veces del personaje del cantante.

—Ya está bien Kyoko!— Ren se hartó del mutismo de su amiga.

—Perdona, ¿qué? — Lo miraba totalmente desconcertada.

—Llevo llamándote más de diez minutos y ni siquiera te habías percatado— Ren estaba visiblemente enfadado.

—Perdona, es que estaba descansan…—

—Ya seguro...— La interrumpió. —Ya sé lo que quieres decir, es cansancio… ¿Y se puede saber por qué si estás tan cansada cada vez que Nabuki te revisa mientes y le aseguras que cada día te encuentras mejor? —

—No…, yo no mien….—

—¿Tú no qué? ¿No le mientes a él? ¿O a mí? —

—Kuon por favor, no te enfades….—

Ren suspiró ante la suplica de su amiga, intentando calmarse se acercó hasta ella y se acuclillo. —No estoy enfadado Kyoko-chan, estoy preocupado. Cuando te pregunto me dices que no te pasa nada, que sólo es cansancio, pero día a día veo como algo te tortura y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte porque no me lo permites—

—No era mi intención preocuparte…, siento…, siento ser una molestia—

—No empieces con eso, hoy no por favor— Ren estaba haciendo acopio de voluntad para no enfurecerse. —Los amigos no molestan Kyoko, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Y menos tú, tú para mí…— Acarició su cara y vio en sus ojos un brillo inquietante. _"¿Miedo? ¿De mí?"._ —Tú eres mi mejor amiga, preocuparme por ti es parte de mi trabajo, ¿no te preocuparías tú por mí si vieras que estoy mal? ¿No querrías ayudarme?—

—Claro que sí—

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no me dejas hacerlo? — Ren cogió sus manos y las apretó. —¿Es por la película? ¿Por tener que trabajar con Fuwa? ¿Por tener que besarlo? ¿O es por mí? ¿Por tener que besarme a mí?—

Kyoko se sintió acorralada ante tales preguntas, nunca esperó que Ren fuera tan directo y le preguntara abiertamente por aquellos hechos que deberían tener lugar cuando comenzaran el rodaje. Se puso en pie e intento huir, como hacía siempre que se sentía sin salida.

—No, no huyas, habla conmigo Kyoko por favor…—

—Yo…, no…—

—¡Kyokoooooo! — Ren tuvo el tiempo justo para alargar los brazos y sujetarla.


	25. Chapter 24

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24 "Planes"**

Tras el susto inicial Ren reaccionó, la llevo hasta su cuarto, la acostó y llamó inmediatamente al doctor, este junto a Sebastian llegaron en apenas un minuto, ambos sin aliento.

Tras reanimarla y revisarla a conciencia, Nabuki la dejó descansando y se reunió con los dos hombres que esperaban en el salón junto al matrimonio Hizuri que se había encontrado con semejante panorama al ir a buscarles para ir a la playa. —Está dormida ahora— Anunció al llegar.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Ha empeorado su condición? Deberíamos llevarla a un hospital— Aseguró Ren levantándose del sofá.

—Conseguiré un helicóptero— Añadió Kuu mientras marcaba en su móvil.

—Debería avisar al presidente— Murmuro Sebastian que también estaba muy preocupado.

—No van a hacer nada de eso—Nabuki, mostró una autoridad hasta ahora desconocida. —Hagan el favor de sentarse y tranquilizarse—

—Pero…— Protestaron a la vez.

—Pero nada— Les señaló el sofá mientras él se sentaba en un sillón. —Kyoko-chan está perfectamente, su condición no ha empeorado—

—¿Entonces por qué se ha desmayado? — Preguntó Jullie, que era la única que se había mantenido en calma.

—No ha sido por la bronquitis, lo que le ha pasado se debe al estrés —

—¿Estrés?— Pro fin Ren accedió a sentarse.

—Sí, al parecer lleva días sintiéndose así y no había dicho nada—

—Esta niña…— Protestó Kuu negando con la cabeza. — Siempre preocupada por ser una molestia.

—Sí, no es un secreto que es obstinada— Nabuki sonrió, le había cogido mucho cariño a la chica en este tiempo. —Pero bueno, la cuestión es que no es grave, solo necesita descanso—

—Perdone doctor, pero no hace otra cosa que no sea descansar— Protestó esta vez Jullie.

—Bueno, es cierto, pero también está trabajando un par de horas, a lo mejor es conveniente dejarlo por unos días—

Jullie miró a su hijo y supo de inmediato que lo que veía en su rostro era culpabilidad, eso añadido a que sabía perfectamente que era lo que podía estar atormentando a su hija del trabajo hizo que volviera a contradecir al doctor. —Pues en mi humilde opinión, lo que mi niña necesita es divertirse y que la traten como lo que es, una princesa— Le replicó al médico, aunque en ningún momento dejó de mirar a su hijo.

—¿Sabe que Hizuri-san? Creo que es una buena idea— Aseguró el doctor pensativo. —Que se distraiga y disfrute un poco de su estancia aquí—

—Claro que es buena idea— Aseguró Jullie con un poco de prepotencia. —Así que ya está todo hablado, ¿Cariño? —

—¿Sí? — Kuu la miraba sorprendido.

—Nos vamos—

—¡Qué! ¿Por qué? El doctor ha dicho que podemos llevarla a divertirse—

—No cariño, el ha dicho que puede hacerlo, no que tenga que hacerlo con nosotros—

—Pero…— Kuu puso ojos de gatito.

—Pero nada, Kuu Hizuri nos vamos, ahora— Jullie se mostro inflexible y su marido no tuvo otro remedio que claudicar. —Sé cómo se que eres cielo…— Le susurró a su hijo al besarle para despedirse.

—Nosotros también nos retiramos, si volviera a sentirse mal no dude en llamarme— El doctor se despidió y obligó a Sebastian a irse con él.

Pensativo, Ren regresó junto a Kyoko y la observó mientras dormía. Llamó a la recepción y pidió que les sirvieran la comida en la terraza de su bungaló. Cuando todo estuvo listo, la despertó y disfrutaron en silencio de la comida, después de la cual estuvieron toda la tarde matando el tiempo viendo la tele.

—¿Qué quería? — Preguntó Kyoko cuando Ren entró desde la terraza tras atender una llamada de su padre.

—Saber qué tal te encuentras e intentar persuadirnos para que cenemos con ellos— Explicó Ren con voz cansada.

—Entonces… cenaremos con ellos— Afirmó, sabedora del poder de convicción de Kuu.

—No, le he dicho que hoy quiero salir con mi mejor amiga por ahí—

—¿De verdad? —

Ren sonrió al ver que Kyoko había recuperado el brillo en los ojos. —De verdad, resulta que hoy su doctor la ha dado permiso para divertirse—

—¿Divertirnos? ¿Cómo?— Preguntó emocionada.

—Ya lo verás— Ren se hizo el enigmático y no pudo evitar carcajearse al ver como ella ponía morritos al no saber qué era lo que iban a hacer. —Solo te diré que vamos a ir a un sitio al que iba con mis padres cuando era pequeño, era mi sitio favorito de toda la isla, ya verás por qué—

—¿Saldremos después de cenar? —

—No, cenaremos allí, de hecho…— Consultó la hora en su móvil. —Deberíamos irnos ya—

—¿No es un poco pronto para cenar? — Preguntó Kyoko extrañada.

—No—

—Vale…, déjame que me cambie un segundo— Se levantó emocionada.

—Estás preciosa así, no te cambies—

—Llevo todo el día con esto…—Contesto sin escuchar realmente lo que había oído.

—De acuerdo…— _"Y…,ahí va otro desperdiciado…"_.—Ren sonrió con resignación a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

Kyoko se arrepintió un poco del calzado escogido, pues no se había parado a pensar si tendrían que andar demasiado. Por eso, cuando apareció con unas preciosas sandalias que le regalaban más de diez centímetros de altura, y Ren había anunciado, (después de comérsela literalmente con los ojos aunque ella no se percatara), que sería mejor pedirle a Sebastian que les acercara con el coche, se había sentido culpable.

—Puedes parar aquí Sebastian, el resto lo haremos caminando, no es un camino apropiado para vehículos— Anunció Ren, que se había pasado el corto trayecto observando el leve ceño de Kyoko.

—De acuerdo, que pasen una agradable velada— Sebastian se despidió y desapareció tan pronto se bajaron del automóvil.

—Kyoko-chan…— Ren llamó la atención a su amiga, que en esos momentos tenía agachada la cabeza. —Llevas mucho rato callada y no dejas de fruncir el ceño, ¿Qué ocurre? —

—Es que…— Kyoko se sintió avergonzada. —Siento mucho que por mi culpa hayamos tenido que venir en coche—

—¿Por tu culpa?—

—Sí, por escoger estos estúpidos zapatos— Reconoció con pesar.

—Jajajaja, ¿era por eso? — Ren sonrió con cierto alivio. —Pensé que era porque no te apetecía este plan, porque te habías visto obligada o algo—

—No, claro que no, ¿Cómo crees? — Kyoko levantó la cabeza rápidamente. —Estoy muy contenta, solo es que me siento culpable—

—Pues no lo hagas, estoy seguro de que Sebastian está encantado con poder ayudar, creo que empezaba a sentirse un poco inservible— _"A no ser que estuviera ocupado con ciertas urgencias medicas"._ Pensó divertido. —Y no me parece adecuado el apelativo que le has dedicado a tus preciosos zapatos, porque la verdad es que te sientan de maravilla—

—…— El calor se apoderó del rostro de Kyoko y por eso volvió a esconderlo—…—

—¿Sabes Kyoko-chan? — Ren la obligó a levantar el rostro. —Deberías aprender a aceptar los cumplidos.

—Es que sé que lo haces para que no me sienta culpable por haber tenido que venir en coche—

 _"Puffff, por el amor de Dios pequeña…"._ —Claro que no lo hago por eso— Sin ganas de discutirlo más, Ren la ofreció el brazo para caminar por un estrecho sendero.

Kyoko estaba un poco nerviosa, había anochecido, y a pesar de haber casi luna llena y estar muy estrellado, seguía habiendo demasiada oscuridad para su gusto. Por eso se apretó, inconscientemente, un poco más contra él.

Ren sonrió disimuladamente ante la cercanía, sabía perfectamente que a su amiga le daba miedo la oscuridad, pero para eso estaba él, para protegerla. —Tranquila, ya casi hemos llegado—

Justo en ese momento, Kyoko pudo ver que el camino comenzaba a iluminarse gracias a decenas de antorchas. También pudo ver que éstas conducían a una especie de cueva, en cuya entrada había un cartel que receba. " **Heureusement qu'il croit voit la vie avec des yeux différents** ". —¿Qué idioma es? ¿Sabes lo que dice?— Le preguntó a Ren mientras se soltaba de su brazo y observaba fascinada el lugar. La cueva estaba rodeada de preciosas enredaderas con cientos de pequeñas flores blancas que brillaban a la luz de las antorchas. —Sí lo sé, es francés— —¿También hablas francés? — Preguntó Kyoko anonadada. —Sí, a mamá la encanta Francia, no paró hasta que consiguió que aprendiera el idioma— —¿Y qué dice? — — "Afortunado el que cree, porque ve el mundo con otros ojos"— —Ohhhhhh— Los ojos de Kyoko brillaron tanto como las florecitas. —Es precioso…— —Sí que lo es, vamos…— Ren puso su mano en la cintura de su amiga y la animo a adentrarse en el lugar— —¡Kuon! — Un hombre, de mediana edad, se acercó sonriente hacia ellos con los brazos completamente extendidos. —Regardez, je peux à peine reconnaître!— (Mírate, apenas puedo reconocerte)

—Antoine…— Ren se dejó cobijar por los brazos de aquel hombre ante la estupefacción de su compañera que no estaba acostumbrada a verle interactuar afectuosamente con la gente.

—Vous êtes devenu un homme— (Te convertiste en un hombre). —Comme je hereux de vous revoir—(Cómo me alegro de verte).

—Oui, moi aussi, a été longtemps— (Sí, yo también, ha sido mucho tiempo)

Antoine soltó el amarre de Ren y se fijo en su acompañante y en cómo la mantenía sujeta por la espalda, sonrió abiertamente. — Dites-moi, qui est la belle dame avec vous? — (Dime, ¿Quién es la preciosa dama que te acompaña?) . —C'est ta fiancée? Ton épouse? — (¿Es tu prometida? ¿Tú esposa?).

Ren miró a Kyoko con una sonrisa, pero ésta no llegó a sus ojos, que se veían levemente tristes. —Je voudrais qu'il soit….— (Ojalá lo fuera…).

—Je ne peux croire, est une femme qui vous résiste? — (No lo puedo creer, ¿una mujer que se te resiste?). Negó divertido. —Je pensais que je l'avais appris mieux— (Pensé que te había enseñado mejor).

—Il est pas une femme, elle est la femme…— (No es una mujer, ella es la mujer…). —Kyoko…— Ren habló en inglés para que ambos entendieran. —Este es Antoine d'el Rose, un viejo amigo y el dueño de este lugar. Antoine, ella es Mogami Kyoko, mi mejor amiga—

—Es un placer señor… — Kyoko se inclino con una reverencia pero luego se quedó mirándole al no saber cómo debía llamarle, no entendía muy bien el orden de los nombres europeos.

—Lo mismo digo Belle, llámame Antoine por favor— Cogió su mano y la dio un casto beso en ella.

—Va…, vale…— Kyoko enrojeció mientras veía como el hombre besaba su mano.

—Ni ne passer par cotre tête…— (ni se te pase por la cabeza…). Le advirtió Ren con una sonrisa forzada, para que ella no se percatara de que estaba amenazando a su amigo.

—Hahahahaha, je ne pensé pas…— (Jajajajaja, no se me ocurriría). —Je ne vous apprendrai comment faire— (Sólo te enseño como se hace).

—Merci, mais il ne faut pas— (Gracias, pero no es necesario).

—Me encantaría saber su idioma, y entender lo que dicen…— Susurró Kyoko, al comprender que la sonrisa de Ren no era del todo sincera, no es que estuviera enfadado, pero algo pasaba.

—Oh Belle, estoy seguro de que Kuon podrá enseñarte, ¿cierto?— Antoine le desafió mientras ofrecía el brazo a Kyoko. —Sólo le comentaba que no había visto nunca una mujer tan hermosa como tú, acompáñame, permíteme que te muestre mi hogar— Cuando ella aceptó su caballeroso gesto, el hombre se adentró con ella en la cueva, no sin antes girase y sacarle la lengua a Ren.

Después de caminar unos minutos por aquel pedregoso túnel llegaron a una gigantesca galería, la vegetación colgaba por el techo y se podía ver el cielo a través de varios agujeros en el mismo. Al fondo, una enorme laguna, con el fondo tan azul que parecía el cielo, se perdía en el infinito.

—Oh Dios mío…— Exclamo Kyoko sin aliento, impresionada con la belleza del lugar.

Ren, aprovecho para robarla del brazo del galo y a apoderarse disimuladamente de la parte baja de su espalda. —¿Te gusta? —

—¿Bromeas? — Kyoko le miró como si estuviera loco. —Es la cosa más…, más.

—Te gusta— Afirmo Ren sonriendo sinceramente.

—Es maravillosa…, es…., no tengo palabras que le hagan justicia— Miraba en todas direcciones, perdiéndose en los detalles.

—Sí, se lo que quieres decir— Afirmó Ren, pero él no contemplaba la cueva, sino a ella, aunque tenía la misma cara de adoración.

Antoine levantó una ceja divertido, sabía que aquella chica tenía que ser especial para su joven amigo, pero no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de cuánto.

Kyoko se percató de las mesas dispuestas de forma aparentemente aleatoria por la galería, y se sorprendió al percatarse de lo que era aquel lugar. —¿Es un restaurante? —

—Oui Belle, la Queen Rose— Abrió los brazos dándoles la bienvenida. —Si me acompañáis por favor, os mostraré vuestro sitio— Les acompañó hasta la mesa más alejada de la entrada, la que estaba situada al borde de la laguna.

Como era de esperar, Kyoko se lanzó a hacer miles de preguntas sobre aquel lugar. Antoine por su parte contestó a todas animadamente. Así fue como la joven supo que el hombre era un afamado chef francés que cansado de la vida cosmopolita, había acudido una temporada al resort de los Hizuri para desconectar del mundo. Una vez en las islas, se enamoró de su cultura, de sus gentes y de su belleza. Un día paseando, descubrió aquella cueva que debido a al abandono se encontraba en mal estado. Después de arduas negociaciones había conseguido permiso para arreglarla, respetando siempre el entorno y conservándola lo más natural posible, y allí había abierto su pequeño restaurante.

—Pero yo leí toda la información de la isla en el resort y no mencionaba nada de este lugar…—

—Lo sé Belle, eso es porque así lo quiero, este lugar es mágico y solo los que creen son dignos de llegar a él— Sonrió con ternura, luego se agacho para mirarla fijamente. —Lo has encontrado…, así que dime Belle, ¿tú crees? — Señaló el colgante que Kyoko llevaba al cuello.

—¿Creer? — Preguntó Kyoko algo cohibida, de pronto el chef parecía muy serio, con una mano sujetó firmemente a su Queen Rose. Miró a Ren y vio como este sonreía y la animaba a que contestara. —No, no creo—

—¿No? — El chef se entristeció.

—No creo, porque creer es considerar algo posible o probable, así que no, no creo, lo sé— Afirmó con absoluta confianza mientras sus ojos brillaban contemplando la gran sonrisa de su príncipe hada.

—C'est magnifique! —Aplaudió entusiasmado ante la respuesta de la chica, y aprovechando que ésta ocultaba el rostro un poco avergonzada le susurró a Ren. —Il est merveileux, ne laissez pas son évasión— (Ella es magnífica, no la dejes escapar).

Ren asintió de acuerdo con el hombre. —Qué nos recomiendas chef? —

—Oh…, oui, oui…— Haciendo acopio de su profesionalidad, Antoine se puso completamente en modo chef. —Hoy tenemos un menú muy especial, sólo relajaros y disfrutar de la velada, estáis en vuestra casa— Dicho esto, se alejó de ellos y se perdió a través de otro túnel.

—No hay más clientes…— Era una afirmación, aunque sonó un poco a pregunta.

—No, es el día libre de Antoine, pero al saber que quería enseñarte todo esto, prácticamente me obligó a venir hoy— Ren se sirvió un poco de vino y le sirvió también un poco a ella. —Hoy es solo para nosotros, así que disfrutemos, salud— Levantó la copa para invitarla a brindar.

Kyoko, muy sonrojada, levantó su copa y después de chocarla suavemente, probó por primera vez el vino blanco. —Ahora entiendo por qué era tu sitio favorito…— Murmuró mientras volvía a observarlo todo distraídamente. —Es un lugar precioso—

—Sí que lo es— Ren sonrió con cariño. —Pero en realidad…, lo es no sólo por su belleza sino porque me recordaba a una persona muy especial—

—¿De verdad? — Kyoko estaba contemplando el techo y no prestaba mucha atención.

—Sí, a mi pequeño ángel—

Kyoko giró tan rápido el cuello que éste incluso crujió, contemplaba a Ren con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿A mí? ¿Te recordaba a mí? —

—Sí, al ser más mágico de todos, la pequeña Kyoko-chan, tan pura y bella como este lugar— Para su sorpresa, ella no reaccionó como era de esperar, sonrojándose y ocultando su rostro, sino que frunció el ceño pensativa. —¿Qué ocurre? —

—Nada…— Kyoko desvió la mirada quedando perdida en el leve movimiento del agua. —Sólo pensaba en lo poco que queda ya de esa Kyoko…—

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad? — Ren cogió una de sus manos y la apretó suavemente hasta que ella le miró. —Queda todo Kyoko-chan, sigues siendo la misma que en aquel entonces—

—¿Tú crees? —

—No lo creo, lo sé— Citó las palabras de su amiga. — Sigues siendo tan bondadosa como entonces, sigues siendo, aunque te gusta hacerte la dura…, tan inocente y pura—.Con cada afirmación apretaba suavemente la mano de la chica. —Sigues siendo capaz de viajar a ese mundo especial tuyo—

—…—

—¿Acaso no me has dicho que después de todos mis enormes errores, aun eres capaz de ver en mi a un hada? — Ren deseaba hacerla ver que para él seguía siendo tan maravillosa como antes, de hecho lo era más. —¿No llevas contigo dos talismanes en los que crees firmemente sin importar que conozcas o no su verdadera procedencia? —

Kyoko agarró de nuevo su colgante y pensó en su piedra, finalmente sonrió. —Vale, a lo mejor tienes razón—

—A lo mejor no, la tengo— Zanjó Ren dando otro sorbo.

—Jajajaja, de acuerdo, pero… ¿Corn?— Kyoko levantó su copa y antes de beber le miró con picardía. —Es príncipe, mi príncipe de las hadas.

Ren asintió de acuerdo, mientras su sonrisa iluminaba aun más aquel majestuoso escenario, no por haberla hecho entrar en razón, que también, sino por el sentimiento tan fuerte que se apoderó de su pecho al oír el pronombre posesivo de los labios de su acompañante.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por sus Reviews.**

 **Pulgarcita23: Me alegra que te esté gustando**

 **PaulaGato: Eres adivina o algo..., casi sabes mejor que yo lo que viene despues de cada capitulo, ¡Me encanta!**

 **SetsukaChoi: Vuestros deseos son ordenes pero... ¿será hoy? (Jajajaja)  
**


	26. Chapter 25

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25 "Después de la diversión"**

Fue una cena esplendida, el menú degustación que les preparó Antoine fue exquisito, comieron diferentes pescados y mariscos elaborados con mimo. El postre, que fue la perdición de la joven, consistió en una variedad de mini porciones de diversos dulces franceses.

La conversación entre la pareja fue amena, Ren le contó como conoció al chef y las veces que visitó aquel lugar. Ella se apenó mucho al saber que no estaba permitido entrar en el agua por motivos de sanidad al tratarse de un restaurante, pero él la prometió llevarla a otro sitio similar donde sí podrían hacerlo.

Cuando llegó la hora de abandonar el lugar se despidieron cariñosamente del chef y quedaron en volver otro día y llevar con ellos a los Hizuri pues tenía ganas de verlos.

—¿Vendrá Sebastian a buscarnos? — Preguntó Kyoko cuando emprendieron el camino de vuelta.

—No, he pensado en darle la noche libre, ¿te apetece dar un paseo?—

Kyoko miró sus preciosos aunque torturadores zapatos. —Esto…—

—Tranquila, conozco un atajo hasta la playa, podemos volver por ella, ¿te apetece?—

—Sí…— Afirmó Kyoko encantada.

Ren tenía razón, en unos minutos a través de la vegetación, encontraron una duna que daba a la playa. —Será mejor que nos descalcemos—

Kyoko, agradecida por quitarse aquellas armas de destruición que eran las sandalias, suspiró cuando sus pies tocaron la fresca arena. Quiso protestar cuando Ren las cogió junto a sus zapatos, pero cuando tendió su mano para ayudarla a descender su queja quedó en el olvido. Tuvo que concentrarse más de la cuenta para no acabar rodando cuesta abajo, no porque fuera tan empinada, sino porque no podía dejar de mirar la mano que la sujetaba. Estaba tan nerviosa, que cuando por fin llegaron a la playa se soltó rápidamente de él.

Ren, ante la velocidad con la que ella se había desprendido de su sujeción se entristeció un poco, para él habían sido unos minutos gloriosos al poder llevarla de la mano, pero para ella claramente había sido un mal trago. Por todo esto, su cara de estupefacción fue mayúscula, cuando sintió como ella rodeaba uno de sus brazos y caminaba junto a él.

—Ha sido una noche maravillosa Corn, gracias, no la olvidaré nunca— Sonrió contemplando las estrellas.

Ren se percató entonces del leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Kyoko que claramente no era producto de la vergüenza, ni del esfuerzo por el paseo. Se reprendió un poco a sí mismo por haberla permitido beber más cuando se lo pidió, y también espero que su padre no se enterara o lo mataría al pensar que había querido emborrachar a su pequeña. —Me alegra que hayas disfrutado, para mí también ha sido una gran noche—

—Sí, eso…, una gran noche…— Se estremeció ligeramente, había refrescado un poco, pero antes de que pudiera lamentarse por no haber llevado consigo una chaqueta, sintió como Ren se detenía y la obligaba a soltarlo.

—Ten, no quiero que cojas frió— Abrió su americana y espero hasta que se introdujo en ella. —Jajajajaja, estás adorable Kyoko-chan— Sonrió al verla metida en una prenda que la quedaba tan grande, así le recordaba aun más a la niña que conoció hace años. Después volvió a ofrecerla su brazo para poder continuar tan cerca de ella.

—Antoine fue quien te contó la historia de la Queen Rose, ¿Verdad? — Preguntó de pronto Kyoko mientras con su mano libre movía, de un lado a otro, el dije de su cuello.

—Ah…, sí— Ren empalideció un poco. —Esto Kyoko yo…—

—Tú hiciste que mi Queen Rose tuviera la lágrima de la princesa, ¿verdad? —

—Sí, lo siento …—

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —

—Bueno…, no quiero que pienses que lo hice con maldad o algo…—

—Claro que no, solo utilizaste tus poderes de hada para que mi rosa fuera aún más mágica con su lágrima de cristal—

Ren la miraba fascinado, estaba claro que no había nada como creer firmemente en algo, envidiaba un poco la forma de ver el mundo de su amiga. —Es príncipe si no te importa…— Bromeó sonriente.

—Jajajajajaja, por supuesto su majestad Corn…— Kyoko le hizo una reverencia.

—Así me gusta, ah y una cosa más Kyoko-chan …, no es un cristal …—

—¿No? — Puso la lágrima a contraluz de la luna. —¿Entonces qué es?…. Nooooo! — Exclamó con voz ahogada al intuir la respuesta. —No puede ser…—

—Sip…—

—Dios mío…,¿es que te has vuelto loco? — Se frenó en seco y le regañó. —No puedes regalarme algo así…, no puedes…—

—Pues lo he hecho— Tiró de ella para que siguiera andando.

—Pero no puedes ir por ahí regalando diamantes a la gente…— De pronto empalideció. —Y…, madre mía! Voy yo y me pongo a trajinar con él creándole este insignificante colgante—Le dio golpecitos en el brazo con cada palabra.

—Para, para… que me vas a dejar moratones— Pidió Ren carcajeándose porque la chica tenía una fuerza bastante limitada. —Primero…, yo no voy regalando diamantes por ahí, es el primero que regalo en toda mi vida y no creo que haya nadie a quien hubiera preferido regalárselo que a ti. Ya te lo he explicado Kyoko, para mi eres mi ángel…, no sólo de niña, ahora después de los años me has ayudado con tu luz más de lo que puedas llegar a comprender nunca—

—…—

—Segundo, estoy encantado con el hecho de que decidieras elaborarle ese bonito colgante y que lo lleves siempre puesto, lo bien que te queda es innegable. Y…— la pellizco suavemente lo labios cuando ella fue a replicar. —… tercero, es un regalo que te hice con todo mi cariño— _"Con todo mi amor, en realidad"._ —Por lo que te pido que lo aceptes como tal—

—Vale, pero…—

—¿Qué? — Preguntó resignado, Kyoko era de las que nunca dejaba una batalla.

—Es que…— Se ruborizó completamente. —Es que ahora me da todavía más vergüenza pensar en el regalo que te di yo por tu cumpleaños…—

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó Ren sonriendo. —Yo adoro a mi ovejita, es el mejor regalo del mundo, y la uso muchísimo, ¿sabes?—

—Lo sé— Contesto Kyoko sin pararse a pensar.

—¿Lo sabes? — Esta vez fue él quien los obligo a detenerse. —¿Cómo lo sabes?—

—Esto…, bueno…— Kyoko por dentro estaba formando la imagen del cuadro del grito. —Es que Yashiro-san me lo comentó…—

—Jajajajaja— Ren se carcajeó escandalosamente, después la miro risueño. —Estas mintiendo pequeña Kyoko-chan, y lo haces fatal—

—No yo…—

—Tranquila, fui yo quien hizo la promesa, no tú—

Kyoko se envaró, ella no quería mentirle tampoco, pero no podía reconocer la verdad sin dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos. —Yo…, yo tampoco quiero mentirte—

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?— Ren estaba calmado, no había reproche ni acusación en su pregunta.

—Porque…, lo sé porque te he visto utilizarla alguna vez—

—En serio? No recuerdo haberlo hecho estando tu cerca— _"Más que nada porque Yashiro dice que, aun en sueños, se me nota lo feliz que soy de usarla"._

—Ya bueno… Es que fui a visitarte, estabas dormido…, y no quise molestarte—

—Jajajajaja, vaya seguro que tenía una pinta horrorosa, lo mismo hasta me descubriste roncando y babeando— Bromeó Ren, sabía que había algo más porque ella estaba muy sonrojada y no dejaba de tocar su bolsito nerviosa.

—Claro que no! Tú no roncas y tampoco babeas…—

—Gracias Kyoko-chan…— Puso una cara de tristeza que rompería el corazón de la persona más dura del planeta. —Pero sé que estas mintiendo para que no me sienta mal…—

—Claro que no miento! — Ofuscada porque no la creyera actuó sin pensar. —Mira, tengo pruebas! —

Ren abrió los ojos impresionado, con su actuación pretendía sonsacar a la joven lo que la tenía tan nerviosa pues estaban cerca de la casa y sabía que una vez dentro era muy probable que la intimidad el momento desapareciera, pero ni en sueños hubiera imaginado algo así. Frente a él tenía el móvil de Kyoko que en esos momentos mostraba una imagen clara y nítida de él durmiendo en el sofá de su camerino fuertemente abrazado a su esponjosa almohada. —Tienes razón, no estoy babeando— Susurró, luego miró a su amiga, que en esos momentos se había puesto blanca. —¿Por qué me hiciste una foto?—

Kyoko, queriendo que se la tragara la tierra en ese mismo instante, pensó en que contestar durante lo que parecieron horas, pero solo fueron segundos. Recordó, entonces, las palabras de Ren cuando le preguntó por la playa de Guam, y así encontró una salida más o menos viable, siempre que el la aceptara como respuesta. —Lo siento, no pude resistirme a hacerla, cuando te vi usando mi regalo tan plácidamente, me sentí tan contenta de que te gustara que no lo pude resistir—

—Vale, lo entiendo…, no tienes que disculparte— _"Yo tengo bastantes más y no todas las saqué porque te vieras adorable"_. Pensó él recordando una en especial, en ella se veía a Setsuka estirada descuidadamente sobre la cama profundamente dormida. —Pero…, ¿por qué la guardas? — No pudo evitar insistir.

—Ren…— Kyoko estaba hiperventilando, por lo que decidió contestar de un tirón lo que antes había pensado. —¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste cuando te pregunté por Guam?—

—Eh…, claro te pedí tiempo— No comprendía por qué ella asemejaba las dos situaciones.

—Pues necesito lo mismo de ti—

 _"No puede ser… ¿acaso necesitas tiempo por lo mismo que yo? No! No te hagas ilusiones, ni tengas falsas esperanzas de algo que es imposible"._ —De acuerdo— Aceptó todavía estupefacto. —Pero Kyoko, yo te pedí tiempo porque es algo que pienso decirte en algún momento, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero? —

 _"Si te pido tiempo, se supone que es porque tarde o temprano te lo diré. No se sí podré hacer eso… Tal vez cuando tú ya seas feliz junto a la chica que amas…"_. Kyoko recordó como siendo Bob escuchó de de sus labios que amaba a otra mujer. —Sí, lo entiendo…— _"Después de todo, cuando eso pase, ya dará igual que te lo diga, nada podrá hacerme sentir peor, incluso puede que sea mejor que te enfades y me rechaces, así no tendré otra opción que alejarme de ti"._

—Ah…— Una exclamación ahogada se escapó de los labios del actor cuando vio el dolor en los ojos de su amiga. Sólo los había visto así una vez y fue en un momento verdaderamente horrible para ella, cuando su madre negó públicamente su existencia. Una vez más su cuerpo reaccionó a las necesidades de ella antes que su cerebro, así se encontró sepultándola contra su pecho, cobijada bajo sus brazos. —Shhhh…, no pasa nada, no lo pienses— Susurró a pesar de no saber qué era lo que la había llevado a ese estado. —Estoy aquí, contigo—

Kyoko se dejó llevar sin pensar en si era correcto o apropiado, simplemente se dejó consolar y se abrazó a él fuertemente.

—Si es algo tan duro para ti…, no tienes que decir nada, no es necesario que me lo expliques ni ahora ni nunca si no quieres— La estrechó más fuertemente cuando sintió como ella convulsionaba presa del llanto. _"Pero…, ¿qué puede ser? ¿Qué cosa puede ser para ti tan mala como lo que te hizo esa mujer? ¿Qué puede haber para ti más difícil de superar que eso…?"._ De pronto, la idea que antes había descartado por imposible, cobro fuerza en su cerebro. _"Amor…, lo único más difícil para Kyoko es el amor…"._ —Dios mío…— Exclamó Ren mientras su corazón martilleaba fuertemente.

—¿Qué pasa? — Kyoko levantó la cabeza para observar que se había quedado congelado. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? — Se liberó de su agarre y se alejó unos pasos para mirarle bien.

—No puede ser…, tú…—

—Yo…, yo ¿qué? — instintivamente Kyoko retrocedió unos cuantos pasos más, la mirada fija de Ren, la estupefacción de su gesto, la estaban asustando.

—Tú…, tú te has ena…—

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Kyoko giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr. _"No por favor…, Dios mío ahora no…, se ha dado cuenta…, ¡lo sabe! ¡LO SABE!"._ Aterrada, obligó a su cuerpo a moverse como no lo había hecho nunca, no hizo caso de la protesta de sus músculos, ni del dolor que oprimía su pecho por la falta de oxígeno, sólo corrió como si no hubiera lugar lo bastante alejado en el mundo donde esconderse.

Ren tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ante la huida de la chica, pero cuando lo hizo, la siguió rápidamente. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando vio, como si ocurriera a cámara lenta, como Kyoko llevaba la mano a su pecho y abría la boca buscando aire, como al segundo se desplomaba sobre la arena y comenzaba a toser fuertemente. —Kyoko-chaaaan— Gritó mientras con salto sobre humano la alcanzaba al instante. Se dejó caer junto a ella y la incorporó para sostenerla. —Tranquila…, respira…, Kyoko respira….—

Ella intentaba desesperadamente controlar aquel ataque de tos, pero el aire se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones de forma correcta, y el miedo que atenazaba su pecho tampoco era de ayuda. Con ojos aterrados observaba la cara concentrada de Ren mientras la mantenía firmemente sujeta y masajeaba su esternón para ayudarla a respirar.

—Lo siento pequeña, lo siento…, no quería asustarte…, lo siento, olvida lo que he dicho, lo siento— Susurraba él sin dejar de aplicar presión con pequeños movimientos circulares.

El remordimiento audible en las palabras de Ren, hizo que Kyoko sintiera aún más ansiedad. _"Soy despreciable, es mi culpa, por ser débil, por enamorarme de ti, hice lo que prometí que no haría y ahora aquí estoy, haciéndote sentir culpable por mi pecado"._ —No…., no te disculpe…, por favor…, no te disculpes…, es mi culpa…—Rogó entre jadeos.

—Suhhhhhhh, no hables, tienes que respirar, por favor respira— Cuando el ataque de tos fue remitiendo, dejó el masaje y la abrazó fuertemente, meciéndolos a ambos con un suave vaivén. —Todo está bien, no pasa nada, todo está bien—

El rítmico movimiento con el que él la mecía ayudó a que su respiración se fuera normalizando poco a poco. Se sentía muy confundida pues una parte de ella quería huir lejos, a otro planeta de ser posible, pero la otra quería quedarse donde estaba para siempre. Sin embrago, sabía que eso no podía ser una vez llegados a este punto, había sido descubierta y ya no podría fingir que nada ocurría, no podría simplemente callar y esperar a que el tiempo borrara lo sucedido esa noche. Por eso, haciendo acopio de valor, puso sus manos sobre el torso de Ren para obligarlo a soltarla. —Lo siento…—

Al oír la pena en su voz, él quiso abrazarla aún más fuerte, pero ella se lo impidió, estiro sus brazos ante él y negó con la cabeza gacha. —No por favor…, no me tengas lástima, no la merezco— Susurró. _"Que cosas…, ahora que mi cuerpo se ha recuperado, siento más que nunca que no puedo respirar"._ Por un segundo pensó que era cierto, pues dejó de ver la arena y pasó a ver el cielo en una milésima de segundo. _"¿Me he desmayado otra vez?"._ Pero el pensamiento no llegó a cobrar importancia en su cabeza, pues al instante dejó de observar las estrellas para contemplar los ojos completamente serios de Ren. _"Se acabó, es el final…"._ —Sé que te he decep…—

Con un gruñido más animal que humano Ren interrumpió las palabras de su amiga.


	27. Chapter 26

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26 "La pura verdad"**

 _"¡Queeeé!"_. Los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron más de lo humanamente posible, su corazón se detuvo y el shock se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Ren siempre pensó que si alguna vez lograba besarla, lo haría de forma dulce y suave, expresando con ese gesto todo el amor que la procesaba. Sin embargo, este era un beso desapareado, que dejaba ver el estrés y la ansiedad a la que llevaba tiempo sometido.

Cuando Kyoko dejó de pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo y simplemente se abandonó a ello, sus labios respondieron al contacto fundiéndose así en un beso que segundo a segundo se iba convirtiendo en otra cosa, en algo más apacible y sereno.

Cuando sitió que era correspondido y que los suaves e hinchados labios de Kyoko se acompasaban al ritmo marcado por los suyos, Ren notó como su pecho se hinchaba de felicidad. Fue él quien puso fin al beso, pero no de forma abrupta, sino que lo hizo depositando cientos de pequeños, tiernos y dulces besos sobre los labios de ella.

Finalmente, ambos quedaron frente a frente, apenas unos centímetros separaban sus rostros sintiendo la respiración irregular del otro. Ninguno hablaba, solo se miraban fijamente, intentando mutuamente leer en sus ojos.

La primera en romper el silencio fue ella, es bien sabido que Kyoko es incapaz de mantenerse callada mucho tiempo y menos cuando está tan nerviosa. —¿Por qué…?— tuvo que carraspear para conseguir que sus cuerdas vocales produjeran un leve susurro.

—Por el tiempo— Respondió él.

—¿Por el tiempo? — Kyoko no comprendía.

—Porque se acabó el tiempo—

—No…, no te entiendo…—

—Por lo que te pedí hace días, porque has huido de mí y eso es lo último que quiero, porque si te voy a perder, significa que me he quedado sin tiempo, porque es tu culpa…—

—¿Qué…, qué…? — Tartamudeó muerta de miedo. _"¿Por mi culpa? ¿Está tan enfadado conmigo que me ha besado como castigo?"_

—¿Quieres saber por qué te bese en Guam? ¿Por qué te he besado ahora? — Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

—Sssssssss…, sí…—

—Porque me gustas Kyoko, desde la primera vez que te vi, pero de niño lógicamente no supe reconocer ese sentimiento y de mayor fui aun más idiota al querer negarlo— Sus ojos brillaban con una mezcla de determinación, de amor y también de miedo. —Por eso te bese en Guam, no fue por que quisiera, fue porque tuve que hacerlo, ¿Cómo resistirlo más? ¿Cómo detenerme cuando me muero por besarte? —

—…— Kyoko solo pudo contemplarlo con la boca abierta.

—Y… , ¿cómo no hacerlo ahora? — Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. —¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando veo como te estoy perdiendo una vez más, y quizás esta vez para siempre?—

—No puede ser, no es verdad…—

—Créeme Kyoko, te juro que jamás he sido más sincero de lo que lo estoy siendo ahora mismo—

—Pero la chica que …— Kyoko divagaba. —Lo que le dijiste a Boo…—

—¿El pollo? — Ren se sorprendió. —¿Conoces al pollo? — Añadió alarmado.

Kyoko se sintió dolida, pues a pesar de estar diciendo todas esas cosas y de jurar que no mentía, la alarma que veía en sus ojos demostraba que no era cierto. — Ren, yo soy Boo …, por eso sé que amas a otra mujer, por eso no comprendo por qué me haces esto, por qué …—

Ren suspiró frustrado y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica. —Eres tonta Kyoko…—

—No me insultes…—Rogó con las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas aterrizando en la arena.

—Y lo que es aun peor yo soy gilipollas— Negó con la cabeza, haciendo presión sobre el lugar en el que descansaba. —¿Cómo hemos podido ser tan tontos? —

—¿Qué quieres decir? — La voz temblorosa daba fe de lo aterrada que se encontraba en esos momentos.

—¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que hablaba de ti?—

—¡Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? — De la impresión las lágrimas cesaron.

—Que te quiero—

—No…, no puede ser…— Negaba con la cabeza. —Eres el gran Tsuruga Ren, el actor más deseado…—

—Soy un hombre Kyoko, nada más que eso— Ren se abrazó más contra su cuerpo tembloroso. —Un hombre que te ama y acaba de darse cuenta del daño que te hicieron mis palabras. He dejado que durante demasiado tiempo pensaras que estaba enamorado de otra persona. ¿En qué me convierte eso? En un ser indigno que ha hecho sufrir una y otra vez a lo más importante de su vida—

—Oh dios mío, no puede ser…— El corazón se le detuvo. _"¿Acaso no había sido eso una declaración absoluta de amor?"._

—Lo es pequeña…— Ren se incorporó para mirarla fijamente. —Te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, con todo mi cuerpo y mi alma—

Las lágrimas volvieron a invadir los ojos de la joven, pero esta vez no eran de tristeza, lloraba por la felicidad que sentía, por el estrés que abandonaba su cuerpo con cada palabra del hombre que la miraba como si fuera la más preciosa de las criaturas del universo. —Yo…, no sé…—

Ren sonrió con ternura, comprendía que para alguien como ella, esta situación tenía que ser complicada. No era solo por la repulsión que le tenía al amor, el hecho de ser tan tradicional complicaba aún más las cosas. —No te preocupes…— Se apartó para dejarla espacio y se puso en pie —No tienes que decir nada, ni preocuparte por nada…— Aseguró, aunque interiormente se moría por volver a probar sus labios y aún más por escuchar sus sentimientos, por eso no pudo evitar suspirar.

—Pero…— Kyoko no estaba muy convencida de que lo correcto fuera callar en esas circunstancias. Empezó a darle vueltas a todo mientras le seguía de regreso al bungaló, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Estaba cansada de controlarse siempre, de pensar antes de hablar, de calcular los pros y los contras antes de cualquier acción. —Ren…?—

Al oír su nombre se giró con una sonrisa en los labios, no era fingida pero tampoco cien por cien autentica, sólo quería hacerla sentir cómoda. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar que quería pues de pronto sintió como ella le golpeaba el pecho, se agarraba a su cuello y lo besaba con la misma desesperación que minutos antes había empleado él.

—Yo también te quiero…— Susurró Kyoko contra sus labios.

Ren gruñó sin separar sus labios, la agarró por la cintura y comenzó a andar de nuevo. En el frenesí del beso, perdieron la noción del tiempo y también del espacio pues cuando quisieron darse cuenta, y sin saber muy bien como, ambos emitieron una exclamación ahogada cuando sintieron que caían al vacio.

Afortunadamente fue una caída corta, eso y que algo amortiguó el golpe. Ren salió a la superficie llevando aun sujeta a Kyoko por la cintura. Una leve carcajada se escapó de los labios de ambos al comprender que se habían caído a la piscina.

—Será mejor que te seques enseguida no quiero que…— Ren no podía evitar preocuparse por su salud, ni siquiera en un momento como ese.

Pero estaba claro que Kyoko no estaba por la labor de escucharle, por eso le interrumpió apoderándose de nuevo de esos labios.

—O…—Susurró Ren cuando se separaron para tomar aire. —Puedo subir la temperatura— De hecho ya se encontraba manipulando los mandos.

En apenas un minuto la temperatura del agua comenzó a subir, así como la de los dos cuerpos que se encontraban abrazados en la zona más profunda de la piscina.

Eran incapaces de mantener los labios lejos del otro por más tiempo que el que requería recuperar el aliento, una vez que lo hacían seguían dedicados a la hermosa tarea de descubrir sus bocas.

Ren la apretaba cada vez más contra sí hasta el punto de temer dañarla. Ella, por su parte, sentía que cualquier mínimo hueco entre ellos era insoportable, por ello, en busca de un mayor contacto y sin ser muy consciente de lo que podía provocar, se agarró más fuerte de su cuello y subió las piernas hasta enroscarlas en su cintura.

Cuando por primera vez se produjo ese nuevo contacto, ambos se quedaron paralizados mientras se miraban a los ojos. Ren se dio cuenta entonces del rumbo que estaba tomando la situación, sabía que debía ser responsable y ser quien detuviera aquello antes de que pasara algo de lo que seguro ella se arrepentiría. Dios sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con estar así, con ella entre sus brazos entregada a él, pero aún así sabía que él también se arrepentiría porque su Kyoko se merecía mucho más que un calentón del momento. Pero no ayudaba nada ver lo que veía en los ojos de Kyoko. Había mucho miedo y desconocimiento sin duda, cosa lógica dada su inexperiencia y más teniendo en cuenta que Ren mostraba todo su poderío en esos momentos, pero también mostraban tanto anhelo como sabía estaban dejando ver los suyos propios.

 _"Tengo que…, tengo que parar…"._ Pero de nuevo su dulce Kyoko volvió a apoderarse de sus labios dando al traste con cualquier pensamiento lógico. Con un gruñido casi animal, cambió la posición de sus manos para sujetarla fuertemente por la parte trasera de los muslos y pegarla aún más contra él.

Ante la presión de sus cuerpos un jadeo se escapó de ambos jóvenes mientras con mayor urgencia se exploraban la boca con labios, lenguas e incluso dientes.

—Tsuruga-san, Mogami-san! — Sebastian apareció repentinamente a su lado.

—Aaaaaaaaaaah— Gritó Kyoko empujando con gran fuerza a Ren para liberarse de su agarre.

Ren, aunque también se había llevado un buen susto, tuvo la suerte de reaccionar a tiempo, consiguiendo hacer pie antes de hundirse por lo que pudo ayudar inmediatamente a Kyoko a volver a la superficie. —Sebastian por Dios! —

—Lo siento mucho de verdad, siento haber irrumpido así— Señaló la rampa que daba a la playa, aclarando que era por donde había accedido. —No les molestaría…—

—Si no fuera algo importante, lo sé— Ren frotaba la espalda de su amiga para que dejara de toser, estaba claro que había tragado agua. —¿Qué ocurre? —

—Él…, el presidente…— Se notaba que el mayordomo se había dado una buena carrera y que estaba verdaderamente avergonzado por lo que claramente había interrumpido.

—¿Viene de muy lejos Sebastian-san? — Preguntó Kyoko preocupada al ver como el hombre apenas conseguía recuperar el aliento.

—No, bueno yo…— El mayordomo se sonrojó.

Fue entonces cuando Ren se paró a observarlo detenidamente, el siempre impoluto Sebastian lucía ahora el pelo algo revuelto, sus ropas estaban arrugadas y tenía rastros de arena por todos lados. —Bueno…— Decidió apiadarse del pobre hombre, estaba claro que a él no era a el único al que habían interrumpido esa noche —¿Y qué es lo que quiere esta vez? —

—Me ha llamado, su avión acaba de aterrizar y viene para aquí—

—¡Ahora! — Exclamaron los dos actores a la vez.

—Sí, lo siento mucho, yo no quería molestarles pero pensé que tal vez…, bueno…, que a lo mejor era mejor avisarles por si les pillaba en un mal momento—

—Sí, gracias Sebastian—. Ren salió del agua llevando a Kyoko prácticamente en volandas hasta su habitación. —Por favor, sécate lo más que puedas, no pierdas tiempo en arreglarte, ponte el pijama directamente—

—Pero es que son un poco…— El color de sus mejillas iluminaba la habitación.

—Ya…— Ren torció los labios y emitió un chasquido de disgusto. —Da igual, solo hazlo, ya pensaré en algo— Dicho esto salió disparado a su propio cuarto, del que regresó en apenas dos minutos, luciendo su traje de noche, es decir, el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta sin mangas.

Para su alivio, Kyoko ya se había secado el cuerpo y se había puesto el pijama, esta vez era un picardías en toda regla, pero las prisas no le permitían pararse a disfrutar del espectáculo. —Toma esto— Sin darla tiempo a preguntar, la metió una de sus sudaderas por la cabeza y la vistió como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Kuon…, puedo hacerlo yo solita…— Se quejó ella mientras sacaba la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero tenemos prisa, déjame ver…— Dio un paso atrás para observarla de arriba abajo. —Ummmm, no del todo, pero tendrá que valer— Cogió una toalla y comenzó a secarla el pelo enérgicamente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No del todo qué? — Pregunto Kyoko intentando que su cabeza dejara de bambolear bajó las manos de su amigo.

—Que sigues estando demasiado arrebatadora— Retiró la toalla y la dio un rápido beso dejándola sorprendida. —Preferiría que estuviera completamente seco, pero…— Consultó el reloj y volvió a fruncir los labios. —Espero que no empeores por esto— La cubrió con la capucha para que no cogiera frio. —Lo secaremos después—

—Vale…— Aceptó Kyoko, aunque en realidad no tenía alternativa, pues él ya la estaba arrastrando de vuelta a la sala.

—Ah, justo a tiempo…— Sebastian les invitó a sentarse en el sofá mientras les servía un té, cosa que le pareció la mejor excusa para encontrarse los tres reunidos a esas horas. —Estas son las hierbas de Mogami-kun…— Le ofreció una taza de su mal oliente infusión para la bronquitis justo en el momento que sonaban unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

—Hola, holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado esta "Triactualización", no se... creo que ha quedado un poco melosa, por eso la descarté cuando escribí el primer fic, todo lo de el restaurante..., me parecía un exceso.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27 "Interrupciones"**

Mientras Sebastian, muy diligentemente abría la puerta, Kyoko se encogió un poquito en su asiento avergonzada al pensar en lo que minutos antes había sucedido. Ren por su parte estaba maldiciendo en silencio por la interrupción, aunque en el fondo sabía que era mejor así no dejaba de preocuparle que las cosas hubieran quedado en el aire con Kyoko, necesitaba acararle bien sus intenciones.

—Buenas noches mis estrellas! — Con los brazos extendidos en señal de abrazo Lory Takarada entró en el salón de la pareja sonriente y visiblemente encantado. —¡Sorpresa! —

—Bue…, buenas noches presidente…— Susurró Kyoko sonrojada aún.

—No le esperábamos, ¿a qué se debe esta visita? — Con su sonrisa falsa Ren invitó a sentarse frente a ellos a su jefe.

—Oh Kuon…, siempre tan frio…— Lory hizo un inmenso puchero mientras, declinando el asiento que Ren le había señalado, se sentó en el sillón individual que quedaba junto a la chica. —Vengo a ver cómo está mi joven estrella, por supuesto—

—No tenía que molestarse señor…— Aseguró Kyoko apenada.

—¿Seguro? — No se lo terminaba de creer, es verdad que ella tenía más color que cuando la vio la última vez, pero algo en su postura, la hacía parecer todavía muy débil. —No se te ve muy enérgica que digamos…—

—Kyoko está mejorando señor… — Ren se frotó la frente. —Mejora poco a poco, como ya le hemos dicho las mil veces que llama al día para preguntar, no era necesario presentarse aquí de repente...—

—Uy que cruel eres….— Lory estaba en modo teatral. —¿Acaso no puede un pobre viejo venir para asegurarse de cómo se encuentra? ¿Acaso interrumpí algo?— Una maliciosa sonrisa inundó su rostro con esa última pregunta—

—No es eso señor…— Ahora sí que Kyoko enrojeció avergonzada mientras su compañero fulminaba al presidente con la mirada.

—Jajajajajajajajajaja—

—¿De qué…, de qué se ríe señor? — Alarmada se puso en guardia.

—Jajajajaja, de nada, de nada….— Los ojos del magnate brillaban de alegría al intuir a qué se debía el nerviosismo de una y el enfado del otro. — De todas formas no solo he venido por eso, también tenía que informarles de algo importante—

—¿Tanto como para que viaje durante tantísimas horas para decírnoslo en persona? — Ren seguía molesto y no podía evitar que sus palabras lo delataran.

—No seas grosero Kuon…— Kyoko le riñó dándole un golpecito en la rodilla.

—Eso Kuon, no seas grosero…— Lory se estaba divirtiendo molestando a su empleado. —Verán vengo a llevarles de vuelta—

—¡Qué! ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? — No se supo quién de los tres había dicho qué, Kyoko, Ren y Sebastian protestaron a la vez.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno…, veo que se están divirtiendo mucho aquí, ¿eh? — El regodeo no abandonaba el rostro del presidente.

—No señor…, es que es raro que interrumpa así la convalecencia de la señorita Mogami, por eso nos ha extrañado tanto— Sebastian les excusó rápidamente a todos.

—Ya, seguro que es por eso…—

—¿De verdad tengo que volver? — Preguntó Kyoko apenada, aquellas semanas junto a Ren y su familia habían sido un sueño para ella y no tenía ninguna ilusión porque se terminara.

—Tenemos pequeña…— Ren acarició su rostro con ternura, luego se giró para mirar con algo de inquina a su jefe. —Y ese cambio de planes…, ¿no tendrá nada que ver con el hecho de que apenas queda nada para el cumpleaños de Kyoko-chan?—

—¿Eh? — La futura cumpleañera se sorprendió ante esas palabras, había perdido tanto la noción del tiempo en aquel idílico lugar que no se había dado cuenta del paso de los días.

—Oh…, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ese detalle…— Lory se hizo el inocente ante la acusación, pero no le creyó nadie. —Bueno…, pues no hay mal que por bien no venga, ¿verdad? —

—Ya claro….— De pronto una sonrisa tan maligna como la que momentos antes tenía su jefe inundó el rostro de Ren. —Y dígame señor…, ¿ha informado ya a mi queridísima madre de ese repentino cambio? —

—Eeeeeeh…— Está vez fue a Lory a quién se le descompuso la sonrisa. —Bueno yo…, no había pensado en eso….—

—Jajajajaja jajajajajaja— Ren se tuvo que sujetar la barriga y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos por el ataque de risa. —Pues le deseo toda la suerte del mundo señor—

—Ya bueno…— Lory había perdido un poco de color. —Podrías contárselo tú…—

—Ja! Ni en sueños le voy a decir a mi madre que usted ha vuelto para llevarse a su hijo de vuelta y ya de paso llevarse a la que ha nombrado su niña del alma, así que insisto, mucha suerte señor—

—Eres malo Kuon Hizuri….— Lloriqueó falsamente. —Afortunadamente siempre me queda mi querido amigo Kuu—

—Lo dudo bastante— Ren levantó una ceja con incredulidad., ¿es que acaso no sabía que su padre adoraba aun más, si es que eso era posible, a su princesa?. —Pero dejando eso de lado, no creo que sea conveniente interrumpir la recuperación de Kyoko-chan—

—Eso es cierto señor…— Sebastian metió baza en el asunto, cosa rara en él ya que siempre acataba las decisiones de su jefe sin ningún comentario. —Aquí Hiroto.., quiero decir el doctor Nabuki, está haciendo un excelente trabajo cuidando a Mogami-kun, el estar tan cerca le permite tenerla controlada—

—Hiroto, ¿eh? — El magante recuperó la sonrisa. —Ya veo…, no sufras querido Sebastian, estoy seguro de que podremos arreglárnoslas para que Mogami-kun esté igual de cuidada—

El mayordomo se sonrojó, escondió el rostro e hizo una pequeña reverencia, más de disculpa que de otra cosa, pero aun así la hizo.

—Pues ya me dirá cómo porque aquí está conmigo, yo la cuido, si volvemos tendrá que regresar al Durayama y los dueños están muy liados en estas fechas, no quiero que esté desatendida, por no hablar de que tenemos a Sebastian y al buen doctor viviendo prácticamente en el piso de enfrente— Protestó Ren a quién la excusa del mayordomo le había parecido estupenda, aunque sabía bien que no era solo la distancia del doctor con Kyoko lo que le preocupaba. —

—Ves, acabas de encontrar la solución— Lory estaba encantado de conocerse. —Ella puede trasladarse contigo y Nabuki-san pueden alojarse en uno de los apartamentos de tu edificio—

—¿Perdón? —

—Verás querido, tu edificio pertenece a la compañía—

—Mi casa es mía…—Aseguró Ren.

—Claro que sí, se la compraste a la compañía, solo que no lo sabías—

—¿Me está diciendo que todos mis vecinos los ha puesto usted ahí? — Preguntó el actor horrorizado por el nivel de control que su jefe ejercía sobre los trabajadores.

—Claro que no!— El magnate negó con la cabeza como si la sola idea fuera ridícula. —Cuando llegaste a Tokio te recomendé ese apartamento porque sabía que era un buen sitio para vivir, mi compañía se ocupa de ello, lo compramos hace muchos años, lo reformamos y lo convertimos en un lugar seguro para que futuras estrellas pudieran vivir en él—

—Por Dios…— Kyoko estaba sorprendida, ese hombre pensaba en todo.

—De momento eres el único actor que vive allí, aunque también hay un juez, un gimnasta olímpico y algún que otro cargo público— Se quedó pensativo unos segundos. —Es una idea brillante, tendré que hablar con Kuoki porque él es quien se encarga de esas cosas, seguro que hay algún apartamento disponible—

—Puede que Hiroto-san tanga algo que decir al respecto, no creo que le haga mucha gracia tener que dejar su casa de Tokio solo porque a usted se le antoje que regresemos antes de tiempo— Ren le hablaba como si fuera un niño pequeño que no conocía la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

—Seguro que no ve tantos problemas como tú, además Sebastian puede convencerle—

—¿Yo, señor? — Preguntó el mayordomo sorprendido.

—Claro, te mudarás también y así puedes atenderles a todos, ¿quién va a negarse teniéndote a ti para atenderle?—

Los ojos de Sebastian se iluminaron emocionados, su jefe le estaba planteando una posibilidad que ni en mil años hubiera esperado.

—Digamos lo que digamos usted va a buscar la forma de darle la vuelta para que regresemos, ¿verdad? — Ren le fulminó con la mirada.

—Jajajajaja, es muy probable— Se mofó sin pudor. —No me mires así, hay otra razón de peso para que vuelvan—

—¿Cuál? —

—Tienen que empezar a grabar ya, Konoe-san ha esperado suficiente…—

—¿Trabajar? Kyoko no puede comenzar a trabajar, se agota solo con el par de horas que le dedicamos a ensayar!

—Bueno, ya trabajaremos en eso y lo solucionaremos, pero deben volver—

—Pasa algo más, ¿verdad? Algo que nos está ocultando deliberadamente—

—No seas retorcido Ren, simplemente deben volver y punto— Ahora era sin duda el magnate de la industria quien estaba hablando.

Frustrado con su jefe Ren miró a Kyoko —Eh pequeña…— Levantó su cara acariciando su mentón.

Lory se percató entonces de que la chica no había abierto la boca —¿Qué ocurre Mogami-kun? ¿No te parece una buena idea? —

—…—

—¿No te apetece volver a ver a tus amigas o a María? Ellas están deseando verte, no dejan de preguntarme cada dia por tu estado de salud, están preocupadas. Estoy seguro de que con tu vuelta se sentirán felices, además podrás celebrar tu cumpleaños con todos nosotros. Con esta solución podrás hacer todo eso y aun así seguirás recuperándote con los mismos cuidados y también podrás seguir trabajando con Ren. Será como hasta ahora sólo que en Tokio, además podrás empezar a trabajar en la que estoy seguro será tu película de lanzamiento—

—…—

—Necesito hablar con Kyoko-chan un momento— Anunció Ren ante el silencio de la joven. —A solas…— Añadió al ver que su jefe no tenía ninguna intención de retirarse.

—Son totalmente malos…, quiero saber qué es lo que ocurre…— Protestó el magnate con un pequeño berrinche, pero al ver que no surtía ningún efecto se rindió. —Está bien, voy a retirarme pero mañana mismo debemos partir así que no trasnochen demasiado—

—Kyoko cielo…— Ahora sí, por fin solos, Ren pudo centrar toda su atención en ella. —Sé que no quieres irte, si por mi fuera…—

—No es eso…— Le interrumpió con un susurro. —Bueno sí, pero no es sólo por eso—

—¿Qué es? —

—Es que lo que él quiere que hagamos en Tokio…—

—No será muy diferente de lo que hacemos ahora, y doy gracias por ello porque no quiero perderte de vista, si volvieras a recaer no podría perdonármelo—

—Pero es que…— Kyoko era incapaz de mirarle a la cara. —Ahora todo es distinto…—

—Si bueno…, es cierto que aquí todo es más fácil, no hay prensa ni fans de los que preocuparse… sin duda allí tendremos que ser más cuidadosos…—

—No me refiero a eso…—

—Entonces…, ¿a qué te refieres? — Preguntó preocupado, consiguiendo que por fin ella le mirara.

—Tú y yo…, ahora es distinto— El miedo dominaba sus facciones.

—Oh cariño…— La atrajo hasta su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza. —Mi dulce, dulce Kyoko… No debes preocuparte, nada ha cambiado—

—Pero sí que lo ha hecho…—

—No es verdad— La soltó lo justo para que le mirara a los ojos. — Ya hemos pasado por todo esto queriéndonos el uno al otro, la única diferencia es que ahora lo sabemos. Pero te juro que eso no será un problema, sobre todas las cosas sigo siendo tu amigo—

—Pero lo de antes…—

—Ya…, sí…, lo siento por eso— Cuando vio que ella pretendía esconderle de nuevo sus preciosos ojos miel en los que pudo ver dolor, se lo impidió rápidamente sujetándola por el mentón. —No siento haberte confesado mis sentimientos, Dios sabe que conocer los tuyos ha sido un regalo para mí, y que ni decir tiene que besarte ha sido para mí el mayor de todos los placeres… Cuando digo que lo siento me refiero a haber dejado que se me fuera un poco de las manos, es algo con lo que llevaba soñando tanto tiempo que los sentimientos me desbordaron—

—Y a mí— Reconoció tímidamente.

—Lo sé, como también se qué clase de chica eres Kyoko— La dio un casto beso en la mejilla. —Eres dulce, inocente, pura, terca, sumamente tradicionalista…, sé todo eso y lo quiero todo de tu persona Kyoko—

—Yo…, yo también te quiero—

—Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso, por ese motivo, porque sé que me quieres tanto como yo a ti, es por el que te prometo que nada cambiará en nuestra relación que tú no quieras que cambie—

—¿Quieres decir que quieres que seamos sólo amigos? — Kyoko no pudo evitar que sus ojos delataran la pena que ese pensamiento la producía. Es verdad que no sabía qué era lo que quería pero estaba claro que eso no.

—Si es lo que tú quieres, pero…— Una vez más evitó que ella escondiera el rostro. —No me refiero a eso… A ver Kyoko, voy a ser claro con esto, ¿vale? —

—Vale…—

—Yo te quiero más de lo que un amigo puede querer. Te quiero como mujer, estoy completamente enamorado de ti y por ello lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora mismo es en por qué no estoy hablando ahora mismo con mi novia—

—¡Qué! — Los ojos de Kyoko amenazaron con salirse de sus cuencas. —Estás diciendo que…, tú…, quieres…—

—¿Qué seas mi novia? — Terminó por ella sonriendo con ternura. —Más que nada en el mundo sí, de momento—

—¿De momento? —

—Olvídalo…— Ren se riñó a sí mismo. _"Poco a poco capullo, no la intimides más"._ —Lo que quiero decir es que sí Kyoko, quiero que seas mi novia, quiero salir contigo en una cita de verdad por ejemplo. Pero también quiero decir, que si para ti es algo imposible de tolerar, me conformaré con ser lo que tú quieras que sea con tal de que me permitas estar a tu lado. Sí me quieres como sempai… ahí estaré, si me quieres como amigo… seguiré siendo tu mejor amigo —

—¿Y si..., sí quiero ser tu novia? — Preguntó acalorada.

—Pues seré el mejor novio que nadie haya visto jamás— Acarició sus labios impidiendo su réplica. —Y…, mientras te recuperes, seré solo tu novio cuándo y cómo tú quieras, el resto del tiempo seguiré siendo el mismo que ha convivido contigo estas semanas, tu amigo. ¿Te parece bien?—

—Me parece bien—

—De acuerdo, entonces…— Ren sonrió sinceramente. —Kyoko…, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —

Un rojo sangré cubrió el rostro de Kyoko mientras sus ojos se humedecían emocionados. —Sí, quiero ser tu novia—

Con una carcajada liberadora, Ren cogió su rostro y le dio un profundo, aunque no por ello menos tierno, beso. —Gracias…—

Allí mismo, en aquel enorme sofá entre tiernos y dulces besos, Morfeo les llevó al mundo de los sueños, donde esta vez la fantasía no era otra cosa sino que la realidad.

* * *

 **Mil y una gracias por sus reviews, son las mejores**


	29. Chapter 28

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28 "Vuelta"**

Cuando Lory Takarada informó al matrimonio Hizuri de sus intenciones sucedió lo esperado, Jullie prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él con la clara intención de acabar con su vida y Kuu se cogió tal berrinche que el magnate tuvo que ser auxiliado por su mayordomo.

Ren no podía negar que una parte de él estaba disfrutando de la situación, aún así decidió dejarles solos, no por ellos sino porque Kyoko estaba muy angustiada con todo aquello. Pasearon tranquilamente por aquella maravillosa playa y se dieron un último baño en sus cristalinas aguas.

—Siento interrumpir…— Sebastian tapó el sol que en esos momentos calentaba la piel de la pareja, ambos abrieron un ojo para mirarle desde la arena. —Es la hora….—

Con gran pena Ren ayudo a Kyoko a incorporarse, entraron por última vez al bungaló a través de la pasarela posterior y se cambiaron para su viaje de regreso.

* * *

El comienzo del viaje fue ligeramente tenso, Jullie y Kuu habían insistido en viajar con ellos pues no estaban dispuestos a perderse la mayoría de edad de su princesa.

Por eso motivo Ren había decidido sentarse junto a Kyoko en los asientos más retirados. Aun así no perdió detalle de resto del grupo, así fue como pudo confirmar que había algo más que les obligaba a volver y no sólo una fiesta de cumpleaños. Entre susurros Lory estaba contándoles algo a que hizo que el rostro de todos ellos cambiara drásticamente, pudo identificar varias emociones, sorpresa, incredulidad, pena, dolor y finalmente ira por parte de todos. También comprendió que fuera lo que fuera lo que ocurría estaba directamente relacionado, si no con ambos, por lo menos sí con Kyoko dado que todos la miraban de soslayo.

Afortunadamente las medicinas habían hecho efecto una vez más y Kyoko estaba tranquila a su lado, todavía no se había dormido pero apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Con cuidado de no espabilarla del todo, Ren desabrochó sus cinturones, la cargó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación que el gigantesco avión del presidente tenía en la parte de arriba.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ocurre? — Preguntó cuando volvió junto a los demás.

—Siéntete por favor, necesito contarte algo…— Le pidió Lory con sumo pesar.

* * *

Kyoko despertó varias veces durante el viaje, cuando lo hacía bajaba con los demás, para ser llevada arriba de nuevo cuando el cansancio la vencía.

La ultima vez despertó al sentir el suave contacto de unos labios más que conocidos sobre sus parpados, sonriente se sumergió en aquellos profundos ojos ver… _"Un segundo…, marrones! Son marrones de nuevo"._ Completamente despierta vio que no sólo sus ojos habían vuelto a ser marrones, su pelo ya no era rubio y su ropa tampoco era la misma. Frente a ella tenía de nuevo a Tsuruga-Ren, el actor numero uno de Japón.

—Hola cariño…— Acarició su ceño fruncido. —Estamos llegando, debemos bajar y abrocharnos los cinturones para el aterrizaje.

—Vuelves a ser Tsuruga-san…—

—Solo para el resto del mundo, para ti soy solo yo— La sonrió con ternura.

—Ya lo sé, es que tus ojos y tu pelo son tan bonitos…, que me da pena que los maltrates así.

—Gracias…, de momento no puedo hacer otra cosa, pero no sufras, son solo lentes de contacto y una peluca, en casa me las quitaré, contigo puedo ser yo— _"Cómo le gustaba eso de en casa…"_

—Claro que sí…— Hizo el intento de levantarse pero su cuerpo se sentía excesivamente pesado. —Por Dios…—

—Lo sé…, ya le dije que no era buena idea que regresaras sin antes haberte recuperado del todo, solo espero que por esto no se pierda lo poco que habías mejorado— Con cariño la cargó de nuevo entre sus brazos y la bajó hasta su asiento.

En la misma pista de aterrizaje una enorme limusina los esperaba para llevarlos a todos a la mansión Takarada. Se había acordado descansar allí antes de arreglarlo todo para que Kyoko se trasladara con Ren, así como Nabuki y Sebastian al piso de abajo. El matrimonio Hizuri se quedaría en la mansión durante su estancia en tierras Niponas, aunque Kuu protesto enérgicamente pues quería ir con sus hijos. Afortunadamente Jullie le hizo entrar en razón, bueno más bien le obligó a hacerlo, consiguiendo así que la pareja tuviera intimidad.

Acostado en una de las enormes habitaciones de invitados Ren se quedó contemplando el techo mientras su novia se aferraba a su pecho sumergida en un profundo y pacifico sueño. _"Voy a matarlo…"._ Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de abandonarse también al tan necesario descanso.

Cuando Ren abrió los ojos sintió una gran desorientación, tras parpadear varias veces reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba y los motivos que le habían llevado allí. Afortunadamente no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en los sentimientos contradictorios que le producía esa situación pues unos brazos delicados se aferraron más a su cintura. Con una gran sonrisa en los labios observó el hermoso rostro del amor de su vida. Estaba profunda y plácidamente dormida, al moverse había apoyado la cabeza sobre su pecho y restregaba lentamente la mejilla contra él buscando una buena postura.

Miró el reloj de la mesilla y comprobó sorprendido que era tarde, había dormido más de 13 horas, con razón sentía tanto hambre. Estaba intentando moverse lentamente para no despertar a Kyoko cuando el estómago de ésta emitió el más fuerte de los sonidos en protesta por la falta de alimentos. Maldijo entre dientes, se habían saltado varias comidas y con ellas la medicación que Kyoko debía tomar para recuperarse. Al final decidió dejarla dormir, probablemente necesitara aquel largo descanso tanto como las medicinas, lentamente se fue deslizando hasta conseguir salir de la cama sin despertarla.

Estaba frente al espejo mirando sus verdes ojos cuando escuchó como ella se despertaba gritando sobresaltada, sin dudarlo salió del cuarto de baño. —Kyoko…¿qué ocurre? —

—¿Dónde estoy?—. Preguntó antes de levantar la vista hacia él —Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Kuon playboy pervertido! — Roja como un tomate Kyoko cubrió su rostro con una mano mientras con la otra le señalaba el cuerpo.

Ren se quedó asombrado, luego se miró el cuerpo y comprendió el por qué de su reacción, con las prisas había salido del baño tal cual su madre le trajo al bendito mundo. —Ya…, ya.., cálmate ¿quieres? — Se acercó hasta el armario y cogió una toalla con la que cubrirse, luego se acercó hasta ella de nuevo y se sentó a su lado. —Lo siento, es que me has dado un susto de muerte, cuando te he oído gritar lo único en lo que he podido pensar ha sido en llegar a ti cuanto antes, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de cómo lucía—

 _"Oh Ren…, siempre preocupado por mi…" "Sí, sí…, pero eso no quita el hecho de que le hemos visto todo…"._ Esto último lo señaló uno de sus demonios. _"¿En serio? Yo no he visto todo…" ._ Ante ese pensamiento los demonios negaron con la cabeza derrotados, esa ama suya no sabía aprovechar las buenas oportunidades.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué has gritado así? — Ren la retiró el pelo de la cara consiguiendo que ella volviera a centrar la atención en él.

—Yo…, creo que estaba soñando y cuando sentí que estaba sola en la c…— Enrojeció y se calló de golpe.

—¿Sentiste miedo porque pensaste que me había ido? ¿Qué te había abandonado…?—

Era imposible enrojecer más, lo único que pudo hacer fue esconder la cara y asentir tímidamente. — Sí, lo siento…—

—Oh cariño…, no tienes que disculparte— La abrazó fuertemente y beso su cabeza. —Yo no voy a irme a ningún sitio Kyoko, no pienso alejarme de ti nunca más, ¿lo entiendes? — Ya no pudo resistirlo más, suavemente se apoderó de sus labios y depositó en ellos el más dulce de los besos. —No existe en esta tierra nada lo suficientemente poderoso para conseguir que eso pase—

—¿De verdad? —

—De verdad— Selló su promesa con otro beso, esta vez más pasional.

—Ren yo…— Kyoko se puso muy nerviosa al sentirse tan cerca de aquel hercúleo cuerpo y el temblor de sus manos la delataba.

—Tranquila cariño, solo te estoy dando los buenos días…— Dicho esto se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta donde unos tímidos golpes anunciaron que había alguien esperando al otro lado.

—Bue… buenos días— Susurró Kyoko antes de que abriera.

Sonriendo Ren abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la misma sonrisa en los labios de su madre. —Buenos días madre…— La dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y la invitó a entrar.

—Buenos días hijo — Jullie llegó hasta la cama y ocupó el sitio que hace segundos ocupaba su hijo. —Buenos días mi niña, ¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Has podido descansar bien? —

—Buenos días…, he dormido muy bien gracias—

—Cómo me alegro cielo—Jullie la abrazó con ternura. —Siento molestaros, pero el secuestrador quiere hablar contigo y tu padre amenazaba con venir él mismo si no aparecías pronto—

—¿Sigue molesto? — Preguntó Ren desde el baño donde se había metido para vestirse.

—Ya le conoces, es tan cabezota como tú—

 **Flashback**

—Ingrid? — Lory sonrió con cariño a una de sus doncellas. —Por favor acomoda a los señores Hizuri y al doctor en las habitaciones de invitados—

—Claro señor, preparo una habitación para la señorita y otra para el señorito? —

—Claro que…—

—No gracias Ingrid— Ren interrumpió a su padre y cogió con cuidado a Kyoko entre sus brazos —Con una será suficiente—

—¡Cómo que será suficiente! —

Ren se levanto e ignorando las protestas salió de la sala cargando con el amor de su vida como si portara la más delicada de las criaturas.

—Cielo…— Jullie impidió que su marido les siguiera. —Será mejor que empieces a aceptarlo—

—Pero…—

—Amigo debes elegir mejor tus batallas, esta la tienes perdida antes de empezarla—Lory se estaba divirtiendo.

—Ya claro, es que tu no lo entiendes, ella es mi niña…—Kuu lloriqueaba teatralmente.

—Oh…, lo entiendo mejor de lo que puedas llegar a comprender—

—¿Y eso que se supone que significa? —

—…— De forma enigmática Lory salió de la sala.

 **Fin Flashback**

—Otôsan está enfadado? — Preguntó Kyoko horrorizada. —¿Conmigo? ¿He hecho algo que le haya ofendido?—

—Claro que no mi vida…—

Entrando de nuevo a la habitación Ren interrumpió a su madre. —No te preocupes Kyoko-chan, él está enfadado conmigo porque anoche te secuestré—

—¿Secuestrarme? —

—Para dormir…— Ren levantó una ceja divertido.

—Ah…— Sintió que se moría de vergüenza y al estar Jullie presente lo hacía todo más bochornoso.

—Kuon querido, ¿por qué no te reúnes con los hombres en lo que yo ayudo a Kyoko a prepararse? Incluso tú tienes que estar hambriento y la cocinera ha preparado una rica cena, nosotros comimos hace un rato —

—Pues aunque no te lo creas…, sí tengo hambre, pero prefiero esperar a Kyoko—

—No esperaba menos, tranquilo no tardaremos, sólo ve para que tu padre se quede tranquilo—

—De acuerdo…— Remoloneando se acercó hasta los pies de la cama, trepó por ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, (en la comisura de los labios), a Kyoko. —No tardes—

—Va…, vale…— La hubiera gustado que la tragara la tierra, eso o tirarle el cojín a Ren cuando le vio salir silbando de la habitación.

—Oh cariño…, mírate toda sonrojada…, eres tan dulce! — Jullie emitía destellos de tan sonriente como estaba. —Pero bueno, ya hablaremos de eso, ahora tienes que prepararte, parece ser que el secuestrador necesita decirte algo importante—

—¿Sigues enfadada con él? —

—Yo siempre estoy enfadada con él…—Jullie giñó un ojo divertida. —Venga perezosa…, ¡arriba! —

—Vale…— Kyoko se sorprendió al ver lo cansado que estaba su cuerpo a pesar de tantas horas de sueño. Se encaminó hacia el baño pero se dio la vuelta preocupada. —No habrá pasado nada malo, ¿verdad? —

—No pienses en eso…— Jullie tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para sonreír. — ¡Venga o se enfriará la comida!

—Vale…— No muy convencida se metió en el baño para asearse.


	30. Chapter 29

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29 "Noticias"**

Una vez preparada Jullie la acompañó hasta un enorme salón donde los todos estaban sentados a una lujosa mesa. Estaban de sobremesa, habían cenado recientemente y ahora estaban disfrutando de un café o una copita de licor. Todos menos Ren, cuyos cubiertos estaban impolutos así como los de la silla contigua.

—Permíteme…— Como todo un caballero se puso en pie y retiró la silla para que Kyoko se acomodara. —Ingrid si eres tan amable ahora sí que te agradeceríamos esos platos de los que hablabas—

—Claro señorito— Le sonrió más de la cuenta.

Ren se sorprendió de la velocidad con la que Ingrid había salido, hasta que se percató de la mirada de su adorada Kyoko, ella seguía fulminando al lugar por donde había salido la chica segundos antes. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada aunque la disimuló con un repentino ataque de tos. _"¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? ¡Su Kyoko era posesiva y algo celosa!._

¿Qué si le molestaba? En lo más mínimo, aquellas demostraciones eran para él una victoria, es cierto que los celos no son un asunto de broma, ni algo bueno, pero Kyoko se había prohibido a sí misma sentir nada que tuviera relación con el amor por lo que era como un gatito pequeño receloso de cualquiera que se acercara sin conocer sus intenciones.

Muy astutamente, la doncella regresó y sirvió primero a Kyoko asegurándose de que tuviera todo lo necesario y sin prestar apenas atención al actor.

Durante un rato la conversación en la mesa fue amena y distendida, María estaba a punto de regresar de pasar el día fuera con el colegio en una excursión y todos estaban deseando verla.

—Bueno padre…— Ren sonrió con malicia cuando terminó su plato. —¿Qué tal has dormido hoy? ¿Has tenido un descanso placentero? —

—Ya te voy a dar yo a ti…, ay! — Kuu agachó la cabeza y masculló para sí unas cuantas blasfemias que el resto, afortunadamente, no pudieron oír.

Mientras tanto su mujer, responsable de la exclamación de dolor del actor, le fulminó con los ojos. En ellos se leía una clara advertencia: "No empieces o dormirás en la caseta del perro". Cosa bastante peculiar, teniendo en cuenta que Lory ni siquiera tenía perro.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió lo que sin duda alguna hubiera sido una lucha no verbal entre padre e hijo. Segundo después la puerta del comedor se abrió y un pequeño borrón atravesó la estancia.

—¡Onissan! — Con fuerza maría se arrojó sobre Kyoko.

Afortunadamente Ren tuvo los suficientes reflejos para impedir que la niña con su ímpetu volcara la silla con ambas encima. De la impresión Kyoko tuvo uno de sus ataques de tos por lo que María se vio obligada a bajar de su regazo.

—María cielo, debes tener cuidado con Kyoko, ¿sí? —

—Perdón…— Avergonzada la niña se separó un poco de ellos y se miró los zapatos. —Los siento de verdad— Añadió angustiada al ver lo pálida que estaba su oneechan.

—No pasa nada cielo…— Kyoko se agacho para abrazarla. —Sólo ha sido un viaje muy largo y a pesar de haber dormido tanto aún me siento algo fatigada—

—Ven María, siéntate conmigo, ¿ya has cenado?— La pidió Ren y la cargó sobre sus piernas.

—Sí, hemos parado en un antiguo monasterio que ahora es un restaurante para niños, ha sido muy divertido—

—María mi vida, la verdad es que deberías acostarte, mañana aún tienes colegio y debes madrugar—

—Jopetas abuelito! — Protestó con los carrillos hinchados. —Mi onissan acaba de llegar, no quiero irme a dormir—

—¿María que te parece si subimos y te doy el regalo que te hemos traído y luego me tumbo un rato contigo y te cuento de nuestro viaje? — Se ofreció Kyoko, pero al levantarse se tambaleó un poco.

—¿Te importa si subo con Ren-san? Es que…— Buscó una buena excusa. —Es que tengo que contarle una cosa que me dijo Yashiro-san el otro día…—

—Ah bueno…, no pasa nada— Kyoko se extrañó un poco pero realmente estaba tan cansada que no pudo darle muchas vueltas—

—Bien, pues vamos pequeñaja…—Ren la cogió a caballito y salió del comedor trotando y relinchando.

—Sigue enferma…—susurró la niña cuando llegaron a las escaleras.

—Tranquila, ha mejorado mucho lo que pasa es que el viaje ha sido muy duro para todos. Sé que quieres estar con ella, pero ahora mismo lo que necesita es descansar y que la cuidemos un poquito, ¿me ayudaras a cuidarla? —

—¡Si señor! — María saludo como toda una buena scout consiguiendo que el actor sonriera por primera vez desde que todo el lio de Fuwa comenzara. —Tendremos que hacer turnos para cuidarla, yo puedo vigilarla por la noche…—

Ren sonrió, la niña no se daba por vencida, quería dormir con Kyoko. —Oh vaya…, yo que había pensado contarle a María un cuento especial…—

Ella cayó bajo el encanto del actor al segundo, sus ojos se iluminaron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. —Bueno, también puedo cuidarla de día si otra persona la cuida de noche…—

—Seguro que sí… —Ren sonrió ante la inocencia de la niña, terminó de subir y llegó hasta la habitación.

Tras arroparla le contó la historia de Corn el príncipe hada y Kyoko el pequeño ángel. María escucho emocionada aquella bonita historia.

—Ren-san? —

María le distrajo de sus pensamientos. —Dime cielo—

—Tú vas a defender a Kyoko-chan, ¿verdad?— Al ver que él no entendía a que se refería le explicó entre susurros. —Sé lo que ha pasado, oí al abuelito hablándolo por teléfono con mi papi—

—Ya…—

—Así que dime, ¿la defenderás? —

—Con mi vida si es necesario— Aseguró solemnemente.

—Porque la quieres, ¿a qué sí? —

Ren la miró impresionado era muy lista y se fijaba en todo, incluso en cosas que los adultos pasaban por alto. —Más que a nada en este mundo— Se sinceró.

—Así que ya no soy tu chica especial, ¿Eh? —

—Bueno yo…— Ren se asustó, puede que fuera muy lista y todo lo demás pero no dejaba de ser una niña después de todo y temía haberla ofendido.

—Jajajajajaja— María se carcajeó fuertemente mientras se sujetaba la barriga. —Era una broma! Me alegro mucho de que por fin te hayas dado cuenta de lo que sientes por ella, yo hace mucho que lo sé— Se mostró un poco arrogante.

—Es que María es muy lista, mucho más que yo—

—¿Verdad? — Estaba realmente encantada consigo misma —Pero…, me tienes que prometer una cosa—

—Lo que quieras—

—Que la vas a querer mucho, mucho, mucho…, y que la vas a cuidar siempre— Sus ojos mostraban la seriedad de un adulto.

—Te lo juro, lo haré siempre— Ren la ofreció el meñique para cerrar el pacto. —¿También la harás jurar a ella que lo haga conmigo? —

—No— Sus coletitas se movieron efusivamente.

—¿No? Y yo que pensaba que era tu chico favorito…— Ren fingió sentirse dolido pero con una gran sonrisa.

—Jajajaja, y lo eres, los dos sois mis personas favoritas— Aseguró María, luego se acercó a su oído y susurró. —Pero no necesito que ella me lo prometa porque ya te quiere mucho, mucho, mucho… Pero no le digas que te lo he dicho, creo que ella todavía no se ha dado cuenta—

—No se lo diré— Ren sintió más cariño que nunca por aquella niña. —Bueno jovencita, ahora debes dormir y yo debo regresar con los adultos, no vaya a ser que maten de aburrimiento a Kyoko-chan—

—Vale…— Bostezó y se acurrucó en la cama. —Buenas noches—

—Buenas noches…— Con un último susurró, Ren apagó las luces y salió de cuarto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el comedor, Kyoko observaba a los adultos deseando que Ren regresara pronto. No sabía decir que era lo que la tenía tan nerviosa, pero algo en las posturas de los presentes, en sus sonrisas algo forzadas y en sus miradas de soslayo la habían hecho ponerse en guardia.

—Ya estoy aquí….— Anunció el aludido al regresar, se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento y apretó la mano de su novia con ternura.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos todos…— Anunció Lory irguiéndose en la silla —Tenemos que decirte algo Mogami-kun—

—¿Todos? — Preguntó nerviosa a la par que sorprendida.

—Bueno verás, es que todos estamos al corriente y queremos estar contigo— La explicó Kuu tan serio como su amigo.

—Ah pasado algo malo, ¿verdad? — El rostro de Kyoko se descompuso visiblemente. —¿Le ha pasado algo al Tashio o a su mujer? ¿A mis amigas? —

—Tranquilízate cielo, todos están bien— Jullie, que se había sentado al otro lado de la chica la pasó una mano por el brazo en señal de cariño.

—Entonces…, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? —

—Hace una semana, mientras estaba reunido, mi secretaría atendió varias llamadas en la que preguntaban por mí. La persona que llamó nunca quiso identificarse, colgaba y volvía a intentarlo al poco rato. Desafortunadamente fue una reunión muy larga que me tuvo ocupado prácticamente todo el día. Cuando ésta terminó Takami-san me informó, por lo que pudo notar por la voz, era una mujer y se la notaba bastante nerviosa, estuve pendiente del teléfono por si esa persona volvía a llamar pero no lo hizo. Al final decidí devolver la llamada, pues Takami-san había anotado el número del identificador. Nadie respondió hasta que saltó un contestador anunciando que estaba llamando a un despacho de abogados e informaba del horario de atención al público—

—Mi madre…— susurró Kyoko.

—Sí, era el despacho de abogados en que trabaja, por eso al día siguiente me acerqué hasta allí— Lory contestó con tristeza al ver que la chica temblaba ligeramente. —Lo hice porque me parecía muy extraño que ella se pusiera en contacto conmigo, siempre tengo que insistir bastante cada vez que quiero hablar algo con ella—

—Ya…, yo…, lo siento por eso, ella no es muy…—

—No tienes que disculparte por ella, sé muy bien que tan difícil pueda ser esa mujer— La interrumpió el magnate. —Razón de más para que sintiera cuanto menos curiosidad por esa repentina necesidad de hablar conmigo—

—Ya…—

—Cuando llegué allí me atendió uno de sus compañeros, o su jefe, la verdad es que no me quedó muy claro. El caso es que me contó que el día anterior había recibido una visita y que después había tenido que salir porque no se encontraba en condiciones para trabajar—

—¿Estaba enferma? —

—No, estaba excesivamente nerviosa. El hombre en cuestión se ofreció a acompañarla pero ella reusó el ofrecimiento y salió disparada del despacho—

—Era Toudou-san, ¿verdad? —

—Eh…, sí ese era su nombre, ¿cómo lo has sabido? — Preguntó Lory extrañado por qué en un momento así, en el que todavía no sabía qué era lo que había ocurrido, se percatara de ese tipo de cosas.

—Porque él se preocupa por ella—

—De eso no me quedo ninguna duda, de hecho estaba muy preocupado, tanto que finalmente se ofreció a llevarme hasta la casa de Mogami Saena para así conseguiamos averiguar lo que sucedía—

—¿Fue a su casa? — Ella ni siquiera sabía donde vivía su madre.

—Sí, nos presentamos allí y ese hombre, Toudou-san hubiera derribado la puerta si ella llega a tardar un segundo más en abrir—

—Es un buen hombre…—

—No sabes cuánto en realidad…— susurró Lory aunque todos le oyeron.

—¿Qué quiere decir? — Kyoko abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Ya llegaré a eso, déjame que te siga contando—

—Claro, perdone…—

—Deja ya de disculparte Mogami-kun…— La riño aunque sin ninguna acritud.

—Lo sien…— Ante la levantada de cejas que la dedicó su jefe rectificó. — Quiero decir…, continúe por favor.

—Bien…, bueno pues entramos al apartamento y nos encontramos…—

* * *

 **Mañana más... ;P  
**


	31. Chapter 30

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30 "Shock"**

 **Flashback**

Tras retirar el cerrojo de la puerta Saena volvió inmediatamente al lugar donde se encontraba antes de la interrupción.

Allí la encontraron los dos hombres, lucía desesperada y ligeramente desaliñada, como si llevara toda la noche despierta revisando los miles de papeles que en esos momentos se encontraban esparcidos por cada rincón del apartamento.

—Mogami-san…, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? — Preguntó horrorizado su compañero de trabajo.

Ajena a nada que ocurriera a su alrededor la mujer seguía buscando entre los papeles. —Tiene que estar por aquí…, tiene que estar…—

—Disculpe, ¿Mogami-san? — La llamó Lory consiguiendo la misma respuesta que su acompañante, es decir ninguna.

—Tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que encontrarlo… y dar con la manera de arreglarlo…— Seguía hablando sola lo que la daba más aspecto lastimero.

Sin poder soportar verla más en ese estado Toudou se agachó y la sujetó por los hombros para impedir sus movimientos histéricos. —Saena…, soy yo…, habla conmigo, déjame ayudarte—

Por fin aquellas palabras consiguieron que ella reaccionara, con ojos asustados se dejó abrazar por su compañero. —¿Qué es lo que he hecho? ¿Qué la he hecho…? ¿Qué la he hecho a esa niña…?—

Lory se sentía un intruso en aquella escena, pero como el adicto a los culebrones que era, también se sintió fascinado. Estaba siendo testigo de tantos sentimientos no expresados…, que su cerebro estaba sufriendo una especie de cortocircuito. Pero finalmente algo de las palabras de Saena hizo "clic" y su cabeza vio la luz. _"¿Qué la he hecho a esa niña…?" "Mogami-kun! ¡Algo sucede con mi pequeña Kyoko-chan"._ Estaba a un segundo de abalanzarse sobre esa mujer y darle un guantazo si era necesario para que recuperar la compostura y le contara que era lo que ocurría con su protegida.

Afortunadamente no fue necesario ya que Toudou tomó las riendas de la situación, con firmeza aunque no sin delicadeza, obligó a Saena a levantarse y la llevó hasta el sofá. Ella se dejó caer en él con la mirada perdida en la pared.

Agachándose frente a ella, la sujetó la cara y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. —Cuéntame que es lo que ha ocurrido, que es lo que te tiene tan fuera de ti—

—Él vino a verme, ese niño…, va a usar los papeles, el quiere llevarse a Kyoko…—

—¿Perdón? ¿Quién dice que quiere llevarse a Mogami-kun!— Lory olvidó sus buenos modales, entró de lleno en la sala y se sentó junto a Saena. —¿De qué papeles está hablando? —

Por fin la mujer se percató de la presencia del hombre al que tan desesperadamente había buscado el día anterior. —Tiene que ayudarme! Tiene que impedir que esto ocurra! —Agarró la solapa del traje del hombre y lo zarandeó fuertemente. —Hágalo por ella, por favor! —

—Tranquila…— Horrorizado por semejante grado de desesperación Lory luchó por que lo soltara, cuando lo consiguió sujetó fuertemente esas manos. —Claro que la ayudaré, las ayudaré a ambas, pero tiene que calmarse y decirme que es lo que está ocurriendo, de lo contrario no podré hacerlo, ¿entiende?—

—Gracias…, gracias— Por un segundo suspiró aliviada al saber que había alguien dispuesto a impedir todo aquello. —Pero…, no sé si se podrá hacer algo, yo hice algo horrible…—

—Seguro que entre los tres encontraremos la solución— Aseguró el abogado tan preocupado como el magnate. — Respira y cuéntanoslo todo—

—Hace muchos años, antes de abandonar a Kyoko yo…, hice algo horrible— Las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas. —No pensé lo que hacía…—

Poco a poco fue contándoles lo sucedido a los dos hombres, que en completo silencio escucharon la historia sin perder detalle.

—Oh Dios mío Saena…—

—Ya lo sé Toudou-san…, hice algo horrible— Se había ido haciendo pequeñita a medida que narraba lo ocurrido. —¿Cómo pude hacer algo así?

—Sabes que no estabas bien, nunca lo estuviste…—

—Eso no hace que sea menos horrible, pero yo pensaba que era lo mejor, yo no sabía…, ni pensé que…—

—¿Lo mejor? ¿Para quién? —Intervino Lory, sentía pena por ver a una mujer adulta en semejante grado de desolación, pero eso no quitaba para que se sintiera furioso. —Porque no creo que ofrecer a su hija como si fuera un fondo de inversiones fuera su mejor idea—

—Ya lo sé, pero es que de niños siempre estaban juntos, yo pensé que solo era cuestión de tiempo que terminaran juntos. Jamás pensé que él fuera a jugar con ella, no creí que mi hija repetiría los errores de su madre—

—¿A qué se refiere? — Preguntó Lory .

Muy resumidamente Saena le contó la historia de la concepción de Kyoko, como había sido engañada, las dudas que tuvo sobre si traerla al mundo o no, y el estado mental que durante años había dominado su vida.

—Perdóneme pero tengo que decirle algo— Lory se puso serio. — En este caso no debería decir que ella ha cometido los mismos errores, lo que debería decir es que nunca pensó que ella podría llegar a tener la mala suerte de sufrir algo similar a lo que usted pasó. Porque si algo tengo muy claro después de oírla es que ambas fueron víctimas de dos engendros de la naturaleza, porque desde luego no se les puede llamar hombres—

Saena miró boquiabierta a aquel estrafalario hombre, pese a saber que no era merecedora de su simpatía y mucho menos de su compasión allí estaba él, prácticamente un desconocido diciéndola que no debía culpabilizarse por algo que no era culpa suya. —Sí, puede que tenga razón… Pero eso no me exime de mi culpa hacia Kyoko—

—Es cierto no lo hace, pero el hecho de que esté ahora aquí, al parecer buscando una solución a este problema que usted originó por lo menos lo enmienda un poco—

—De verdad que quisiera poder volver atrás y no hacerlo—

—Es bueno saberlo—

—Lo que no me puedo creer es que él haya amenazado con utilizarlo, ¿qué sucedió para que de pronto haya decidido manipularlo a su favor?— Intervino el abogado que había escuchado agradecido al presidente.

—Cuando llegó a mi oficina venía hecho un basilisco, no hacía más que blasfemar, incluso tuve que decirle que o se calmaba o haría que le echaran de inmediato. De alguna manera se había enterado de que Kyoko había salido del país, sus intenciones al decírmelo eran claras, quería que yo me enfureciera y la hiciera regresar de inmediato.

—Pero al no hacerlo…— añadió Lory imaginando lo que había ocurrido después.

—Al decirle que estaba al corriente y que yo misma había autorizado su salida del país, pues se encontraba enferma, se enfureció aun más. Aseguraba que eso era una treta de su parte señor, que en realidad ella se había fugado con su ese actor…, ¿cómo se llama el sempai de Kyoko? —

—Tsuruga Ren—

—Eso, que se había escapado con Tsuruga-san, bueno aunque él no le llamó así, de hecho usó una gran cantidad de apelativos descalificativos. —

—Puedo imaginármelo…— Aseguró Lory molesto.

—Naturalmente le aclaré que eso no era cierto, que sí era verdad que habían viajado juntos, que él la estaba cuidando a la vez que continuaban con su próximo trabajo, pero que en ningún caso se había fugado con él como quería dar a entender—

—Pero no entró en razón— No era una pregunta, era una afirmación por parte de Toudou.

—Al contrario, perdió aun más los papeles. Estaba a punto de pedir que le sacaran de allí cuando se puso a reír como un maniaco y a balbucear que había ganado y que se la iba a llevar de vuelta a Kyoto—

—¿Qué había ganado? —

—Al parecer le hizo prometer a Kyoko que jamás se enamoraría de Tsuruga-san, y como no creía ni por un momento lo que le había dicho, aquella fuga significaba para él que había ganado—

—Por eso dice que se la va a llevar, ¿Por qué ha ganado una supuesta apuesta? — El escepticismo era palpable en la voz del abogado.

—Eso mismo pensé yo, la verdad es que me enfureció la prepotencia y la superioridad que demostraba sobre Kyoko. Por eso mismo le aseguré que jamás le permitiría hacer algo así por una simple promesa que estaba segura había conseguido poniéndola contra las cuerdas y enfureciéndola hasta que entró al juego—

—Además no tiene ninguna base legal—

—Eso mismo le dije yo…— Saena volvió a entristecerse. —Y ahí fue cuando él se agarró a un clavo ardiendo y me amenazó con aquello que yo firmé en su día—

—Aclaremos una cosa…— Pidió Lory intentando mantener la calma cuando lo que en realidad quería hacer era salir de allí y buscar a ese cantante y convertirlo en un castrati. —Exactamente…, ¿ qué es lo que dice ese papel que firmó?—

—Bueno yo…, en aquel momento lo único que pensaba era en separarme de mi problema, tan ciega como estaba pensaba que ella era el problema…— Les miró esperando su repulsión, pero ambos hombres fueron muy considerados, uno porque ya lo sabía y el otro porque siempre lo había intuido. —Los Fuwa se ofrecieron a hacerse cargo de su educación, a enseñarla un oficio en su negocio, y me pidieron que les cediera la tutela de Kyoko. No sé muy bien por qué pero esa idea no me gustó, a cambio les ofrecí dinero por cuidarla y ellos aceptaron, pero añadieron una última condición—

—Un matrimonio concertado…— Susurró Lory con pesar.

—Más o menos…—

—¿Y dices que hay constancia escrita de dicho acuerdo? — Toudou se colocó bien las gafas y se irguió completamente.

—Sí, sé que tengo una copia en algún sitio pero no consigo dar con ella…—

—De acuerdo, te ayudaremos a buscar…—

Dicho esto, los tres se pudieron a revisar uno a uno los documentos que había esparcidos por cada rincón del apartamento.

—¡Lo tengo! — Gritó el abogado desde el cuarto que Saena usaba como despacho. —Lo he encontrado! — Repitió enseñándoles varias hojas al entrar de nuevo al salón.

Ambos letrados se pusieron a leerlo detenidamente, la primera en terminar fue Saena que abatida se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Hiciste un buen contrato, de eso no hay duda…— Se lamentó Toudou al terminar de leer un minuto después.

—¿Están diciendo que no hay nada que podamos hacer? —

—Lo siento tanto…— Susurró Saena con lágrimas en los ojos. —Una vez más hice más de abogado particular de los Fuwa que de madre de Kyoko—

—Pero debe haber algo, alguna clausula, algo…— Era más un ruego que otra cosa, Lory estaba empezando a desesperarse tanto como la mujer.

—No lo hay…—

—De hecho…— Toudou interrumpió a su compañera.

 **Fin Flashback**

Kyoko escuchó, horrorizada y conmocionada a partes iguales, el relato del presidente. Éste había sido tan descriptivo que podría jurar haber vivido en persona aquel momento de la vida de su madre. Sólo una pregunta pugnaba por salir de sus labios pero el shock y el pánico ante la posible respuesta no la permitían articular palabra alguna.

—¿Cielo? — La llamó Jullie preocupada al ver que no reaccionaba.

—Kyoko, cariño…—

Yashiro, que se había reunido a ellos esa misma noche, antes de la cena, dio un respingo ante el apelativo cariñoso que su representado dedicó a la joven actriz. Le hubiera encantado hacer miles de preguntas pero no era el momento oportuno, dadas las terribles circunstancias.

—En…, encontraron algo…?— Tartamudeó Kyoko con los ojos apretados como si con eso consiguiera desaparecer del mundo en el caso de que la respuesta fuera negativa, a la vez apretó la mano de Ren como si solo esa unión pudiera mantenerla de una pieza.


	32. Chapter 31

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31 "Problema… solución o deseo"**

Es curioso como el tiempo se puede distorsionar, unos segundos pueden ser muy diferentes en según qué situaciones y Kyoko lo estaba viviendo en primera persona. Por ejemplo unos segundos besando a Ren no eran nada, ni siquiera lo suficiente para sentir su aliento, unos segundos actuando… tampoco era suficientes cuando amabas hacerlo. Sin embargo, ese mismo periodo de tiempo transformado en silencio cuando esperas ansiosamente una respuesta podía parecer toda una vida.

—Podría decirse que sí…— Por fin Lory contestó a la temida pregunta.—Debes saber que tu madre está realmente avergonzada de sus actos, creo que ahora mismo no hay nada de lo que te haya hecho que no la pese sobremanera—

—No es para menos…— Masculló Kuu, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio.

—Es cierto, nadie en esta sala puede negar que en algún momento haya llegado a sentir inquina hacia tu madre, yo el primero. Pero también la he visto en el peor momento y puedo asegurarte que su arrepentimiento es sincero— Añadió Lory.

—Vale…— Kyoko no supo que más decir, ella había dejado de sentir resentimiento hacia su madre, así como tampoco se sentía culpable ya.

—También quiero que sepas que está dispuesta a explicarte todo esto en persona y a suplicarte tu perdón, así como a hacer lo que sea con tal de que puedas salir indemne de todo esto, si tú quieres claro—

—De acuerdo…—

—Cuando te he dicho que Toudou-san era mejor persona de lo que podías pensar no lo decía en broma— El presidente sonrió ligeramente al recordar algo. —No sé si hago bien al decírtelo, pero debes saber que ese hombre lleva enamorado de tu madre desde antes de que tú nacieras, y por lo que pude entender se ofreció a darte sus apellidos el mismo día que supo de tu concepción, así como a casarse con ella—

—¿De verdad?— Preguntó Kyoko completamente emocionada.

—¿Y por qué coño no lo hizo? — Blasfemó Ren.

—Tu madre sufre el mismo mal que tú, piensa que no se merece ser amada, con la diferencia claro de que tú jamás has hecho daño a nadie, y ella a ti sí, tanto que no es capaz de perdonarse— Ignoró al cator y siguió dirigiéndose a ella

—¿Ella se lo dijo? —

—No hizo falta, lo vi con mis propios ojos, en fin… espero que mis palabras puedan ayudarla—

—La dijo…—

—La dije exactamente lo mismo que te dije a ti en su día, esperemos que con el tiempo surta el miso efecto— Miró a su pareja de actores que seguían con sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas.

Kyoko olvidó por un momento el drama que estaba viviendo y se perdió en los ojos del amor de su vida. —Yo también lo espero—

—Vale, y por último…— Lory suspiró como si se estuviera preparando para la embestida de un toro. —Esto es lo que pudimos encontrar para anular el dichoso contrato—. De su americana sacó una fotocopia del contrato y les señaló la misma frase que Toudou les había señalado a ellos.

Los nervios de Kyoko estaban a flor de piel, leyó rápidamente y luego les miró a todos, a la espera de que alguien la explicara aquello que todo el mundo menos ella había comprendido.

—Mi vida…— Ren estaba realmente apenado pues la conocía lo suficiente para saber cómo podría afectarla aquello y más después de haber hecho las paces, por así decirlo, con su madre. —El contrato no tiene validez si ella no es tu tutora legal—

—¿Y quién…? — Miró nerviosa a los presentes.

—Nosotros estaríamos encantados mi princesa pero…— Kuu miró ceñudo a su hijo.

—Pero no es así como deseo que acabes llevando el apellido Hizuri— Añadió Ren antes de que su padre soltará alguna de sus joyas verbales.

Tan perdida como estaba Kyoko no supo buscar el significado de esas palabras, no así Yashiro que con los ojos abiertos como platos soltó una exclamación totalmente moe, consiguiendo así que la chica se fijara en él. Recuperó la compostura y la sonrió. —Nada me gustaría más Mogami-kun, desgraciadamente podría ser tu hermano mayor a lo sumo—

—Entonces…, solo queda usted…— Susurró Kyoko.

—No lo digas de esa forma….— La regañó su jefe.

—¿Cómo? —

—Como si fuera la única alternativa que tienes, como si me viera obligado a hacerlo para sacarte de este lio—

—¿No es así? — La pena inundaba sus palabras.

—¡Por supuesto que no! — Lory levantó la voz. —¿Estás de broma? Esto es algo con lo que llevo soñando desde hace mucho tiempo—

—¿Perdón? —

—Lo que has oído, si por mí fuera…, serías legalmente mi hija desde hace mucho tiempo— Afirmó con rotundidad. — Y no hablo solo por mí, lo hago en nombre de toda la familia—

—Bueno ya sé que María-chan me tiene cariño, pero de ahí ah…, además usted ya tiene un hijo y no creo que a él le parezca bien que…—

—Ja, esa sí que es buena— Lory se rió con ganas. —Kuoki es el peor de todos, desde que te conoció se pasa el día hablándole a todo el mundo de ti.

—No puede ser…—

—Pues lo es, está como loco con la idea de tenerte como hermanita—

—¿De verdad quiere ser mi tutor? —

—Quiero más que eso, quiero que seas mi hija legalmente—

Todos en la sal se quedaron sorprendidos pues no sabían hasta que punto Lory se había tomado todo aquello en serio, y por lo que podían ver era algo que no solo había pensado mucho sino que deseaba de verdad.

—Yo no sé qué decir… no merez…—

—Como digas que no lo mereces lo primero que haré, como padre, es echarte una buena regañina— Intentó quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto.

Y por un segundo un amago de sonrisa asomó a los labios de la joven. —¿De verdad no lo hace por sentirse obligado? —

—Te lo juro por mi difunta esposa, deseo esto más que nada en este mundo, los tres lo deseamos—

—Pero mi madre…, dejaría de ser mi madre…— Susurró acongojada.

—Oh mi niña, nada puede hacer que una madre deje de serlo nunca, ni siquiera ella misma— Intervino la única persona que realmente sabía de lo que hablaba, Jullie. —Aunque su hijo se vaya a la otra punta del mundo, cambie de nombre y de apariencia…—

—Ella seguirá siendo tu madre biológica, eso nunca cambiará, la única diferencia es que serás una Takarada, pero puedes seguir siendo Mogami también si lo deseas. De hecho…, tengo algo para ti—

Sebastian, siempre en un segundo plano, se acercó hasta ella y la tendió un bonito sobre lacrado sobre el que se podía leer: "Para mi hija Kyoko".

 _"_ _Kyoko, si estás leyendo esto Takarada-san ya te habrá explicado el gran error que cometí y las consecuencias que ello pueden ocasionarte,_

 _Sé que ahora mismo estarás pasando un mal momento, nuevamente parece que me estoy librando de ti. No voy a negar que antes ese fuera mi único objetivo pero ahora veo las cosas desde otra perspectiva, y a pesar de que no merezca que me creas me gustaría que entendieras que no lo hago por los mismos motivos que me impulsaron en un primer momento._

 _Tras nuestra reunión, he pensado mucho en tus últimas palabras. Eres un gran persona Kyoko, has crecido y te has convertido en una mujer fuerte y buena, lo cual es un autentico milagro teniendo en cuenta que yo no me molesté en educarte y ahora veo que los Fuwa lo hicieron con el objetivo de conseguir una sirvienta para su hijo y no por tu bien. Y ya ves, a pesar de haberlo tenido todo en tu contra desde niña, ahí estabas asegurando que seguirías esforzándote hasta que yo fuera capaz de amarte, que no me odiabas ni querías hacerlo, así como que seguirías esforzándote hasta que yo estuviera orgullosa de ti y te diera una palmadita en la cabeza._

 _Pensé que eras una testaruda y una inconsciente, pero luego lo estuve pensando y caí en la cuenta de que eres así, siempre dispuesta a perdonar y querer a las personas, a esforzarte para ganarte su aprecio. Pero…, ¿sabes una cosa? El amor no funciona así Kyoko, está claro que algo está mal en mí pues el de una madre a su hijo debe ser el más incondicional. Durante mucho tiempo te hice creer que no te lo merecías porque no eras la hija que yo quería, pero tras hablar contigo por fin aceptado que el problema no eres tú, soy yo. Yo me he convertido en la persona que nunca quise ser y te he culpado todos estos años por ello, cosa que es sumamente injusta._

 _A estas altura de la película, sé que no tengo ningún derecho a decidir por ti, después de todo llevas años cuidando de ti misma y debo admitir que lo has hecho muy bien. Te enfrentaste a una situación muy similar a la que yo viví, pero tú has sabido salir adelante, incluso las malas situaciones han hecho de ti una persona aún mejor. Sólo hay que ver a las personas que te rodean para darse cuenta de lo mucho que te aprecian._

 _Decidas lo que decidas quiero que sepas que yo seguiré aquí, no como la madre que debería ser porque no puedo, pero sí para mantener contigo la relación que quieras tener. Seguiré esperando a que alcances tus metas y si aún lo quieres, te daré con orgullo esa palmadita._

 _Ese hombre, Takarada, es sin duda alguna el ser más extraño que he conocido en toda mi vida pero sus sentimientos hacia ti son auténticos y tan incondicionales como deberían haber sido los míos. Déjate querer como te mereces y no pienses en lo que es políticamente o no correcto porque lo verdaderamente correcto habría sido que te hubieras sentido amada desde tu nacimiento. Él quiere cuidarte y protegerte sobre todas las cosas y creo que deberías saberlo de mis labios, desde la primera vez que hablamos él quiso hacer esto pero yo me negué porque soy egoísta. Ahora creo firmemente que es lo mejor para ti y que además lo mereces, mereces sentir lo que es tener un progenitor que te ame._

 _Soy consciente de que te he puesto en una tesitura complicada, pero si es inaceptable para ti quiero que sepas que encontraré otro modo de romper ese contrato, aunque acabe demandada y en la ruina._

 _Sé que va en contra de tu naturaleza, pero por una vez… se egoísta, piensa en ti y en nadie más._

 _Saena"_

Mientras Kyoko leía el teléfono de la mansión comenzó a sonar, tras unas pocas palabras susurradas Sebastian le pasó el teléfono a su jefe.

—¿Sí? —

—…—

—Aún no lo sé—

—…—

—Pues porque apenas acabo de terminar de contárselo…—

—…—

—Pues no lo sé…—

—…—

—Sí…, ya se lo he dicho—

—…—

—Claro que eso también… Espera un segundo…— Pidió al ver que Kyoko había terminado de leer y lo miraba seriamente.

—¿Está seguro? ¿De verdad están dispuestos a dejarme entrar así en sus vidas? — Preguntó con serenidad.

—¡Y a quererte para toda la vida! — Gritó la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Quién es? — Susurró intentando que no la oyera.

—Soy tu querido hermanitoooooo! — Volvió a gritarla voz

Todos en la sala emitieron una pequeña carcajada, estaba claro que Lory no había exagerado en lo referente a los deseos de su hijo.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¡Que alguien diga algo! ¿Ha aceptado? — Seguía vociferando la voz.

Lory levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta no formulada, cuando Kyoko asintió en silencio cogió el teléfono y con una gran sonrisa habló unos segundo. —Tengo que dejarte, voy a darle un gran abrazo a mi pequeña— Dicho esto dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa desde donde se seguían oyendo miles de preguntas.

Mientras el magnate prácticamente levantaba en volandas a Kyoko para arroparla entre sus fuertes brazos, Sebastian tuvo la deferencia de coger el teléfono y contarle a Kuoki lo que estaba ocurriendo.


	33. Chapter 32

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32 "Decisiones"**

Kyoko miraba anonadada la gran cantidad de papeles que, apenas unos segundos después de abrazarla, Lory la puso delante. Estaba claro que lo tenía todo preparado, tanto él como Saena habían firmado ya en los lugares correspondientes, sólo faltaba ella. A pesar de ser aún menor tenía la suficiente edad para que un juez exigiera su consentimiento por lo que uno a uno fue estampando su firma en ellos.

—Hay que enviar esto urgentemente a mis abogados— Pidió el magnate en cuanto Kyoko hubo firmado el último.

—Señor…, son las 12 de la noche…— Señaló Yashiro.

—Llevan días trabajando en ello junto a Mogami-san y Toudou-san, así que los están esperando ansiosamente—

—Entonces…, ¿ya está? — Preguntó Kyoko.

—No, aun tienen que hilarlo un poco más, están buscando que sea legal de carácter retroactivo, es decir desde el momento en que firmé por primera vez estos papeles aunque tu madre se negó a hacerlos legales—

Sebastian colgó por fin el teléfono y recogió los papeles, antes de salir de la habitación le dijo algo a su jefe al oído.

—Jajajajaja—

—¿Qué es eso tan gracioso? — Ren miraba a su jefe con recelo.

—Sebastian acaba de decirme que te ha salido otro ferviente opositor— Le contestó con malicia.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —

—Que Kuoki viene a Tokio a ver a su hermanita y de paso, y cito, a saber por qué narices tiene que irse a vivir con un hombre, por muy Tsuruga-san que sea—

—Puffff—

—Veis! Tengo yo razón, además ahora que va a ser tu hija también, porque no va a dejar de ser la mía por mucho que digan tus papeles…, ¿no debería vivir contigo en esta casa? — Kuu aprovechó la ocasión para hacerse oír de nuevo y de paso amenazar a Lory si estaba pensando en quitarle a su niña.

—Nada me gustaría más que tenerla aquí conmigo todo el día…—

—Pues por eso! —

Kyoko se asustó, no había pensado en todos los cambios que su vida sufriría al convertirse en una Takarada, estaba dispuesta a soportarlos, y más viendo lo feliz que había hecho al presidente aceptando, pero separarse de Ren…, ahora que necesitaba la estabilidad emocional que él le proporcionaba más que nunca…

Lory sonrió con ternura al ver el rostro de su futura hija, con el tiempo había aprendido a leer en él como si de un libro abierto se tratara. —Me gustaría sí, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a obligarla—

—¡Qué! —

—Por el momento hay que llevar todo esto con mucha discreción, no me gustaría que ella fuera rechazada como actriz por el hecho de ser mi hija, las habladurías pueden hacer mucho daño y no se merece que piensen que ha llegado donde ha llegado porque yo he influenciado. Estoy seguro de que Ren entiende a lo que me refiero—

—Por supuesto—

—¿Tendré un nombre artístico, como Ren? —

—Sí, eso mismo, serás la actriz Mogami-Kyoko para el mundo, de casa para dentro Takarada Kyoko. Cuando llegue el momento ya presumiré de hija— Sonrió emocionado pensando en ese día. —Además suficiente lio se montará cuando se descubra lo vuestro—

—¡Lo nuestro! — Kyoko se sonrojó al máximo.

—Oh vamos! El hecho de que no hayamos comentado nada debido a todo este embrollo no significa que estemos ciegos— Exclamó Yashiro encantado.

Jullie, que hasta el momento era la que más callada se había mantenido, les fulminó a todos. —Dejen en paz a mi princesa, la están abochornando—

—Tenemos derecho a saber, a ver Tsuruga Ren…— Kuu dijo el nombre artístico de su hijo como si con un desconocido estuviera hablando. —¿qué intenciones tienes para con mi niña? —

—Eso, eso…, ¿Qué intenciones tienes para con nuestra princesa? — Lory se unió a la pregunta, pero claramente él lo hacía por diversión.

—Otôsan! — Exclamó Kyoko.

—¡Qué! Tenemos derecho a saber…— Contestaron ambos hombres al unísono, uno enfadado el otro divertido.

—Em…— _"Vaya…, ahora tengo dos otôsan…"._ Pensó Kyoko mientras veía como ambos esperaban una respuesta.

—Lo primero, tengo que recordarle a uno de vosotros que soy Kuon Hizuri, su hijo…— Contestó Ren con paciencia.

—Ya sí, cuando te interesa. ¡De eso nada, ahora mismo eres un actor playboy con intenciones indecentes! —

—Papá! — Exclamó el aludido escandalizado.

—Ni papá ni popó…, responde a la pregunta—

—Que quieren que les diga, nos queremos, yo lo sé, ella lo sabe…— Ren levantó los hombros dejando claro que no había más que explicar, de momento.

—¿Te has comprometido seriamente con ella? ¿Piensas pedirnos su mano como Dios manda? —

—No seas ridículo padre, apenas nos declaramos nuestro amor cierta persona apareció en nuestra casa con todo un lio entre manos— Miró a su presidente.

—Jajajajaja, con razón no querían volver— Se carcajeó Lory. —Ahora veo que interrumpí realmente—

—¡Qué se supone que interrumpió mi amigo! ¡Qué le ibas a hacer a mi princesa? —

—A ver gente…— Intervino Jullie a punto de perder la paciencia. —Cuando aquí el neandertal de mi marido y el gracioso de su amigo se cansen de montar el numerito, podremos alegrarnos todos de que por fin nuestros hijos hayan encontrado el amor y sea precisamente el uno con el otro—

—Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —Yashiro saltaba emocionado sobre su asiento. —Que maravillosa noticia! —

—Vale, vale… tranquilícense todos, ¿de acuerdo? — Ren pasó el brazo por los hombros de su avergonzada compañera. —Kyoko es mi novia, ¿de acuerdo? Pero…— Añadió al ver la intenciones de protestar de su padre. —Por encima de todo, es mi mejor amiga, y como tal la trataré mientras se recupera y todo esto se calma un poco. Podré seguir cuidándola mientras dure el proceso de convalecencia y a la vez podremos seguir trabajando, ¿de acuerdo?—

—A mi me parce perfecto cielo— Aseguró Jullie.

—Saben que por mi está bien, yo mismo les ofrecí esa opción y no voy a desdecirme ahora por mucho que a mi amigo le gustara que lo hiciera—

—De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo podremos instalarnos todos? — Preguntó Ren.

—Mañana estará listo el piso para el doctor y Sebastian, así que si así lo deseáis vosotros podéis trasladaros en estos momentos— Explicó el presidente.

—Estupendo—

—Pero…— Añadió Lory al ver a Ren dispuesto a salir pitando para su casa. —Debéis saber que mañana os esperan en los estudios para la reunión inicial del proyecto, después Konoe-san, el doctor y yo acordaremos el tiempo de trabajo para Kyoko-chan según su condición médica—

—De acuerdo pues, hablamos mañana— Ahora sí Ren se puso en pié y cogió la mano de su novia. —Yashiro, si quieres te acercamos a tu casa—

—Hasta mañana…— Dijo ella algo avergonzada al ser prácticamente arrastrada fuera del salón.

—De verdad piensan dejar a esos dos vivir juntos y sin ningún tipo de vigilancia! — Escucharon exclamar a Kuu antes de salir de la enorme mansión del presidente. —Luego no digan que no se lo advertí cuando le quite la virtud a mi princesa o nos haga abuelos…—

* * *

Dentro del coche Yashiro formuló una tras otras las miles de preguntas que tenía, no hay que olvidar que había descubierto de sopetón que su representado no era quien se supone que era, que tenía dos padre mundialmente famosos, que conocía a Kyoko desde niños y por si fuera poco que ahora tenían una relación.

Ren las contestabas escuetamente todas ellas, de vez en cuando le fulminaba con la mirada al ver, a través del retrovisor, a Kyoko enrojecer incomoda. No le gustaba correr con el coche cuando ella iba en él, pero esta vez aceleró un poco más de la cuenta, no veía la hora de dejar a su manager y amigo, así como a sus preguntas, en casa.

—Que descanseeeeeeis….— Fue lo último que dijo el susodicho con voz cantarina y una sonrisa picarona antes de entrar en su edificio. —Pasaré a buscaros para ir al estudio….—

—Ffffffffffffff, por fin…— Suspiró Ren cuando le vio desaparecer. —Dios sabe que aprecio a Yukihito, pero una sola pregunta más y creo que le tiro del coche en marcha— Bromeó con el objetivo de conseguir que su novia sonriera, pero al mirar por el retrovisor fue él quien sonrió con mucha ternura al ver que ella se había dormido.

Condujo con más tranquilidad tarareando muy bajito la canción que sonaba en la radio. Se sentía pletórico de volver a casa, porque por primera vez esa palabra tenía un significado diferente para él, y ella era quien marcaba la diferencia. Descartó el pensamiento que le recordaba que aquello era temporal, debido a las circunstancias, y no algo que fuera a durar para siempre. _"Ya lo veremos"._ Pensó para sí mismo justo al estacionar el coche.

Sintió un gran alivio al cargar a Kyoko en brazos, juraría que había engordado un poco, estaba más cerca de recuperar su peso y eso era magnifico para él. Cuando entró no se molestó ni en encender la luces, continuó su camino sirviéndose de la luz que entraba por la ventanas. Al llegar al pasillo donde las dos habitaciones quedaban una junto a la otra se le planteó el primer dilema de esta nueva vida. Se debatía entre hacer lo que de verdad quería y lo que debería, finalmente ganó esto último por lo que, usando su pié, abrió la puerta del cuarto de invitados.

Con sumo cuidado dejó a Kyoko sobre la enorme cama, la cubrió con el edredón, beso su frente suavemente y la dio las buenas noches con un susurro apenas expresado. Sintiendo que quizás aquello de "en casa" tenía sus desventajas frente a la vida en las islas, se retiró a su cuarto. Allí, como le había prometido a Kyoko, se deshizo de la peluca y las lentillas, después regresó al comedor donde encontró ordenaditas de menor a mayor todas las maletas que les acompañaron en su viaje.

—Este Sebastian…, está en todas partes…— Divertido cogió las que contenían su ropa y las llevo hasta su habitación.

Cuando hubo colocado hasta la última prenda, todas estaban lavadas y bien planchadas, volvió a por las de Kyoko. Sabía que ella se pondría hecha una fiera si de nuevo andaba con su ropa, pero no le importó, no quería que ella hiciera un sobreesfuerzo con algo tan ridículo como colgar la ropa. Además, ni siquiera sabía que las maletas estaban allí así que…, lo mismo daba si cuando despertara se lo encontraba todo colocadito.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, volvió a la habitación donde ella dormía profundamente. No encendió luz alguna hasta que no se encontró encerrado en el vestidor. Sonrió al ver aquel espacio, era un añadido reciente, tras la última visita de Kyoko a su cuarto de invitados sintió el loco impulso de convertirlo en un lugar más confortable, bueno en realidad más confortable para Kyoko. Por eso, aprovechando que iba a estar fuera, había hecho que su diseñador de interiores redistribuyera el espacio consiguiendo aquel enorme vestidor, así como algún que otro cambio en el baño y en la decoración del cuarto en sí, prácticamente ese era ahora el cuarto principal y el suyo propio el de invitados.

Esperaba que a ella le gustaran, bien pensado esperaba que a él también ya que al entrar a oscuras no había podido apreciar nada. Con ese pensamiento, tras terminar la tarea, entró en el cuarto de baño y comprobó encantado que había quedado perfecto. Estuvo tentado de despertarla solo para ver su cara al comprobar los cambios. Pero lo pensó dos veces, pues seguramente ella le reñiría como hacía siempre que gastaba dinero en cosas que, según ella, eran un despilfarro.

La observó dormir unos minutos más antes de volver a su cuarto, sabía que estaba retrasando ese momento porque no tenía ninguna gana de dormir lejos de ella. _"Lo prometiste, su amigo…" "Ya bueno, también era su amigo en las islas y esta va a ser la primera noche que durmamos separados en semanas"._

Sentía no haber hablado de esto con ella, durante su estancia en las islas se había convertido en una costumbre muy gratificante y no se había planteado la posibilidad de que eso cambiara al volver a casa. Cansado de contemplar el techo de su cuarto se levantó con la intención de ver alguna bobada en la tele que le durmiera aunque fuera de aburrimiento, salió al pasillo.

—¿Ren? — La voz amortiguada de Kyoko interrumpió su camino

—Perdona cariño…, no quería despertarte— Se excusó asomando la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta.

—¿No vienes a dormir? —

Y ya estaba, su pequeña había resuelto tanta incertidumbre de un plumazo. Sin ser plenamente dueño de sus actos, su cuerpo hizo todo por el mismo, así fue como en unos segundos se encontró en la cama con Kyoko cobijada entre sus brazos y suspirando de satisfacción antes de caer profundamente dormido.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias pors su reviews. si leisteis mi primer fic podreis imaginaros que esto está llegando a su fin..., una "triactualización" más mañana... y el epilogo.  
**


	34. Chapter 33

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33 "Toma de contacto"**

Cuando llegaron al estudio de grabación un sonriente y encantado Konoe les recibió en el mismo aparcamiento, claramente estaba emocionado con el comienzo de su nuevo proyecto.

—¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a verles! — Exclamó pletórico. —Muchas gracias por formar parte de este nuevo proyecto, espero que juntos consigamos una gran película—

Ambos actores se inclinaron respetuosamente. —Gracias por contar con nosotros, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo—

Yashiro por su parte también la agradeció que hubiera contado con su representado así como con la joven.

—Bobadas, bobadas, no hace falta tanto formalismo, todos aquí sabemos que este proyecto os pertenece más que a mí— Aseguró el director sonriente. —No existirían los Hell sin vosotros dos, yo solo me aseguro de que todo el mundo pueda disfrutar de ellos—

—Gracias…— La pareja volvió a inclinarse agradeciendo el cumplido.

—Bueno antes que nada…, ¿cómo se encuentra Mogami-kun? —

—Estoy mejor señor…— Aseguró Kyoko sonrojada por ser el centro de atención.

—¿De verdad? — Preguntó sin terminar de creérselo, por eso hizo la pregunta mirando más a Ren que a ella, pues sabía que él sería mucho más sincero.

—Digamos que ha mejorado bastante, pero todavía no está recuperada del todo— Ren levantó una ceja desafiándola a contradecirle.

—Es bueno saberlo, Mogami-kun debes cuidarte y como nuestra estrella todos nos aseguraremos de que así sea—

—No deben molestarse por mi…—

—Si debemos— Ren cortó de raíz la discusión.

—Kyaaaaaa….!— Konoe se puso en modo moe. —Pero si ya tenemos al sobreprotector Cain presente! —

—No sabes usted cuanto…— Susurro Kyoko.

—Estupendo, estupendo, vengan conmigo— Dándoles la espalda entró en el edificio sabiendo que le seguirían.

Ren, que la había escuchado perfectamente, la cogió de la mano y la susurró al oído. —Solo con mi ángel— Después la beso rápidamente y tiro de ella para seguir a Yashiro que les hacía señas para apremiarles a seguir al director.

Llegaron a una sala y el director les invitó a tomar asiento mientras él se mantuvo en pie. Kyoko se sorprendió al ver que la reunión inicial del proyecto solo contara con la presencia de un par de personas, normalmente se requería la presencia de gran parte del equipo, como mínimo de todos los actores.

—Me imagino que se estarán sorprendidos y se preguntarán dónde está el resto del equipo— Se anticipó a señalar Konoe.

—Tratándose de usted director…— Aseguró Ren. —Ya poco puede sorprenderme…—

—Gracias— Sonrió en respuesta el mencionado agradecido con lo que para él era un gran cumplido. —Verán la situación es la siguiente, igual que en su día no quise revelar quién era el actor que interpretaba a Bj hasta que la película fuera estrenada…—

Ambos actores dieron un respingo, nadie sabía todavía que Ren era Cain Hell y aunque había pocas personas presentes, era un poco arriesgado el darles pistas que pudieran llevarles a sacar conclusiones.

—Jajajajaja, tranquilos— Konoe se carcajeó. —Las personas que tienen delante son mis trabajadores más cercanos, todos están al tanto de la situación— Uno a uno se los fue presentando, el productor, el guionista, el jefe de grabación, y finalmente un joven y una mujer madura que serían sus asistentes personales, se encargarían del vestuario, maquillaje y todo lo necesario. Estos últimos resultaron ser nada más y nada menos que la mujer y el sobrino del director, ambos llevaban años trabajando junto a él como miembros de su equipo más cercano.

—Esto quiere decir que nadie sabrá quienes interpretan a los hermanos Hell… — Señaló Ren, tan intuitivo como siempre.

—¡Correcto! — Konoe estaba emocionadísimo. —Para el resto del equipo técnico, así como para el actoral, los protagonistas de esta película no serán otros que los mismísimos Hermanos Hell—

—Por eso no reveló la identidad de Bj, ¿verdad? — Ahora Ren entendía por qué al final había pasado sin decir nada aún después del estreno de Tragic Master. —Quiere revelarlo todo a la vez…—

Kyoko abrió la boca impresionada, no cabía duda de que sería todo un revuelo mediático que le daría una grandísima publicidad a la película.

—Eso exactamente es lo que haré, quiero que el público se enamore de los hermanos Hell tanto como temieron a Bj, después enloquecerán cuando descubran la verdad—

—El presidente está al tanto de esto, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Yashiro tan impresionado como el que más.

—Por supuesto, él cree que esto será magnifico para la carrera de Tsuruga-san, todo el mundo podrá ver hasta qué grado es merecido el titulo de actor número uno, no fue capaz de esconder su identidad una vez sino dos—

—Eso es cierto— Aseguró Kyoko orgullosa de su novio.

—Y con respecto a mi estrella…— Konoe miraba a la actriz completamente embelesado. —Esto supondrá un antes y un después en tu carrera, estoy convencido que ya nadie podrá olvidar a la camaleónica Mogami Kyoko—

La aludida se sonrojó y nerviosa negó con la cabeza. —Sólo soy una principiante señor, espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas…—

Ren iba a protestar por su falta de confianza cuando el mismo director le interrumpió. —No digas eso Mogami-kun, como si eso fuera posible, es por ti por quien este proyecto surgió, fue tu interpretación la que hizo que quedara fascinado con los hermanos— Aseguró completamente serio, luego se giró y sonrió. —Sin ánimo de ofender Tsuruga-san—

—Para nada, estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted— Sonrió orgulloso a su novia. —Sin ella nunca hubiera habido Cain Hell y mucho menos Bj—

—Bien, una vez aclarado esto…— El director abrió el libreto. —Díganme, ¿Qué les han parecido los sutiles cambios que hemos realizado en la historia de los Hell? —

—Yo no los definiría exactamente como sutiles…— Ren se mostró tajante en ese asunto.

—¿No me digan que no les gustaron? — El director, a pesar de su edad, hizo un puchero digno de un niño pequeño.

—Claro que no director…— Se apresuró a explicar Kyoko. —Es sólo que nos esperábamos algunas esto…— Sonrojada no pudo continuar.

—Creo que lo que quieren decir— Ahora fue Yashiro quien más neutral en aquella historia se explicó. —Ambos se han llevado una sorpresa al ver hasta dónde ha sido capaz de llevar la…, digamos diferente, relación de esos dos hermanos—

—Ah bueno…, eso es culpa suya— Se defendió tan tranquilo.

— ¿Perdón? — Ren levantó las cejas en señal de incredulidad.

—Ya saben…— Les miró intentando que le comprendieran. —Quiero decir de los Hell por supuesto…— Añadió temiendo haber hablado demasiado. Era cierto que todos los presentes eran dignos de su confianza, pero no por ello iba a hacer comentarios personales sobre los actores delante en su presencia, eso sería de muy mala educación.

—Cambiando de tema…— Yashiro le echó un capote. —¿Cómo vamos a conseguir que nadie les reconozca al entrar o salir del estudio? —

—Ah claro! Casi se me olvida, Takarada-san me aseguró que eso no sería problema, que él se encargaría de que nadie sino los Hell atraviesan esas puertas cada día—

—Diosa-sama…—

—Woods—

Los tres trabajadores de LME respondieron al unísono, luego se sonrieron unos a otros ante la astucia de su jefe.

—Queda hablar sobre cómo vamos a llevar el trabajo en lo referente a la salud de Ky…, de Mogami-san— Se corrigió Ren al ver como ella le fulminaba con los ojos.

Pero Kyoko no lo había hecho por eso, sino por sacar el tema. —Yo…, no quiero ser la causa de retrasos en la grabación o cualquier otro inconveniente…—

—Eso es innegociable Kyoko— Esta vez no se cortó un pelo y usó su nombre de pila. —Tu salud es lo primero, me niego a participar en nada que pueda ser nocivo para ti—

—Per…—

—Estoy de acuerdo con Tsuruga-san en esto— Interrumpió el director lo que sin duda serían excusas por parte de la actriz. —Por eso, junto a su jefe, he decidido que contaremos en todo momento con la presencia de su doctor, de este modo podrá estar controlada y cuidada—

—Pero es el médico de la empresa, alguien podría reconocerle y si indaga un poco…, podría terminar atando cabos— Protestó Kyoko.

—No creo que eso suceda Mogami-kun, después de todo, para lo que el mundo respecta, esta es una película digamos autobiográfica, nadie tiene por qué andar buscando la identidad de dos personas que ya tienen delante— La tranquilizó el director.

Ren se había quedado meditando las palabras de su novia, sabía que ella solo lo había dicho porque estaba deseando librarse de la constante vigilancia del doctor, pero él había caído en la cuenta de algo más. —Kyoko, ¿te importa que hable un minuto a solas con el director? —

Ella se le quedó dudando, nunca la excluía de ese tipo de cosas. —Supongo…—

—Tranquila, no pasa nada— Con disimulo la apretó la mano bajo la mesa. —Sólo quiero asegurarme de que lo que intenta sea posible—

—Vale…—

—De acuerdo, por favor acompañen a Mogami-kun y a Yashiro-san, enséñeles un poco el estudio en lo que yo hablo con Tsuruga-san— Les pidió Konoe a sus colaboradores. —Y bien…, ¿qué ocurre? — Preguntó una vez se quedaron solos.

—Hay algo que debería saber, existe una persona capaz de indagar en todo esto con el fin de descubrir quién es en realidad Setsuka Hell—

—¿Se refieres a Murasame-Kun? —

—Perdón! ¿Por qué iba a referirme a él? — Ren se puso inmediatamente en guardia.

—Jajajajaja, de verdad Tsuruga-san…, es magnífico la capacidad que tiene para meterse en la piel de su personaje. Si no supiera que es usted un magnifico actor, pensaría que de verdad no soporta al pobre Murasame… Él también participa en este proyecto— Bromeó el director.

 _"No sabe usted bien hasta que punto tuve que resistirme para no sacarle la piel a tiras por rondar a mi chica"._ —Vale, ahora creo que son dos cosas las que debe saber—

—Me está empezando a asustar…—

—No hay motivos para ello, bueno no al menos una vez que conozca los hechos, así podrá actuar en consecuencia y evitar…, digamos malos entendidos— Kuon estaba más presente que nunca en la sala. —En cuanto a lo primero, no me refería a Murasame, me refería Sho Fuwa—

—¿Fuwa? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con los Hell? —

Rápidamente, y sin entrar en detalles escabrosas, Ren le contó que Kyoko y el cantante se conocían desde niños, y que tras su traición se habían convertido en rivales. También le dijo que Sho tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse con Setsuka y sospechó quien era en realidad, afortunadamente Kyoko había sabido salir al paso de la situación pero no sin que él se quedara prendado de ella, razón por la que podría ser demasiado insistente en lo referente a saber sobre su persona.

—Nunca me gusto ese chico…— Gruñó el director. —Debería eliminarle del reparto….—

—No haga eso, Kyoko se sentiría mal si cree que por su culpa usted ha tenido que cambiar sus planes, además sería darle a ese…, tipo…— Gruñó la palabra entre dientes, claramente preferiría usar otro apelativo. —…, más importancia de la que tiene. Sólo se lo cuento para que lo tenga en cuenta, no me gustaría que él estropee sus planes—

—Te lo agradezco mucho, tranquilo que yo mismo me aseguraré de que no pueda ni respirar cerca de ella fura de escena—Konoe estaba furioso

 _"¿Pero qué demonios ocurre con Kyoko? Si son jóvenes se enamoran de ella y si son mayores nace en todos un instinto paternal"._ —No será necesario, yo me encargaré de que así sea, sólo se lo he contado para que lo tenga en cuenta y no se sorprenda si soy demasiado protector con Kyoko, después de todo usted es el único, bueno si dejamos de lado a su equipo personal, que sabe quién somos en realidad. No me gustaría que pensara mal de nosotros—

El humor del director cambió drásticamente, una sonrisa picarona asomó a sus labios. —¿Y por qué iba a pensar mal? Perdona que sea un poco entrometido, pero no veo problema alguno con que un hombre defienda y se asegure del bienestar de la mujer que ama—

—…— _"Pero bueno! ¿Qué soy un libro abierto? ¿Es que hay alguien en este planeta, aparte de Kyoko por supuesto, que no se hubiera enterado de lo que sentía por ella?_ —

—Tranquilo hombre, lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo, recuerda que estuve muy pendiente de ustedes mientras grabamos Tragic Master, no pude evitar darme cuenta—

—Ya bueno…, en fin supongo que también entenderá entonces porque mi relación con Murasame fue tan complicada— Ren quería explicarle que en aquel entonces no había nada entre ellos, pero eso sería revelarle que ahora sí y no quería hacerlo.

—Jajajaja, complicada…— Konoe rememoró alguno de los mejores momentos. —Yo diría que fue algo más que complicada, pero tranquilo Murasame-kun se comportará—

—¿Seguro? — Ren preguntó con incredulidad.

— Al cien por cien, estaba muy interesado en participar en esta película y le hice prometer que lo haría, aunque tengo que confesar que no estoy muy seguro de que haya dejado de sentir tanta inquina hacia Cain Hell—

—Jajajajaja, me extrañaría si fuera de otra forma— Ren se carcajeó. —No tengo ningún problema en lidiar con él como Cain, solo necesito que entienda que…—

—Que no estás tan dispuesto en lo que concierne a Mogami-kun— Acabó por él. —Perdóname, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si…—

—¿Si? — Ren levantó las cejas.

—Nada— _"¡No puedo preguntarle por su vida privada! Pero cada vez estoy más convencido de que están juntos"._ —Bueno, ¿necesita algo más? —

—En realidad sí— Ren pensó en algo. —¿Sabe ya como se grabarán las escenas más intimas? —

—Ah, no debes preocuparte por eso, Takarada-san ya se ha encargado de todo, no sabes la cantidad de condiciones que puso para dejar que Mogami-kun pudiera trabajar, cuando llegue el momento se hará de la forma más profesional posible y con el mínimo personal posible—

—Bien, es bueno saberlo, en ese caso— Se puso en pie e hizo una profunda reverencia. —Muchas gracias por todo y disculpe que me haya atrevido a robarle su tiempo con estas molestias—

—Para nada, te agradezco tu franqueza Tsuruga-san, prefiero estar al tanto, la otra vez tuve ciertas dificultades para entenderlo todo, así me será más fácil controlar los posibles problemas que vayan surgiendo— También se puso en pie. — Ahora…, vayamos a buscar a tu coprotagonista—


	35. Chapter 34

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34 "Lo bueno de discutir…"**

Cuando Kyoko vio a aparecer a los dos hombres charlando amenamente se sintió aliviada. Le había extrañado mucho que Ren la pidiera quedarse a solas con el director y empezaba a preocuparse por su tardanza, pero ambos parecían relajados mientras el mayor le mostraba el estudio de grabación según se iban acercando a ellos.

—Hola…— Susurró Ren acercándose a ella todo lo posible pero sin llegar a tocarla.

—Hola…— Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Mientras se miraban ambos decían lo mismo con la mirada. _"Han sido unos minutos y parecieron horas, no se estar lejos de ti, ya no"._

—¿Qué te ha parecido todo esto Mogami-kun? — Preguntó el director a ese intercambio silencioso de palabras.

—Es todo magnifico director, los decorados son perfectos— Respondió Kyoko con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú camerino? ¿Te parece adecuado? —

—Claro señor, aunque es demasiado grande, sabe que yo me conformo con…—

—Mogami-kun…— Negó divertido con la cabeza. —Ahora eres la estrella principal, bueno la coestrella, y no te mereces menos—

—Muchas gracias señor, pero aun así es demasiado grande—

—Lo que es estupendo— Aseguró Ren. —Así Cain y Setsu estarán más cómodos—

—Tsuruga-san, por supuesto usted tiene su propio camerino, no es necesario que lo compartan— Explicó el director.

—No lo creo, ¿alguna vez ha visto a Cain separarse de su hermanita? — Ren levantó las cejas desafiante. _"¿Es que no entendió nada?"._

—Eso es cierto— Sonrió el hombre en respuesta. —Bueno, tengo que dejarles, debo reunirme con el resto del staff. Esta tarde hablaré con Takarada-san y cuando el doctor lo autorice empezaremos a trabajar—

—Hasta pronto…— Ambos actores, así como el representante se despidieron con la inclinación.

—Bien, acabo de recibir un mensaje del presidente— Informó Yashiro una vez montaron en el coche.

—¿Qué dice? — Ren miró a su manager a través del retrovisor pues éste había cedido el asiento del copiloto a Kyoko.

—Dice que tenéis el resto del día libre— Yashiro seguía leyendo. —Sólo os pide que a partir de las siete estéis en casa porque el doctor pasará a comprobar cómo sigue Mogami-kun—

—¿Pasará el día con nosotros Yashiro-san? — Preguntó Kyoko.

—Me encantaría pero…, no puedo. El presidente me pide que vuelva a la agencia, debo poner al día sus agendas—

—¿Yashiro-san se encargará de mí también? ¿No será mucho trabajo? No quiero causarle problemas, ni que se vea afectado su trabajo con Ren — Se retorció preocupada para poder mirar atrás.

—No digas bobadas Kyoko…— La riñó Ren. —Yukihito es capaz de hacer eso y más—

—No exageres Ren…— Aún así el aludido se hinchó de orgullo. —Tranquila Mogami-kun, como ambos volvéis a trabajar de incognito, vuestra agenda sólo se limitará a este trabajo, por lo tanto es prácticamente como si solo llevara a uno de ustedes—

—Ah vale…— Más relajada volvió a acomodarse en el asiento.

—¿Cuándo sabremos si podemos comenzar? —

—Supongo que una vez que el jefe hable con el doctor…— Contestó el representante pensativo. —En cuanto sepa algo me pondré en contacto—

—De acuerdo— Aceptó Ren, cambió de dirección para dejarlo en las puertas de la agencia.

—Hablamos luego…— Fue lo último que dijo el manager antes de salir del coche y perderse dentro del gran edificio de la LME.

—¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntó Kyoko cuando Ren volvió a poner el corche en marcha, no recordaba que hubieran seguido nunca ese trayecto para ir a su edificio.

—Vamos a hacer una parada antes de ir a casa—

—¿Dónde? —

—En nada lo verás— Enigmático sonrió y levanto los hombros.

Cinco minutos después, Ren aparcó el coche en el parking de un lujoso edificio. Un guardia de seguridad les dio la bienvenida y les invitó a entrar por lo que parecía una salida de emergencia.

Ren cogió la mano de Kyoko mientras caminaron por un estrecho pasillo, cuando llegaron a una puerta llamó con los nudillos y la sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad de la joven. —Tranquila, no te llevo al matadero, ¿sabes? —

—Pues no sé qué decirte, por un momento…, viendo ese solitario y oscuro pasillo he pensado que no lo iba a contar— Le siguió la broma.

Ren estaba a punto de replicar cuando la puerta se abrió. —Bien venido Tsuruga-san— Una joven vestida elegantemente de negro y los labios pintados de rojo le invitó a pasar.

Kyoko abrió la boca sorprendida, estaban en lo que supuso era la trastienda de una tienda de moda. Por todos lados había percheros llenos de ropa aunque pulcramente organizados.

—Gracias por recibirnos con tan poco tiempo—

—Oh no es nada, es un placer como siempre— La dependienta se comía a Ren con los ojos.

—Cindy, te presento a mi compañera Mogami-kun— Ren desvió la atención a su acompañante que en esos momentos miraba ceñuda a la mujer.

—¿La actriz Mogami Kyoko? — La sorpresa invadió el rostro de la dependienta. —Es un autentico honor— Hizo una profunda reverencia, olvidando completamente al actor. —Déjeme decirla que soy fan suya, ¡oh si mis compañeras supieran que la he conocido….! Todas seguimos religiosamente su última serie, estamos enganchadas—

—Muchas gracias…— Olvidando su enojo inicial los buenos modales de Kyoko ganaron la partida. Por eso hizo una pequeña reverencia. — El placer es mío—

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —

—Necesitamos algunas cosas…—

—De acuerdo, ¿algo en particular? —

—¿Te importa si echamos un vistazo primero? —

—Claro que no— Se apresuró a asegurar. —Voy a asegurarme de que todo está tranquilo fuera, miren cuanto gusten, están en su casa— Dicho esto les dejó solos.

—¿Siempre compras así? — Susurró Kyoko temerosa de que alguien la oyera.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Ren distraído mientras ojeaba uno de los percheros.

— Pues entrando por pasadizos secretos y ocultándote en la trastienda—

—Jajajajaja, no es un pasadizo secreto Kyoko, es el acceso para empleados…— Ren la sonrió con cariño. —Y sí, casi siempre lo hago así, evito muchos problemas a las pobres dependientas, no tienen que sufrir el acoso de los fans ni de los reporteros—

—Ah…— Kyoko pensó que mirándolo bien tenía su lógica. —¿Y qué es lo que necesitas comprarte? —

—Comprarnos… — Susurró Ren sin prestarla mucha atención pues una prenda había llamado su atención.

—¿Perdona? — Kyoko se enfadó un poco.

—¿Qué pasa? — Ren seguía más atento a la ropa que a ella, pero al no recibir respuesta la miró detenidamente. —¡Qué? — Preguntó cuando vio que había enrojecido y no de vergüenza.

—¿Qué es eso de comprarnos? — Kyoko cruzó los brazos. —Yo no necesito nada…—

—No es para ti, es para Setsuka—

—Setsuka tampoco necesita nada, no me digas que vas a usar a Cain para volver a comprarme ropa porque me enfado—

—Para nada, es Ren quien va comprarnos ropa a los dos para evitar que su vida como Cain vuelva a ser un infierno —

—Eh? — Kyoko le miró sin comprender.

—Oh vamos cariño…, no puedo volver a …—

—Hola…— La dependienta interrumpió al volver con copas. —Tengan, para que se refresquen—

—Gracias, pero yo no puedo beber al…—

—Tranquila Mogami-kun— Interrumpió Ren, cogiendo las copas de mimosa que les ofrecían y poniendo una en la mano de su novia. —Seguro que te gustará—

Con incredulidad Kyoko dio un pequeño sorbo, luego sonrió al comprobar que tenía un sabor muy bueno y volvió a beber.

—¿Han visto algo que les haya gustado? —

—De hecho…—

* * *

Unas hora después… Ren conducía de nuevo silbando al compás de la música de la radio mientras Kyoko, con los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos, le ignoraba deliberadamente. Cuando el coche se detuvo no espero ni un segundo, él penas había podido desabrocharse el cinturón y ella ya se encontraba camino del ascensor. Con un suspiro y una sonrisa de resignación Ren bajó del coche, sacó las bolsas del maletero y la siguió.

Una vez dentro del apartamento Kyoko se encerró en el cuarto de invitados dejando a Ren plantado en el salón.

—Eres una cabezota…— Suspiró Ren antes de seguir tras los pasos de su novia. —Kyoko…, ábreme por favor…— Pidió frente a la puerta.

—No pienso hacerlo— Gruñó ella desde el otro lado.

—Anda por favor…, cariño….— Con voz zalamera y un puchero que nadie veía Ren apoyó la cabeza en el marco de la puerta. —No te enfades…, con lo que yo te quiero…—

Al otro lado, una sonrojada Kyoko dio un respingo al oír esas palabras, sin poderse resistir quitó el seguro de la puerta.

 _"Siiiiií!"_. Tras un gesto de triunfo Ren entró en el cuarto, eso sí tuvo buen cuidado de mantener el puchero en el rostro. —Mi vida…, no te enfades conmigo— Despacio se fue acercando a ella que le miraba ceñuda desde el otro lado del cuarto.

—¡Es qué no me escuchas Kuon…!— Se quejó pero con cada paso que él daba su voz iba perdiendo fuerza. —Te he dicho que no necesito que me regales nada…—

—Cariño…— Ya había llegado hasta ella, acarició su cara tiernamente. —Ya te he dicho que no es un regalo para ti, es un bien necesario para mi salud—

—Y yo te he preguntado que se suponía que significaba eso y tú te has negado a responderme— Fue incapaz de apartarse de la caricia.

—Es que no podía decírtelo con Cindy delante…—

—Ya! Y esa es otra…— El enojo retornó en todo su esplendor. —¿Se puede saber por qué todas las mujeres tienen que ser tan complacientes contigo? La dije una y mil veces que no quería esas cosas y aún así ella las empacó todas—

—Es una dependienta Kyoko, su trabajo es vender…—

—¿Y para eso tiene que echarte esa miradas? — Volvió a apartase como protesta.

—Oh mi dulce, dulce Kyoko…— Ren seguía andando hacia ella hasta que prácticamente la tuvo encerrada contra la pared. —Estás aun más guapa cuando te pones celosa…—

—Celosa…?— Kyoko abrió los ojos de la impresión. _"Vale, lo reconozco, estoy igual que cuando el hámster se le acercó aquella vez"._

—No me importa lo que otras hagan o digan, para mí solo existe una mujer en este universo, y esa eres tú—

 _"Vale…, es astuto el muy bribón, con esas pocas palabras ya tenía juego, set y …"_ —Ya, pero no por eso me tienes que andar regalando nada— " _Lo de partido estaba aún en discusión"_.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no es un regalo para ti, es un regalo para mí— Explicó Ren mientras la cogía por la cintura.

—¿Cómo se supone que funciona eso? — Kyoko se resistía a dejarse agarrar aunque sin mucho empeño la verdad.

—Pues es un regalo para mi salud física y mental, porque ambos sabemos qué clase de ropa preparará Woods para Setsuka…—

—¿Es que estoy tan horrible con ella? — Empalideció. _"Ya sé que no tengo un cuerpo bonito, pero de ahí a que resulte insalubre verme con ella…"._ Este pensamiento la dolió y sus ojos lo reflejaron.

—No digas idioteces, precisamente el problema es lo bien que luces con ella, demasiado bien para mi salud— Ahora sí que la había acorralado del todo, apoyó las manos sobre la pared a ambos lados de su cuerpo y bajo la cabeza para quedar a su altura.

—No…, no te entiendo—

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la piscina? — La preguntó mientras respiraba muy cerca de su cuello. —¿Cómo perdí el control debido a lo mucho que siento por ti? —

—SSSss…, sí….—

—¿Y recuerdas lo que te prometí para que accedieras a vivir conmigo mientras te recuperas? — Ahora la acarició con la nariz donde antes soltaba su aliento.

—Ssssssssssssssiiiiii— Lo ojos de Kyoko se estaban empezando a poner en blanco ante aquellas suaves caricias.

—Pues imagínate lo que me costaría hacerlo si te tengo frente a mis ojos vestida tan condenadamente provocativa y tendedora…—Con un pequeño mordisco en la clavícula hizo que ella se tambaleara.

—Ah….— Susurró Kyoko, no sabía si de placer o porque lo comprendía.

—Exactamente ah…, así que solo me estoy asegurando que, por lo menos mientras estemos a solas, luzcas algo menos provocativo que me permita mantener mi palabra y no sufrir un paro cardiaco al verte tan sexy—

—¿Sexy? — Ahora sí que estaba impactada. — Yo no soy…—

—Oh claro que lo eres…— Besó sus labios lentamente. —Eres la mujer más hermosa, perfecta y sexy que ha habido ni habrá jamás—

Sin poderlo resistirse más, Kyoko se colgó de su cuello y le devolvió el beso. —Partido…— Susurró contra sus labios.

Ren la levantó por la cintura e intensificó el beso, estuvieron así durante unos minutos hasta que utilizando hasta la última gota de su autocontrol la dejo apoyarse en el suelo. — Dios! Como te quiero…— Susurró contra sus boca.

—Y yo a ti…—


	36. Chapter 35

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35 "Convivencia provisional"**

Después de una comida ligera, ambos se pusieron a estudiar los guiones. Kuon leía tumbado en el sofá mientras Kyoko lo hacía sobre la mullida alfombra. Concentrados como estaban no se percataron del paso del tiempo hasta que sonó el intercomunicador del piso.

Ella miró a su novio esperando que fuera él quien atendiera, pero se encontraba completamente enfrascado en la lectura y ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado del ruido. Sonrojada por la osadía de abrir la puerta de una casa que no era suya Kyoko puso la cara delante de la cámara.

—Ho…hola? — Preguntó tímidamente.

La cara del portero apareció en la pantalla. —Oh, buenas tardes Mogami-san, tengo esperando al Doctor Nabuki, dice que tiene una cita con ustedes a esta hora, pero he querido asegurarme antes—

—Oh, claro…, disculpe que no le hayamos avisado….— Se disculpó humildemente, aunque por dentro estaba realmente impresionada. —Déjele pasar por favor, le estábamos esperando—

—Enseguida señorita…—

—¿Quién era? — Preguntó Ren, por fin se había percatado de la llamada, no por el sonido sino porque al terminar de leer lo que tan ensimismado había visto que ella ya no se encontraba a su lado.

—Era…— Se acercó hasta él y como si el hombre pudiera aun oírla susurró. —¿Por qué tu portero no se ha sorprendido cuando una desconocida a contestado a tu intercomunicador? De hecho…, ¿por qué no soy desconocida para él? —

—Porque sabe quién eres Kyoko, te ha visto venir conmigo varias veces…— Explicó el con naturalidad. —Además, en lo que a él concierne esta ahora es tu casa—

—Pero no es mi c…—

—Bueno y… ¿qué quería? — Ren la interrumpió deliberadamente.

—El doctor está subiendo…— Ella estaba aún más alucinada con las explicaciones que acababa de recibir.

—Estupendo! — Ren se puso en pie, recogió sendos guiones y los dejó sobre la mesa. —Es hora de ver que tal sigues—

Kyoko no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues en esos momentos llamaron a la puerta, tuvo que abrir ya que Ren no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

—Buenas tardes…— El siempre sonriente Nabuki entró en la casa con su siempre fiel compañero, su maletín. —¿Qué tal estamos hoy…?—

Después de una extensa revisión, Kyoko y el doctor regresaron a la sala. Ren se puso en pie en cuanto les vio asomar por el pasillo. —¿Y bien? — Fue lo único que dijo.

—Estaba un poco preocupado por el viaje, temía que el repentino cambio de planes hubiera supuesto una recaída— Explicó el hombre. —Afortunadamente todo sigue como siempre, mejora día a día—

Ren sintió alivio pues él había temido lo mismo, después de todo, el viaje había sido extenuante y los sucesos de después con su madre y el presidente también habían supuesto un shock bastante grande para Kyoko.

—Deben tener cuidado, ya no estamos en las islas, y el clima está realmente frío en estas fechas— Nabuki siempre les hablaba en plural, pues había comprobado personalmente que Ren estaba más preocupado por Kyoko que ella misma. —Así que prométanme que siempre que salga lo hará bien abrigada y evitando, en la medida posible, este helador clima—

—Seguro Doc., me aseguraré de ello personalmente— Prometió Ren.

—Eso no he dudado ni por un segundo…— Sonrió el hombre. —Bueno por hoy he terminado, ahora tengo que reunirme con el jefe, si necesitan cualquier cosa…— Escribió algo en su libreta, arrancó la hoja y se la ofreció. —Este es el número de mi casa, aunque a partir de mañana…, si golpean el suelo seguro que también les oiré, jajajajaja—

La pareja sonrió al ver que el doctor no estaba molesto por tener que mudarse tan repentinamente. —Gracias Hiroto— Ren se inclinó levemente.

—De nada…—

—De verdad, muchas gracias— Insistió. — Por todo, se que has tenido que cambiar media vida por nosotros, el viaje, el apartamento… y ahora las grabaciones…—

Kyoko se sintió mal, después de todo era por ella por la que tenía que hacer todas aquellas cosas, pero Ren estaba agradeciéndole al doctor de corazón. Si era posible eso la enamoraba aún más, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo si su novio se había tomado tan en serio su relación?. Por eso se limitó a inclinarse más profundamente.

—Para nada, primero que todo este es mi trabajo, segundo saben que adoro a mi joven paciente…— Sonrió al ver como Ren fruncía el ceño, por eso le guiñó un ojo y antes de salir añadió. — Y tercero…, he ganado bastante con este trabajo—

Ren se carcajeó al ver la cara de estupefacción de su novia y como ella susurraba que no estaba bien hablar del dinero que se gana. —No se refería al dinero cariño…—

—¿No? —

—Jajajajaja, que dulce eres…—

—Cada vez que dices que soy dulce tengo la sensación de que me estás llamando boba…— Kyoko frunció los labios infantilmente.

—Eso jamás…— Ren se acercó hasta ella y besó su frente. —Si acaso, arrebatadoramente inocente—Luego fue hasta la nevera de dónde sacó una botella de vino. —¿Qué te parece si hoy te ayudo a preparar la cena? —

—Me parece bien…— Kyoko siguió los pasos de su novio y comenzó a sacar ingredientes. —Pero…, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que me he perdido algo? —

—Jajajajaja, puede que porque es verdad…— Sirvió dos copas, una con apenas un dedo y se la ofreció antes de agacharse y susurrarla algo al oído.

—Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa— Fue lo único que dijo Kyoko antes de empezar a dar saltitos entusiasmada. —¿De verdad? Eso es estupendo! —

—¿En serio? — Ren la miró sorprendido. —¿Te parece bien? —

—¿Y por qué no iba a parecérmelo? —

—No sé…, no te ofendas mi vida pero…—

—¿Qué? — Le preguntó con un gran cuchillo en la mano, estaba cortando verduras.

—Pues no sé, es que como eres tan tradicional…, pensé que algo así…—

—Eso no quiere decir que sea intransigente— Kyoko movía el cuchillo delante de su cara. —Solo soy…, digamos que un poco anticuada, considero que las cosas deben hacerse en un orden pero con quien llevar dicho orden…, eso es cosa cada uno—

—Vale mosquetera…— Sonriendo Ren la obligó dejar el cuchillo sobre la mesa. —¿Un orden eh? — La beso y después volvió a su tarea de lavar las verduras para que ella pudiera picarlas. —Lo tendré en cuenta…— Susurró para sí.

Después de la cena, ambos volvieron a la lectura, pero esta vez no era del guión. Ren estaba consultando algo en internet con mucha concentración y contestando vario mails, mientras que Kyoko estaba absorta en el último capítulo del libro que había comenzado a leer en la isla. Era un regalo de Ren, de Corn en realidad, era una historia llena de fantasía y romanticismo.

—Aaaaaa…— Suspiró con las últimas palabras, cerró el libro y lo sujetó contra su pecho.

—¿Te ha gustado? — Ren apartó la vista del ordenador y sonrió al ver la cara de emoción de su novia.

—Es una historia preciosa…— Los ojos de Kyoko brillaban como luceros. —Muchas gracias Corn, lo he disfrutado mucho—

—De nada cariño— Cerró el ordenador y se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, donde ella estaba sentada. —Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, pero debo reconocer que no fue un regalo puramente desinteresado—

—¿No? — Le miró extrañada.

—No, bien visto era difícil que lo comprendieras pero…, era la forma de expresar mis prohibidos sentimientos. Ya sabes, el amor incondicional que él siente por ella, rogaba porque al menos vieras alguna similitud entre el gran héroe y yo—

—Corn…— Kyoko se tiró a sus brazos y escondió el rostro en su cuello. —Tú eres real e infinitamente mejor—

—¿Sí? — Preguntó un poco sonrojado. —Y eso que yo no te he conseguido una burbuja mágica del tiempo…— Bromeó.

—Jajajajajaja— Kyoko no pudo evitar carcajearse. —No me puedo creer que lo leyeras…—

—Estas historias era lo único que me permitían seguir conservando tu recuerdo cuando mi vida se volvió tan fea…— No estaba dramatizando ni exagerando, para Ren sólo estaba exponiendo la verdad.

—Oh Kuon…— No sólo le abrazo con fuerza, también le beso dulcemente. —No hay nada feo en tu vida…—

—No, ya no…— Ren se dejó besar más que gustoso.

Ring, ring… El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus carantoñas,

Sin moverse del sitio Ren alargó el brazo y contestó la llamada. —Hola…— Dijo con una sonrisa mientras impedía que Kyoko se alejara de él. —Buenas noches señor…—

Al saber que era el presidente Kyoko intentó de nuevo zafarse del abrazo de osos que su novio estaba propinándola, pero éste se negó en rotundo a dejarla ir, por eso acabó medio retorcida con una pierna por encima del hombro de Ren y un brazo debajo de su pierna.

—…—

—Jajajajajaja…. Auch!— Exclamó cuando ella le mordisqueó en el único lugar al que tenía acceso, su gemelo.

—…—

— Nada, no es nada, sólo es Kyoko que está muy graciosa en estos momentos…—

—…—

—Ah, ¿sí? Eso es bueno supongo…— Se puso serio tras escuchar una vez más. —Pero sin excederse, ¿verdad? —

—…—

—Vale, entonces me parece bien… Sí, se lo diré …—

—Ren! — Exclamó Kyoko cuya postura comenzaba a ser algo dolorosa.

—Ven aquí pequeña lagartija…— Con delicadeza la ayudó a adoptar una postura más cómoda.

—Eres malo…— Se quejó con un puchero.

La sonrisa de medio lado que la dedicó su novio anunciaba que ese comentario iba a recibir su castigo. Y así fue, con un rápido movimiento volvió a cambiarla de postura, esta vez la levantó por la cintura y la puso a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. —¿Ah sí? ¿Soy malo…?— Preguntó mientras con la delicadez de una pluma depositaba cientos de besos sobre su rostro, labios, frente, nariz, mejillas…, e incluso sobre sus parpados.

—Vale…, no eres malo…— Claudicó Kyoko encantada con las dulces atenciones. —Sólo un poco travieso… ¿Qué quería el presidente…?— Cambió de tema, más concentrada en esos labios que ahora recorrían su cuello que en conocer la respuesta.

—Decirnos que pronto comenzaremos a trabajar, Doc. te ha dado permiso, dice que estás lista para empezar, será después de las fiestas.—

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico! — Kyoko aplaudió encantada.

—Jajajajaja, sí que lo es, pero…—

—Lo sé…, lo sé…, no me sobre esforzaré…— Murmuró enfurruñada.

—¿Y? — La desafió Ren.

—Y…— Kyoko torció graciosamente los labios y susurró con ellos fruncidos. —Haré caso al doctor, al director y a todos los que queréis cuidarme—

—Buena chica…— El premio a su concesión fue un gran beso en los labios. —Ahora…— Como si no le costara se levantó con ella en brazos. —Es hora de que alguien tome su té favorito y después nos vayamos a dormir, debes descansar—

—Oh no…— Susurró apenada cuando la dejó sobre la barra de la cocina, allí una humeante y mal oliente taza la esperaba. —¿Ese bote es mágico? ¿Es que no se van a acabar nunca? — Preguntó cuándo con una mueca terminó de beber.

—A la cama…— Cargándola de nuevo la llevó hasta la habitación consiguiendo así que dejara de protestar.

* * *

—Ren…,¿estás dormido? — Susurró Kyoko de espaldas, tumbada en la cama.

—No…—

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —

—Ren sonrió a la oscuridad pues eso ya era hacer una pregunta. —Sí—.

—¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto? —

—¿Sobre qué? —

—Nosotros…— Fue un sonido ahogado.

Ren dio un respingo y su corazón se detuvo un segundo. —¿Nosotros? — Preguntó con cierto deje de miedo en su voz.

—Ya sabes, que viva aquí contigo, la forma en la que actuamos a solas, dor…, dormir juntos…— Suspiró. —Ya sé que es provisional, mientras me recupero pero…—

—¿Te sientes mal con ello? ¿Te estoy presionando? — Ren encendió la lámpara de su mesilla y se incorporó para poder mirarla.

—No yo…, no siento nada de eso— Kyoko enrojeció al sentirse tan observada. —Me siento más tranquila que nunca a tu lado, en paz, como si …, no sé explicarlo—

—¿Cómo si por primera vez estuvieras en casa? — Preguntó Ren con una sonrisa, pues saber que ella no se sentía presionada era un gran alivio para él.

—Sí, eso como si estuviera en casa— Kyoko le miró sorprendida mientras meditaba las palabras que acababa de decir. —¿Cómo lo sabes? —

—Porque así me siento yo Kyoko… Durante mucho tiempo me he sentido perdido en el mundo, lo único que tenía era un trabajo que realmente amaba pero nada más. Sin embargo ahora…, siento que he encontrado mi lugar, que contigo por fin estoy donde debo estar—

—¿En tu casa? —

—No, no es por la casa, es por ti, mi hogar eres tú—

—Oh Ren…— A Kyoko se le escapó una solitaria lagrimita. —Eso es precioso…—

—Es la verdad y nada más que la verdad…— Se volvió a tumbar y abrazó su cuerpo, sepultando la espalda de Kyoko contra su pecho. —¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta? —

—Claro…—

—Si no te sientes mal con esto…— La apretó más para que supiera a que se refería. —¿Lo que te preocupa es lo que puedan pensar los demás? —

—Supongo que sí…— Reconoció en apenas un murmullo.

—¿Alguien en partícular? — La primera persona en la que pensó Ren fue en el bastardo de Fuwa, por eso su cuerpo se tensó.

—Bueno más o menos…—

—¿Qué? —

—Me preocupa mucho que esto afecte negativamente a tu carrera, si se llegara a saber… ¿Qué pensaría la gente, las numerosas fans que te aman, de que estés saliendo con alguien como yo? —

—Somos actores, nunca podemos olvidar que debemos a nuestros fans estar donde estamos, pero estamos hablando de mi vida privada no de mi trabajo. Trabajar contigo me ha convertido en un mejor actor, para muestra tienen Dark Moon, sin ti jamás hubiera conseguido ser un buen Katsuki. Por lo tanto nadie puede negar que juntos formáramos un buen equipo. En cuanto a nuestra vida privada…,por primera vez en mi vida soy feliz Kyoko, estar contigo, que me quieras…, es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Espero no encontrarme nunca en la tesitura de tener que elegir porque tengo muy claro lo que haría—

—Actuar es tu vida…— Afirmó Kyoko.

—Lo era, hasta que he conocido lo que realmente me hace estar vivo, tú—

—… No puedes…, no puedes dejarlo por mi…— Susurró angustiada.

—Eh…— La envolvió completamente. —No tendré que hacerlo, todo irá bien… Sólo quería que supieras que para mí nada es más importante que esto— Beso su cabeza e inhaló el perfume de su pelo. —Tú me completas—

—Y tú a mi…—

—Además el mayor problema será que me convierta en la envidia de todos los hombres, pues se quedan sin la oportunidad de tener a la mujer más irresistible del mundo—

—Que bobadas dices…—

—No son bobadas es la pura verdad— Beso su cuello. — ¿Te preocupa lo que piense alguien más? —

—Bueno…, el Tashio….— Susurró.

—Ya…, esto de que tengas tantos padres…— Bromeó Ren. — Tendré que mantenerme lejos de sus cuchillos…—

—Jajajajaja, es un gran hombre y me ha cuidado mucho—

—Lo sé, no sabes lo mucho que se lo agradezco. ¿Algo más? —

—Eh…, creo que no…—

—¿Seguro? ¿No hay nadie más que se pueda molestar por esto? —

Ahora fue Kyoko la que dio un respingo al sentir la dureza en su voz, se dio la vuelva para mirarle a los ojos. Entonces lo supo, sólo había una persona capaz de conseguir que su mirada se oscureciera tanto. — Nadie cuya opinión me importe—

—Bien…, descansa…— Ren apagó la luz y suspiró de satisfacción por tenerla envuelta entre sus brazos. — Te quiero—

—Y yo a ti—

—Y Kyoko…—

—¿Sí? — Estaba ya medio dormida.

—Nada de esto es provisional…—

* * *

 **FIN  
**


	37. Epílogo

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura-san**

* * *

 **Bueno, todo lo que empieza..., tiene un final. Aqui les dejó el Epílogo seguidto de los tres últimos capitulos porque como prometía no voy a demorar algo que lleva meses escrito.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

De pié, el hombre más guapo y elegante del mundo miraba hacia la puerta con expectación y nerviosismo. Frente a él, decenas de personas le observaban con entrañables sonrisas en sus rostros, algunos incluso le hacían algún que otro guiño o gesto de camaradería.

Cuando por fin las puertas se abrieron y tuvo ante sí al motivo de su impaciencia, respiró hondo intentando contener las fuertes emociones que amenazaban con desbordarse. Estaba más bella de lo que hubiera estado jamás, parecía más que nunca lo que siempre había sido para él, "su ángel". Junto a ella, tres orgullosos hombres caminaban visiblemente emocionados.

Ren no pudo evitar recordar por un segundo los momentos vividos antes de llegar a ese punto. El día que se conocieron siendo niños, su despedida, el reencuentro, los momentos duros como su sempai, su recuperada amistad… De pronto sonrió cuando uno de los hombres le miró en señal de advertencia.

 **Flashback**

Un par de días antes de Navidad, la pareja de actores acordó comenzar a preparar las escenas que podrían suponer mayor complicación, sobre todo para la más joven del dueto. Fue un autentico desastre, Kyoko no era capaz de concentrarse, su continuo acaloramiento a causa de la inmensa vergüenza la hacía incapaz de decir ni una sola frase a derechas. Luego, claro está, llegaba el arrepentimiento, las disculpas y el auto menosprecio hacia su propia persona.

Aquella noche, mientras la abrazaba intentando consolarla, Ren decidió hacer algo por ella, algo que sabía era la única forma de que su novia se viera capaz de llevar a cabo su trabajo. Claro está, que era algo que si por él fuera habría hecho desde el primer momento que supo que la amaba. Por eso a la mañana siguiente, aprovechando que Kyoko había quedado con sus amigas, se las ingenió para acudir a tres citas ineludibles.

 ** _Encuentro 1 y 2:_**

Ren paró el coche frente al hotel más lujoso de todo Japón, un encantado aparcacoches acudió raudo para hacer su trabajo. Con bastante serenidad el actor atravesó las puertas giratorias apareciendo en un inmenso y elegante Hall.

Nada más verle una simpática recepcionista le dio indicaciones para que llegara al sitio donde todo el mundo sabía quería ir. Así fue como entró, en la sala más grande que había visto jamás.

—¡Qué demonios haces aquí! — Gritaron dos hombres a la vez. —Se supone que estás entreteniendola para que no sospeche! —

Ren les dedicó una sonrisa torcida, al menos iba a matar dos pájaros de un tiro. —Por Dios…, relajaos un poco… Está con las chicas se han reunido para desayunar juntas, ellas la mantendrán ocupada buena parte del día—

—Aaaaaaaa— Suspiraron aliviados.

—Menos mal que me prometieron no excederse, sino…— Ren negó divertido con la cabeza.

—Es una ocasión especial, no todos los día mi princesa se hace mayor de edad— Los ojos de Kuu brillaban como bombillas de Navidad.

—Todo lo mejor para mi hija…— Lory emitía destellos fluorescentes por los suyos.

—Ya, hablando de eso…— Ren suspiró. —Hay algo que quiero contarles y pedirles…—

 ** _Encuentro 3:_**

Ren conducía hacia un nuevo destino mientras repasaba lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos. Al parecer ambos hombres estaban esperando que aquello sucediera, por lo que se mostraron encantados. Incluso su padre, que pensó sería el más conflictivo resultó ser un bálsamo de felicidad en el momento que hizo lo que él había llamado: "Las cosas como deben ser".

Sin embargo tenía el presentimiento de que la siguiente reunión no sería tan fácil. Lo había dejado para el final no porque fuera menos importante, sino porque siendo sincero, era al que más temía pues en el fondo era la persona con mayor derecho a opinar. Después de todo, ese hombre había cuidado durante años a Kyoko incondicionalmente.

Cuando leyó el cartel que anunciaba a los clientes que el local estaría cerrado por el día de hoy respiró hondo y llamó suavemente.

—Tsuruga-san! — Le saludo encantada la mujer. —Que alegría verte…, pasa por favor, no te quedes ahí fuera—

—Con permiso…— Ren entro respetuosamente, luego se quedó quieto al ver, como si fuera una premonición al Tashio afilando sus cuchillos.

—Mira querido…, Tsuruga-san ha venido a vernos— La mujer, encantada de la vida, señaló lo obvio.

—Eso parece, ¿verdad? — Con su siempre serio semblante, el cocinero miró a los ojos del aludido. —Dime muchacho…, ¿qué te trae por esta, nuestra casa? —

—Verán yo…— _"Por el amor de Dios… Kuon Hizuri… ¡¿Que eres ahora un cobarde?! Se trata de la mujer que amas, ella es tuya tanto como tú lo eres suyo. Da un paso al frente, plántate delante de ese hombre y haz lo que has venido a hacer"._ Carraspeó, cuadró los hombros y hablo claro y directo. —Sé qué son ustedes como unos padres para Kyoko, los únicos que han cuidado de ella durante muchos años, por eso señor, he venido hoy aquí para…—

Después de varias preguntas, cada cual más directa, un par de claras amenazas y finalmente un fuerte apretón de manos, Ren salió del restaurante más confiado que nunca.

—Ahora sólo falta ella…— Se dijo a si mismo guiñándose un ojo en el espejo del retrovisor.

 **Fin flashback**

Cada uno de los momentos vividos en su vida, tanto buenos como malos, valían la pena solo por ver la encantadora sonrisa de su aún novia cuando por fin la cogió de las manos. Se perdió en sus ojos completamente, tanto que la ceremonia pareció ocurrir sólo en sus cabezas, el cura, los invitados, lo tres orgullosos padres de la novia, su padrino Yashiro, y las damas de honor desaparecieron.

—Sí, quiero—

—Sí, quiero—

Con un dulce pero profundo Beso, sellaron la que sin duda era la más grande de las promesas que harían jamás, quererse eterna e incondicionalmente.

* * *

 **Ahora sí, que sí...FIN.**

 **Pido perdón de ante mano a tod s los que ahora mismo tengáis instintos homicidas por este final abierto y espero, que aunque sea un poco, hayáis disfrutado con la historia. Para mi sorpresa a mí me ha servido bastante, lo mismo volvemos a leernos pronto, quien sabe... ¿puede que en otro rango de clasificación? ;p. Después de todo lo piensen que sus opiniones y deseos han caido en saco roto.  
**

 **Pero hasta entonces... Solo me queda agradecer como se debe todos vuestros Reviews, es muy gratificante cuando la gente te hace saber sus opiniones y más con sus palabras de apoyo.**

 **Así que sin más mil gracias a :Juli McKeltar, Maky, Pulgarcita23, Orquideaazul, Mutemuia, Marysol...**

 **Y muy espacialmente a PaulaGato y a SetsukaChoi, son las mejores, no han fallado ni un día y me han hecho saber lo mucho que las gustaba cada capítulo.**

 **Hasta que nos leeamos.**


End file.
